Mi Profe y yo, Mi alumna y yo
by yunypotter19
Summary: La mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, el nuevo profesor en prácticas, ¿qué será lo que pasará entre ellos que merezca ser contado?, entrad y lo descubriréis, porque el amor, no conoce de edad o prohibiciones.
1. Chapter 1

_**ANTE TODO, ESTE FIC ES UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA UNA AMIGA MUY ESPECIAL, QUE PESE A QUE NO LA CONOZCO EN PERSONA ES REALMENTE INCREIBLE.**_

_**VA POR TI NAN, AUNQUE ES MÁS CONOCIDA POR NANNY PGRANGER.**_

_**Espero de corazón que pasases un día increíble y que lo disfrutases con los tuyos, con cariño desde España, disfruta del primer capítulo de tu regalo, ya me dirás que te pareció.**_

_**Aclaraciones de importancia:**_

**Negrita, sin cursiva y sin subrayado:** Esta historia comienza con unos pensamientos de Hermione, que sirven para dar paso a la historia.

Normal: Será la historia, en sí.

"_Cursiva y comillas"_: Un recuerdo o un pensamiento de algún personaje.

Eso es todo por ahora, a disfrutar de la pequeña pero espero intensa historia, se ha dicho.

_**Mi profe y yo:**_

_**Primera lección: **_

_**Un beso de verdad.**_

**Debería comenzar a contar todo esto, por mi primer encuentro con él, quizás, comprenderíais mejor nuestra historia.**

**Claro está que él, seguramente no lo recuerde, es posible que ni siquiera cayera en la posibilidad de adivinar que soy la misma persona. Sinceramente lo entiendo, después de todo, la gente cambia mucho, incluso yo misma, tardé unos momentos en reconocerlo.**

**También estaba el añadido de que no podía creerme que fuese él.**

**Pero en eso entraré más tarde, ahora lo importante es contar nuestro primer encuentro:**

Edad mía, catorce años, edad de él unos diecisiete aproximadamente, fue el último día de mi nefasto verano, yo, al día siguiente volvería al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; comenzaría mi cuarto año.

Para mis vecinos, yo iba a un prestigioso internado, en el que se requerían unas notas prodigiosas y un coeficiente intelectual elevado, nadie sospecharía, que era una bruja en potencia.

Es decir, era la niña lista del barrio.

Más pese a que era la inteligente, en cuestión de amores era pésima, como a todas las niñas de esa edad, habían comenzado a llamarme la atención los chicos, y pese a mi aspecto, que no era para nada llamativo, había conseguido un novio en ese verano.

Se trataba de un antiguo compañero de clase, creí que de verdad sus palabras eran sinceras y me dejé engañar, ese mismo día, me enteré de que lo único que había estado haciendo, era reírse de mí con sus amigos y amigas del colegio.

Ellos nos espiaban y luego comentaban con el resto del barrio al que le interesase, lo patosa e ingenua que era al respecto de esos asuntos.

Me había dicho que hasta era pésima en besar y que no llamaría la atención de nadie que mereciera la pena. Herida, lo había golpeado como uno de mis amigos en Hogwarts me había enseñado, con el puño cerrado y con fuerza.

Quizás habría sido mejor darle una bofetada y comportarme como una señorita, pues a raíz de eso, me habían colocado el apodo de marimacho.

Mi vida social en las vacaciones, acababa de quedar completamente arruinada para los restos.

Por todo ello, me encontraba escondida en el parque del barrio, acurrucada en la caseta de madera que allí había, era una caseta amplia, por lo que hasta los chicos mayores del barrio, se juntaban en muchas ocasiones allí.

Era sabido por todos, que el parque era de los pequeños durante todo el día, pero en las noches, pertenecía a los jóvenes. Se dejaba la cosa así, porque los jóvenes no destrozaban los columpios y además, si ponían algo por medio, se preocupaban por quitarlo y los padres decían, que preferían tener controlados a los mismos, que en cualquier otra parte sin saber que hacían.

La noche anterior, habían dado una fiesta increíble en despedida, pero solo los de edades de dieciséis en adelante, habían podido asistir, era sorprendente cuantos de esa edad vivían en el lugar.

Además, su propio vecino había invitado a unos cuantos amigos de su colegio a pasar las vacaciones en su casa.

Por lo que el ajetreo y el revuelo habían sido mayores, y encima se contaba que entre los invitados había destacado uno en especial, que había revolucionado a todas las chicas de edades comprendidas; entre los trece y los diecinueve años.

Incluso en una reunión, había escuchado a algunas madres, preguntar a la señora Malfoy por el chico en cuestión.

De todas formas y tras semejante fiesta, ella, era consciente de que nadie iría por allí esa noche, pues estarían todos descansando tras la misma y preparándose para marcharse, porque según sabía, todos los invitados se marchaban al día siguiente.

"_Por su rostro de forma pausada pero sin descanso, descendían unas cuantas lágrimas a las que nadie les impedía el paso, por lo que su trayecto terminaba cuando llegaban al final de su fino rostro._

_Se había refugiado en la casa de madera, por dos razones; no deseaba que la encontrasen y quería llorar sin que la interrumpieran._

_Ese despreciable de Dursley, se había dedicado a burlarse de ella, y encima la había criticado, ¿quién se creía que era él para hacer tal cosa?, más pese a que se había ganado un nuevo apodo, no se arrepentía de haberle hecho sangrar por la nariz al golpearlo._

_Lo peor iba a ser, al volver en las vacaciones, ellos aprovecharían para meterse con ella sin ninguna duda._

_-No esperaba encontrar a nadie por aquí._

_Sorprendida de escuchar a alguien en el lugar, levantó su rostro, pese a las lágrimas, pudo distinguir el color de ojos de quien acababa de llegar._

_Unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas la miraban entre sorprendido y con curiosidad:_

_-Yo…_

_No sabía que decir, la verdad es que ella tampoco esperaba encontrarse con nadie en el lugar:_

_-Es evidente que tú, tampoco esperabas encontrar a nadie aquí. Creo que es mejor que me marche._

_-No, no hace falta._

_Él había comenzado a girarse, más al escucharla hablar se había girado a mirarla extrañado:_

_-¿Por qué estás llorando?_

_Rápidamente, apartó la mirada de él y se limpió el rostro, no quería que se marchara por su culpa, pero tampoco pensaba contarle lo que le había sucedido:_

_-Así que eres tú, la marimacho del barrio._

_Furiosa lo miró, él, se encontraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y se había sentado enfrente de ella, parecía divertido:_

_-No soy ninguna marimacho, él se rió de mí y yo lo golpee, no pienso dejarme pisotear por nadie._

_-Eso me parece bien, y no creo que ese apodo te pegue mucho, pues alguien así, no estaría llorando en estos momentos._

_De nuevo apartó la mirada de él:_

_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

_-Aunque no lo creas, te debo una, me has librado de tener que cenar con mis tíos y mi primo, pues han tenido que ir a un ambulatorio para que le detengan la hemorragia nasal que le provocaste._

_Asustada lo miró de nuevo, ¿acaso había venido a vengar a Dudley?_

_-Puedes estar tranquila, Dudley me cae incluso peor que a ti, así que no seré yo quien venga a recriminarte nada de nada. Si llego a saber antes, que este lugar era donde vivían ellos, nunca habría aceptado la invitación de Draco._

_No recuerdo un verano más agobiante en mi vida._

_-¿Agobiante por qué?_

_-Dudley quería conseguir ser más popular y por ello he sido presentado a todas las chicas de este barrio._

_Ella no dijo nada, después de todo era mentira, pues a ella no se lo había presentado, quizás estuviese exagerando, seguramente sería uno de esos a los que les gustaba estar en el centro de toda conversación:_

_-Odio que haga eso, bueno, él y cualquier otro, pero mi madre insistió en que no disgustara a mí tía, y como ella me lo pidió, ufff, sin embargo, ese Dudley parece haberse olvidado de presentarnos._

_-Creería que era una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo, no soy muy apreciada en el barrio._

_-¿Y eso qué?_

_-No lo entiendes, conocerme no te proporcionaría ningún beneficio, por el contrario, quizás fuese una molestia, eso pensaría Dudley._

_-¿Le pediste alguna vez que nos presentaran?_

_-¿Yo?, ¿para qué?, no te molestes por esto, pero él y yo éramos novios, al menos lo hemos sido hasta hoy mismo, ¿por qué iba a interesarme?_

_-Entonces esa es la razón, apuesto a que ni siquiera eres consciente de con quién estás hablando, ¿y sabes una cosa?, eso me gusta._

_Formó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez en respuesta. Se quedaron callados durante un buen rato, hasta que él declaró:_

_-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el estúpido de mi primo, para que lo golpeases de esa manera?_

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacía el suelo, ¿debía decírselo?, quizás, tal vez si lo hablaba con alguien se sentiría mejor, desde esa posición, fijó su vista en él._

_Sin duda era mayor que ella, y además era bastante guapo, ¿cómo decirle a un chico así, que se habían reído de una por no saber besar?_

_Sin duda se reiría de lo lindo, ¿y a ella eso que más le daba?, sin lugar a dudas no lo volvería a ver en la vida, así que si se reía de ella, que lo hiciese, al menos se sentiría mejor durante un rato._

_-La verdad es que cuando me dijo que le gustaba, me sentí muy alagada, hacía dos años que solo nos veíamos en el verano, pues entré a estudiar en un internado, sin dudar le dije que sí, era la primera vez que alguien se fijaba en mí._

_Y me sentí muy contenta, durante todo el verano, hemos estado saliendo, pero hoy me dijo que deseaba quedarse en casa, que tenía un compromiso familiar que no podía eludir._

_Yo le creí, pero al ser mi último día en el barrio, pues he de volver mañana, quise verlo un poco en la tarde._

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que no era del todo mentira, tenía una cena después de todo, pero el resto del día, se lo había pasado con Gabriel y los demás, esa chica me odia desde que éramos pequeñas, y los encontré riéndose de mí, burlándose de cómo me vestía y a Dudley contando cosas que yo le decía._

_Al verse descubierto, me dijo que era un alivio, que ya no tendría que fingir que le agradaba estar conmigo, y lo más importante, tener que soportar mis insulsos besos._

_Que era una estrecha y que un perro besaría mejor que yo, además de decirme, que era una tonta por haberme creído que alguien como él podía fijarse en mí._

_Tomó aire y dejó de hablar, él la miraba con curiosidad, y parecía en cierto modo algo molesto._

_-¿No te vas a reír de mí?_

_-¿Debería?, bueno, quizás solo por el hecho de que te consideraras alagada al saber que le gustabas a ese imbécil, pero a lo demás, solo le encuentro un motivo de risa._

_-¿Al hecho de que un perro bese mejor que yo?_

_-Al hecho de que Dudley se crea que puede juzgar si sabes o no hacerlo, y más teniendo en cuenta que él, no tiene ni idea._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-He visto a Dudley besar a Gabriel, no creo que tú de verdad creas, que a lo que él hace, se le puede llamar beso._

_-Lo que no puedo creerme, es que se haya quedado con mi primer beso, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?, incluso me emocioné cuando me besó por primera vez._

_-Ya te he dicho que a eso no se le puede llamar beso, así que técnicamente, aún no has recibido tú primer beso._

_Lo miró fastidiada, ¿si lo que ella y Dudley habían hecho no era un beso?, entonces ¿qué lo era?_

_-¿Y qué se supone que es entonces lo que hicimos?_

_-Un toque de labios, tú, nunca has sido besada en condiciones._

_Ella sonrió de medio lado, gesto que él imitó, lo que le provocó un pequeño cosquilleo:_

_-¿Y cómo se supone que sería un beso de verdad?_

_Él se quedó en silencio un buen rato, seguidamente una sonrisa misteriosa se formó en sus labios, se adelantó un poco acercándose a ella y susurró:_

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe?, después de todo te debo una._

_-¿Enseñarme?, ¿Y cómo harías eso?_

_Él sonrió de nuevo:_

_-Dudley tenía algo de razón, eres una ingenua si debes preguntar eso._

_Nerviosa lo vio acercarse un poco más a ella, sintió su respiración cerca de su mejilla y se pegó aún más a la pared de madera en la que se encontraba apoyada, sin duda notó su nerviosismo, porque se detuvo a poca distancia y lo escuchó decir:_

_-¿Qué me dices?, ¿te enseño o prefieres no saber?_

_Sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, no le gustaba no saber hacer algo, es más lo odiaba, ella siempre era la primera en todo, no entendía por qué Dudley y los otros se molestaban por ello. Ella simplemente se dedicaba a buscar y aprender._

_Y ahí, delante de ella, se encontraba alguien, dispuesto a enseñarle, lo que era un beso de verdad, y así, quizás algún día, podría enseñarle a Dudley lo que hasta él desconocía._

_Lentamente fijó sus ojos en los de él, y se perdió en su verde esmeralda, hipnotizada y cargada de nervios solo pudo susurrar:_

_-Si._

_Todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, al verlo acercarse tanto a ella, pudo distinguir como colocaba ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyándolas en la madera._

_Sintió su respiración acariciar sus labios y la boca se le secó, ese chico era muy diferente a Dudley, no tenía el cabello rubio, ni tampoco los ojos de él, pero sin duda era mucho más guapo y mayor._

_No sabía la edad exacta, pero estaba segura de que era mayor que ella, y eso quería decir que sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Primero te enseñaré lo que Dudley dice que es un beso._

_Su voz era solo un susurro, pero para ella no era necesario nada más, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, solo le iba a enseñar algo que ella desconocía, era como cualquier otro profesor._

_Y ella solo debía prestar atención y aprender._

_En cuanto los labios de él rozaron los suyos, se apartó de él, el miedo la embargó, había sentido un escalofrío recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido con Dudley._

_-Eso es lo que Dudley cree un beso, pero pequeña, eso no es nada._

_¿No lo era?, sentirse tan nerviosa y tan sumamente en tensión, no había servido para nada, ¿qué demonios era entonces un beso?_

_Abrió un poco los labios para preguntarle, cuando de los mismos dejó salir un poco de aire, no se había percatado de que había estado reteniendo la respiración ante ese momento._

_Eso consiguió tranquilizarla un poco, más no duró mucho, pues enseguida él, apresó su labio inferior con los suyos, y succionó._

_Se congeló en el acto, más él, no se detuvo ahí, después de eso, apresó su boca como si nada._

_De un momento a otro, ella misma comenzó a mover sus labios al ritmo que él marcaba, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como él llevaba una de sus manos hacía su rostro, y la obligaba a detenerse un poco, el beso comenzó a ser más pausado, hasta que el contacto con sus labios se perdió._

_Ambos comenzaron a respirar entrecortadamente, fijó sus ojos en los de él, y se percató de que habían cambiado algo, ahora podía distinguir un extraño brillo en los mismos, que no supo descifrar._

_-Eso es un beso, pequeña.__ Y yo he sido quien ha recibido tu primer beso._

_Perdida y totalmente ausente susurró:_

_-¿Me lo podrías enseñar de nuevo?_

_Pudo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, y temerosa de que se negara, no dudó en ser ella quien lo comenzara, no recordó que él se encontraba inclinado hacia ella, por lo que en cuanto sus labios se juntaron, sorprendido, se alejó un poco de ella, más ella hizo el camino con él._

_¿En qué momento sus manos habían acabado agarrando con fuerza la camisa que él portaba?, ahora se encontraba, casi sentada a horcajadas encima de él y completamente sonrojada._

_Escuchó una risa divertida escapar de los labios de él:_

_-Creo que mereces una segunda muestra sin duda, pero presta atención ahora pequeña._

_Sin más la sentó sobre sus piernas, y sin apartar las manos de su cintura, poniéndola aún más nerviosa, había apresado sus labios de nuevo._

_En esa ocasión, ella cerró los ojos y de forma inconsciente y automática, llevó sus manos hacía el cuello de él._

_El beso en esta ocasión parecía llevar un ritmo diferente, pero más intenso y eso le gustó, pero le pareció insuficiente, ¿eso era un beso de verdad?, vale que te hacía sentir de maravilla y hasta podía dejarte fuera de onda, pero no era para tanto._

_-Quizás pueda llevarte al segundo nivel._

_Iba a preguntar a qué se refería, cuando justo al abrir la boca, sintió como él la invadía de pleno. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y en ese momento, se percató de que la lengua de él, insistía en recorrer cada milímetro de su boca, lentamente, sintió como la misma, incitaba a su propia lengua a danzar juntas._

_Nerviosa y siendo la primera vez que hacía tal cosa, comenzó a moverse lentamente, más él la incitó y provocó, para hacerla danzar aún más rápido y osadamente._

_Toda ella se sintió atrevida y estimulada, eso ya era otra cosa, ese beso era aún más íntimo y sobretodo aún mejor, todo su cuerpo le decía que eso, sí que se podía considerar ser besada por alguien._

_De nuevo precisaron aire, más en esta ocasión, fue él, el que no tardó en volver a apresar sus labios a la par que sentía las manos de él, acercar más su cuerpo al de él._

_¿Por qué se sentía tan extraña?_

_Al pegarla contra su cuerpo, él, profirió un pequeño sonido que escapó de sus labios y seguidamente se separó de ella:_

_-Me parece que aprendiste bien la lección pequeña, y déjame decirte, que Dudley es un estúpido._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Él, tan solo sonrió de una forma que a ella le encantó y la hizo sentirse terriblemente nerviosa:_

_-No sabe lo que ha perdido._

_Sin más sintió como la alejaba un poco de él, ambos se miraron a los ojos y él al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a levantarse aún preguntó:_

_-¿Acaso ahora no piensas regresar a casa?_

_-Quiero que me enseñes una cosa más._

_-¿Y de qué puede tratarse?_

_-Eso que tienes en el cuello, ¿qué es exactamente?_

_Él, la miró fijamente y declaró:_

_-Una forma de marcar territorio, aunque a alguna gente le gusta llevarlas, a otros no nos hace tanta gracia._

_-¿Quién te marcó?_

_-Una ilusa, que cree que por ello ya me tiene._

_-¿Y no es así?_

_-No, de hecho en el momento en que lo hizo, la dejé plantada._

_-Así que eres libre y no te gusta que te aten._

_-¿Te gustaría a ti?_

_Ella se quedó un rato pensando, para después encogerse de hombros y declarar:_

_-Solo si es el definitivo, entonces me gustaría que me lo hiciera, pero prefería que no fuese tan visible._

_-Entonces no tendría gracia pequeña, cuando alguien te marque o tú marques a otra persona, eso será delante de gente que consideren una amenaza, o será para dejar en claro que no podrán tenerte por que ya eres de alguien más._

_-Es evidente que la chica que te hizo eso, no se esperaba el resultado._

_Él soltó una carcajada y después la acercó más, estaba de nuevo pegada a él:_

_-Es evidente que no, entonces ¿quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo?_

_-Quizás en otra ocasión._

_-Son las diez de la noche pequeña, y ya no volveremos a vernos nunca más, así que no tendrás otra oportunidad._

_-¿Las diez has dicho?_

_Él asintió, y ella alarmada se separó de él rápidamente:_

_-Mi madre va a matarme, tenía que estar en casa a las nueve menos cuarto._

_Sin más salió del interior de la caseta con suma rapidez y escuchó como él la seguía, en poco tiempo la alcanzó, ambos corrían hacía la casa de ella, a poca distancia de la misma, él, la obligó a parar un momento._

_Sin previo aviso la llevó hacía uno de los laterales de la casa, y apresándola contra la pared, la besó de nuevo._

_Su lengua no dudo en responder en el acto y danzaron durante un rato más, sin previo aviso, él, abandonó sus labios y depositó un beso en su mejilla, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:_

_-Sin duda eres una alumna de diez._

_Iba a decirle que debía entrar, cuando una de sus manos apartó su pelo y de repente la lengua de él, acarició su cuello con cuidado._

_Se aferró a sus hombros al sentir que las piernas le fallaban, pues de un momento a otro todo su cuerpo, parecía haber perdido la fuerza por completo, y soltó un pequeño suspiro._

_Sintió como él, depositaba sus labios en el mismo lugar en que su lengua había acariciado y sin más, succionó un poco. Se aferró más a él, y nueva mente sin percatarse, le dio mayor acceso al lugar._

_Al cabo de un tiempo, sintió que él depositaba un beso en el lugar y susurraba en su oído a la par que soltaba su cabello:_

_-Cuando estés sola, acuérdate de mí, pequeña._

_Sin más le dio un toque con uno de sus dedos en la nariz y comenzó a alejarse de allí. Sentía sus mejillas rojas y sin duda estaría como un tomate, se llevó una de las manos hacía el lugar que él había besado y lo acarició con cuidado._

_¿Qué acababa de hacer?_

_Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de entrada de su casa, y se sorprendió al descubrir que allí se encontraba Dudley, acompañado de su madre, y que "su profesor" se encontraba al lado de la mujer hablando con ella en voz baja._

_Rápidamente se acercó hasta ellos, ¿qué significaba eso?_

_-Hermione, hija, al fin que llegas, ¿dónde estabas?_

_Nerviosa miró de reojo al chico y percibió mejor todo de él, su cabello despeinado negro azabache, sus ojos verdes esmeralda escondidos bajo unas gafas redondas que antes no había notado, era más alto que Dudley, pues como ya había deducido era mayor que él._

_Este no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto para dar a entender que se conocían y mucho menos para ayudarla._

_-Yo, dando una vuelta, tuve…_

_-Una pequeña discusión con Dudley, por eso mi chico venía a pedir disculpas a su hija._

_-Sí, eso es, yo…-Dudley se detuvo en seco y miró a su madre sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de decir, su madre lo fulminaba con la mirada y pudo percibir una sonrisa en el rostro del otro chico: -¿Qué estás diciendo mama?, pero si yo…_

_-Tú, ofendiste a la hija de Jean y no te lo pienso permitir, así, que te disculparás como es debido y lo harás ahora mismo._

_Furioso, Dudley la miró, lo vio cerrar sus manos y formar dos puños y declarar:_

_-Lamento haberte ofendido y decir ante todo el mundo la verdad, que no sabes besar y que no hay nadie en todo el barrio que te aguante._

_Sin más se marchó de allí, su madre lo llamó para que volviese a disculparse como era debido, pero este sin duda no lo haría, más ahora ya no le importaba eso, así que se giró y decidida gritó:_

_-Te recomiendo que averigües primero lo que es un beso, porque te aseguro que el que no sabe hacerlo eres tú._

_Sin más se giró, se encontró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del muchacho y otra en la de su madre:_

_-No le hagas caso hija, estoy segura de que el joven Dudley lo ha dicho enfadado, ahora mejor entramos en casa._

_Muchas gracias por aclarar las cosas esto…_

_Su madre ahora se dirigía al chico, cuando este iba a hablar, se escuchó una voz proveniente de la casa de enfrente:_

_-Harry, ¿dónde demonios te metes?_

_-Estaba con mi tía y mi primo, Draco, ya sabes que mi madre…_

_-Sí, ya sé, ahora vuelve inmediatamente o mi madre me matará a mí, Potter, y no pienso cargar solo con el destrozo del jarrón de anoche._

_-Pero si fue tu culpa._

_-Fue la tuya, yo llegué muy borracho._

_-Exacto y te cargaste el jarrón al tropezar._

_-Si me hubieses ayudado no habría pasado, así que es culpa tuya también._

_El chico, del cual acababa de saber el nombre, no contestó a ese argumento, mientras que fruncía el ceño y fulminaba a su vecino con la mirada:_

_-¿Tú eres Harry Potter?, ¿el hijo de Lily y James?_

_Ahora fue el turno del chico de girarse a mirar a su madre, con cierta extrañeza asintió a sus preguntas:_

_-¿Conoce usted a mis padres?_

_-A Lily, de pequeñas éramos amigas, pero tras terminar el colegio, ella se casó y hace mucho que no la veo, todo lo que sé, lo sé por Petunia, tu tía._

_Este asintió sin más:_

_-Bueno, es un placer, pero debo enfrentar a la madre de mi mejor amigo._

_-Espera muchacho, déjame que te presente a mi hija, ella es Hermione Granger, hija, este es Harry Potter, el chico que ha revolucionado a todo el barrio en tan solo tres meses. Esos ojos tuyos tardarán en ser olvidados muchacho._

_Sorprendida por la revelación de su madre, lo volvió a mirar, así, que ¿ese era el chico del que todas hablaban y al que todas deseaban besar?_

_Él formó una sonrisa en sus labios y con mucho cuidado y disimulo los repasó con su lengua, un cosquilleo la recorrió y formó una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Harry Potter, el chico revolución del verano, el que había hecho que la imaginación de todas las chicas se disparada y soñaran con sus labios y según rumores con otras partes menos castas, había sido su profesor en relación a lo que era un beso de verdad._

_-¿Y dime joven, alguna a conseguido probarte este verano?, o las dejaras a la expectativa de tu siguiente visita._

_-Solo una, y quizás, puede que sí regrese a enseñarle otras cosas de cierta importancia._

_Sin más, y guiñándole un ojo a su madre y formando una sonrisa como la que había visto antes en la caseta del parque, se despidió de ellas:_

_-Si yo tuviese la edad de cualquiera de vosotras, o no mejor la de él, lo que haría con ese chico._

_Sin más su madre entró en casa, ella la miró sorprendida y después vio como él entraba en la casa de los Malfoy, ni una sola vez miró hacía donde ella estaba, ni siquiera por un segundo."_

Y tras ese verano no lo había vuelto a ver, el verano siguiente, el de sus quince años, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy había aparecido por casa de sus padres, por lo que su fuente de información más cercana, dejó de existir.

Eso fue así también, con su verano a los dieciséis, así que perdió toda esperanza de verlo de nuevo, además de que en su quinto año en Hogwarts había comenzado una relación con uno de sus amigos.

Su nombre era Ronald Weasley, este contaba con muchos hermanos en su haber, y solo una hermana, era mayor que él por cinco años.

Ron, acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años, y ella iba a cumplir veintiuno, según la información que Ron le había dado, su nombre era Ginny, o al menos así era como le gustaba que la llamaran.

Pese a que hablaba barbaridades de su hermana, era evidente lo mucho que la apreciaba, y ella, solo podía desear verlo de nuevo. Era un gran chico, y un fiel amigo, la había defendido desde primero, aunque ella no lo había notado hasta el cuarto curso, justo cuando acababa de cumplir quince años, y había aprendido a besar diecinueve días antes.

Más Ron, hasta finales de su quinto año, no se había atrevido a pedirle que fuese su novia, sin dudar había aceptado esa propuesta, y ahora comenzarían su sexto año, siendo ya, una pareja.

_**¿Y bien?, ¿qué os pareció este inicio?, espero que me lo digáis para seguir subiéndola aquí o no.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, pues esta está casi terminada ya, así que a no ser que algo me lo impida, subiré uno cada poco.**_

_**Un saludo nos vemos en los reviews y en el siguiente cap.**_


	2. Primera lección B

_**Veo que ha tenido una gran acogida, espero que os siga gustando hasta el final, bien pues aquí va el punto de nuestro chico.**_

_**Sé que puede parecer algo pesado releer las escenas que pasa entre ellos, pero tras pensarlo mucho, considere que era preciso, pues puede que acabaseis cogiendo tirria a personajes que en realidad no son malos, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era poner las dos caras de la moneda.**_

_**Espero que no os parezca mal y que lo disfrutéis de igual modo.**_

_**He decidido subir todo lo que está en potterfics, para que estéis a la par y podáis comentar tanto en un sitio como en otro, espero que al menos me comentéis de igual modo.**_

_**Tened en cuenta que los que la seguís por aquí, no habéis tenido que sufrir la espera que los de allí, eso merece una compensación ¿no?**_

_**En el último capítulo que suba hoy, respondo a los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a esta historia, también a esos que la habéis agregado a favoritos y alertas y a los lectores silenciosos, disfrutas de la actualización, nos vemos abajo ;)**_

_**Mi Alumna y yo:**_

_**Primera Lección:**_

_**Nunca beses a alguien prohibido:**_

**¿Cómo comenzó todo?, lo cierto es que nunca creí que un simple beso desencadenara los hechos que me llevarían a la perdición más absoluta.**

**No obstante, para entender bien esta historia lo mejor es comenzar a contar desde el inicio de la misma.**

**No hay que ser un experto para decir que el punto en el que nos encontramos no es el mejor, pero en estos instantes prefiero recordar los buenos momentos:**

Al final de mi último año en la escuela de Durstang, mi mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, decidió que podíamos celebrar nuestra graduación yendo ese verano a su casa, todo el grupo de amigos.

Como era de esperarse, Ginny no tardó en ser invitada a tal evento, eso no terminó de gustarme del todo, pues pese a que se trataba de mi mejor amiga, ella se empeñaba en llevar la relación a otros lares.

Como todo chico que se preciase de diecisiete años, también había tenido mis momentos con ella, siempre dejando en claro que no era nada serio, y ella aceptando los términos y respetando la línea dibujada.

La festividad era en honor también a nuestra admisión en nuestros estudios superiores a maestros. Era una carrera de cuatro años en total, dos ellos de prácticas y exámenes, lo cual sería un pequeño calvario para todos nosotros.

Quizás, por eso acepté la invitación sin dudar, no deseaba estar en casa rodeado de la presión de mis padres, pues mi madre era una prestigiosa profesora de Beauxbatons, y esperaba que yo llegase a su altura.

Mi padre por otra parte era un reconocido auror en el ministerio de magia, y por sus cambios de destino, es que había terminado asistiendo a un colegio al que no me correspondía asistir.

Pero tampoco era algo que lamentase en gran medida, la razón era sencilla, allí había conocido a Draco y Ginny, y eran unos amigos considerables.

El punto malo llegó, cuando al informar a mi madre de donde pasaría las vacaciones, me encontré con la horrible sorpresa de que ahí también vivían mi tía y sus horribles; esposo e hijo.

Mi madre me encomendó que no fuese grosero con ellos, pese a que para mí exceptuando mi tía, una visita a esa casa era una condena asegurada. Mi tía después de todo me tenía cierto aprecio, pero el inútil de su marido me despreciaba por lo que era, y su hijo, bueno, este además de ser más pequeño que yo, era un egoísta, caprichoso, y detestable chico mimado.

Y para colmo, fui utilizado para incrementar su popularidad en el barrio como si fuera un objeto de exposición. Durante todo el verano, me presentó a todas las chicas de su barrio y alrededores, lo que conllevó que estuve agobiado y sobre todo acosado durante todo el verano.

Y cargando con Ginny a todas partes, pues ninguna de las chicas que había visto podía competir contra ella en belleza, pero quizás era eso precisamente lo que me mantenía a distancia de ella, pues siempre que tenía oportunidad se exhibía e intentaba que yo hiciese lo mismo.

"_Era mi último día en ese lugar y solo deseaba que terminase cuanto antes, ¿quién no?, pues debía asistir a casa de mis tíos y pasar allí toda la tarde, encima Dudley quería presentarme a sus amigos, y me informó de que su novia se encontraría allí._

_Una tal Gabriel o algo por el estilo, era una chica agraciada, lo cual no cuadraba demasiado con que se encontrase con el idiota de mi primo, pero lo de guapa, quedaba en el olvido al conocer su forma de ser._

_Consideraba que hacían la pareja perfecta, dos estúpidos adorándose cada uno a sí mismo._

_Exasperado y con algo de dolor de cabeza, salí de casa de Draco dejando a este en la cama, lo cual me daba más rabia aún, ¿por qué no podía yo quedarme a dormir tan tranquilo?, podía decir que me había dormido y ya._

_Pero eso desembocaría en una terrible bronca de mí madre, y asustaba lo suficiente como para no querer tener nada que ver con ella._

_Mientras caminaba hacía la casa de mis tíos, me dio por mirar a la casa de enfrente, ahí vivían una pareja de dentistas, eran muy amigos de los Dursley, solo deseaba que no compartieran ciertas opiniones._

_Por lo que pude saber por boca de Draco, desde niño habían sido vecinos, creía recordar que se apellidaban Granger,_ _y que tenían una hija de la edad de Dudley, que por lo visto era de una inteligencia superior, pues asistía a un internado de prestigio donde solo acudían lo mejor de lo mejor._

_Pasó de largo, e hizo memoria de las personas que Dudley le había presentado, no recordaba a ninguna Granger entre las amistades de su primo. Aunque eso era más que obvio, alguien con inteligencia suficiente no se acercaría demasiado a él._

_Con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, caminó hasta llegar a la calle que daba a la casa de sus tíos, se sorprendió al ver como una chica la abandonaba corriendo. Sonrió de medio lado, ¿sería la tal Gabriel que ya había comprendido lo estúpido que era Dudley?_

_En cuanto se encontró cerca de la casa, tanto sus tíos como Dudley abandonaban la casa, sorprendido pudo distinguir como este tenía un pañuelo cubriendo su nariz, el cual se había teñido de rojo._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_Preguntó a su Tía al verla pedir a varios amigos de Dudley, entre los que se encontraba la tal Gabriel, por lo que no podía ser la chica que se había marchado corriendo, que salieran de la casa._

_-Tenemos que llevar a Dudley al ambulatorio._

_-¿Quién te rompió la nariz gran d?_

_Dijo con cierto tono de diversión, pero no fue él el que le contestó, pues Gabriel aprovechó para colgarse de su brazo y decir:_

_-Una marimacho, la muy estúpida se enfadó por decirle la verdad y golpeó a mi querido Dud._

_Tuvo que reprimir una risa que le llegó desde lo más profundo y sonriendo divertido declaró:_

_-¿Una chica te ha hecho eso?_

_Dudley lo fulminó con la mirada y él sonrió aún más, Merlín, que le dijera de quién se trataba que le pensaba dar un premio._

_-Fueg, a estugpida de Ganger._

_-¿Perdona?_

_-Dice que fue Granger, esa chica además de fea, es tonta, acaba de firmar su suicidio social en este barrio._

_Eso último se lo dijo en bajo, como si fuese su confidente ante su sentencia, frunció el ceño y la miró de reojo, ¿por qué diantres algunas mujeres eran tan arpías?_

_-¿Entonces no hay cena?_

_Preguntó, más recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su tía Petunia, pues no había podido ocultar su tono entusiasmado ante la idea, ya que podría volver a la cama._

_-Al menos podrías mostrarte algo desilusionado de no poder despedirte de mí como es debido._

_Se sintió culpable ante sus palabras y suspiró:_

_-Perdona es que estoy algo cansado, volveré después para ver que tal sigue Dud y podremos hablar._

_Esta asintió, se acercó a ella y depositando un beso en su mejilla, se giró, escuchó a Gabriel llamarlo pero la ignoró, no deseaba tener nada que ver con ella._

_Además, esta tenía trece años y él acababa de cumplir diecinueve, no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella. Miró hacía el cielo y frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía mientras volvían?_

_Sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar en donde se solían reunir, el mismo donde la noche anterior habían celebrado el fin de sus tranquilas vidas. Decidió esperar en el interior de la casa, eran las nueve menos veinte, quizás, con una hora que esperase, bastaría._

_Justo cuando estaba por entrar escuchó un sonido ahogado, ¿quién más podría estar ahí?, se asomó con cuidado y al ver que se trataba de una chica se enfadó. Lo mejor era marcharse de allí cuanto antes, no deseaba tener que aguantar tonterías._

_No obstante la chica estaba llorando, y era evidente que no estaba pasando un buen momento, se odio en el preciso instante en que puso un pie en el interior, ¿por qué no se iba y ya?, ¿qué más le daba a él una niña llorona?, pero tampoco es que tuviese muchos sitios a los que ir, y quizás podría hablar con ella un poco y tranquilizarla._

_-No esperaba encontrar a nadie por aquí._

_Sus palabras consiguieron una respuesta inmediata, la chica levantó el rostro rápidamente y lo miró, sus ojos eran pequeños pero expresivos, contaban con un tono achocolatado, y se encontraban vidriosos._

_-Yo…_

_Enseguida se percató de que no sabía que decir, por lo que sonrió de medio lado y le ofreció una vía de escape:_

_-Es evidente que tú, tampoco esperabas encontrar a nadie aquí. Creo que es mejor que me marche._

_-No, no hace falta._

_Él había comenzado a girarse, más al escucharla hablar se había girado a mirarla extrañado, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida:_

_-¿Por qué estás llorando?_

_La interrogó en cierto modo intrigado, no obstante ella, dejó de mirarlo avergonzada y una idea le surgió en ese instante, pues no creía conocerla, quizás y fuese la nombrada Granger:_

_-Así que eres tú, la marimacho del barrio._

_Furiosa lo miró, él, se encontraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y se había sentado enfrente de ella, estaba realmente divertido por la expresión enfadada de ella:_

_-No soy ninguna marimacho, él se rió de mí y yo lo golpee, no pienso dejarme pisotear por nadie._

_-Eso me parece bien, y no creo que ese apodo te pegue mucho, pues alguien así, no estaría llorando en estos momentos._

_De nuevo apartó la mirada de él:_

_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

_-Aunque no lo creas, te debo una, me has librado de tener que cenar con mis tíos y mi primo, pues han tenido que ir a un ambulatorio para que le detengan la hemorragia nasal que le provocaste._

_Asustada lo miró de nuevo, parecía temer su reacción al respecto, pese a que le acababa de decir que estaba agradecido._

_-Puedes estar tranquila, Dudley me cae incluso peor que a ti, así que no seré yo quien venga a recriminarte nada de nada. Si llego a saber antes, que este lugar era donde vivían ellos, nunca habría aceptado la invitación de Draco._

_No recuerdo un verano más agobiante en mi vida._

_-¿Agobiante por qué?_

_Interrogó ella interesada, enseguida se percató de que había dejado de llorar._

_-Dudley quería conseguir ser más popular y por ello he sido presentado a todas las chicas de este barrio. Odio que haga eso, bueno, él y cualquier otro, pero mi madre insistió en que no disgustara a mí tía, y como ella me lo pidió, ufff, sin embargo, ese Dudley parece haberse olvidado de presentarnos._

_Dijo con tono casual, ella no pareció sorprendida, tan solo se encogió de hombros y declaró:_

_-Creería que era una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo, no soy muy apreciada en el barrio._

_-¿Y eso qué?_

_-No lo entiendes, conocerme no te proporcionaría ningún beneficio, por el contrario, quizás fuese una molestia, eso pensaría Dudley._

_-¿Le pediste alguna vez que nos presentaran?_

_-¿Yo?, ¿para qué?, no te molestes por esto, pero él y yo éramos novios, al menos lo hemos sido hasta hoy mismo, ¿por qué iba a interesarme?_

_-Entonces esa es la razón, apuesto a que ni siquiera eres consciente de con quién estás hablando, ¿y sabes una cosa?, eso me gusta._

_Formó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y no pudo evitar fijarse en que ella le respondía a la misma. Se quedaron callados durante un buen rato, hasta que él declaró:_

_-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el estúpido de mi primo, para que lo golpeases de esa manera?_

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacía el suelo, parecía debatirse entre sí hablarle o no, tras unos instantes, comenzó a contarle todo, a cada palabra que decía más se alegraba del puñetazo que la chica le había dado a Dudley, pues si se hubiese enterado antes, él mismo lo habría molido a palos y le habría costado una pelea con su tía._

_Tras un buen rato, ella calló y tomó aire, él la miró con curiosidad._

_-¿No te vas a reír de mí?_

_Cuestionó algo avergonzada, molesto la miró y declaró:_

_-¿Debería?, bueno, quizás solo por el hecho de que te consideraras alagada al saber que le gustabas a ese imbécil, pero a lo demás, solo le encuentro un motivo de risa._

_-¿Al hecho de que un perro bese mejor que yo?_

_Irritado, apretó sus puños, ¿en qué estaba pensando Dudley para decirle semejante cosa a la chica?, además, ese idiota ni siquiera sabía besar._

_-Al hecho de que Dudley se crea que puede juzgar si sabes o no hacerlo, y más teniendo en cuenta que él, no tiene ni idea._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Ella parecía sorprendida por su declaración:_

_-He visto a Dudley besar a Gabriel, no creo que tú de verdad creas, que a lo que él hace, se le puede llamar beso._

_-Lo que no puedo creerme, es que se haya quedado con mi primer beso, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?, incluso me emocioné cuando me besó por primera vez._

_¿Acaso es que no lo escuchaba?, exasperado aclaró:_

_-Ya te he dicho que a eso no se le puede llamar beso, así que técnicamente, aún no has recibido tú primer beso._

_Lo miró fastidiada, era evidente que no comprendía lo que le decía y le molestaba no entenderlo:_

_-¿Y qué se supone que es entonces lo que hicimos?_

_-Un toque de labios, tú, nunca has sido besada en condiciones._

_Ella sonrió de medio lado, gesto que él imitó mientras la miraba:_

_-¿Y cómo se supone que sería un beso de verdad?_

_Él se quedó en silencio un buen rato, ¿esa pequeña quería saber lo que era un beso de verdad?, formó en sus labios una sonrisa pícara y se le ocurrió una idea, se adelantó un poco acercándose a ella y susurró:_

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe?, después de todo te debo una._

_-¿Enseñarme?, ¿Y cómo harías eso?_

_Él sonrió de nuevo, repasó su rostro, pues era evidente que no sabía a lo que él se refería y no pudo evitar sentirse tentado a demostrarle su punto, había que admitir que la chica era algo ingenua:_

_-Dudley tenía algo de razón, eres una ingenua si debes preguntar eso._

_Se acercó un poco a ella, la vio alejarse un poco y sonrió aún más, era evidente su nerviosismo, le ofrecería otro salvavidas, que ella eligiese:_

_-¿Qué me dices?, ¿te enseño o prefieres no saber?_

_Percibió el desafío en los ojos de ella, sin duda era una chica a la que no le gustaba desconocer algo. Mientras parecía pensar en si aceptar su propuesta o no, él se recreó con su rostro, con su cabello cayendo en ondas sobre su rostro y hombro descubierto, en su color castaño con pequeños destellos, en el brillo de sus ojos cambiante._

_En su pequeña nariz que le incitaba a querer tocarla, y en sus labios, los cuales estaban en cierto modo apretados debido a su indecisión y su nerviosismo. Notó que su labio inferior era más grueso que el otro y eso le encantó._

_Por increíble que pareciera, esos labios parecían estar hechos para incitar a ser besados. _

_Supo el instante exacto en que ella tomo su decisión por sus ojos, no obstante ella susurró:_

_-Si._

_Comenzó a acercarse a ella, y se sintió en cierto modo nervioso, ¿desde cuándo él se sentía nervioso por besar a una chica?, ¿o era por el hecho de enseñarle algo?, se había ofrecido a enseñarla, eso requería un grado de responsabilidad, no debería sentirse así, después de todo, se suponía que estudiaría para hacer eso precisamente._

_Aunque claro no enseñaría esa clase de cosas, colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyándolas en la madera._

_Cuando estaba por rozar sus labios susurró:_

_-Primero te enseñaré lo que Dudley dice que es un beso._

_En cuanto sus labios la rozaron, se apartó de él, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reacción, y tampoco pensar lo que iba a disfrutar su cara en unos instantes:_

_-Eso es lo que Dudley cree un beso, pero pequeña, eso no es nada._

_La vio abrir los labios y en cuanto soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de apresar su labio inferior entre los suyos, seguidamente apresó sus labios. En cuanto ella comenzó a responder, se percató de que no sabía que ritmo tomar, por lo que llevó una de sus manos hacía su mejilla para hacerla ir más despacio._

_Lentamente soltó su presa y cuando se separaron se percató de que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido un poco y le encantó. De hecho, le había gustado demasiado el sabor de sus labios, por lo visto había utilizado algo con sabor a fresa._

_-Eso es un beso, pequeña. __Y yo he sido quien ha recibido tu primer beso__._

_No supo el motivo exacto, pero le encantó su expresión ante su declaración:_

_-¿Me lo podrías enseñar de nuevo?_

_Esa pregunta lo pilló con la guardia baja, no se la esperaba para nada, y sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, la chica apresó sus labios, cogido por sorpresa perdió el equilibrio al alejarse un poco de ella y cayeron hacía el asiento que antes ocupaba él._

_En algún momento, ella lo había cogido de la camisa que llevaba y eso la obligó a hacer el camino con él, quedando media sentada sobre sus piernas, no pesaba casi nada, y al ver su rostro tremendamente rojo y avergonzada, se echó a reír divertido. _

_-Creo que mereces una segunda muestra sin duda, pero presta atención ahora pequeña._

_Sin más la sentó sobre sus piernas, y sin apartar las manos de su cintura, apresó sus labios de nuevo. Sintió como las manos de ella viajaban hasta su cuello, produciendo una caricia que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío._

_No pudo evitar poner más intensidad a la hora de besarla, encima ese sabor a fresas le estaba encantando. ¿Sabría su boca de igual manera?, en cuanto se separó de ella un poco, sus ojos repararon en que sus labios se encontraban algo hinchados._

_Eso se lo había provocado él, y no obstante no se sentía culpable, por el contrarío, quería ocasionar algo más._

_-Quizás pueda llevarte al segundo nivel._

_Percibió las dudas en sus ojos y antes de que hablara, en cuanto abrió sus labios invadió su boca con su lengua. Escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa de ella, y no se detuvo, exploró su boca a gusto, sin embargo ella no parecía reaccionar, así que con su propia lengua la incitó a danzar con él, a que explorada ella también._

_No tardó en coger confianza y su lengua lo invadió a él, ambos exploraron el interior del otro, pero el aire reclamó su atención y algo molesto, tuvo que separarse de ella._

_Pero no tardó en reclamarla de nuevo, y ella respondió, la acercó más a su cuerpo y se sintió arder, ¿cómo demonios con un simple beso esa chica había conseguido provocarlo tanto?_

_¿Qué podía tener, catorce años?, y él diecinueve, se suponía que ya era mayor de edad y bastante experimentado, evidentemente debía de tener un control y no obstante, este había desaparecido._

_Cuando se sintió a punto de perderlo por completo, soltó un gruñido frustrado y se separó de ella, en cuanto supo que había recuperado su voz declaró:_

_-Me parece que aprendiste bien la lección pequeña, y déjame decirte, que Dudley es un estúpido._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Solo sonrió de medio lado y contestó a su incógnita:_

_-No sabe lo que ha perdido._

_La alejó un poco de él, y la miró a los ojos, al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a levantarse aún, preguntó:_

_-¿Acaso ahora no piensas regresar a casa?_

_-Quiero que me enseñes una cosa más._

_¿Algo más?, algo nervioso intentó evitar repasar su cuerpo con su mirada, por los cien magos, era mayor de edad y ella una niña, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

_-¿Y de qué puede tratarse?_

_Preguntó intentando bromear:_

_-Eso que tienes en el cuello, ¿qué es exactamente?_

_Esa pregunta lo desconcertó, pero le trajo al recuerdo la noche anterior, cuando Ginny, había querido reclamar algo que no le pertenecía ante todo el mundo._

_-Una forma de marcar territorio, aunque a alguna gente le gusta llevarlas, a otros no nos hace tanta gracia._

_-¿Quién te marcó?_

_-Una ilusa, que cree que por ello ya me tiene._

_-¿Y no es así?_

_-No, de hecho en el momento en que lo hizo, la dejé plantada._

_-Así que eres libre y no te gusta que te aten._

_-¿Te gustaría a ti?_

_La vio morderse el labio inferior mientras pensaba y maldijo al sentirse tentado a volver a besarla._

_-Solo si es el definitivo, entonces me gustaría que me lo hiciera, pero prefería que no fuese tan visible._

_Tras esas palabras, su mente viajó a un montón de lugares donde podían dejarse esas marcas, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y añadió:_

_-Entonces no tendría gracia pequeña, cuando alguien te marque o tú marques a otra persona, eso será delante de gente que consideren una amenaza, o será para dejar en claro que no podrán tenerte por que ya eres de alguien más._

_-Es evidente que la chica que te hizo eso, no se esperaba el resultado._

_Él soltó una carcajada y después la acercó más, estaba de nuevo pegada a él:_

_-Es evidente que no, entonces ¿quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo?_

_-Quizás en otra ocasión._

_-Son las diez de la noche pequeña, y ya no volveremos a vernos nunca más, así que no tendrás otra oportunidad._

_-¿Las diez has dicho?_

_Él asintió, y ella alarmada se separó de él rápidamente, eso lo pilló desprevenido:_

_-Mi madre va a matarme, tenía que estar en casa a las nueve menos cuarto._

_Ella salió corriendo de la caseta y por alguna razón la siguió, ambos corrían hacía la casa de ella, a poca distancia de la misma, no pudo evitar detenerla, la llevó hacía uno de los laterales de la casa, y apresándola contra la pared, la besó de nuevo._

_Su lengua no dudo en responder en el acto y danzaron durante un rato más, sin previo aviso, él, abandonó sus labios y depositó un beso en su mejilla, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:_

_-Sin duda eres una alumna de diez._

_Tras unos instantes decidió que deseaba probar algo de su piel, con una de sus manos apartó su pelo y con su lengua repasó un pequeño tramo de su cuello, la sintió aferrarse a él y cerró los ojos, a la par que succionaba en el lugar, enseguida sintió como ella le daba más acceso._

_Y por todos los magos que estaba más que dispuesto a recorrerla, pero no debía, depositó un beso en la marca que acababa de hacerle y susurró:_

_-Cuando estés sola, acuérdate de mí, pequeña._

_Sin más le dio un toque con uno de sus dedos en la nariz y comenzó a alejarse de allí._

_¿En qué estaba pensando?, ahora debía ir a casa de Draco, precisaba una maldita ducha de agua fría. Al pasar por enfrente de la casa de ella, se encontró con tía Petunia hablando con la que debía ser la madre de Granger._

_Parecían discutir y eso no le agradó, se acercó a su tía y la obligó a que le prestara algo de atención disculpándose primero con la madre de ella:_

_-Creo que quien debería disculparse tía es Dudley, ha estado todo el verano burlándose de la chica, incluso llegó a humillarla ante todos sus compañeros. Gabriel me dijo que las vacaciones de ella se iban a dedicar a hacerle la vida insoportable._

_Se dedicó a seguir defendiendo la postura de "su alumna", y a exagerar un poco la conducta indebida de Dudley. Estaba en ello, cuando la voz de la madre de la chica se escuchó:_

_-Hermione, hija, al fin que llegas, ¿dónde estabas?_

_No pudo evitar mirarla de reojo y grabar el maldito nombre en su cabeza, así que era Hermione, la verdad es que le encantaba el mismo. _

_-Yo, dando una vuelta, tuve…_

_-Una pequeña discusión con Dudley, por eso mi chico venía a pedir disculpas a su hija._

_Su tía corrió a defender a la chica y tras esas palabras fulminó a Dudley con la mirada._

_-Sí, eso es, yo…-Dudley se detuvo en seco y miró a su madre sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de decir, y él no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso: -¿Qué estás diciendo mama?, pero si yo…_

_-Tú, ofendiste a la hija de Jean y no te lo pienso permitir, así, que te disculparás como es debido y lo harás ahora mismo._

_Furioso, Dudley la miró, lo vio cerrar sus manos, formar dos puños y declarar:_

_-Lamento haberte ofendido y decir ante todo el mundo la verdad, que no sabes besar y que no hay nadie en todo el barrio que te aguante._

_Sin más se marchó de allí, su tía lo llamó para que volviese a disculparse como era debido, pero este sin duda no lo haría, estaba por ir a por él, y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, cuando la voz de Hermione lo detuvo:_

_-Te recomiendo que averigües primero lo que es un beso, porque te aseguro que el que no sabe hacerlo eres tú._

_No pudo evitarlo y sonrió satisfecho, toda una fierecilla, pero que estúpido que era Dudley._

_-No le hagas caso hija, estoy segura de que el joven Dudley lo ha dicho enfadado, ahora mejor entramos en casa._

_Muchas gracias por aclarar las cosas esto…_

_Recibió la mirada intrigada de la madre de Hermione y sonrió, iba a hablar cuando Draco lo llamó a voces desde su casa:_

_-Harry, ¿dónde demonios te metes?_

_-Estaba con mi tía y mi primo, Draco, ya sabes que mi madre…_

_-Sí, ya sé, ahora vuelve inmediatamente o mi madre me matará a mí, Potter, y no pienso cargar solo con el destrozo del jarrón de anoche._

_-Pero si fue tu culpa._

_-Fue la tuya, yo llegué muy borracho._

_-Exacto y te cargaste el jarrón al tropezar._

_-Si me hubieses ayudado no habría pasado, así que es culpa tuya también._

_Algo molesto, lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿de qué iba?:_

_-¿Tú eres Harry Potter?, ¿el hijo de Lily y James?_

_Al escuchar a la madre de esta decir el nombre de sus padres se extraño, la miró desconcertado y preguntó:_

_-¿Conoce usted a mis padres?_

_-A Lily, de pequeñas éramos amigas, pero tras terminar el colegio, ella se casó y hace mucho que no la veo, todo lo que sé, lo sé por Petunia, tu tía._

_Asintió sin más:_

_-Bueno, es un placer, pero debo enfrentar a la madre de mi mejor amigo._

_-Espera muchacho, déjame que te presente a mi hija, ella es Hermione Granger, hija, este es Harry Potter, el chico que ha revolucionado a todo el barrio en tan solo tres meses. Esos ojos tuyos tardarán en ser olvidados muchacho._

_Miró a Hermione y enseguida notó el reconocimiento en sus ojos, había escuchado hablar de él después de todo. Esperaba que eso le subiera un poco la moral._

_Formó una sonrisa en sus labios y con mucho cuidado y disimulo, los repasó con su lengua, si la mujer fuese consciente de lo bien que conocía a su hija y de lo que deseaba, seguramente no los habría presentado nunca._

_Esta interrumpió sus pensamientos en el momento en que Hermione correspondía a su sonrisa:_

_-¿Y dime joven, alguna a conseguido probarte este verano?, o las dejaras a la expectativa de tu siguiente visita._

_No pudo remediarlo, sonrió aún más ante la ironía:_

_-Solo una, y quizás, puede que sí regrese a enseñarle otras cosas de cierta importancia._

_Sin más, y guiñándole un ojo a la madre y formando una sonrisa pícara, se despidió de ellas._

_Al llegar a la casa de Draco, recibió la bronca de la madre de este, Narcisa, por el jarrón roto, mientras Draco se encontraba según él, en la ducha._

_Tras explicarle con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado, se marchó al cuarto de Draco y se tumbó en la cama a la espera de que este lo dejase ducharse. Su mente voló enseguida a la chica en cuestión, y como si la hubiese invocado una luz entró por la ventana del cuarto._

_Miró hacía la misma y se quedó helado, ¿desde cuándo ella dormía en la habitación de enfrente a la de Draco?, la vio correr al espejo y apartarse el cabello, en cuanto localizó lo que buscaba, contempló como repasaba la marca que él le había hecho y sonreír ante el espejo._

_Como idiota se quedó mirándola, era algo alta para su edad, y tenía un cuerpo con formas definidas, sin duda se convertiría en una mujer increíble llegado el momento._

_La vio mirar hacia la casa, y sintió un escalofrío, ¿podría verlo pese a la oscuridad del cuarto?, en cuanto vio como ella se desabotonaba el vestido entendió que no era el caso._

_Tragó en seco, ¿qué estaba haciendo?_

_Lentamente sus dedos fueron deslizándose de botón en botón, frustrado deseo que fuese más rápido, en cuanto llegó al final, la chica se giró, dejó caer su vestido._

_¿Por qué había tenido que girarse?, ¡no!, negó y apartó la vista, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, tenía catorce años o incluso podía ser que menos._

_Se levantó furioso de la cama y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, esperaba que Draco hubiese salido del maldito baño._

_Pues la espalda, la figura, y sus labios, no paraban de representarse ante él."_

Y ahí había dado comienzo mi tortura, los dos años siguientes, pese a que Draco insistía en que fuésemos a su casa en las vacaciones yo me había negado, uno de los veranos lo pasé en casa de mis padres, Draco se apuntó, el siguiente en la escuela, precisaba prepararlo todo, me moría de los nervios, pues en septiembre comenzaríamos las prácticas.

Y con las mismas los exámenes más complicados, lo peor que llevábamos era no saber a qué escuela iríamos a impartir las prácticas, no lo sabríamos hasta la mañana siguiente y eso era exasperante, pues nos habíamos tenido que informar sobre el método estudiantil de cada escuela de magia.

Lo único que deseábamos era ir a parar al mismo lugar.

No obstante, pese a que mi relación con Ginny era exactamente igual a la de antes, ella sí había asimilado el programa, si ella quería y yo también estábamos juntos, sino, pues nada.

Y ninguno le debía nada al otro.

Yo contaba ya con veintiún años de edad y lo peor era que me encontraba como idiota. No había sido capaz de mantener una relación con ninguna chica, salvo mis encuentros con Ginny, y todo por que como idiota mi mente buscaba un sabor a fresas que no encontraba.

El 31 de Agosto, un día antes de comenzar en mi nuevo destino, accedí a acompañar a Draco a casa de sus padres, este deseaba recoger algunas cosas del lugar.

En cuanto terminamos con ello, su madre nos invitó a pasar la noche allí, yo no tardé en irme a descansar, no obstante y como años atrás, una luz llamó mi atención, me giré hacía la misma y allí estaba ella.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó en el acto, ella miraba hacía la casa, y parecía meditar sobre algo, cuando sonrió de forma pícara, mi cuerpo entero deseo ir a buscarla a su casa en ese preciso instante.

¿Qué edad tendría ahora?, alrededor de unos dieciséis años debía ser, mis ojos no dejaron de repasar su cuerpo al completo, ni su rostro. Sin hacer un solo movimiento me quedé mirándola.

Había cambiado desde la última vez, ahora claramente se veía irresistible, y con ese pantalón corto, sus piernas quedaban al descubierto y las repasé sin más.

La pude ver tumbarse en la cama y mirar hacía mi ventana de nuevo, ¿podría decirle a Draco de pasar las navidades en su casa?, ¿qué tan malo sería volver a encontrarla y ver cuánto había mejorado a la hora de besar?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y centrarse en su nuevo año.

Ella era como mínimo cinco años menor que él, había aprendido una lección de la forma más dolorosa.

No era buena idea besar a alguien que era claramente prohibido.


	3. Segunda Lección

_**Segunda lección: **_

_**Como te gusta ser besada.**_

Ella en ese momento contaba con dieciséis años, pero el diecinueve de Septiembre cumpliría ya sus diecisiete. Era unos meses mayor que Ron, pero eso en realidad carecía de importancia.

Era 31 de Agosto y se encontraba en su cuarto recogiendo todo para asistir a su nuevo año en Hogwarts, como tradición miró desde su ventana a la de enfrente, una vez más, esta estaba bañada en oscuridad, Draco Malfoy, no había regresado a casa.

Quizás, el verano siguiente sería diferente, ¿qué podía impedirle al chico regresar?, ese verano había sido algo divertido, y le hubiese gustado que este se enterase de lo sucedido, para que se lo hiciese llegar a Harry.

Después de todo, Malfoy sabía que Harry y Dudley eran primos, por lo que debía saber también, que no se llevaban bien. Y le encantaría que el chico se enterase de la patada que le había dado a este.

Cuando regresó para las vacaciones el año anterior, Gabriel y Dudley se habían burlado de ella junto con los otros chicos del barrio, más cuando había cogido a uno de los amigos de Dudley, (porque no estaba dispuesta a besar de nuevo a ese indeseable), y le había besado tal y como Harry le había enseñado, pero sin profundizar el beso, pues no estaba dispuesta a darle esa satisfacción al chico, Dudley y el resto se habían quedado helados.

Sus amigos, habían dejado de acosarla para meterse con ella, ahora si la buscaban era para requerir una cita, aunque a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ninguno de ellos.

Volvió a Hogwarts y la relación con Ron fraguó, así que había vuelto a casa contenta y feliz, le había contado la noticia a su madre, la cual no había puesto pega alguna, no como su padre que por poco y le prohíbe la vuelta a Hogwarts ese año.

Dudley, había comenzado a visitarla y buscarla, sin dudar lo había mandado a volar, pero cuando la besó a la fuerza, para demostrarle que él, también sabía besar, le había propinado una patada entre las piernas, y cuando ya estaba en el suelo, le había declarado que ni en sueños sus besos podían compararse con el que le había enseñado a ella.

Furioso le había preguntado que quien había sido el indeseable, y cuando lo había hecho, con una sonrisa y sabiendo que eso le molestaría, pues era consciente de los celos que este tenía a su primo declaró:

-Tú primo Harry, el mismo día que te rompí la nariz, puedo asegurarte que no tuve un día mejor en mi vida.

Y sin más se había marchado de allí.

Tras recordar esa anécdota y deseosa de le llegara a él de alguna manera, se separó de la ventana y siguió con su tarea.

Al día siguiente, había ido acompañada de sus padres hasta la estación y como siempre había viajado en el tren hacía Hogwarts, solo que en esta ocasión, el viaje había sido más especial, pues ella y Ron, habían compartido un compartimiento solo para ellos, más ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia en eso de las relaciones, y quitando los besos que compartieron, a ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza pasar a mayores.

Evidentemente no eran tontos, y sentían como todos los de esa edad la curiosidad y el deseo, pero el miedo a no saber y a meter la pata los refrenaba a ambos. No tardaron en recibir el aviso de que ya se encontraban cerca del colegio, por lo que ambos se colocaron sus respectivas túnicas.

Al llegar al colegio, fueron llevados al gran comedor, se llevo a cavo la selección de los alumnos y seguidamente se daría paso al banquete, más el director, hizo un llamamiento a todos los alumnos.

-Muy buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos un año más al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería.

Es un gusto contar un año más con todos los presentes, tanto con los antiguos alumnos como con los que recién entran. Y hablando de nuevas incorporaciones, cabe destacar, que este año, Hogwarts, ha sido seleccionado como una escuela de apoyo a las prácticas.

Es por eso, que pese a que hace muchos años que esto no sucedía, Hogwarts albergara a tres jóvenes estudiantes, que cursan su tercer año para ser maestros.

En ese punto ella desconecto por unos instantes al recordar algo que su ahora novio le había comentado sobre su hermana Ginny.

Decía que era una chica muy extravagante y que estaba estudiando para profesora, que mientras él iba a comenzar sexto año en Hogwarts como ella misma, su hermana comenzaba ese año, el tercero para maestra, y que comenzaba con las prácticas.

Empezaría a impartir clases ese año, aunque también tendría que seguir estudiando y haciendo exámenes, en ese año comenzaría a asistir de oyente a las clases y si los profesores que la supervisaban lo consideraban oportuno, la dejarían impartir alguna clase.

-Es por ello, que tanto en las asignaturas de Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, contarán con un profesor más.

Se sorprendió al sentir que Ron, a su lado, se ponía en pie y miraba con asombro hacía la mesa de profesores.

Sorprendida por su reacción prestó atención a las palabras de su profesor y a la mesa en sí.

-Es un placer para mí, presentaros a los tres, en primer lugar la señorita Ginebra Weasley, la cual estará bajo la supervisión de nuestro profesor de Encantamientos, FiliusFlitwick.

Una muchacha de cabello rojo como el fuego, delgada y vestida con una túnica de color verde botella se puso en pie y sonriendo saludo a todo el mundo con alegría.

Se parecía bastante a Ron:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ron alarmado, ella se asomó un poco más para poder verla mejor, ella sonrió aún más y declaró:

-Echarte un ojo hermanito.

Le lanzó un beso y sin más se sentó, varias risas se escucharon en todo el gran comedor y Ron tomo asiento rojo como un tomate, mientras que su hermana se acercaba a un chico que se sentaba a su lado.

Intercambiaron unas palabras y seguidamente el chico, se giró hacía quien estaba a su otro lado. Se quedó al pendiente del chico, rubio, delgado y algo pálido, había algo en este que se le hacía familiar.

-No creo necesario decir lo evidente, la señorita es la hermana mayor del señor Weasley, el siguiente en ser presentado, será el señor Draco Malfoy, este estará bajo la supervisión de nuestro profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.

Se sorprendió al verlo de frente, sin duda era él, era su vecino de toda la vida, el orgulloso de Draco Malfoy, sin embargo y pese a lo frío que aparentaba ser, ella lo conocía desde hacía mucho, por lo que sabía perfectamente quien y como era.

Sin duda ese año sería interesante.

Este hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, y volvió a tomar asiento, se puso a hablar con el chico de nuevo, y pudo ver como este sonreía.

Sus ojos se posaron en ese preciso instante en el último en ser presentado, cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y todo su cuerpo tembló de nerviosismo y un cosquilleo la recorrió.

Por un instante sus ojos y los de él se encontraron, su respiración se detuvo en el acto.

Su cuerpo lo reconoció antes que su mente le gritara su nombre:

-¿Señor Potter?

Perdió de vista esos hermosos ojos, pero a sus oídos llegó su voz:

-Perdón, ¿qué decía?

Pese a que varia gente soltó una risa, ella no podía oírlas:

-A la vista de que no estaba escuchando mis palabras:- pudo percibir como este enrojecía al instante, más disimuló su vergüenza formando una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios: -Repetiré mis palabras, decía que usted, Harry James Potter, se encontrará bajo la supervisión, de nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Sirius Black.

-Correcto, yo me encargaré de vigilar los pasos de este granuja.

El profesor Black, despeinó a este y varias risas se escucharon en el gran comedor, pero la que más llamó la atención de casi todo el alumnado, fue la risa de los tres aspirantes a profesores.

El año estuvo cargado de infinidad de anécdotas de toda clase, entre las que se podía contar, con los rumores que corrían entre el alumnado femenino sobre el profesor en prácticas de Pociones.

Ella no le daba crédito a los rumores, y con respecto a los otros dos, con la hermana de Ron se llevaba bien, después de todo era la hermana de su novio, sin embargo con el profesor en prácticas Harry Potter, no deseaba cruzar ni media palabra.

¿La razón?, se había pasado como tonta, desde que lo conoció deseando volver a encontrarse con él, al reencontrarlo en Hogwarts, se había sorprendido mucho, ella, nunca había sospechado que siendo primo de alguien como Dudley, este pudiera pertenecer a su mundo, de hecho en sus pensamientos sobre él, siempre temía tener que andar guardando su secreto de por vida.

Sabía de la reticencia del padre de Dudley a la magia, siempre que hablaba con su madre, le decía lo que pensaba respecto a las fantasías e ilusiones que hablaban de la magia.

Era tal su aberración ante la misma, que a su madre, le daba pánico escuchar a alguien nombrar sobre la magia en presencia de los Dursley, sobre todo por lo que ella debía callar, ya que no le agradaban muchos de los comentarios de esta, pues tocaban bien de cerca a su hija.

Y sin embargo, resultaba que su sobrino pertenecía al mismo mundo que ellos tanto odiaban, eso era toda una ironía, ¿sería esa la razón por la que la madre de Harry y los Dursley no se veían casi?

Prefirió no pensar en ello, y preguntarle directamente a él tras la primera clase de Defensa que tuviera.

Y ese momento llegó más rápido de lo que ella se esperaba, nerviosa y con cierta angustia, había ingresado en el salón una de las primeras, se había encontrado con que el profesor Black hablaba animadamente con el profesor en prácticas Potter, como se supone debía llamarlo.

Ninguno había notado aún la presencia de ella y otras alumnas en el aula, una de sus compañeras se acercó a ella:

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se va a convertir en la clase más esperada del año.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures Lavender.

Lavender y Parvati, eran sus compañeras de cuarto, y ambas miraban con ojos descarados a ambos profesores, y ella misma no podía negar lo evidente, ninguna alumna suspendería ese año, por el simple deseo de agradar a esos dos.

Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los chicos, los cuales ya habían comenzado a mirar a ambos de reojo y mal.

Nada que ver con las miradas que había suscitado la hermana de Ron.

La clase había sido amena y divertida, el profesor Black, había decidido que más que un observador o oyente a secas, Harry, sería su ayudante siempre que lo precisase. Era evidente la complicidad entre ambos, como si se conociesen de años.

En cuanto esta terminó, ella se hizo un poco la remolona y tardó en guardar sus cosas en la mochila, sabía a la perfección, que Ron debía correr a su práctica de Quidditch por lo que no la esperaría, y sus amigas, no la valoraban tanto como para retrasarse por ella.

En cuanto la clase estuvo completamente sola, uno de los pergaminos se le había caído al suelo, se dispuso a recogerlo y escuchó como el profesor Black declaraba:

-Una buena clase ¿no crees?

-Sí, muy interesante.

-Ahora te toca recoger todo esto, nos vemos más tarde.

-Hey, ¿cómo que me toca recoger todo esto?

-Por supuesto, aprende esta lección Harry, cuando impartas una clase, intenta poner lo mínimo posible por medio, sino tardarás mucho en recoger, para que la recuerdes en el futuro y no la olvides, te hago que comiences ya a ponerla en práctica, ya sabes, a recoger todo.

-¿Por eso sacaste tantas cosas sin sentido?

-¿Por qué más sino?

Sin más, escuchó una risita divertida y unos pasos alejarse del lugar:

-No me lo puedo creer.

Sin poder contenerse, dejó escapar una risita, y seguidamente se puso en pie con el pergamino en sus manos:

-Al parecer siempre te toca la peor parte.

Él la miró por unos momentos, y seguidamente retiró su mirada y declaró:

-¿Qué hace aún aquí señorita?

-Estaba terminando de recoger, al parecer también saque demasiadas cosas.

Lo vio comenzar a recoger sin volverse ni una sola vez a mirarla, ella guardó el pergamino en su mochila y tras ponérsela en el hombro, se acercó hasta la mesa de él:

-¿Dónde habéis estado estos dos últimos veranos?

Él, la miró sin entender:

-¿Perdone?, ¿qué le importa eso?

-Pues yo…

-Usted nada, señorita…

Se quedó callado unos segundos y ella lo miró desconcertada, para después decirle:

-Granger, soy yo, Hermione Granger, ¿no me recuerdas?

-Acabo de impartir mi quinta clase en un día, siendo a su vez mi primer día en el lugar, ¿cómo espera que recuerde su nombre, señorita Granger?, de todas formas, no le interesa absolutamente nada sobre mí, así que le agradecería que no volviera a acercarse a preguntar cosas de índole personal.

Sus verdes ojos mostraban enfado y seriedad, ¿era posible que no se acordase de ella?, era evidente que sí, herida en su orgullo y decepcionada, pues había imaginado de mil formas diferentes el volver a verlo, declaró a su vez:

-Puede estar seguro de que no volveré a dirigirme a usted.

Sin más se había marchado del salón sin girarse a mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Como ya había dicho antes, el año escolar estaba casi tocando a su final, tan solo quedaba esa noche en el castillo y a la mañana siguiente, podría abandonar Hogwarts y librarse de lo que a la persona Harry Potter se refería.

Sus clases con él habían sido un suplicio para ella, nada que ver con las de pociones, pues al contrario que el profesor Potter, el profesor Malfoy sí que la había reconocido.

No tenía mucho mérito, después de todo, Potter, solo la había visto una vez, (claro está que no había sido un encuentro cualquiera), pero no obstante solo una vez, ¿qué podía importarle a él haberle enseñado lo que era un beso de verdad?, seguramente este había besado a muchas chicas.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que una de esas chicas era la hermana mayor de Ron.

"_Ella y Ron, se encontraban besándose en las escaleras que daban a la torre de astronomía, la verdad es que hacía un tiempo que necesitaban algo más que solo besarse uno al otro. Y había comenzado a recibir caricias de Ron por encima de la túnica y suaves besos del mismo en su cuello._

_La primera vez que él había hecho eso, no había podido dejar de recordar la primera vez que la besaron en el cuello, y el recuerdo de Potter la asaltó una vez más._

_Enfadada, había apresado los labios de Ron, intentando así, borrar esa primera experiencia por una mejor._

_-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?, veinte puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor, y la próxima vez que los pille por aquí, el castigo será mayor._

_Rápidamente Ron, se había separado de ella, pese a que ella no estaba dispuesta a que lo hiciese, pues no deseaba ver a Potter en esos momentos._

_-Lo lamento profesor, Hermione, venga, es mejor que nos vayamos._

_Ella enfadada, fulminó a Potter con la mirada, más este la miraba de igual manera, era evidente que este no parecía tragarla en absoluto, lo único bueno era, que ella tampoco pretendía agradarle en lo más mínimo. Se había sentido tan tonta._

_Se dispuso a irse con Ron de allí, más al llegar al fondo de las escaleras, se percató de que este no bajaba, extrañada miró hacía las mismas, le dio una excusa a Ron de que se había olvidado algo, y mientras este le decía que debía ir al campo de Quidditch, ella regresó._

_Con pasos lentos y silenciosos llegó a lo alto de la torre, allí se encontró con una escena que la dejó petrificada._

_La hermana de Ron, se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Potter con urgencia y devoraba sus labios con ansia._

_Aunque el que parecía llevar el ritmo era él, los había visto separarse un poco y a ella llevar sus manos hacía la corbata que él portaba y comenzar a desabrochársela mientras le decía con un tono idiota a su parecer:_

_-Es la primera vez que empiezas tú el juego._

_-Solo no te quejes._

_Sin más la besó a la par que hacía caer la túnica de ella al suelo, enfadada se giró para marcharse, ¿cómo se atrevía a quitarle puntos a su casa por besar a Ron, y él se besaba con la hermana de este en el mismo lugar?"_

A raíz de eso, su animosidad contra él, creció lo indecible, y encima no podía dejar de imaginarlo besando a la hermana de Ron, y eso la enfadaba aún más, pues no era justo que siempre que los veía a ella y Ron juntos, los sancionara.

Segura de que esa noche, la hermana de Ron ya no se encontraba en el castillo, pues se había tenido que marchar dos días antes, por un trabajo que debía entregar, condujo a Ron a la torre de Astronomía.

Ella, Lavender y Parvati, habían compartido algunas conversaciones de chicas, y había descubierto que sus dos amigas, ya habían llegado a algo más lejos con sus novios, sin embargo, a ella, Ron, no la había tocado más allá de su rostro o cuello.

Y estaba decidida a pasar a la siguiente etapa con él esa misma noche, pues en las vacaciones de verano no se verían, lo que la dejaba sin tenerlo cerca hasta septiembre.

Nada más llegar al lugar, apresó los labios de él, quien gustoso la recibió sin más, el beso fue un poco más intenso que los compartidos hasta ese momento entre ellos, últimamente el grado subía con cada contacto que tenían, lo cual la volvía algo loca.

-Sin duda, algún día tendrás que decirme quien te enseñó a hacer eso.

Lo escuchó susurrar cuando terminó de jugar con la lengua de él, ella tan solo sonrió y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, Ron, llevó una de sus manos hacía su cintura, y en una lenta caricia comenzó a subir.

Sonrió en medio del beso, al parecer por fin romperían una barrera entre ellos, pudo sentir los dedos de Ron jugando con los botones superiores de su camisa, agradecía no llevar puesta por una vez la túnica del colegio, no como él, que la traía puesta en ese instante, algo irritante.

-Dime que en esta ocasión sí que…

-Vaya, pues va a ser verdad que la torre de astronomía iba a ser un lugar interesante esta noche.

Rápidamente alejó a Ron de ella y se sonrojó a más no poder, el profesor Black acababa de aparecer por la puerta y los miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, para su sorpresa quien lo acompañaba no era Potter como ella se habría esperado, sino Draco:

-¿Hermione?, vaya, sí que te tenías escondido el carácter.

-Déjate de tonterías.

-¿Lo sabe tú madre?

-Claro que sí, no le oculto nada…

-Seguro que no, pero os estáis perdiendo el banquete de despedida, así que os aconsejo que bajéis al gran comedor.

Ron, no tardó en cogerla de la mano y salir de allí, mientras bajaban pudo escuchar como el profesor Black declaraba:

-Sin duda entiendo lo que quiso decir Harry.

Potter, como no, tenía que ser él, furiosa siguió a Ron hasta el gran comedor, sin embargo al entrar en el mismo y no localizar a este en la mesa de los profesores, dio una excusa a Ron, y se decidió a buscarlo.

No estaba dispuesta a tolerar que su año siguiente se pareciera en lo más mínimo a ese, de eso ni hablar.

Enfadada como estaba, llegó al salón donde este impartían las clases, más al no verlo ahí, se dirigió a la puerta que daba al despacho de los mismos, agarró el pomo para abrirla.

Pero esta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera girarlo, sorprendida perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, golpeándose con la frente en el pecho de este.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Granger?, el profesor Black, se encuentra en el banquete, así que…

-No venía buscando al profesor Black, sino a usted.

-¿A mí?, ¿para qué?

-Para dejarle en claro, que me deje en paz, estoy harta de sus tonterías y sus sanciones injustificadas, por estar besándome con mi novio.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada y una expresión de diversión en su rostro:

-¿Quién se cree que soy?, a mí me importa bien poco lo que le haga a su novio o no, pero no puedo aplaudir un comportamiento tan indecoroso en los pasillos de este colegio, teniendo en cuenta que hay niños pequeños en el mismo.

-No somos los únicos que nos besamos…

-Y no es a los únicos a los que se les sanciona, ahora si me disculpa he de ir al gran comedor.

-No, no le disculpo, usted lo hace aposta, como lo de enviar a los profesores Black y Malfoy a la torre de Astronomía hoy.

-¿Perdón?, yo no…

-Me dan igual sus excusas tontas, déjeme disfrutar de mí vida tranquila con mi novio, y no se vuelva a meter o le aseguro que…:-él dio unos pasos hacía ella y la encaró, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de él y sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo:

-¿Qué?

Dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él y enfadada por el cosquilleo declaró:

-Le diré al resto de profesores sobre sus encuentros con la profesora Weasley.

Él, la miró con sus penetrantes ojos y sonrió de medio lado:

-Así que después de todo es una espía indiscreta que encima hace chantaje, el problema es que no tiene armas para llevarlo a cavo, pues mi situación con la señorita Weasley, es de dominio público, señorita Granger.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Él sonrió aún más y dio un paso hacía ella, el mismo que dio ella para alejarse otra vez de él:

-Todo el mundo sabe que la señorita Weasley y yo, jugamos juntos siempre que lo deseamos.

Ante esa declaración, se enfadó, ¿qué demonios era eso de que jugaban juntos?, ¿Qué se supone hacía con esa?, ¿por qué ahora sentía una punzada en su interior que la hacía sentir cosas extrañas por la hermana mayor de Ron?

-Apuesto a que deseas saber de qué te hablo, es evidente por lo visto hasta ahora, que no has tenido mucha práctica que digamos.

-¿De qué habla?

-¿En serio el señor Weasley es tan poca cosa como para no saber llevar las riendas?, su hermana es todo lo contrario.

-¿Riendas?, ¿qué dice?

-Después de todos nuestros desafortunados encuentros, me he percatado de que el señor Weasley se deja arrastrar, no tiene iniciativa, me da un poco de pena el chico.

-Ron no es así, él sabe perfectamente lo que…

-¿Te gusta?, pobre ingenua, ni siquiera tú eres consciente de ello.

-Lo sé muy bien, además, que hago hablando de esto con alguien como usted, debería estar con Ron, en lugar de perdiendo mi tiempo en escucharlo.

-¿Haciendo qué?, besándolo y guiándolo de la mano como un niño, apuesto a que él, nunca ha tomado la iniciativa para besarla.

Molesta porque era cierto, se giró a encararlo:

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, COMO Ron me besa, es tal y como a mí me gusta y espero que a partir de ahora, se abstenga de hacerme observaciones que sean de índole personal.

Orgullosa y decidida se giró para marcharse, lo que menos se esperaba, es que cuando estaba cerca de la puerta para salir definitivamente del salón, él, la agarrase de la mano y la obligara a girar.

De un momento a otro, se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta y con los labios de él, devorando su boca con cierta ansia.

Comenzó a luchar contra él, intentando separase, más, él, consiguió detener su lucha e intensificar el beso, intentó protestar, más eso ocasionó que su lengua se abriera paso hacia el interior de su boca con mayor facilidad.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sus labios en lugar de guiar el beso, se convirtieron en los guiados, su lengua danzaba a la par que la de él, y por un momento, ella volvió a ser la inexperta chica de catorce años, en manos de su profesor.

Cuando él termino el beso la soltó y declaró:

-Así es como te gusta ser besada Pequeña, recuérdalo, porque no podré mostrártelo de nuevo.

Sin más, este se largó de allí dejándola a ella con la respiración agitada y con todo el cuerpo temblándole como gelatina, ¿cómo podía conseguir esas reacciones en ella con un simple beso?, Ron, no conseguía que se sintiera así, ¿qué había de diferente?


	4. Segunda Lección B

_**Segunda lección:**_

_**No te rías del prójimo, que lo tuyo viene de camino:**_

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre lo sorprendió soñando como idiota con la muchacha de enfrente, frustrado por no poder dejar de pensar en ella, se levantó del saco en el que había dormido y se dirigió a la ducha.

Ese día debían llegar temprano a la academia, los diferentes directores de las distintas escuelas, se encontrarían allí, serían los encargados de guiar a los profesores en prácticas a sus respectivos colegíos.

Tras darse una buena ducha, volvió al cuarto, se sorprendió al comprobar que Draco seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Tras despertarlo cariñosamente, consiguió llamar su atención, le informó de la hora justo cuando le iba a caer encima para molerlo a palos, y este se olvidó de su propósito y echo a correr para ducharse.

En una hora ya estaba más que listo, y desayunando con él en la cocina, ambos sonrieron a la madre de este y ella declaró:

-¿Por qué nunca me tocó a mí un profesor como vosotros dos?, habría hecho de mis clases una delicia.

Ambos rieron ante sus palabras y se encaminaron a la academia con todos sus artefactos. Al llegar a la misma, se sorprendieron de la gran recepción que había.

-Chicos, he, aquí.

La voz de Ginny los hizo buscarla con la mirada por todas partes, no obstante e incluso antes de localizarla, ella se colgó del cuello de ambos feliz y animada. Llevaba su pelo recogido y una túnica de color verde botella que la favorecía sin duda. Sus ojos castaños, brillaban de excitación.

Sin duda querría jugar más tarde, y por una vez, él mismo deseaba jugar también, pues había decidido relegar todas sus tonterías al olvido más absoluto. Recibió un beso en los labios de su parte, y seguidamente le proporcionó otro a Draco.

-¿Nerviosos ante lo que se nos viene encima?

-¿Tú no?

-Realmente sí, pero creo que quedaremos juntos, y estoy segura de que podremos con todo, si no nunca nos habrían apodado _los tres invencibles_.

-Yo creía que éramos _el trío irresistible_.

Aportó Draco mirando a su alrededor, eso le provocó una sonrisa, como odiaba esos absurdos apodos:

-Esos también, ¿sabéis?, tenemos que comenzar a apuntar nuestros títulos, o acabaremos por olvidarlos con el tiempo.

-¿Y qué con eso?, considero que sería lo más idóneo, no me gustaría que mis alumnos en un futuro me conocieran por ser integrante del _trío incitador al pecado_.

Draco sonrió abiertamente y declaró:

-O pues yo será lo primero que diga.

Negó ante la forma de ser de esos dos, su manía de llamar la atención y de ser siempre parte del centro, lo exasperaba en muchas ocasiones, pero así eran ellos después de todo.

-Harry, Harry, hijo mío, cuanto me alegro de verte.

Sorprendido recibió el abrazo de su madre:

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?

Su madre se separó de él molesta:

-Se supone que estoy donde debo estar, este es un día importante para ti Harry Potter y mi deber es verlo en primera fila, pero si eso no te parece una razón con suficiente peso, como es evidente, soy la nueva subdirectora de Beauxbatons. —sorprendido la miró sin terminar de creérselo: -Si te hubiese molestado lo más mínimo en venir a vernos este verano, te hubieses enterado.

-Existe el correo, incluso el teléfono, ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora para contármelo?

-Ya te lo dije, era tú castigo.

Sin más se marchó por donde había llegado, enseguida sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo del sorteo. Y nerviosos y ansiosos a la par, ingresaron con el resto de sus compañeros en el lugar.

La ceremonia dio comienzo en poco tiempo y el primero de los tres en ser seleccionado fue Draco. Se le asignó el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, lo obligaron a caminar hacía un anciano hombre, uno al que él conocía desde hacía años.

Albus Dumbledore, director del mismo, el cual iba acompañado de una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, con unas finas gafas, de mirada severa y ojos atentos. Su cabello era algo grisáceo.

-Potter, Harry.

Dejó de mirar a la pareja y caminó hacía la mesa donde se encontraban sus profesores y el rector de la academia, este lo miró fijamente:

-¿Qué asignatura enseñará?

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Tengo entendido que su padre es un respetado auror.

-Así es señor.

-Y su madre la nueva subdirectora de la escuela francesa Beauxbatons.

Volvió a asentir, el rector apuntó algunas cosas y le señaló una urna, en esta estaba la papeleta que señalaba la asignatura de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se acercó a la misma, pero antes de meter la mano en la urna para extraer un papel, este salió disparado hacía la mano del rector.

-Se instruirá en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, bajo la tutela del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Sirius Orión Black.

Escuchó que recitaban el siguiente nombre y caminó de forma mecánica hacía Draco, el cual le hacía señales y sonreía feliz.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estaremos juntos.

-Sí, y siendo vigilado de cerca por mi padrino.

-Pero Sirius mola.

-Draco, voy a pasarme los dos años siguientes completamente controlado.

-Estás exagerando, Sirius es divertido y seguro que no se mete en nada, ¿preferías quedar en Beauxbatons?

Miró a su madre, la cual parecía algo decepcionada y negó, si enfadar a su madre en casa era malo, no quería saber lo que supondría hacerlo en el trabajo, definitivamente no. Hogwarts sin duda era el ideal.

Después de todo, si no hubiesen tenido que marcharse, él, habría asistido a esa escuela, a la misma que su padre, su madre y Sirius habían asistido de niños.

Esperaron pacientes a que llegara el turno de Ginny, la cual era la última en ser seleccionada, por eso de que su apellido empezaba por W.

No obstante antes de que les dijeran que colegio sería el escogido, ellos ya lo sabían, pues solo restaba un puesto. Feliz camino hasta el rector, en cuanto este declaró lo obvio, sin despedirse ni nada, corrió hasta ambos y feliz gritó:

-SÍ, SÍ, JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE, OS LO DIJE.

Ambos la cogieron en el aire y ella reía contenta, todos los observaban y eso lo obligó a mirarla seriamente:

-Ginny, a nosotros también nos hace feliz, pero no puedes armar tal escándalo.

-Calla Harry, esto es motivo de celebración.

-Para vosotros todo es motivo de celebración.

-Señores y señorita, si son tan amables de prestarme atención, hemos de partir hacía la escuela, cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegaremos y los pondremos al día de todo lo necesario.

La voz de Albus Dumbledore se escuchó tras ellos, los tres lo miraron con una sonrisa en su rostro, este les sonreía de igual manera, y declaró:

-Después de todo, las tres piezas que se me escaparon, sí que recibirán clases en Hogwarts.

Y era cierto, los tres se supone que desde que habían nacido, salían registrados en Hogwarts, y no obstante, ninguno había asistido a la misma.

Ginny, porque decía que no deseaba estar vigilada por todos sus hermanos, Draco, porque por lo visto el director de ese colegio era amigo de su padre, y él, por los motivos ya conocidos, su padre.

El viaje a la escuela estuvo repleto de infinidad de información, viajaban en un carro tirado por criaturas que solo podías ver si habías contemplado de cerca la muerte.

Los thestral.

Ambos, director y subdirectora, les pusieron al día sobre el sistema de casas, pese a que ellos ya se habían informado de todo lo importante, sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall consideraba que era necesario repetirlo.

Seguidamente llegó el turno de los castigos, los más habituales, los más extremos, la sanción con puntos, y una gran cantidad de cosas más. Albus Dumbledore tan solo hablaba de vez en cuando, no obstante cuando estaban por llegar, este tomo la palabra.

-No sería quien soy sino me hubiese informado siempre sobre toda la gente que creo puede serme útil, por lo que antes de ingresar en la escuela dejaré algunos cavos atados.

Comenzaremos con informaros de las sanciones que se imparten al profesorado por infligir alguna norma. Después pasaremos a las rondas de vigilancia, y por último los motivos de expulsión del programa.

Este se bajó del carro y todos ellos lo siguieron, en esta ocasión la profesora McGonagall no los acompañó, el profesor Dumbledore les iba mostrando el castillo según les informaba de las cosas más importantes.

No obstante, al llegar al tema expulsión del programa, este fijó su mirada en Draco y declaró:

-Conozco su fama señor Malfoy, realmente la de todos ustedes, y he de advertirle que en esta escuela al igual que en cualquiera a la que hubiesen ido, se encuentran varias muchachas, entre ellas algunas que intentarán alguna cosa con alguno de ustedes, incluso usted señorita no estará a salvo de las insinuaciones o miradas descaradas.

Los alumnos pueden ser muy persistentes, y algunos incluso tienen la capacidad de tramar cosas inimaginables, es por ello que los pongo sobre aviso, si alguno de ustedes tiene algo que ver con algún alumno de este centro, quedarán vetados del programa de por vida, lo cual significa no poder ejercer nunca.

Además, de ser sometidos al consejo y si los padres lo creyesen conveniente, podrían incluso llegar a parar a Azkaban, les aconsejo que tengan muy en cuenta todo esto.

Ginny a mí lado miró a Draco con una sonrisa torcida, mientras que él no parecía haber escuchado nada de lo que este había dicho. Él realmente no tenía ningún problema con todo eso, después de todo tenía a Ginny.

-Del mismo modo, informaros, que ningún profesor de este centro puede obligaros a hacer algo que no deseéis llevar a cavo, ustedes después de todo también son estudiantes de este centro. Y pese a contar con la mayoría de edad, no dejan de ser estudiantes, lo que quiere decir que tampoco pueden tener nada que ver con sus profesores.

-Pero nosotros somos bastante mayorcitos como para tener esa regla absurda.

-Son las normas para los alumnos, y como dije, ustedes tres lo son aún, en este colegio queda terminantemente prohibida la relación entre estudiantes y alumnos sean de las edades que sean.

Sin añadir nada más, se giró dejando a Ginny molesta, a Draco con el ceño fruncido y a él encogiéndose de hombros ante ellos y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, seguidamente echó a andar detrás de este.

El resto del día fue por el estilo, y seguidamente nos llegó el turno de prepararnos para la ceremonia de inicio del año escolar. Fuimos presentados al resto de profesores y se nos asignó un sitio en la mesa de los mismos.

No tardaron en comenzar a llegar los alumnos, y el jaleo inundó todo el gran comedor. Los tres, pese a estar nerviosos, nos encontrábamos alegres, comenzaba nuestra nueva etapa y nos sentíamos capaces de lograrlo.

Draco, quedó asignado en el centro, Ginny a uno de sus lados y yo al otro, justo a mí lado, Sirius, ocupaba su puesto de siempre.

Lentamente todos ocuparon sus lugares, se llevó a cabo la selección y los tres comenzamos a conjeturar en qué casa podríamos haber quedado si hubiésemos asistido a esa escuela, Ginny no paraba de meterse con Draco y decirle que sería una serpiente de seguro.

Yo realmente no sabía cual sería la mía, no obstante sí sabía que mis padres y Sirius habían sido sendos leones.

Iba a echar un ojo hacía esa mesa, cuando Albus Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:

-Muy buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos un año más al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería.

Es un gusto contar un año más con todos los presentes, tanto con los antiguos alumnos como con los que recién entran. Y hablando de nuevas incorporaciones, cabe destacar, que este año, Hogwarts, ha sido seleccionado como una escuela de apoyo a las prácticas.

Así que, pese a que hace muchos años que esto no sucedía, Hogwarts, albergara a tres jóvenes estudiantes, que cursan su tercer año para ser maestros.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y ahora pasaron a ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

-Es por ello, que tanto en las asignaturas de Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, contarán con un profesor más.

Este nos señaló y seguidamente declaró:

-Es un placer para mí, presentaros a los tres, en primer lugar la señorita Ginebra Weasley, la cual estará bajo la supervisión de nuestro profesor de Encantamientos, FiliusFlitwick.

Ginny no tardó en ponerse en pie y llamar la atención de todo el mundo, y de una de las mesas alguien declaró:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Echarte un ojo hermanito.

Vio a Ginny lanzarle un beso y sin más se sentó, varias risas se escucharon en todo el gran comedor y el chico en cuestión tomo asiento rojo como un tomate, mientras que su hermana se acercaba a Draco para decirle algo.

Se fijó en el hermano menor de su mejor amiga, y descubrió que se parecían en gran medida, no obstante este parecía ser más tímido que lo que su hermana era. No sabía si lamentar ese hecho o agradecerlo.

Apartó su mirada de este al sentir que Draco lo reclamaba, no obstante al girarse percibió un destello castaño, y en ese instante Albus Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.

Llamando así la atención de Draco, y él aprovechó para volver a examinar al hermano de Ginny. Sus ojos repasaron la mesa y en cuanto lo localizó sintió que el mundo entero se le caía encima.

¿Qué maldita broma era aquella?, el mismo color castaño, con las mismas mechas más claras, la misma sonrisa, y cuando intentó aferrarse a la idea de que sus ojos eran diferentes, ella los posó en él.

NO, NO, NO, Maldición, los mismos ojos acaramelados que recordaba, el mismo brillo de confusión que le incitaba a aclararle cualquier cosa que desease saber.

Supo el mismo instante en que pareció asimilar el hecho de tenerlo en frente porque sus ojos se lo dijeron, y eso no era bueno, no lo era. Al igual que tampoco era bueno, que todo su cuerpo la hubiese reconocido antes de que su mente le hubiese hecho procesar la idea de tenerla delante.

-¿Señor Potter?

Rápidamente y agradecido de tener una excusa para dejar de mirarla, atendió a la llamada del profesor Dumbledore:

-Perdón, ¿qué decía?

Obviamente las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero todo él parecía ajeno a ello:

-A la vista de que no estaba escuchando mis palabras:- pudo percibir como enrojecía al instante, más disimuló su vergüenza formando una sonrisa en sus labios, como quitándole importancia: -Repetiré mis palabras, decía que usted, Harry James Potter, se encontrará bajo la supervisión, de nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Sirius Black.

-Correcto, yo me encargaré de vigilar los pasos de este granuja.

Su padrino lo despeinó exactamente igual que lo solía hacer desde que era niño, y pese a que no le hizo mucha gracia, ocasionó que el resto rompiera a reír, él mismo se unió a las risas.

El banquete no tardó en llegar a su fin y todo yo lo agradeció, precisaba encontrarme solo, necesita aclarar mi mente cuanto antes. No dudo en despedirse de sus amigos y su padrino y se metió en su nueva habitación.

¿Cómo era posible que Draco nunca le hubiese dicho que ella era bruja?, aunque quizás y ni él sabía ese dato, tendría que preguntarle. De todas formas Draco no era consciente de lo que había sucedido entre ellos el verano que había ido a su casa, al igual que desconocía que era la razón de no haber vuelto.

-Maldita sea.

Tiró su túnica lejos de él y se despeinó aun más, justo la noche anterior había decidido dejarse de tonterías y no pensar más en ella, y ahí estaba, ¿por qué lo perseguía?

Furioso voleó uno de sus libros lejos, ni él mismo se entendía, pues que fuese bruja le daba una nueva oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, de conocerla mejor, incluso de hacerse su amigo.

El problema es que en todo ese tiempo en que la había recordado, la amistad nunca entraba en sus pensamientos o planes, ¿recordaría exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos?, ¿habría estado como él pensándolo en todo momento?, ¿deseando volver a verlo?, tal vez podría averiguarlo.

-¿En qué estoy pensando?, maldita sea.

La voz de Dumbledore resonó en su cabeza con una intensidad increíble:

"_Queda terminantemente prohibida la relación entre estudiantes y alumnos, podrían incluso llegar a parar a Azkaban."_

No pudo evitar romper a reír, esa misma tarde se había burlado de Draco por haber perdido toda oportunidad de conquista durante esos dos años, y él le había dicho que estaba completamente a salvo de todo eso.

Y ahora, en ese instante, él, era el más jodido de todos.

A la mañana siguiente se había levantado y había recibido el horario de las clases, tras revisarlo, se reunió con Draco y Ginny para desayunar:

-¿Te lo puedes creer Harry?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Draco de repente.

-¿Qué si puedo creer el qué?

-Toda mi vida viviendo al lado de ella, y nunca me imaginé que podía ser una bruja como nosotros.

Enseguida se tensó:

-¿De quién hablas Draco?

-Ella.

De forma involuntaria sus ojos traicioneros la localizaron en cuestión de segundos, con el uniforme de la escuela y sentada de nuevo al lado del hermano de Ginny.

-¿Hablas de la novia de mi hermano menor?

Esas palabras lo hicieron mirar a Ginny:

-¿Novia?- Escuchó que preguntaba Draco, para después añadir: -Me refiero a Hermione Granger, la chica que está sentada al lado de tú hermano, ella es mi vecina de toda la vida.

-¿La hija de los dentistas?

Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, pues no podía seguir callado sin levantar sospechas.

-Sí Harry, la que se supone que iba a un internado de élite. Es aquella, ¿la ves?

¿Qué si la veía?, maldita sea, lo que deseaba era dejar de verla en todas partes, algo complicado, pues durante nueve meses vivirían en el mismo castillo. Apretó el tenedor con fuerza.

-Ya la veo, no me la presentaste al final cuando estuvimos en tu casa.

-Creí que tú primo lo haría, lo que me recuerda, ¿no te conté lo que mi madre me dijo? –negó ante sus palabras, y este rompió a reír: -Oh, fue buenísimo, esa chica que ves ahí sentada y que parece ser toda una damisela tranquila, es una fiera en potencia, baste decir que si tu primo tiene descendencia será un puto milagro.

-Pues es la novia de mi hermano, lo sé porque este me enseñó una foto de ella el otro día.

No deseaba saber esa clase de información, sus ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo irritante de al lado de ella, y no pudo evitar odiarlo al instante. Molesto y sin ganas de comer, se despidió y se marchó de allí. ¿Así que tenía novio?, eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

Se dirigió al aula y se centró en las clases de la mañana, a la hora de la comida, salió de esta para almorzar, no obstante no llegó muy lejos.

Al girar en el segundo pasillo se detuvo en seco, ella se encontraba apoyada en la pared a la espera de algo, se ocultó tras una armadura que allí había sintiéndose estúpido por hacer aquello, respiró hondo y decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarla cuanto antes.

-Al fin sales.

-Esa hermana mía me va a volver loco, y eso que solo ha sido el primer día.

-¿Es muy duro tenerla de maestra?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Que quizás te pueda ayudar un poco a bajar ese mal humor.

El silencio se hizo y con cierta curiosidad se asomo, mas lo lamento en el acto. O sí que recordaba lo que le había enseñado, y evidentemente lo había aprendido bien.

No le cabía ninguna duda de que también lo había practicado bastante, furioso se marchó de allí, ¿en qué estaba pensando para hablar con ella?, no, lo mejor era hacer como si ni siquiera la conociera y ya.

No obstante la suerte no estaba de su parte, esa misma tarde la encontró de nuevo y por segunda vez en su vida, ofició de profesor para ella, no obstante no enseñando lo mismo, ¿lo aprendería igual de bien?, la clase llegó a su fin cuando más lo deseaba, y una vez todos los alumnos fuera, Sirius, declaró llamando su atención:

-Una buena clase ¿no crees?

-Sí, muy interesante.

-Ahora te toca recoger todo esto, nos vemos más tarde.

-Hey, ¿cómo que me toca recoger todo esto?

-Por supuesto, aprende esta lección Harry, cuando impartas una clase, intenta poner lo mínimo posible por medio, sino tardarás mucho en recoger, para que la recuerdes en el futuro y no la olvides, te hago que comiences ya a ponerla en práctica, ya sabes, a recoger todo.

Incrédulo lo miro y seguidamente miró la mesa ante él, tenía que estar bromeando:

-¿Por eso sacaste tantas cosas sin sentido?

-¿Por qué más sino?

Sin más, escuchó una risita divertida y lo vio alejarse dejándolo a él como idiota mirándolo todo:

-No me lo puedo creer.

Se dispuso a recogerlo, cuando una risa cantarina resonó en el aula, apretó los pergaminos que tenía en su mano, ¡no podía ser! ¿Verdad que no?:

-Al parecer siempre te toca la peor parte.

Sí que era, su voz era exactamente como la recordaba, cálida y con un tono de dulzura, la miró unos instantes y seguidamente retiró su mirada y declaró:

-¿Qué hace aún aquí señorita?

-Estaba terminando de recoger, al parecer también saque demasiadas cosas.

Siguió a lo suyo, aparentando no escucharla, no obstante escuchó sus pasos acercándose a su mesa, ¿por qué no se marchaba y ya?:

-¿Dónde habéis estado estos dos últimos veranos?

¿Para qué quería saber?, era evidente, por lo que había visto, que no lo había echado mucho de menos, ¡y qué esperaba?, solo habían sido unos cuantos besos, ni siquiera entendía por que él le daba esa maldita importancia, decidió que lo mejor era hacerse el que no entendía:

-¿Perdone?, ¿qué le importa eso?

-Pues yo…

-Usted nada, señorita…

Se quedó callado unos segundos y ella lo miró desconcertada, para después decirle:

-Granger, soy yo, Hermione Granger, ¿no me recuerdas?

-Acabo de impartir mi quinta clase en un día, siendo a su vez mi primer día en el lugar, ¿cómo espera que recuerde su nombre, señorita Granger?, de todas formas, no le interesa absolutamente nada sobre mí, así que le agradecería que no volviera a acercarse a preguntar cosas de índole personal.

Sus verdes ojos mostraban enfado y seriedad, por unos instantes pareció herida, más rápidamente reemplazó su expresión, y decepcionada, declaró:

-Puede estar seguro de que no volveré a dirigirme a usted.

Sin más se había marchado del salón sin girarse a mirarlo ni una sola vez, molesto consigo mismo, voleó todo lejos, ocasionándole doble trabajo.

El resto del curso, se lo pasó intentando evitarla, no obstante cuanto más empeño ponía en ello, más parecía encontrarla, y lo peor era que siempre estaba con el maldito pelirrojo, y no en términos agradables.

Furioso, había terminado por desquitarles puntos a mansalva con la única intención de que buscaran algún maldito lugar fuera de su vista para hacer esas cosas, pero no había servido mas que para terminar cada vez más enfadado él y ella.

Y lo peor es que se encontraba pensando en más de una ocasión, en apartar al pelirrojo y enseñarle al inútil como besarla, pues siempre que los veía, era ella la que marcaba el ritmo.

El colmo le llegó en una ocasión cuando había citado a Ginny en la torre de astronomía pues necesitaba desahogarse a como diera lugar o cometería una locura.

"_Se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, cuando escuchó unos sonidos ahogados, sin pensar se acercó al lugar y toda su sangre se agolpó en un maldito lugar._

_Pues una vez más, ella se encontraba en brazos del pelirrojo, no obstante este acariciaba uno de sus pechos por encima de la túnica y por si eso no fuera poco, besaba su cuello, a la par que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior._

_Su mente sacó al pelirrojo de la escena y lo colocó a él mismo en su lugar, furioso por la maldita presión en su entrepierna, y más por no ser él quien hubiese sacado esa expresión de ella, declaró:_

_-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?, veinte puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor, y la próxima vez que los pille por aquí, el castigo será mayor._

_Rápidamente el maldito pelirrojo, se había separado de ella, pese a que ella no estaba dispuesta a que lo hiciese, cosa que noto enseguida._

_-Lo lamento profesor, Hermione, venga, es mejor que nos vayamos._

_Recibió una mirada furiosa de ella, y no obstante no le importó en lo más mínimo, al menos había dejado de ser tocada por este. En cuanto los vio desaparecer de allí, terminó con la distancia que lo separaba de Ginny, y sin darle tregua, la beso furioso._

_-Es la primera vez que empiezas tú el juego._

_-Solo no te quejes._

_Sin más la besó a la par que hacía caer la túnica de ella al suelo, tenía que quitar la imagen de Granger de su mente o sería peor para él."_

Tras ese incidente, todo fue a peor para él, pues por más que se repetía una y mil veces, que a quien tenía entre sus brazos era Ginny, no parecía servir de absolutamente nada.

No obstante los meses pasaron y así, entre miradas furiosas y algunas que otras palabras cortantes, llegó el final de ese maldito año. Lo único bueno de todo aquello, era que había conseguido salir victorioso de allí, se había controlado y absolutamente nadie se había percatado de lo que había tenido que pasar.

El otro punto a favor, es que se había encerrado en sí mismo y centrado en sus estudios, por lo que se había asegurado el pase al siguiente año sin tener ninguna asignatura pendiente, no como Draco o Ginny, la cual había tenido que marcharse dos semanas antes por que se le había pasado el plazo de entrega de su trabajo de final de curso.

Y le había tocado entregar ese, hacer un examen extra y entregar otro trabajo más.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿qué me dices te vienes?

La voz de Draco lo sacó de la lectura del profeta:

-No, terminaré de leer esto y me marcharé al gran comedor.

-Eres un aburrido Harry, en eso no te pareces a tu padre.

-Lo se.

-¿Qué te parece hacer un tour por las torres?

-No os aconsejo la de astronomía, no dudo que podríais encontraros cualquier cosa por ahí hoy.

Los vio salir, y cuando Draco se giró para cerrar la puerta le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, negó entendiendo que hubiese sido mejor mantenerse callado, pues sin duda esa sería la primera parada de ese par.

Se centró de nuevo en la lectura, tras terminar la misma, dobló el periódico, echó un vistazo a la estancia y se despidió de ella hasta Septiembre. Se encaminó a la puerta con el único pensamiento de que esa sería la última noche de tortura.

Sin embargo, no parecían haber concluido las pruebas a pasar, y al abrir la puerta, alguien cayó contra mi pecho, al bajar mi mirada, me la encontré a ella una vez más.

¿Es que ni el último día le iba a dejar en paz?

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Granger?, el profesor Black, se encuentra en el banquete, así que…

-No venía buscando al profesor Black, sino a usted.

Lo cortó sin más ella, extrañado y sorprendido preguntó:

-¿A mí?, ¿para qué?

-Para dejarle en claro, que me deje en paz, estoy harta de sus tonterías y sus sanciones injustificadas, por estar besándome con mi novio.

Alzó una ceja y sonrió de forma divertida, ¿quién se creía ella que era para cuestionarlo?:

-¿Quién se cree que soy?, a mí me importa bien poco lo que le haga a su novio o no, pero no puedo aplaudir un comportamiento tan indecoroso en los pasillos de este colegio, teniendo en cuenta que hay niños pequeños en el mismo.

-No somos los únicos que nos besamos…

-Y no es a los únicos a los que se les sanciona, ahora si me disculpa, he de ir al gran comedor.

Eso era cierto, de hecho les habían avisado de que debían de mantener el orden entre los alumnos de sexto y séptimo para que no hubiese sorpresas desagradables.

-No, no le disculpo, usted lo hace aposta, como lo de enviar a los profesores Black y Malfoy a la torre de Astronomía hoy.

Al final sí que habían ido para allá, y la habían encontrado a ella, se abstuvo de apretar sus puños y dijo:

-¿Perdón?, yo no…

-Me dan igual sus excusas tontas, déjeme disfrutar de mí vida tranquila con mi novio, y no se vuelva a meter o le aseguro que…

Ahora lo intentaba amenazar, cansado de su actitud y decidido a cortarla de plano, dio unos pasos hacía ella y la encaró, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo:

-¿Qué?

Dijo con tono desafiante, la vio dar un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él y enfadada inquirió:

-Le diré al resto de profesores, sobre sus encuentros con la profesora Weasley.

Él, la miró y sonrió de medio lado, así que lo sabía, y por la expresión de su rostro no parecía agradarle, por alguna razón eso le encantó:

-Así que después de todo, es una espía indiscreta que encima hace chantaje, el problema es que no tiene armas para llevarlo a cavo, pues mi situación con la señorita Weasley, es de dominio público, señorita Granger.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Él sonrió aún más y dio un paso hacía ella, el mismo que dio ella para alejarse otra vez de él:

-Todo el mundo sabe que la señorita Weasley y yo, jugamos juntos siempre que lo deseamos.

Ante esa declaración, se enfadó, y él lo disfrutó, llevaba todo el maldito año sintiéndose siempre el idiota, detectó ciertas dudas en sus ojos y sin poder contenerse añadió:

-Apuesto a que deseas saber de qué te hablo, es evidente por lo visto hasta ahora, que no has tenido mucha práctica que digamos.

-¿De qué habla?

-¿En serio el señor Weasley es tan poca cosa como para no saber llevar las riendas?, su hermana es todo lo contrario.

La expresión de confusión en su rostro la hacía verse cada vez más a como la recordaba:

-¿Riendas?, ¿qué dice?

Preguntó algo perdida, sin duda seguía siendo algo ingenua:

-Después de todos nuestros desafortunados encuentros, me he percatado de que el señor Weasley se deja arrastrar, no tiene iniciativa, me da un poco de pena el chico.

-Ron no es así, él sabe perfectamente lo que…

-¿Te gusta?, pobre ingenua, ni siquiera tú eres consciente de ello.

Esa declaración lo pilló por sorpresa incluso a él mismo, pues se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas:

-Lo sé muy bien, además, que hago hablando de esto con alguien como usted, debería estar con Ron, en lugar de perdiendo mi tiempo en escucharlo.

-¿Haciendo qué?, ¿besándolo y guiándolo de la mano como un niño?, apuesto a que él, nunca ha tomado la iniciativa para besarla.

Molesta, se giró a encararlo:

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, COMO Ron me besa, es tal y como a mí me gusta y espero que a partir de ahora, se abstenga de hacerme observaciones que sean de índole personal.

Orgullosa y decidida se giró para marcharse, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, al carajo esos nueve meses, a la mierda toda precaución, le iba a demostrar lo equivocada que estaba.

Antes de que terminara de llegar a la puerta la alcanzó, tiró con fuerza de su mano y la obligó a girar, antes de que se recuperara de la sorpresa, la empujó para que quedara apoyada contra la puerta y apresó sus labios para comenzar a devorar cada rincón de su boca con ansia y deseo.

Ahí estaba el maldito sabor que siempre buscaba y no hallaba, ahí estaba su fierecilla, pues esta comenzó a luchar contra él, intentando separarse, más él, consiguió detener su lucha e intensificar el beso, la sintió intentar protestar, más eso ocasionó que su lengua se abriera paso hacia el interior de su boca con mayor facilidad.

Tras una pequeña batalla consiguió domarla a él, consiguió que comenzara a danzar a su ritmo, que fuese la guiada y no la guía. Degustó su boca todo lo que quiso, mas no consiguió saciarse de ella y eso lo enfureció.

Cuando termino el beso la soltó y declaró:

-Así es como te gusta ser besada Pequeña, recuérdalo, porque no podré mostrártelo de nuevo.

Sin más, se largó de allí dejándola a ella con la respiración agitada, y sintiéndose un maldito estúpido, pues al besarla había cometido la mayor estupidez que podía cometer.

Pues ahora deseaba más.


	5. Tercera Lección

_**Tercera Lección: **_

_**Nunca niegues lo que deseas.**_

Abrió los ojos alarmada, ¿qué acababa de soñar?, todo su cuerpo se sentía en tensión y cada musculo del mismo, reclamaba una buena ducha.

Ese maldito de Potter, le había vuelto a dar el verano, antes siempre deseaba verlo, y no dejaba de pensarlo, deseando poder contarle infinidad de cosas, sin embargo, desde su término del sexto año, y ese maldito beso, ahora solo deseaba verlo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Quién se creía que era?, después de eso, no había podido dejar de comparar el beso de despedida que había compartido con Ron, con el que él le había dado.

Y como cada vez que recordaba el mismo, se relamió el labio inferior y terminó por mordérselo. ¿Qué hacía?, negó enfadada consigo misma y se levantó de la cama, una vez más volvería a Hogwarts, un nuevo año y el último, ya no tendría que sufrir a Potter más.

Sonrió, ese último año, sería ese su pensamiento más feliz, que por mucho que él pudiera torturarla con su presencia, todo terminaría en unos meses y ya.

Feliz, se dio la ducha en la que había pensado y se cambió, ese día, el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, no sería como el resto, y conseguiría que Ron, la hiciera sentir como debía.

Se vistió al estilo muggel y agradeció horrores que el día fuese soleado y caluroso como habían anunciado que sería, pues así, pudo ponerse la ropa que había escogido.

Sonriendo ante su vestuario, fue como la encontró su madre:

-Llegaremos tarde a la estación sino corres Hermione.

-Ya voy.

-Un modelo encantador, ¿cuándo lo compraste?

-El otro día, quiero sorprender a Ron.

-Seguramente le encantará, pero hija, ten mucho cuidado ¿sí?

Ella suspiró, más le sonrió a su madre, ese verano, ella, había decidido tener una charla de madre e hija, y le había dejado en claro algunas cositas. Ella, se había enfadado por ello, no con su madre, si no con ella misma, pues desde que habían tenido esa charla, su mente le jugaba malas, pero que muy malas pasadas.

-Te lo prometo mama, así que no te preocupes, sabes que yo siempre soy cuidadosa y no dejaré de ser responsable.

Su madre sonrió a sus palabras y tras besarla en la mejilla le susurró:

-Ponte una chaqueta que te cubra, si tu padre ve la minifalda, se enfurecerá.

Soltó una risa divertida y asintió, juntas fueron a la estación y allí se despidió de sus padres y saludó a Ron.

Se tiró a sus brazos y lo beso, una vez más, él, aceptó el mismo con entusiasmo:

-¿Qué tal tú verano?

-Echándote mucho de menos.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente y después de despedirse de todos en el andén, entraron en el tren. No dudo en coger un camerino solo para ellos, y mucho menos en sellarlo para que no los molestaran:

-¿Qué haces Hermione?

-Shhh, solo quiero estar contigo.

El viaje lo pasaron hablando y besándose de vez en cuando, para frustración de ella, Ron, solo le dijo que la encontraba cada vez más guapa, y lo máximo que llegó a tocarla, fue colocar una de sus manos en su muslo, mientras se encontraban recostados en el asiento del compartimento.

Con cierto fastidio se colocó la túnica de Hogwarts en cuanto les avisaron de que estaban entrando en la estación de Hosmeade, y bajó del tren acompañada de sus amigas.

Ron, había sido cazado por el equipo de Quidditch, por lo que se había tenido que separar de ella:

-Este año no pienso dudar.

-¿Dudar?

Le preguntó a Lavender.

-Sí, Parvati me dijo que el año anterior consiguió un beso del profesor en prácticas de pociones.

-¿Cómo?

Preguntó, Lavender y Parvati sonrieron ante su reacción, ellas en lugar de interpretar su pregunta como sorpresa inmensa, la habían tomado por curiosidad:

-Lo que oyes, fue en una de las fiestas de los de séptimo, y este año, somos nosotras las de séptimo, así que no dudará en fijarse en alguna de nosotras.

-¿Estáis locas?

-Para nada, lo extraño es que tú, no intentases colarte en ninguna el año pasado.

-¿Para qué?

-Venga ya Hermione, no creo que necesitemos decirte eso.

-Pero yo ya tengo a Ron, no necesito ir a esas fiestas.

-Pues te lo traes, mañana en la noche será la primera del año, ¿contamos contigo?

Se quedó un rato callada y preguntó:

-¿Quiénes van?

-Los de séptimo, alguno de sexto, solo los más destacados, y por su puesto los profesores en prácticas.

-¿Los tres?

-En realidad, El profesor Potter nunca se ha prestado a asistir a ninguna, según el profesor Malfoy, le gusta respetar las normas.

-¿Es normal no?, después de todo va a ser profesor, no debería saltársela como los otros dos, y menos incentivar a hacerlo.

-Como quieras, de todas formas dime, ¿contamos contigo y con Ron entonces?

Lentamente asintió, quizás si Ron estaba entre otras parejas, se animara a imitar a alguna.

La cena de bienvenida fue exactamente como todos los años, salvo por el detalle de que de forma inconsciente, su mirada recaía en Potter y en sus labios, en su sonrisa al hablar con el profesor Black.

Según había sabido por Ron, y al igual que ella, todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, los tres en prácticas debían estar en Hogwarts durante dos años, y en su quinto año, se presentarían a los exámenes finales y serían profesores oficiales.

Ese año en especial, recibirían clases de los mismos, incluso era posible, que hubiese alguna clase que no fuese supervisada por el profesor a cargo. Todo dependería de las notas obtenidas en sus últimos exámenes.

Cada vez que se daba cuenta de que se encontraba mirando a este, se enfadaba consigo misma y volvía de nuevo a mirar a su plato ya comer, más esa acción se repitió por tres veces cosa que no pasó inadvertida por dos personas en concreto.

-Tras este magnífico banquete, queda solo hacer un último anuncio, el premio anual de Hogwarts, ha sido otorgado para la señorita Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor.

De un momento a otro, una brillante chapa apareció en su túnica, nerviosa recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y los aplausos de todo el gran comedor incluidos los profesores.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Potter que portaba una sonrisa en su rostro y no aplaudía como el resto, solo la miraba y sostenía en una de sus manos una copa, sabiendo que tenía toda su atención, él, fijo sus ojos en los labios de ella y se llevó la copa a los suyos propios.

Su respiración se aceleró y colorada dejó de mirarlo para mirar a cualquier otro lugar, escuchó la risa escandalosa del profesor Black y como Potter comenzaba a toser, ¿qué podía haber pasado?

Eso no debía importarle, no, no y no.

Sin embargo esa noche, sus sueños se tornaron algo diferentes, y ya no solo soñaba con el beso que habían compartido, sino con un mundo de situaciones diferentes, ahora ya sí, podía entender los rumores que con catorce años, había escuchado sobre él en su barrio.

Recibió sus clases y se centró en las mismas, necesitaba distraer su mente y enfocarla en su novio, era algo repugnante tener a Ron de novio y soñar con los besos de otro.

Decidida a borrarlo a como diera lugar, no dudo en ofrecerle a Ron la idea de la fiesta en la noche, este rápidamente le dijo que le agradaba la idea y que por supuesto que deseaba asistir.

Así que con esa decisión tomada, se despidió de él a eso de las siete y se fue con Lavender y Parvati a arreglarse para la fiesta. Parvati las sorprendió a ambas, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla para cada una, así que mientras se arreglaban y vestían, juntas discutían lo que esa noche pensaban lograr.

A la hora prevista, las tres se prepararon para salir de la sala común de su casa, por lo que uno de los de sexto les dijo, Ron, hacía un rato que se había marchado, sin duda lo vería en la fiesta.

Al llegar a la sala donde se celebraba la misma, se encontró con algo increíble, la sala era enorme y la cantidad de gente ni que decir, sin embargo localizó rápido a su novio, pues la estaba esperando cerca de la puerta, al igual que también pudo distinguir a Malfoy y Weasley.

Se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que la bebida del lugar, no era simplemente cerveza de mantequilla, sin duda eso sería cosa de los profesores en prácticas, ¿quién más podría haber metido Wisqui de fuego en el colegio de contrabando?

La música era variada y animaba a la gente a bailar, lo que ocasionaba que también bebieran, más ella decidió ceñirse solo a la cerveza de mantequilla, no deseaba tener problemas siendo premio anual tal y como la habían nombrado, incluso si lo pensaba fríamente, ella no debería estar allí, pues su deber era hacer cumplir las normas, no quebrantarlas con los demás.

No obstante ahí estaba y ya que estaba, lo mejor era disfrutarlo al máximo, Ron, contrario que ella, había decidido beber algo de Wisqui y ahora se encontraba bailando con ella, y haciéndola girar.

Ella reía divertida por la música y se dejaba llevar por Ron, sintió los labios de él apresar los suyos y respondió a su beso, pero el chico, no sabía proporcionar el ritmo y eso la frustró, se acercó un poco más a él e intensificó el mismo, sin embargo, al ser ella la que proporcionaba el ritmo, el beso no era lo mismo.

"_-Así es como te gusta ser besada pequeña."_

Furiosa, en cuanto Ron rompió el beso se alejó de él, ¿por qué demonios recordaba lo que este le había dicho?, se dirigió a la mesa donde habían colocado las bebidas y cogió una cerveza de mantequilla:

-¿Molesta por algo Granger?

-No creo que debas hablarme de forma tan familiar Malfoy, la gente puede pensar mal.

-¿Y qué me importa lo que la gente piense?, además, todos los que necesitan saberlo, están al corriente de que tú y yo nos conocemos hace años.

-¿Y eso?

Preguntó extrañada:

-Dumbledore es consciente de ello, y para que nadie se sorprendiera si nos veían hablar como buenos amigos, advirtió a los profesores de ese hecho.

Asintió ante sus palabras y dio un trago a su cerveza, él la miró fijamente y tras sonreír declaró:

-Nunca imaginé que te convertirías en esto.

-¿En esto?

Preguntó desconcertada y sin entender:

-En toda una mujer, y mucho menos que podría incluirte en mi pequeña y exclusiva lista.

-¿Perdona?

Él sonrió divertido ante su incertidumbre y mirando a su alrededor colocó ambas manos una a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyándolas en la mesa de las bebidas y le susurró al oído:

-Siempre te vi como la pequeña fastidiosa de enfrente, pero el año pasado me percaté de que ya no eres más eso.

-¿Y qué se supone que soy ahora?

-Un incentivo para ir en navidad a ver a mis padres, aunque antes podríamos disfrutar el tiempo aquí.

-¿Disculpa?

Lo miró entre sorprendida y sin entender y este solo miró de reojo a Ron, ella misma también lo miró, lo encontró hablando animadamente con algunos de su equipo de Quidditch, lo cual la enfadó un poco, pues alrededor de todos ellos había un buen grupo de fans.

-Ya elegí a quien quiero probar este año.

Antes de que esa frase cobrara significado para ella, sintió los labios de este sobre los suyos, sorprendida se apartó de él, no obstante este solo la dejó alejarse lo justo para quedar ocultos de Ron y sus amigos:

-¿Qué…?

No la dejó terminar de hablar y volvió a besarla, no podía negar que el tipo era guapo, arrogante, sí, pero terriblemente tentador. No obstante, no deseaba recibir esa clase de atención por su parte, lo obligó a separarse de ella y tras unos instantes declaró:

-Tengo novio Malfoy, y no estoy interesada lo más mínimo en tus atenciones, seguro que podrás encontrar otra a quien ofrecérselas.

-El problema Hermione, es que cuando elijo un caramelo no me gusta buscar otro sabor.

-Entonces te quedarás con las ganas.

Sin más lo apartó lejos de ella y huyó de su lado, escuchó su risa divertida, y al volverse para mirarlo, detectó en sus ojos grises la promesa de que la tendría.

Rápidamente cogió la primera botella que encontró a su alcance y bebió de la misma, ¿quién se creía que era?, ¿y ella?, quería a Ron, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Malfoy se saliera con la suya, incluso si Ron no estuviese, ese idiota no podía darle lo que ella quería.

Si bien su beso había sido empezado por él, este no le provocaba ni el más leve deseo de continuarlo.

¿Quién se había pensado para creer que podía igualar a…? detuvo sus pensamientos en el acto, ¿qué estaba pensando? Volvió a beber de la botella intentando detener sus malditos pensamientos, buscó a Ron con la mirada y al localizarlo no lo dudo ni un instante, se dirigió hasta él y sin importarle para nada ninguno de los que lo rodeaban lo beso enfadada.

Escuchó los silbidos y vitoreos de todos, no obstante a Ron, pareció darle algo de corte y se separó de ella, no de forma brusca, pero dejándola con las ganas de conseguir una buena respuesta.

-¿No crees que deberías ir a descansar ya?, y dame esa botella Hermione, creo que has bebido demasiado Wisqui de fuego por esta noche.

Este le quitó la botella de la que había estado bebiendo y furiosa, lo fulminó con la mirada y le hizo caso, lo mejor era marcharse de allí, ir había sido una malísima idea.

Mientras caminaba algo mareada hacía la puerta, detectó a la hermana de Ron coqueteando con el idiota de Malfoy, se detuvo en seco y los miró entre sorprendida y muy molesta.

Malfoy la vio y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios le dio a entender que creía que estaba celosa de las atenciones que le estaba dando a la chica.

No podía ni imaginar que su enfado era producido por otro motivo, uno en el que ni siquiera deseaba pensar. Apartó la mirada de ambos y salió al pasillo de Hogwarts, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, se encontró en la penumbra del mismo.

Entre la poca luz y su inestabilidad, su regreso no es que estuviese siendo el mejor del mundo, estaba decidido, no volvería a asistir a una maldita fiesta de esas, tampoco probaría el Wisqui una vez más.

-¿Y esta se supone que es la mejor estudiante del prestigioso Hogwarts?, pues vaya un ranquin más bajo que tiene esta escuela, me alegro no haber estudiado aquí.

Sin detenerse apretó los puños y lo ignoró:

-Las dos y media de la mañana y la señorita volviendo a su sala después de vete tú a saber qué.

Su tono de voz la enfadó y molesta decidió contestarle sin parar de andar, temía que si se paraba no pudiera volver a retomar el camino.

-Si tanto te interesa, después de asistir a una gran fiesta, donde sin duda disfruté lo indecible.

Su risa entre incrédula y divertida la enfadó aún más:

-Seguro que sí, dime, ¿aprendió tu novio a besarte decentemente?, creo que sería la única forma de conseguir que disfrutases esa fiesta.

-No, en realidad me enseñaron otra forma de besar, y sin duda me gusta más.

No recibió respuesta inmediata de su parte lo que la alegró bastante pues le dolía la cabeza, además, ¿qué hacía ella hablando con él de esas cosas?, negó enfadada consigo misma, estaba por girar y llegar al fin al pasillo que daba a su sala, cuando sintió que la hacían girar de forma brusca.

Ese giro le ocasionó que se mareara más y que perdiera su centro, enfadada intentó enfocar la vista en quien la sostenía:

-¿Qué te enseñaron otra forma?, ¿Quién se supone que hizo eso?

Sin duda era Potter, pero no conseguía enfocarlo del todo bien, y estaba segura de que si el pasillo no dejaba de moverse acabaría por echarlo todo:

-¿Te molesta que me gusten más los besos de otro?, pues deberías entender que no soy la única a la que no le gustan los tuyos. Es más, ni siquiera los recuerdo en lo más mínimo, no obstante, este tardaré en olvidarlo.

Era mentira claro, y si de verdad no podía olvidar el que Malfoy le había dado, sería sin duda porque la había sorprendido.

-Pequeña mentirosa, ¿tendré que enseñarte a no negar lo evidente?

-¿No negar lo evidente?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-No me gusta que la gente niegue lo que desea.

-Yo no niego lo que deseo, es más te lo puedo decir ahora mismo, deseo que me abrace con fuerza, deseo que me bese como lo hizo hace un momento, deseo que tú me sueltes y no me vuelvas a molestar.

Tiró de su brazo intentando que la soltara, más el apretó un poco más el agarre:

-¿Y quién se supone que deseas que te haga todo eso según tú?

-Quien más, Draco Malfoy, él sí que sabe lo que…

En un momento en que pudo enfocar su vista, se encontró con esos ojos verdes que la dejaron una vez más muda de asombro, no se percató en qué momento él la apretó más contra ella, y mucho menos cuando había acortado tanto la distancia:

-¿Has dicho Draco Malfoy?, ¿acaso él te ha besado?

-Y no ha sido a la única, parece que ninguna desea lo más mínimo de ti, hasta la pelirroja está ahora en sus brazos.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que niegues lo que deseas pequeña, y voy a demostrarte aquí y ahora que mentir no es buena idea.

Sin más apresó sus labios una vez más, y se maldijo en el preciso instante en que ella misma le respondió. Se apretó más a su cuerpo pasando sus manos por el cuello de este, terminó por tirar de él y acabar encerrada entre la pared y el cuerpo de él.

¡Maldito fuera!, ¿cómo conseguía que toda ella respondiera a su simple roce?, ¿qué estar cerca de él, le provocase el deseo irrefrenable de besarlo hasta el cansancio?

Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, a la par que sentía las de él acariciar su nuca y acariciar su espalda, profundizó el beso y no dudo un instante en pedir más. Se había olvidado por completo del lugar donde se encontraba, lo único bueno era que a esas horas poca gente podría pasar por allí.

Y si vinieran de la fiesta, por mucho que quisieran acabarían haciendo algún ruido, sintió que el ritmo del beso descendía y se enfadó, no, ella no deseaba que parase.

Él se separó de sus labios y lo vio respirar entre cortadamente, eso le gustó, si bien era cierto que sus besos la desquiciaban, era evidente que a él no parecía disgustarle en lo más mínimo besarla:

-¿Qué lección a aprendido hoy señorita Granger?

Sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Que no deseo tenerlo cerca profesor.

-Me temo que tendré que repetírselo una vez más.

Antes de que él comenzara a acercarse a ella, fue ella la que apresó sus labios, lo pilló por sorpresa y eso le agradó, no obstante no consiguió una vez más llevar el control del beso, pues en poco tiempo, él la volvió a dominar.

Enfadada respondió de nuevo al mismo, ¿cómo podía manejarlo ella a él?, era frustrante saberse sumisa, pero a la par le encantaba saberse en cierto modo domada. No esperó a que él terminara el beso, sino que lo cortó ella misma y separándose de él declaró:

-Es verdad, era algo sobre no negar lo que deseo, pero profesor, esa lección, ¿no cree que debería ser para dos?

Sin más se fue a su torre, debía dormir, y sobre todo pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, debía alejarse de él, o tendría problemas, y lo más importante, en una sola noche había besado a dos hombres y ninguno de ellos era su novio.

Sin quitarse la ropa y aún algo perdida en el beso y las palabras que acababa de decirle a Potter, se tiró sobre su cama. Intentó dormirse, más le fue imposible de conseguir al menos hasta que escuchó como Parvati y Lavender regresaban de la fiesta.

Ambas estaban la mar de animadas y ambas se acercaron a su cama, enseguida se hizo la dormida, no deseaba ni mucho menos que le hicieran preguntas de ninguna clase:

-Ahí está, esta chica no es de fiestas.

-¿Por qué la invitaste?

-Me da un poco de pena, además, ¿te has fijado en Ron?

Escuchó las risitas de ambas y se enfadó:

-Me da mucha pena.

Sin decir nada más ambas se fueron cada una a su respectiva cama, ¿qué se supone que querían decir estas con eso?


	6. Tercera Lección B

_**Tercera Lección:**_

_**El fruto prohibido, es adictivo:**_

Un verano más esquivando la invitación de Malfoy y la madre de este para ir a visitarla, más contó con un poco de suerte, pues sus padres invitaron a Narcisa a pasar las vacaciones en su casa de Francia.

Allí paso todo el verano, centrado en la preparación de las clases que comenzaría a impartir ese año. Su madre se había volcado en ayudarlo, era evidente que no estaba dispuesta a que no diese la talla.

Por otra parte, se sorprendió cuando su padre le ofreció su ayuda, no dudo en aceptarla y se percató de que si hubiese querido, este, habría sido un profesor ideal. De hecho verlos juntos programando clases e intercambiando ideas, lo hacía sonreír desde niño.

Era fascinante ver que pese a la diferencia de edad que tenían, (creía que era cosa de unos diez años), ellos se complementaran tan bien uno con el otro. El mayor era su padre, y siempre le decía que su madre había supuesto su maldición y su bendición más absoluta. El amor entre ellos era incalculable.

En esos tres meses pasados en Francia, si bien sus días pasaban tranquilos y sin muchos problemas, sus noches eran un infierno. ¿Por qué había tenido que besarla justo el último día de las clases?, frustrado se decidió por quedarse hasta más tarde despierto, quizás si se encontraba más cansado, su mente no soñaría.

Pero descubrió que en el preciso instante en que su mente se encontraba desocupada, corría en busca del recuerdo de ella.

-Y regresamos a Hogwarts.

Miró hacía la puerta de la sala y se encontró con Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Así es.

-No pareces muy animado con la idea, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

-¿En pedir como destino Hogwarts?

Escuchó como se acercaba y se sentaba en el sillón enfrente de él:

-¿Qué has decidido?

-Aun nada.

Sirius se quedó callado unos instantes y después declaro:

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No es nada.

-¿Ginny quizás?, tenía entendido que os iba de maravilla, de hecho tu madre y la suya están hablando de boda, tienes los mismos gustos que tu padre al parecer.

Lo miró unos instantes y suspiró:

-No amo a Ginny, y ella a mí tampoco.

-Pero creía, bueno, visto lo que vi el año anterior que…

-Digamos que disfrutamos juntos, pero ella está enamorada de otro, y yo…

Calló, él estaba obsesionado con una niña.

-¿Y tú?

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda este año Sirius.

Declaró sin más, este lo miró desconcertado y algo extrañado:

-No creo que precises ayuda, te he visto preparar las clases, incluso el año anterior estuviste muy bien ayudándome, no dudo que lo harás fantásticamente.

Lo miró agradecido por sus palabras, y formó una triste sonrisa, sí que iba a necesitar su ayuda, no obstante tendría que inventarse la forma de conseguirla sin que supiera lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sabía que podía confiar en Sirius, no obstante se sentía un maldito pervertido y un asaltacunas, ella era menor de edad tanto en el mundo muggel como en el mágico, y por si fuera poco, era su maldito profesor.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar ya, mañana será un día duro.

Asintió a sus palabras y sin más se marchó de allí, en cuanto se encontró en la oscuridad de su habitación, cerró los ojos, y tal y como siempre pasaba, ella acudió a él. Se dejó caer en la cama y se perdió en sus para nada inocentes sueños.

Tal y como Sirius le había dicho, ese día fue un caos absoluto, y no agradeció tanto una silla como esa noche que ocupó su lugar en la mesa de los profesores. Tal y como sucedió el año anterior, la ceremonia dio comienzo, la selección, las palabras de Dumbledore de bienvenida y la gloriosa cena.

-Ya elegí a la presa de este año.

Escuchó que le susurraba Draco a su lado:

-Te vas a meter en un lío Draco, puedes terminar en Azkaban.

Le susurró entre dientes, pese a que cada dos por tres miraba de reojo a Hermione.

-Si por algún caso me descubrieran, sus padres nunca me mandarían a Azkaban.

-¿Los conoces tan bien para asegurar eso?

-De toda la vida.

Volvió su atención a Hermione, al verla sonreír ante algo que le acababan de decir sus compañeros, y molesto prefirió prestar atención a las palabras de Draco.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces, luego no me digas que no te advertí.

-Que sí mama.

Sin más este pasó a hablar con Ginny, se quedó un rato mirando su plato y seguidamente se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca. En cuanto la cena terminó, la voz de Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos.

Cogió la copa de encima de la mesa e iba a beber cuando escuchó las palabras de este:

-Tras este magnífico banquete, queda solo hacer un último anuncio, el premio anual de Hogwarts, ha sido otorgado para la señorita Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, fijó su vista en ella, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y no obstante parecía encontrarse aún más guapa. Ella fijó sus ojos castaños en los suyos y el recuerdo del último encuentro lo envolvió.

Sus ojos volaron hasta los labios de ella y al ver su sonrisa sonrió a la par, ¡como deseaba volver a probarlos!, seguidamente volvió sus ojos a los de ella, y al ver que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él, sonrió y se llevó la copa a sus labios.

Ante esa insinuación, ella no dudo en acariciar sus labios con sus ojos y sonrojarse al máximo para seguidamente mirar a otra parte azorada.

Sin duda no había olvidado el beso, sintió como alguien lo palmeaba en la espalda y se atragantó con la bebida:

-Será posible, no hagas eso ahijado o puedes ocasionar alguna catástrofe. Si con solo una mirada has conseguido que enrojezca de esa forma, si la besas caerá redonda al suelo desmayada.

Comenzó a toser sorprendido, ¿se había percatado de su intercambio de miradas?, maldición, ¿en qué estaba pensando para hacer tremenda idiotez?, además, ya la había besado y no se había desmayado, ni mucho menos.

Negó ante sus pensamientos y se abstuvo de volver a posar sus ojos en ella en el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente impartió la clase con Sirius, solo que este en algunas ocasiones comenzaba a dejarlo hablar a él solo y explicar las cosas sin su ayuda mientras lo observaba.

Gracias a los nervios de meter la pata, pudo centrarse en las clases y cuando fue la hora de ella, pudo centrarse en conseguir la atención de todos sus alumnos y explicarles todo bien.

Tras terminar el día Sirius lo felicitó:

-Has estado extraordinario, sin duda tus padres se sentirán orgullosos de ti, ¿qué te ha parecido la experiencia?

-Me moría de los nervios.

-Pues no se ha notado absolutamente nada, te has desenvuelto con mucha soltura. Ya desearía yo haberme desenvuelto con el mismo desparpajo que tú.

-¿Fue muy duro?

-Una maldita pelirroja me hizo el año insoportable.

Sin decirle nada más, se marchó en cuanto Draco entró en la sala:

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Solo una equivocación, ¿y tú?

-Según Sirius perfecto.

-Enchufado.

Lo miró molesto y este solo sonrió:

-Al menos nadie salió herido, me temo que Ginny no contó con la misma suerte que nosotros, se confundió al explicar el hechizo que debían hacer sus alumnos y antes de que pudiera pararla su profesor a cargo, hizo estallar los viales de todos sus alumnos.

-¿Alguno salió herido?

-Un corte ella misma, nada más.

Suspiró aliviado:

-Esta noche tenemos la fiesta, ¿qué me dices?, ¿te apuntas para celebrar nuestro éxito?

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esas celebraciones.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes.

Juntos se marcharon al gran comedor y tras comer algo, se pasaron el resto del tiempo buscando algunos datos necesarios para el día siguiente. Sobre las ocho de la noche, McGonagall, lo abordó en la biblioteca:

-Señor Potter, que gusto localizarlo al fin.

Levantó su vista de sus apuntes y la miró:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Preciso que haga las rondas esta noche, la señorita Weasley no podrá llevarlas a cabo y el señor Malfoy, me dijo que tenía un compromiso previo ineludible.

¿Tendrían morro?, ambos se escaqueaban para asistir a su maldita fiesta y a él le tocaba pringar, con cierto fastidio miró todos los papeles que tenía a su alrededor y declaró:

-Está bien yo lo haré.

-Lo veo muy centrado señor Potter, es un alivio saber que por primera vez ese apellido parece haber dado un fruto tranquilo.

-No lo crea profesora, es solo que me gusta hacer las cosas bien, además, no quiero decepcionar a mí madre.

Ésta solo sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Sabe?, su madre era la mejor alumna de esta escuela en sus años de estudiante.

-Tengo entendido que se quedó embarazada de mí justo después de terminar sus estudios en esta escuela, que por eso tuvo que retrasar un año los cursos superiores.

-Así es, eso creo yo también recordar, nunca imagine que siguiera este camino.

Él no dijo nada más, pues ni siquiera estaba muy seguro porque había optado por ser profesor en lugar de Auror como su padre. Quizás porque deseaba más preparar a la gente para la lucha, que luchar en sí mismo.

La profesora se despidió de él y comenzó a recogerlo todo, deseaba cenar algo y después leería algo hasta que diera la hora de tener que hacer su ronda, quizás pudiera averiguar en qué había quedado el partido de Quiddich de los Cannons.

Al llegar al gran comedor caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores, a la par que echaba un disimulado vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, no obstante se sorprendió al no encontrar a Hermione, sentada al lado del hermano de Ginny.

Ceno, y fue apresado por Sirius antes de poder ver el resultado del maldito partido.

Después de jugar con él una partida de ajedrez de dos horas, se dirigió a los pasillos, comenzaba su ronda, suspiró algo fastidiado y comenzó los paseos, a la siguiente maldita fiesta asistiría él también, vaya una maldita suerte la suya.

Charló con algunos cuadros y gracias a ellos se enteró de que su equipo de Quiddich había quedado empatado. Cerca de las dos de la mañana cambió de ala, ese sería su último recorrido, y había quedado con Sirius en recogerlo.

Lo único que podía agradecer, es que al día siguiente sus clases no comenzaban hasta casi las tres de la tarde, podría dormir todo lo que desease esa mañana.

Iba pendiente de eso que se sorprendió al encontrarse con que un alumno se encontraba fuera de la cama, seguramente venía de regreso de la fiesta, ¿no podía ser más cuidadoso?, eso le iba a costar un buen castigo.

No obstante y según se iba acercando, se llevó una buena sorpresa, ¿desde cuando asistía ella a esas celebraciones?, ¿para qué?

-¿Y esta se supone que es la mejor estudiante del prestigioso Hogwarts?, pues vaya un ranquin más bajo que tiene esta escuela, me alegro no haber estudiado aquí.

Al ver que pasaba de largo sin contestarle añadió:

-Las dos y media de la mañana y la señorita volviendo a su sala después de vete tú a saber qué.

Se burló de ella, intentando ver el estado exacto en el que se encontraba, pues por su forma de andar, parecía demasiado bebida:

-Si tanto te interesa, después de asistir a una gran fiesta, donde sin duda disfruté lo indecible.

No había bebido tanto como parecía, rió ante sus palabras pese a que no le agradaron en absoluto, era muy consciente de lo que en esas fiestas podía llegar a pasar:

-Seguro que sí, dime, ¿aprendió tu novio a besarte decentemente?, creo que sería la única forma de conseguir que disfrutases esa fiesta.

-No, en realidad me enseñaron otra forma de besar, y sin duda me gusta más.

Esa respuesta lo dejó congelado, ¿Qué le habían enseñado otra forma de besar que le gustaba aún más?, ¿quién demonios había echo eso?, no creía al Weasley capaz de ello.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el estomago y se sintió irritado al momento, ¿quién demonios aparte de su maldito novio la había besado?, sin poder controlarse a sí mismo y su enfado, se acercó a ella y la hizo girar, tuvo que agarrarla pues pareció perder el equilibrio.

La vio intentar enfocar la vista en él y preguntó de forma más brusca de la que pretendía:

-¿Qué te enseñaron otra forma?, ¿Quién se supone que hizo eso?

-¿Te molesta que me gusten más los besos de otro?, pues deberías entender que no soy la única a la que no le gustan los tuyos. Es más, ni siquiera los recuerdo en lo más mínimo, no obstante, este tardaré en olvidarlo.

Apretó su agarre sobre ella molesto, ¿Qué si le molestaba?, maldita sea, sí, claro que le molestaba, y lo peor es que no podía negarlo, según iba hablando más se irritaba, no obstante tras sus palabras dijo:

-Pequeña mentirosa, ¿tendré que enseñarte a no negar lo evidente?

-¿No negar lo evidente?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-No me gusta que la gente niegue lo que desea.

-Yo no niego lo que deseo, es más te lo puedo decir ahora mismo, deseo que me abrace con fuerza, deseo que me bese como lo hizo hace un momento, deseo que tú me sueltes y no me vuelvas a molestar.

Tiró de su brazo intentando que la soltara, más él apretó un poco más el agarre, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, a ella le gustaba que la besara, la prueba había sido el año pasado, cuando consiguió que respondiera a sus besos, no obstante y tras esas palabras decidió averiguar de quién diantres estaba hablando:

-¿Y quién se supone que deseas que te haga todo eso según tú?

-Quien más, Draco Malfoy, él sí que sabe lo que…

Todo su cuerpo se tensó en el acto, y su mente quedó en blanco, ¿Draco?, la conversación de la noche anterior con él lo asaltó de lleno, no podía referirse a ella ¿verdad?, Draco no podía querer tenerla.

Llevado por una furia inmensa, la atrajo aún más hacía su cuerpo y reclamó:

-¿Has dicho Draco Malfoy?, ¿acaso él te ha besado?

-Y no ha sido a la única, parece que ninguna desea lo más mínimo de ti, hasta la pelirroja está ahora en sus brazos.

Maldito fuera, volvió a acercarla a él y decidido a que dejase de decir esas tonterías, pues era evidente que a ella le atraía él, declaró:

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que niegues lo que deseas pequeña, y voy a demostrarte aquí y ahora, que mentir no es buena idea.

Sin más apresó sus labios una vez más, y se maldijo en el preciso instante en que ella misma respondió. Se apretó más a su cuerpo pasando sus manos por su cuello, terminó por tirar de él y no dudo en hacerle caso, la besó como nunca antes la había besado, y ella le respondió desde el inicio como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

¡Maldita fuera!, ¿cómo conseguía volverlo ciego?, ¿cómo lograba hacerlo olvidar todo y que no le importase nada más que demostrarle que ella era de él?

Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, a la par que comenzó a acariciar su nuca y su otra mano dejaba un rastro en su espalda, profundizó el beso y sintió como ella solicitaba más. Y por todos los infiernos que le daría lo que pedía, la haría admitir que lo deseaba.

En esos momentos su mente había relegado todo lo importante e incluso el peligro que conllevaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo y más las consecuencias si era descubierto en esa actitud con una alumna.

Se separó de sus labios y la vio respirar entrecortadamente, eso le gustó, saberla así por él lo incitaba a volver a besarla:

-¿Qué lección ha aprendido hoy señorita Granger?

Ella sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Que no deseo tenerlo cerca, profesor.

Sonrió a su provocación y acercándose de nuevo a ella susurró:

-Me temo que tendré que repetírselo una vez más.

Antes de que él comenzara a acercarse a ella, fue ella la que apresó sus labios, lo pilló por sorpresa y la sintió querer tomar el control, se sintió tentado a dejarla llevar las riendas, no obstante, prefirió no hacerlo, ella siempre se sentía segura y deseaba ser la mejor en todo y controlar hasta lo más mínimo, pero él no sería una de las cosas que controlaría.

La sintió gemir frustrada al saberse de nuevo domada y que se pegaba aún más a él, no obstante y cuando creyó que podía enseñarle algunas cosas que la enloquecerían, ella terminó el beso, y separándose de él declaró:

-Es verdad, era algo sobre no negar lo que deseo, pero profesor, esa lección, ¿no cree que debería ser para dos?

La vio alejarse sin más y se quedó como idiota observándola, ¿qué acababa de hacer?, repasó sus labios y el sabor que tanto lo enloquecía seguía fresco en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos al máximo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza:

-Estúpido, estúpido, y mil veces estúpido, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Evidentemente en nada.

Asustado y sorprendido se giró, Ginny se encontraba apoyada en la pared mirándolo seriamente:

-Gin, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Volver a mi habitación, me cansé de ver a Draco tontear con toda la que se le pone delante. Claro está que nunca imaginé encontrarme con algo así, dime una cosa Harry, ¿desde cuando eres tan apasionado?

¿Apasionado?, maldición, la miró enfadado y declaró:

-No es lo que crees.

-Tienes razón, ahora me dirás que ella no es tú alumna, y que no le estabas devorando la boca como si no hubiese un mañana, y que tampoco es la novia de mi hermano.

Dejó de mirarla sintiéndose culpable al instante, seguidamente ella declaró:

-Confieso que me hubiese esperado esto de Draco, ¿pero de ti?, ¿qué ganas jugando con una niña?

Molesto la miró:

-¿Qué estás insinuando?, en este aspecto no me compares con Draco porque…

-Tienes razón, él se conforma con un beso y algún juego que nunca lleva a nada serio, pero por lo visto tú apuntas a otras…

-Ni lo digas Ginny, ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, tú mejor que nadie deberías conocerme, y sabes que yo no…

Ginny suavizó su mirada y sonrió de medio lado, para seguidamente decir:

-Precisamente porque te conozco es que te voy a ayudar.

-¿Ayudar?

Sin entender, vio como ella se acercaba a él:

-Hace bastante que me di cuenta de que nunca serías para mi, y comencé a observarte como amigo, me conformaría con ser la amiga inseparable, y confidente, es evidente que es eso lo que precisas ahora, además: -le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a su oído: -Yo no pierdo nada, por el contrario.

Sin más lo besó, era evidente que no lo hacía por él, sabía de sobra que si Ginny lo buscaba era solo porque precisaba ayuda para no sentirse idiota, para creerse querida y necesitada por alguien.

Desde hacía ya tres o cuatro años, Ginny amaba a Draco, si bien era cierto que se había unido a ellos, porque le gustaba en un principio él, después todo había cambiado.

Con el tiempo Ginny había comenzado a prestar más atención a Draco, pero no había sido hasta el verano anterior a ese, que ella había terminado por aceptar que era así. Lo que no les impidió que solos y sin compromisos por ninguna parte, se acostaran siempre que alguno lo deseaba.

Y al parecer lo que Ginny le ofrecía, era hacer eso exactamente. Sabiendo que lo mejor era tenerla a mano, respondió a su provocación. Olvidándose de su cita con Sirius, ambos se habían refugiado en una de las aulas del lugar, y se habían entregado el uno al otro.

No obstante, estaba más que seguro que del mismo modo que él, ella estaba pensando en otra persona.

Al día siguiente se había levantado con ella en su cama, su cabello rojo, se encontraba completamente desparramado por su almohada y dormía plácidamente. No podía negar que era hermosa, ¿por qué nunca había sido capaz de sentir nada por ella?

Siempre que la observaba se hacía esa misma pregunta, no obstante no encontraba ninguna respuesta para la misma. Se sentó y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la misma.

Ese día no habría clases, cosa que agradecía lo indecible, podría evitar verla, los fines de semana se habían convertido en su salvación, pues podía inventar mil y una excusas para no estar en el castillo, o no salir de su cuarto.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y miró el reloj de pulsera, se sorprendió al ver que eran la una y media de la tarde, vio como Ginny se movía un poco y quedaba algo destapada, cogió la manta y se la echó por encima, seguidamente alargó su mano para coger su camisa y sus calzoncillos y se los puso, al llegar a la puerta abrió la misma.

En esta se encontraban Draco y Sirius, uno sonriente mientras que el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada:

-Estuve hasta las tres y media dando vueltas como idiota buscándote.

Se despeinó algo más el pelo y suspiró, se había olvidado por completo de este la noche anterior:

-Perdona es que…

-¿Quién es Harry?

Ginny apareció tras él, con una camisa suya puesta, y despeinada, era evidente que acababa de despertarse, al ver a Draco y Sirius sonrió de medio lado, les guiñó un ojo y apoyándose en él declaró:

-Buenos días a ambos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Veníamos a ver a Harry, y a ofrecerle ir a Hosmeade, ¿qué dices te apuntas también?

Ella lo miró a él, y solo pudo suspirar y asentir:

-Si esperáis a que me duche y me cambie perfecto.

-De acuerdo, vamos al gran comedor, os esperamos allí.

Dijo Draco sin más, mientras que Sirius sonreía de medio lado y decía:

-¿Y te ducharás solo?

Iba a contestarle, cuando Ginny soltó una risa divertida, y declaró:

-¿Por quién me has tomado Sirius? –tras decir eso se giró y guiñándole un ojo a Sirius añadió: -No estoy del todo despierta sin una sesión mañanera extra, te espero en la ducha Harry.

Sirius rompió a reír, a la par que él enrojecía, ¿en qué estaba pensando Ginny para decir aquello?

Sintió como Sirius le daba en el hombro:

-No la hagas esperar demasiado, que se enfría.

Fastidiado, le cerró la puerta en las narices, se giró y se encontró, con que en verdad ella, lo estaba esperando.

Tras una nueva sesión en brazos de Ginny y una buena ducha, ambos se reunieron con Draco y Sirius en el gran comedor, sintió como Ginny se agarraba de su brazo y le sonreía de medio lado:

-Hoy será un día solo para disfrutar.

No obstante, los planes nunca salían como la gente los suele planear y esa no sería la excepción.

Su paseo por Hosmeade, fue una delicia, hasta que llegaron a las tres escobas donde se reunieron con otros profesores para tomar algo. Rousmerta fue la que los atendió, exactamente igual que siempre que acudían.

Sirius no escatimó es atenciones hacía la chica, mientras esta reía contenta y respondía a algunas con sumo ingenio.

-¿Y qué tal les va a nuestros apuestos practicantes?

Rousmerta les sonrió a los tres, mientras que Ginny sonreía abiertamente y declaraba:

-No creo que fuese posible que nos fuese aun mejor que esto.

-Habla por ti, pues yo no opino igual.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Escuchó que preguntaba Rousmerta, él por su parte bebió de su cerveza sin perder atención a la charla ante él.

-Por esas reglas absurdas de Hogwarts, hay algunas chicas que sin duda están bastante bien, y que ya cuentan con la mayoría de edad, ¿por qué esa prohibición?

-Muy sencillo, pese a que cuenten con la mayoría de edad, esas chicas, no dejan de ser alumnas tuyas y menores que tú.

-En cierto modo entiendo a Draco, vale que no estoy de acuerdo con que tengamos nada que ver con nuestros alumnos, pero si quisiera acostarme con Sirius, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Tanto él como Sirius, escupieron la cerveza de mantequilla que ambos estaban degustando y miraron a Ginny:

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

-¿Quieres acostarte con mi padrino?

Ginny los miró a ambos y tras un momento declaró:

-La pregunta sería, ¿quién no querría?, por todos los magos del mundo, considero que las alumnas de Hogwarts deben de estar en serios problemas este año, al igual que el anterior.

¿Quién no querría estar con cualquiera de los que me acompaña en esta mesa?, soy afortunada por poder tener a dos de ellos cuando yo desee en mi cama, pero ellas tienen que ver sin disfrutar.

No creo Sirius que te creas tan buen profesor como para conseguir que todas las chicas aprueben tú asignatura siempre.

-No todas.

Aclaró este sin más. Ginny lo miró sin creerle y este añadió:

-No te diré que sé que llamo la atención de mis alumnas, pero no de todas, es más, hay algunas excepciones, sin ir más lejos, tu vecina Draco.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

Escuchar ese nombre lo hizo tensarse, ¿ni siquiera en un día que se supone iba a ser tranquilo lo iba a dejar?, recibió la mano de Ginny por debajo de la mesa.

-Esa chica es espléndida en todo lo que se propone y no obstante en defensa no es nada del otro mundo. Aprueba con excelentes notas, pero no llega al nivel que en el resto de asignaturas. No se si es que no le gusta mi clase, o es que no es capaz de lograrlo.

-Si que es capaz, quizás solo le cueste un poco más que las otras nada más. Hermione puede superar todo si se lo propone.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que no debería haber abierto la boca, todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, especialmente Ginny, se llevó la cerveza a los labios y tras beber un sorbo declaró:

-Me lo dijo McGonagall, me dijo que era su alumna favorita y que no muchas de sus alumnas podían llegar al nivel que esa chica podía alcanzar. También me dijo que le costaba un poco la defensa, pero porque temía su propio potencial.

La mirada de todos se suavizó menos la de Ginny, la cual no lo había creído en absoluto, y lo peor es que era verdad, se lo había inventado todo, esperaba que Sirius nunca le preguntase a McGonagall.

-Como iba diciendo, no es ético que un profesor se fije en una de sus alumnas, a mí parecer, es algo que no toleraría nunca. Quien hiciese tal cosa sería algo así como un depravado, ¿cómo puede este considerar a sus alumnas como mujeres?

-No todos los casos son de hombres que se fijan en sus alumnas, también hay mujeres que se fijan en sus alumnos, así que deberías hablar en plural.

-Es para los dos casos igual Sirius, en ambas situaciones, tanto si es él como ella, me asquea la sola idea.

-No obstante hay casos en los que no se puede evitar que…

-Ningún caso me parece perdonable Sirius.

Sirius y Rousmerta se miraron seriamente uno al otro, no pudo dejar de percibir que Sirius apretaba su cerveza de mantequilla con fuerza, lo vio levantarse de la silla y tras sacar unas monedas colocarlas encima de la mesa y declarar:

-Ha sido una tarde entretenida, ya nos veremos.

-Estoy segura de volver a verte pronto.

Pero la cara de este dejaba en claro que eso no pasaría, no entendía la situación ante él, pero estaba claro que Sirius ya no regresaría a las tres escobas nunca más.

Tras salir del lugar miró a Rousmerta:

-¿Qué significó todo eso?

-Puntos de vista diferentes nada más, Harry.

-¿Puntos de vista diferentes?, ¿sobre qué?, ¿qué sucede?

-Las normas de Hogwarts, son tan estrictas por algo chicos, así que no os aconsejo que os las toméis a la ligera, no seríais los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias, y en Hogwarts, no hay secretos y nada se puede ocultar a ojos de Albus.

Sin más, esta se alejó de la mesa, extrañados por las palabras de ella, los tres salieron de las tres escobas, ¿qué quería decir con eso?, ¿acaso había pasado algo en el pasado en Hogwarts que concernía a Sirius?


	7. Cuarta Lección

_**Cuarta lección:**_

_**Ojo por ojo.**_

La semana siguiente la pasó desesperada, Ron, la buscaba cada poco y sentía como deseaba algo más de ella, no estaba muy segura de lo que le había hecho cambiar de parecer, pero la estaba agobiando lo indecible, sobre todo porque no era el único que parecía desear llamar su atención.

Enfadada había pasado de ser la número diez en todas las clases (quitando Defensa que se le escapaba), a ser la última en Pociones. Draco Malfoy conseguía distraer a todo el mundo.

Lo peor es que se sentía mal, había disfrutado besando a su profesor como solo él conseguía que lo disfrutase, y ahora tenía que huir de Ron porque no se atrevía a encararlo.

Se encontraba una vez más en clase de pociones, era viernes y detrás de la misma tendría Defensa y por fin sería fin de semana y podría descansar de la presencia de los tres chicos ocultándose en cualquier parte.

Sin embargo, un día más que su poción era de todo menos una poción en sí, frustrada y enfadada, limpió todo y se decidió a salir sabiendo que cargaba ya con cinco notas negativas.

-Un momento señorita Granger.

La voz del profesor Snape la hizo detenerse, cuando se giró a mirar a este se percató de que Malfoy se encontraba sosteniendo un pergamino en sus manos y con una sonrisa terriblemente atrayente en sus labios.

Sin pensar su mente recordó el beso que este le había brindado y se sintió nerviosa, ¿por qué lo recordaba?, caminó hasta la mesa de su profesor percibiendo la mirada de este sobre ella en todo momento.

-¿Sí profesor Snape?

-¿Qué le pasa últimamente señorita Granger?, no es que esperara mucho de usted, pero nunca me imaginé que pasara toda una semana sin entregar un solo vial correcto.

-He tenido algunos problemas esta semana y…

-No me cuente su vida, no creo que piense que me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo quería informarle que a la vista de sus miserables resultados he decidido que a partir del Lunes recibirá una hora extra de esta asignatura como refuerzo.

Son cinco pociones las que ha echado a perder en esta semana, así que será durante una semana si es que consigue llevarlas a cabo. Por cada poción que malogre, se añadirá un día a las sesiones.

-Pero profesor, yo…

-Ya puede marcharse, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar su irritante voz.

Sin más este se puso en pie y se marchó de allí dejándola congelada en el lugar. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y sus ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa ladeada de Malfoy. Lo vio apoyar ambas manos en la mesa y acercarse a ella:

-Estoy deseando que llegue el Lunes Hermione.

Sin más este acarició su mano con cuidado, no obstante la caricia que más sintió fue la de sus ojos plateados recorriendo sus labios. Se separó de él rápidamente al sentirse tan observada y se marchó de allí derecha a su siguiente clase, debía conseguir hacer esas pociones a la primera.

Cinco días en clases a solas con Malfoy serían una tortura, se mordió el labio inferior al recordar la caricia hambrienta de sus ojos, una tortura sí, pero una excitante tortura.

Negó ante esos pensamientos y llegó al aula de Defensa corriendo, cuando entró en la misma descubrió que ese día tocaba clase práctica. Ambos profesores la miraron al entrar, al igual que Ron.

Sin embargo los únicos ojos a los que ella evitó fueron los verdes de su profesor en prácticas, disculpándose por su tardanza y por su interrupción, esta se dirigió a las mesas que se encontraban contra la pared y deposito sus cosas allí:

-A la vista de que la señorita Granger a considerado oportuno brindarnos con su presencia, ahora seremos impares para las prácticas, es por ello que le solicito profesor Black que participe en las prácticas de hoy.

El reproche estaba impuesto en la voz del profesor Potter y cuando corrió a colocarse al lado de Ron, este cogió su mano entre las de él y tras brindarle una caricia de apoyo en el dorso de la misma y mandarle un beso con los labios, ella recibió la mirada de su profesor desde niña enfrente de ella.

Enseguida ambos se soltaron y se prepararon para seguir las instrucciones que el profesor Potter iba diciendo. No pudo negar que la clase fue increíble, y menos al ver como uno de sus compañeros menos dotados, lograba formular el hechizo.

El profesor Black y el profesor Potter vitorearon sus logros entusiasmados, mientras que ella se frustraba cada vez más, pues no había sido capaz de conseguir formular ella la maldición.

Tras unos cuantos intentos más fallidos, escuchó como su profesor Black reclamaba:

-Profesor Potter, comprendo que crea que nuestra alumna la señorita Granger es lo suficientemente buena como para no necesitar ayuda, pero es evidente que es una negada para estos hechizos, ¿podría enseñarle como lanzar la maldita maldición para terminar por hoy?

-¿Por qué no se la enseña usted Profesor Black?, yo estoy ocupado mostrándole al señor Thomas a no sacarle un ojo a su adversario si no a hechizarlo.

-Hoy no soy profesor, así que no puedo hacer tal cosa.

Pudo ver como el profesor Potter lo fulminaba con la mirada, para seguidamente mirarla a ella, lo vio fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños, sin duda estaba molesto, ¿qué le pasaba?

Tras darle unas indicaciones a Dean, uno de sus compañeros, lo vio comenzar a acercarse hasta ella:

-Haga la maldición señorita Granger.

Declaró de modo cortante, se cruzó de brazos a un lado de ella y la miró fijamente, enseguida sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, ¿por qué con solo saber esos ojos fijos en ella se desestabilizaba su centro?

Nerviosa dijo mal la maldición y provocó una pequeña explosión que obligó a su otro profesor a invocar cuanto antes un escudo para impedir que saliera disparado.

Escuchó como este tosía y como el profesor Potter gruñía a su lado:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Pronuncié mal el hechizo. Lo siento.

En esta ocasión, respiró hondo y dijo bien la maldición, no obstante y tal y como las veces anteriores, no tenía la potencia necesaria. Molesta consigo misma recuperó su postura inicial y fulminó con la mirada su varita.

Segura de que era culpa de la misma, ¿podía una varita estropearse?

Escuchó como el profesor Potter suspiraba y lo oyó caminar, no supo en qué momento se colocó tras ella, pero sintió que la obligaba a colocarse recta y que lentamente llevaba su mano hasta sostener la varita de ella entre su mano y la de él.

Se puso rígida en el acto, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Relájese señorita Granger, así de nerviosa es como no conseguirá nunca superarse en esta asignatura.

Molesta ante sus palabras se propuso tranquilizarse, además, ¿qué importaba tenerlo a su espalda?, ¿sentir su respiración en su cuello, o saber que su mano se encontraba envuelta en la de él?

-Ahora fije sus ojos en su objetivo y relaje su agarre sobre la varita.

Hizo exactamente lo que este decía, y sintió que colocaba su mano sobre su vientre:

-Debe decir el hechizo confiada en que lo hará correctamente, sin inseguridades, ¿por qué habría de tenerlas?, se supone que es buena en todo lo que se propone. Una vez decidida a decir el hechizo, haga el giro de muñeca y recítelo, no lo grite, no es necesario.

Perdida en su voz, siguió cada uno de sus pasos, dijo la maldición de forma tranquila y realizó el giro de muñeca pertinente.

De un momento a otro escuchó un fuerte estruendo y abrió los ojos, ¿cuándo los había cerrado?, sintió una pequeña presión sobre su vientre y la risa fresca de su profesor tras ella.

-¿Qué sucedió Sirius?

Miró hacía su otro profesor y este se encontraba sentado en el suelo, contra la pared de detrás de él y negando, al parecer intentado despejarse del golpe.

Sintió como su profesor apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro y lo miró de reojo, este sonreía divertido y parecía no percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraba, miraba a Sirius con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos verdes, y pese a todo, ella no podía desear más que él, no la soltase.

-Maldita sea, me has pillado desprevenido, no esperaba que tuviera esa potencia de hechizo.

-Creo que te lo advertí.

-Lo sé, ¿cómo demonios lo supiste?

Declaró molesto su profesor, ella no podía dejar de sentir el peso de la barbilla de este sobre su hombro, su mano apresándola por el vientre pegándola más a él y su otra mano aun envolviendo la de la varita.

-Intuición, te dije que podía ser una mina, solo necesitaba un empujoncito para lograrlo.

Hablaban como si ella ni ninguno de sus compañeros estuviesen presentes, de un momento a otro el profesor Black se giró a mirar al profesor Potter y se quedó paralizado por unos instantes.

-¿Piensas mostrarle algún hechizo más?

-¿Qué?

Preguntó este desconcertado, no obstante de un momento a otro, pareció percibir algo en la mirada del profesor Black, porque sintió que rápidamente se apartaba de ella, más el garre que tenía sobre la mano de la varita tardó un poco más en desprenderse.

-Sí, pensaba mostrarle otro hechizo, pero tardaste lo tuyo en recuperarte, así que ya no creo que nos de tiempo para ello.

Sin más sintió como deslizaba su mano por la de ella hasta terminar de soltar su mano. No podía considerarse una caricia, solamente un roce, quizás un deslizamiento, y sin embargo, ninguna de las veces anteriores, el roce de las otras dos manos, había quemado y perdurado en su piel como este último.

Lo vio girarse y que comenzaba a hablar, ella posó su mirada en su mano derecha, y tras unos instantes se sintió algo tonta y observada. Buscó con disimulo quien la estaba observando y se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba del profesor Black.

Se sorprendió al descubrir una mirada seria y preocupada que bañaba sus ojos grises, era la primera vez que ella veía esos signos en su profesor, desde que lo conocía había sido todo un bromista y el mejor de todos los profesores.

Además de que el que mejor se entendía con sus alumnos, por ello era el favorito de casi todo el mundo.

Al ver que este seguía mirándola le devolvió la mirada, este pareció ver algo que le disgustó, porque molesto miró hacía el profesor Potter, el cual se encontraba diciendo las tareas que debían entregar la semana siguiente.

Cuando este volvió su mirada a ella, borró la sonrisa de sus labios, ¿desde cuando estaba sonriendo?, ni siquiera se había percatado de estar haciéndolo, ¿cuándo había comenzado a sonreír?, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

La campana que anunciaba el final de las clases no se hizo de esperar, y rápidamente corrió hasta recoger sus cosas, Ron, no tardó en alcanzarla:

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada, ha sido un día agotador.

-Me dijo Lavender que no estás en tú mejor momento con las pociones.

Molesta miró a Lavender, esta tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y susurrar un leve lo siento:

-No es nada, estoy segura de que la semana que viene todo estará bien.

-Seguro que sí, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta los dos solos?

Sintió como él se acercaba a ella y se puso nerviosa, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacía el lugar donde se encontraban ambos profesores, no obstante solo uno de ellos les estaba mirando. Sintiéndose incómoda pero decidida, se acercó a Ron con una sonrisa en los labios:

-¿Qué propones exactamente?

-Un pequeño paseo por la torre te parece bien.

-Me parece excelente.

¿Sería bueno besarlo o sería pasarse un poco?, tras unos segundos, sin dudar, rompió la distancia que había entre Ron y ella y lo beso. Para su sorpresa Ron respondió de manera diferente a las anteriores, en esta ocasión fue él, el que profundizó el beso, como si desease marcar territorio.

Se dejo hacer sin más, y cuando se separaron su respiración se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo sintió que no deseaba moverse del lugar y que solo deseaba acercarse y devorar otros labios que ahora se encontraban con una sonrisa media congelada en sus labios.

-Será mejor no perder tiempo, sabes que hoy tengo ronda.

Sin más tiró de la mano de este y huyó de allí, sabiendo que unos ojos verdes la seguían.

El resto de tiempo que le quedaba se lo pasó con Ron en la torre de astronomía, intentando perderse en la sensación de tener a Ron cerca de ella, besándola e intentando sacar respuesta por su parte.

Y pese a que anteriormente hubiese deseado que este le solicitara tal cosa, en esos momentos su mente no se encontraba demasiado centrada en él como para llegar más allá. A la hora de la cena, no pudo evitar mirar hacía la mesa de los profesores, donde encontró dos asientos vacíos.

El del profesor en prácticas Potter, y el de la profesora en prácticas Weasley.

-Vaya, otra vez juntos, mi madre va a tener razón después de todo.

Escuchó que decía Ron a su lado.

-¿Tú madre?, ¿de qué hablas Ron?

-De mi hermana y del profesor en prácticas Potter, ¿sabes que mi madre y la de él son amigas desde hace años?, y por lo visto pasó algún verano con nosotros cuando era más pequeño, yo no lo recordaba.

Pero cuando coincidí con mi hermana este verano en casa, ella me mostró algunas fotos, solo que por lo visto coincidía que cuando él iba yo no estaba, aprovechaban para dejarle mi habitación.

Su madre es la subdirectora de Beuxtatons, y por lo que sé de su padre, es un respetado auror. Según creo, mi madre y la de él coincidieron en clases.

Desconcertada miró hacía su plato, y declaró.

-Eso no responde a mí pregunta Ron, decías que tú madre iba a tener razón, ¿razón en qué?

-Sí, es cierto, perdona, sabes que siempre a cavo tirando por las ramas en lugar de ir al grano, es una mala costumbre, todo se debe a mis hermanos mayores, ellos se dedicaban a darme la vuelta con tonterías y yo acababa siempre olvidando lo que iba a decir, o reclamar, así ellos se libraban de la bronca de mi madre y…

-Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Declaró riéndose, este rio a su vez, y tras besarla en los labios declaró:

-Mi madre cree que mi hermana pronto se llamará Potter.

-¿Potter?, ¿y cómo se supone que pasará eso?

Ron la miró desconcertado, para seguidamente sonreír:

-A veces eres despistada como tú sola, pero ¿sabes?, eso me encanta, solo hay una manera de que mi hermana deje de ser Weasley para apellidarse Potter, cariño, y eso es casándose con nuestro profesor.

Pillada por sorpresa, soltó el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos y miró hacía la mesa de profesores, los puestos desocupados antes, ya estaban ocupados, y ambos reían por algo que había dicho Malfoy.

La pelirroja del demonio, ahora se encontraba con una de sus manos en el antebrazo del profesor Potter mientras le decía algo al oído a este, quién sonrió de la misma forma que cuando le ofreció enseñarle lo que era un beso de verdad, y le susurraba algo a su vez al oído a esta.

Pudo ver como rompía a reír y recibía un golpe de la rojiza que parecía avergonzada por algo.

-¿Qué demonios?

La voz de Ron la sacó de su escrutinio a la feliz pareja y la obligó a prestarle atención a él, se sorprendió al ver que este se limpiaba la túnica, y que varios cristales se encontraban en su túnica y por la mesa y su plato de comida.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No tengo idea, de repente comenzó a quemar el vaso y estalló sin más.

Esta lo ayudo a limpiarse, y evitó que se cortara con uno de los cristales, cuando terminaron, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie para que se cambiara de túnica, fijó sus ojos en la mesa de los profesores, y se topo con dos pares de ojos grises que la observaban.

Unos cargados de diversión y otros con un sentimiento que distaba mucho del otro, parecían querer fulminarla en ese preciso instante.

Rápidamente se marchó de allí en compañía de Ron. Ambos llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y lo ayudó a quitarse la túnica, este sonrió y la apresó por la cintura:

-¿Quieres ayudarme con otras prendas?

-Es una proposición interesante, pero mi ronda empieza en diez minutos, quizás en otra ocasión.

Este hizo una especie de puchero, y ella solo le obsequió con un beso en los labios, y seguidamente se marchó.

Estaba regresando de la ronda, cuando decidió detenerse a mirar un poco por una de las ventanas, la verdad es que necesitaba despejarse un poco, tenía muchas cosas en la mente.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando un golpe de aire le llegó, de forma instantánea se abrazó a si misma, y siguió con la mirada fija en el oscuro cielo. La noche estaba despejada y precisamente por ello fría, pero se podían apreciar bastante bien las estrellas.

Sonrió de medio lado y se quedó observando una que brillaba especialmente. Un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió al sentir un poco de aire sobre su nuca, y al llevar una de sus manos hacía el lugar deshizo el abrazo en el que se había envuelto, su otra mano descendió sobre su vientre y su mente recordó el preciso instante en que había tenido la mano de su profesor en ese mismo lugar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y fijó su mirada de nuevo en la brillante estrella:

-¿Te gusta Sirius?

No supo que le sorprendió más, si su voz o la pregunta que acababa de formular, rápidamente se giró para encontrarse de frente con el profesor Potter observando la misma estrella que ella miraba hacía unos instantes:

-¿Disculpe?, a mí no me gusta le profesor Black.

Este formó una sonrisa en sus labios y seguidamente fijó sus ojos en ella:

-Me refiero a la estrella que estaba observando señorita Granger, esta se llama Sirius al igual que su profesor.

Sorprendida ante ese descubrimiento, miró de vuelta a la estrella, ¿esta se llamaba Sirius?, eso sí que era una sorpresa.

-No lo sabía, la verdad es que es impresionante, no había visto una estrella que brillase tanto.

-Según dicen, su brillo es único e inigualable.

Sonrió ante sus palabras y lo miró de reojo, lo vio acercarse a la ventana y apoyar sus brazos cruzados en el alfeizar mientras miraba hacía el cielo, distinguió que en una de sus manos llevaba una escoba:

-¿Viene de algún lugar?

Este no respondió enseguida, la miró de reojo desde su posición y seguidamente volvió a mirar al cielo:

-En realidad voy, me dirigía al campo de Quidditch.

-¿A estas horas?

Lo vio sonreír:

-Sí, a estas horas, es cuando más tranquilo se está.

Ella no dijo nada, y él no parecía querer decir absolutamente nada más, se quedó callada sin atreverse a acercarse al alfeizar de la ventana, y sintiéndose especialmente incómoda.

Vio como se erguía y sin despedirse ni nada, comenzó a alejarse de allí, entre extrañada y sorprendida, se decidió por marcharse de allí, pero no había andado ni cinco pasos cuando se giró en redondo.

Al ver que no había rastro de él, con cuidado se decidió a seguirlo. Llegó al campo de Quidditch y se sorprendió al ver que las luces se encontraban encendidas, se escondió en una de las sombras y se quedó observando.

No tardó en localizarlo, y no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada alrededor de todo el campo, se maravilló de su velocidad, de como hacía girar la escoba con el más leve movimiento de su muñeca, como descendía a una velocidad vertiginosa, y como retoma altura con alegría y entusiasmo, pero sobre todo, la hechizó la sonrisa que brillaba en sus labios y en sus ojos verdes.

Había visto a Ron volar, y no podía negar que era bueno, pero el chico era un gran guardián, no poseía esa vida en la escoba, no conseguía hacer que esta pareciera con vida propia.

Con el pulso palpitándole en las venas a una velocidad vertiginosa, se sorprendió a sí misma deseando estar en la escoba con él, pese a que temía las alturas como nada en el mundo.

Al verlo descender, supo que debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes, por lo que echó a correr hacía el castillo, si la descubrían a esas horas en los jardines podría tener problemas, se supone que los prefectos solo debían patrullar por el castillo, las zonas exteriores eran de los profesores.

Con la respiración agitada y sin poder correr más, se detuvo en uno de los pasillos para retomar el aire, más no consiguió coger demasiado porque sintió que la obligaban a girar:

-¿Qué cree que hacía fuera del castillo?, eso esta… ¿Hermione?

Escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios le encantó, vio como rápidamente la soltaba y la miraba sorprendido, ella se encontraba entre asustada y nerviosa, ¡la había descubierto espiándolo!, ¿cómo iba a explicar eso?

-¿Qué hacías en los jardines?, creía que las rondas de los alumnos solo se hacían por el castillo.

-Yo, -tragó en seco para seguidamente suspirar y decir: -Tenía curiosidad por ver como volaba.

Esas palabras lo pillaron aún más por sorpresa, porque lo vio dar un paso hacía atrás:

-Pues como todo el mundo, encima de una escoba.

-Eso lo sé, me refería a otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

Preguntó sin entender, desconcertada, lo miró:

-Sí, me refiero a su forma de conseguir descender a esa velocidad tan asombrosa, a como consigue que la escoba lo obedezca sin casi decirle a donde quiere que se dirija, a la son…

-Sonrisa que brilla en tus labios cuando tienes una de esas entre tus piernas, y al brillo de tus ojos cuando crees que nadie te observa.

Se paralizó al escuchar la voz de la hermana de Ron tras ella, no obstante pudo ver también el asombro en la mirada del profesor Potter:

-¿De qué hablas Ginny?

-Siempre tan despistado, eso es lo que más me exasperaba de ti. Y pensar que tuve que meterme en tú cama para que comprendierasv c de una maldita vez que me gustabas.

Te lo explico, mi chico despistado: -vio como ella pasaba por su lado y acercándose a este le decía:

-Nunca me gustó el Quiddicth Harry, hasta que te vi montado en una escoba, desde ese momento solo deseaba verte volar y poder volar a tu lado, tal y como hicimos cuando estudiábamos.

Este frunció el ceño:

-Estás de broma ¿cierto?, pero si eras una diosa sobre tú escoba.

Esas palabras por alguna razón la enfurecieron, ella soltó una risa alegre y acercándose a él declaró:

-Nunca serás consciente de lo que puedes llegar a hacer con solo abrir la boca Harry.

Sin más apresó sus labios con los de ella y sin poder apartar la mirada, apretó los puños furiosa, su respiración se ralentizo debido a que estaba segura de que podía estallar en un grito en esos instantes.

Pudo ver que no era él, el que llevaba la nota resaltante del beso, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontró con que tenía sus ojos fijos en los de él. Pese a que estaba siendo prácticamente devorado por los labios de la garrapata pelirroja, este la miraba fijamente a ella, de forma inconsciente abrió sus labios y repaso los mismos con su lengua.

Y seguidamente se mordió el labio inferior, y todo su cuerpo anheló el contacto que en la clase le había brindado.

En cuanto este cerró los ojos, se sintió liberada y en cierto modo estúpida, seguidamente echó a correr de allí, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido?, odiaba a la hermana de Ron, y en cierto modo no, ¿qué había estado apunto de decirle cuando ella los interrumpió?

Negó con cierta desesperación, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, deseaba golpearlo a él, pero sobre todo deseaba quitar a la pelirroja de su lado y colocarse a ella misma ahí. Alarmada ante sus pensamientos, se decidió por irse a su cuarto cuanto antes, cerca de su sala común, aceleró el paso.

No obstante y antes de terminar de recorrer el último pasillo que la llevaría a las escaleras finales, sintió que tiraban de ella, y que la besaban. Antes de poder decidir si gritar o apartarlo de ella de un golpe, lo reconoció, ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

Su lengua pidió acceso y ella se lo concedió, a la par que sus manos se enredaban en su cabello, la imagen de su profesor con la Weasley, la obligó a cerrar los ojos y devolver el beso a su profesor en prácticas, Draco Malfoy.


	8. Cuarta Lección B

_**Cuarta Lección:**_

_**Alejarla no servirá.**_

Había conseguido esquivarla por todas partes, más había un maldito lugar en el que eso era imposible de conseguir.

El aula.

Para colmo de males, el humor de Sirius era pésimo, la culpable de eso era Rousmerta, se había planteado la posibilidad de ir a ver a esta, y pedirle cuentas sobre la última conversación que habían mantenido en las Tres Escobas.

En cuanto entró al aula, de regreso de ir a buscar unos apuntes, ya estaban todos los alumnos y Sirius esperándolo en la puerta.

-Sabes que mi papel será el de espectador el día de hoy ¿cierto?

-Pero si algo pasa…

-Tranquilo, nada sucederá, de todas formas, sí, estaré ahí.

Le sonrió y apretó su hombro con confianza, tras devolver la sonrisa a Sirius, entró en el aula en primer lugar, los alumnos le siguieron de cerca y se dispusieron a ocupar sus asientos habituales, más antes de que llevarán la acción acabo declaró:

-No, no hace falta que tomen asiento, de hecho.— agitó su varita, y tanto pupitres como asientos, salieron despedidos hacía una de las paredes: -Coloquen sus cosas en el mismo lugar, menos su varita, la clase de hoy será completamente práctica.

Sonrió a sus estudiantes y se centró en los apuntes que tenía entre sus manos, tras examinarlos y asegurarse de que estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer ese día, levantó su vista hacía ellos.

Le agradó comprobar que todos parecían entusiasmados con la idea de las prácticas, localizó entre todos los alumnos la melena pelirroja del hermano de Ginny, más por extraño que le pareciera no había rastro de su novia.

Desconcertado declaró.

-¿Qué clase teníais antes que esta?

La señorita Brown fue la que respondió su pregunta:

-Pociones, con el profesor Snape y el profesor en prácticas Malfoy.

Esa frase lo atravesó, a la par que recordaba las palabras de ella y las de Malfoy de hacía unos días atrás, ¿era posible que…?

-¿Preparado?

La voz de Sirius lo devolvió a su realidad, miró a este unos instantes perdido y seguidamente asintió, lo mejor era dejar todo fuera de él, si quería liarse con Malfoy que lo hiciera, eso le demostraba la clase de chica que era.

Asintió a la pregunta de su padrino y miró al frente, era momento de comenzar.

Empezó con su explicación, cosa que cada vez le resultaba más y más sencillo de lograr, y rápidamente ganó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala, estaba explicando la forma de comenzar con la práctica, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, en cuanto se giró para mirar hacía la puerta, ya sabía quien era, ¿por qué la miraba?, ¿acaso quería encontrar una muestra de lo que había estado haciendo?

La vio entrar y quedarse parada, se percató de que evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, ¿quería eso decir que…?

Negó, tenía que centrarse, debía hacerlo y dejar de pensar en tonterías:

-A la vista de que la señorita Granger a considerado oportuno brindarnos con su presencia, ahora seremos impares para las prácticas, es por ello que le solicito profesor Black que participe en las prácticas de hoy.

Se regañó mentalmente al percatarse que había sonado enfadado, la vio correr a soltar sus cosas evadiendo su mirada y que corría al lado del pelirrojo, el cual la cogió de la mano.

Irritado apartó la mirada de ambos y se decidió por centrarse en la clase, distinguió a Sirius acercándose donde ella se encontraba y colocarse ante ella.

Él por su parte decidió evadir esa zona en concreto y se centró en Dean Thomas, el chico era bueno, no contaba con un potencial increíble, todo había que decirlo, pero sí que si se esforzaba podía conseguir mucho.

El problema es que no parecía importarle demasiado lograrlo, y él estaba dispuesto a conseguir que le gustara intentarlo, pero más conseguirlo.

Y lo logró, pese a los intentos de este de rendirse, consiguió su objetivo, Sirius y él lo alabaron y ambos detectaron en la mirada de este un pequeño incentivo, lo que quería decir que ahora practicaría con más ganas.

Estaba tan centrado en este, que no se percató de los problemas que cierta alumna parecía tener con el hechizo hasta que escucho que Sirius decía:

-Profesor Potter, comprendo que crea que nuestra alumna la señorita Granger es lo suficientemente buena como para no necesitar ayuda, pero es evidente que es una negada para estos hechizos, ¿podría enseñarle como lanzar la maldita maldición para terminar por hoy?

-¿Por qué no se la enseña usted Profesor Black?, yo estoy ocupado mostrándole al señor Thomas a no sacarle un ojo a su adversario si no a hechizarlo.

Dijo con cierta irritación e intentando no girarse a mirarlos, más Sirius con una voz cantarina declaró:

-Hoy no soy profesor, así que no puedo hacer tal cosa.

Molesto, se giró a mirarlo, lo fulminó con la mirada y seguidamente centró su vista en ella, apretó con fuerza sus puños al percatarse de que en verdad no conseguía hacer la maldita maldición y declaró:

-Señor Thomas, debe acariciar la varita no estrangularla, e intente no quemar a Seamus en mi ausencia.

Sin más caminó hasta ella y se colocó cerca, examino su pose y enseguida notó que estaba nerviosa y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, eso lo hizo sentirse genial, que sufriera un poco, puso su mejor voz enfadada y declaró:

-Haga la maldición señorita Granger.

Lo digo cortante y evidentemente ella lo notó, se cruzó de brazos y fijo sus ojos en ella, pudo ver que lo miraba de reojo y que temblaba nerviosa. No hizo ni el más mínimo amago de sonreír.

Estaba molesto con ella, y le gustaba verla en esa situación.

Más la jugada desembocó en algo inesperado, ella, dijo mal la maldición y hubo una explosión en el lado de Sirius, rápidamente invocó un escudo entorno a este, en cuanto lo escuchó toser, supo que había actuado a tiempo y que estaba bien.

Centró su atención en ella y declaró:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Pronuncié mal el hechizo. Lo siento.

Tras esas palabras ella respiró hondo y seguidamente se colocó en posición de nuevo, escuchó que pronunciaba nuevamente la maldición y que en esta ocasión la decía correctamente. Frunció el ceño al ver que no le salía y casi sonríe al verla mirar a su varita como echándole la culpa de que esta no saliera.

¿Podía ser más inocente?

Negó intentando centrarse, y seguro de que estaba por volear lejos la varita suspiró y caminó hasta ella.

Se colocó tras ella, y se acercó hasta poder cogerla de la cintura y colocarla recta, enseguida sintió que se tensaba, no quiso hacer caso de su reacción y llevó su mano hasta la de ella. En cuanto cerró su mano sobre la de ella, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, estuvo tentado a cerrar los ojos, más se contuvo a tiempo.

-Relájese señorita Granger, así de nerviosa es como no conseguirá nunca superarse en esta asignatura.

Supo que se había molestado, y que debido a ello ahora se concentraría, en cierto modo estaba molesto consigo mismo por conocerla tan bien pese a todo, pero sabía que solo haciéndola de menos podía conseguir una reacción satisfactoria de ella.

Era de espíritu competitivo y precisaba un reto para mejorar.

-Ahora fije sus ojos en su objetivo y relaje su agarre sobre la varita.

Lentamente y con la intención de relajarla y mantenerla recta a la par, deslizó su mano sobre su vientre, intentando controlar su respiración, seguidamente comenzó a dar las instrucciones:

-Debe decir el hechizo confiada en que lo hará correctamente, sin inseguridades, ¿por qué habría de tenerlas?, se supone que es buena en todo lo que se propone. Una vez decidida a decir el hechizo, haga el giro de muñeca y recítelo, no lo grite, no es necesario.

Enseguida se percató de que en esa ocasión sí que tenía el ánimo correcto, sobre todo conseguía el giro exacto de muñeca, sin duda en esta ocasión el hechizo saldría de forma adecuada, fijó sus ojos en Sirius, y sonrió de medio lado, no parecía muy confiado de que fuera a acertar el hechizo, qué chasco se iba a llevar.

Era una joya por pulir, y pensaba demostrarle a Sirius que valía.

De un momento a otro escuchó un fuerte estruendo y no pudo evitar apretarla contra él y rompió a reír divertido ante la situación ante él. Nunca antes había visto a Sirius en una situación parecida, y sin duda agradecía estar en primera fila para verlo, y más aún, que ella hubiese sido quien le brindase esa oportunidad, sin poder contenerse declaró:

-¿Qué sucedió Sirius?

Olvidándose completamente de la situación en la que se encontraba y más que a quien tenía pegada contra él, no era ni más ni menos que una alumna, se apoyó en su hombro sonriendo feliz. Era como estar en el sitio adecuado, no resultaba ni raro, ni incómodo, ni mucho menos extraño, No, era solo perfecto.

-Maldita sea, me has pillado desprevenido, no esperaba que tuviera esa potencia de hechizo.

-Creo que te lo advertí.

-Lo sé, ¿cómo demonios lo supiste?

Declaró molesto Sirius, era evidente que no le gustaba perder, sin percatarse hizo de su agarre algo más fuerte y guiñándole un ojo a Sirius declaró divertido:

-Intuición, te dije que podía ser una mina, solo necesitaba un empujoncito para lograrlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en alardear y en sentirse bien, que cuando Sirius terminó de ponerse en pie y fijó su vista en él, lo dejó congelado en el lugar, ¿por qué lo miraba como si estuviese haciendo una locura?

-¿Piensas mostrarle algún hechizo más?

Desconcertado lo miró sin entender:

-¿Qué?

Sirius no le respondió, tan solo miró seriamente de él a ella y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, estaba tan metido en burlarse de Sirius, que no se había dado cuenta en absoluto, de que la sostenía más íntimamente de lo que nunca debería haberlo hecho.

Rápidamente se apartó de ella, más el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de la varita tardó un poco más en desprenderse, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de como la abrazaba?

-Sí, pensaba mostrarle otro hechizo, pero tardaste lo tuyo en recuperarte, así que ya no creo que nos de tiempo para ello.

Deslizó su mano sobre la de ella y tras soltar su mano cerró la misma en un puño, ¿por qué parecía querer grabar su tacto?, ¿podría tener razón Ginny y se le estaba yendo todo de las manos?

Se giró para no verla más y comenzó a dar instrucciones e intentó no volver a mirarla durante el resto de la clase la cual gracias a Merlín estaba por terminar.

Más pese a la indiferencia que estaba mostrando por ella, sintió el peso de los ojos Grises de Sirius fijos en él. ¿Podría este haber notado algo?

Deseaba que no fuera así.

Siguió diciendo las tareas que debían entregar y parecer lo más calmado posible, Sirius sabía leer sobre él, y debía evitar que lo hiciera.

Un alivio casi infinito, lo embargó en el preciso instante, en que la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase se escuchaba en el lugar, rápidamente se despidió de sus alumnos y caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Enseguida notó la presencia de Sirius a su lado:

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Tengo algo de prisa Sirius, ya sabes que pronto tengo mis exámenes y…

Sirius colocó una mano sobre los papeles que estaba removiendo y molesto lo miró:

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué se supone que te traes entre manos?

Sonrió de medio lado intentando aparentar tranquilidad y declaró:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Sirius apartó la mano de los papeles y fijó su vista en quien seguía en la clase, lo peor es que sabía quien era, sin dejar de sonreír miró hacía el mismo lugar que Sirius miraba.

Más su sonrisa se quedó congelada en el lugar, ¿es que acaso deseaba sacarlo de sus casillas?, ¿qué se creía que estaba haciendo besándose de esa manera con el impresentable del pelirrojo?, y encima en presencia de dos profesores, no, al demonio con los dos profesores, en presencia de él.

Maldita fuera, la rabia comenzó a corroerle y deseo con todas sus fuerzas caminar hasta ellos, y separarlos, mandar al pelirrojo lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que volver a verlo nunca más, seguramente Ginny le perdonaría por ello.

Apretó los papeles en su mano y estaba por gritarles cuando al fin se separaron, lo primero que encontró fueron los ojos de ella, y el miedo que esta experimentó al ver como la miraba.

Distinguió como ella movía los labios y agarraba al niñato del brazo para tirar de él y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Soltó los papeles que tenía, con una sola idea en mente, ir tras ella y dejarle algunas cosas claras, no obstante se había olvidado de algo, mejor dicho de alguien:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Miró a Sirius enfadado:

-Ya te dije que tengo prisa.

-Sí, eso escuché, ¿qué crees que haces con la señorita Granger?

Estuvo apunto de sorprenderse, pero se detuvo a tiempo:

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me hagas estúpido Harry, te vi la noche de la ceremonia de graduación, y lo de hoy…

-¿Hoy?, ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿acaso no acabas de ver lo que ha pasado aquí hace unos segundos?, además, ella es una alumna, ¿por quién me has tomado?

Sirius se quedó mirándolo unos instantes y seguidamente entrecerró los ojos, cogió unos papeles de encima de la mesa y se los tendió, para seguidamente declarar:

-Será mejor que les hagas un conjuro alisador.

Sin más se marchó de allí, miró los papeles y frunció el ceño, todos ellos estaban completamente arrugados, como si los hubiesen estrangulado. Miró de nuevo por donde se había ido Sirius y se sintió estúpido, no se había tragado lo que le había dicho.

-Maldición.

Agotado y desesperado, se dejó caer en el asiento:

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Sin saber a quién más acudir, se decidió por buscar a Ginny, necesitaba hablar con ella, precisaba que lo ayudase, pese a que sabía que la ayuda que Ginny le prestaba ya no hacía efecto.

La encontró en su habitación mirando por la ventana, se acercó a ella después de que le diera permiso para entrar:

-¿Estás bien?

Esta no contestó, fijó su mirada a donde ella miraba y frunció el ceño:

-Tan descarado, ¿en qué está pensando?

-¿Desde cuando Draco piensa?, me temo que va a buscarse un buen problema.

Suspiró y se quedó callado mirando por la ventana sin fijarse en ningún punto en concreto, el silencio pareció advertir a Ginny que algo sucedía:

-¿Qué pasa?

La miró de reojo e hizo el comienzo de una negación, más se detuvo en seco y suspirando declaró:

-Necesito tú ayuda Ginny, o me temo que tendré serios problemas.

Ginny descruzó los brazos y dio un paso hacía él, llevó una de sus manos hacía su rostro y declaró:

-¿De qué hablas?

-Parece que Draco, pese a buscarlo en todo momento, consigue pasar desapercibido, pero yo, que siempre intento evitar todo, acabo metiendo las cuatro como idiota.

-¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Se alejó de la ventana y de ella y se sentó en la cama, colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y declaró:

-He estado apunto de golpear a tú hermano pequeño Ginny, y por si eso no fuera poco, creo que Sirius sospecha que algo no anda bien.

Rápidamente sintió a Ginny arrodillada frente a él y que retiraba sus manos de su cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿en qué estás pensando Harry?, no puedes estar hablando enserio, sabes lo que…

Enfadado se puso en pie y se alejó de ella, para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro:

-Lo sé, maldita sea Gin, lo sé, pero no lo entiendes, no consigo sacarla de mi cabeza, no comprendo lo que me está pasando, maldita sea, ni siquiera lo que tuve con Cho se iguala a lo que me está pasando en estos momentos.

Te juro que intento no pensar en ella, evitarla en la medida de lo posible, pero maldita sea, aparece hasta en la maldita sopa.

Ginny, hace un momento le estaba enseñando a hacer un hechizo, y pese a mi reticencia a abrazar a nadie, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, maldita sea, Ginny la pegué a mí delante de todo el mundo, no contento con eso, me apoyé en ella como si fuese mía.

Si hubieses visto la cara de Sirius, parecía juzgarme, era como si estuviese viviendo una pesadilla, y me maldecía por ello.

Si Sirius llega a descubrirme, temo lo que pueda hacer.

-Estás desvariando Harry, Sirius te adora, nunca te haría ningún mal, él…

-Eliminaría todo peligro existente para mí, Ginny, Sirius sería capaz de hacer lo imposible por mantenerme a salvo, eso incluye quitarme el peligro de delante.

-¿Crees que le haría daño a Hermione?

Asombrado miró a esta, parecía estar asustada y negó rápidamente:

-NO, Sirius no sería capaz de eso, me refiero, a que es capaz de pedir mi traslado, mandarme lejos de aquí, él…

-Haría la cosa más sensata.

Desconcertado la miró sin comprender:

-¿Qué?

Ginny se puso en pie y declaró:

-¿No lo ves?, eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer, estoy segura de que lo que te sucede es solo algo parecido a tú obsesión con Cho, ya viste que al final no fue para tanto, creo que deberías tomar distancia Harry, un traslado por otro compañero sería la mejor decisión a tomar.

Se quedó callado en el acto, tenía razón, alejarse era lo mejor, ¿por qué entonces todo en él gritaba en redondo que NO?, ¿Por qué se negaba a admitir que era la única solución, que debía partir y alejarse cuanto antes?

-Yo había pensado que me ayudases a espantarla.

Susurró, Ginny lo miró por unos momentos, y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios:

-Harry, eso no bastará, de todas formas si quieres lo haré, te ayudaré como pueda. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Evita que me quede a solas con ella, y si es posible, debe vernos besarnos, tengo que conseguir que me odie, maldita sea, tengo que conseguir que crea que estamos juntos.

Ginny se acercó a él y lo obligó a mirarla:

-El problema de esto Harry, es que tú sabes que es mentira, y me temo que no solo ella precisa un desenamoramiento.

No pudo responder a eso, no sabía que decir, no podía ser cierto lo que Ginny creía, ¿verdad?

Pasaron el resto de la tarde preparando juntos su siguiente clase, evadiendo el tema Granger-Malfoy a como diera lugar, ni ella quería saber nada de lo que Draco podía estar haciendo, y él mismo se negaba a seguir pensando en ella.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, deseó no tener que asistir, pero Ginny lo obligó, fueron los últimos en aparecer, y Sirius lo recibió con una mirada sin expresión alguna, lo que lo hizo decidirse a mantenerse sin mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor en toda la cena.

-¿Y donde se supone que estuvieron toda la tarde?

Preguntó Draco mientras mareaba algo de su comida, este lo miró unos instantes y se encogió de hombros:

-Repasando nuestra siguiente clase.

-Seguro que sí, y dime, ¿qué parte de su anatomía estudiaran los alumnos mañana?

-¿Celoso Draco?

Preguntó Ginny divertida, Draco la miró unos momentos y declaró:

-No tengo porqué, sé que lo que le das a él también lo puedo tener cuando quiera.

-No estés tan seguro Draco, me temo que ya no será así.

-Dame una botella de Wisqui, unos bombones y verás como cambias de idea.

Ginny sonrió y declaró:

-Me quedo con la botella y los bombones rubio, pero te dejo fuera de la ecuación.

Draco frunció el ceño y tanto ella como Harry rompieron a reír por su expresión, sintió la mano de Ginny sobre su antebrazo y decidió molestarla un poco, se acercó a ella y de forma que Draco no pudiera escucharlo declaró:

-Estaba pensando que quizás con un uniforme de Hogwarts podrías conseguir seducirlo con mayor facilidad, aunque con el picardías de la noche anterior sería más efectivo sin duda.

Ginny enrojeció en el acto y él rompió a reír al sentir que lo golpeaba. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose lo hizo detenerse y mirar desconcertado a su alrededor, descubrió que Draco miraba con una sonrisa divertida hacía una de las mesas, miró hacía su otro lado, y tras ver la mirada de Sirius, no necesito más para saber de donde procedía el ruido.

¿Qué habría pasado en la mesa de Gryffindor?, más exactamente, ¿qué le habría pasado a ella?

Consiguió no mirar hacía la mesa y se centró solo en Ginny y sus cosas, tras la cena, todos se despidieron diciendo que debían hacer cosas, aburrido y sabiendo que era mejor no ir a ver a Sirius esa noche, se decidió por volar un rato.

Le hubiese gustado ser profesor de vuelo, o incluso, jugador profesional, pero según su madre, llevaba en la sangre la enseñanza, sonrió de medio lado, sin duda un buen vuelo le haría bien.

Encima, no estaba lloviendo, así que el tiempo lo acompañaba. Tras vestirse con algo de más abrigo, cogió su escoba y se dirigió hacía el campo de Quiddicth, no obstante no llegó muy lejos.

Se detuvo en seco al distinguirla en mitad del pasillo, la oscuridad era casi absoluta, no obstante ella parecía estar en el lugar idóneo bañada por la luz de la Luna. Su cabello se encontraba suelto, igual de indomable que siempre, se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba fijamente al cielo.

Distinguió como cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior y se tensó, además de maldecirse a sí mismo por desear que estuviese pensando en él en ese preciso instante.

Sin poder controlarse del todo se acercó a ella, estaba tan hermosa bajo la luz blanca que la bañaba, negó, ¿qué estaba pensando?, miró por la misma ventana que ella miraba y enseguida distinguió lo que seguramente le había llamado la atención a ella.

-¿Te gusta Sirius?

Ella dio un pequeño brinco sorprendida y rápidamente se giró a mirarlo, no obstante, no apartó su mirada de la estrella en el cielo, esta tras recuperarse de la sorpresa declaró:

-¿Disculpe?, a mí no me gusta el profesor Black.

No pudo evitarlo formó una sonrisa en sus labios y seguidamente fijó sus ojos en ella, se hubiese echado a reír a carcajadas sino fuera por el tono que ella había utilizado:

-Me refiero a la estrella que estaba observando señorita Granger, esta se llama Sirius, al igual que su profesor.

Sorprendida ante ese descubrimiento, miró de vuelta a la estrella, la contempló mientras miraba la misma:

-No lo sabía, la verdad es que es impresionante, no había visto una estrella que brillase tanto.

-Según dicen, su brillo es único e inigualable.

Se acercó a la ventana y apoyó sus brazos cruzados en el alfeizar mientras miraba hacía el cielo, lo cierto es que mirar esa estrella en concreto, le había facilitado soportar muchas noches de insomnio en el pasado:

-¿Viene de algún lugar?

No respondió enseguida, la miró de reojo desde su posición y seguidamente volvió a mirar al cielo:

-En realidad voy, me dirigía al campo de Quidditch.

-¿A estas horas?

Sonrió ante su tono de sorpresa y asintió:

-Sí, a estas horas, es cuando más tranquilo se está.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó callada sin atreverse a acercarse al alfeizar de la ventana, no podía saber como lo percibía, pero estaba seguro de que se sentía algo incómoda.

Lo mejor era marcharse de allí, quedarse era absurdo, sin despedirse ni nada, comenzó a alejarse de allí. En cuanto llegó al campo de Quidditch cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, el olor de la hierba, y el frescor de la noche lo recorrieron por completo.

Satisfecho abrió los ojos, sí, eso era parte de él:

-Muy bien, arriba se ha dicho.

Se subió a la escoba y pisó con fuerza, enseguida sintió el aire sobre su rostro, esa era la manera ideal de olvidar todo, pues en el aire, los problemas de tierra se quedaban en esta.

Sonrió alegre, al sentir el aire en su rostro y comenzó a ir más rápido y a girar con rapidez y agilidad, sin duda era la manera ideal de ser libre de todo. Estuvo tentado a reír alegremente incluso a gritar, pero se contuvo, deseaba estar solo.

Siguió un buen rato allí arriba, hasta que se percató de que debía regresar, al día siguiente tenían clases y debía volver.

Con algo de fastidio comenzó a descender, más algo llamó su atención, distinguió como una figura se alejaba corriendo, frunció el ceño y molesto por haber sido espiado, aceleró su escoba a todo lo que pudo, llegó a la puerta del castillo unos segundos después de que la figura ingresara en el mismo.

Se bajó de la escoba con agilidad y corrió tras él, se sorprendió bastante cuando la figura se detuvo tras girar una esquina, ¿acaso creía que no lo había visto?, ¿o que no le sancionaría por estar fuera del castillo a altas horas?, enfadado terminó con la distancia y agarró al sujeto del antebrazo haciéndolo girar, a la par que decía molesto:

-¿Qué cree que hacía fuera del castillo?, eso esta…- se calló en el acto al reconocerla: -¿Hermione?

Su nombre abandonó sus labios antes de darse cuenta, ¿qué significaba eso?, perdido preguntó:

-¿Qué hacías en los jardines?, creía que las rondas de los alumnos solo se hacían por el castillo.

-Yo, -tragó en seco para seguidamente suspirar y decir: -Tenía curiosidad por ver como volaba.

Esas palabras lo pillaron aún más por sorpresa, la soltó rápidamente y se alejó de ella, no, tenía que haber escuchado mal, sí debía ser eso, por lo que declaró:

-Pues como todo el mundo, encima de una escoba.

-Eso lo sé, me refería a otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

Preguntó sin entender, ella lo miró desconcertada, y añadió:

-Sí, me refiero a su forma de conseguir descender a esa velocidad tan asombrosa, a como consigue que la escoba lo obedezca sin casi decirle a donde quiere que se dirija, a la son…

-Sonrisa que brilla en tus labios cuando tienes una de esas entre tus piernas, y al brillo de tus ojos cuando crees que nadie te observa.

Sorprendido miró detrás de Hermione y se encontró con Ginny, ¿qué estaba diciendo?, tragó unos instantes y preguntó:

-¿De qué hablas Ginny?

-Siempre tan despistado, eso es lo que más me exasperaba de ti. Y pensar que tuve que meterme en tú cama para que comprendieras de una maldita vez que me gustabas.

Te lo explico, mi chico despistado: -vio como Ginny pasaba cerca de Hermione y acercándose le decía:

-Nunca me gustó el Quiddicth Harry, hasta que te vi montado en una escoba, desde ese momento solo deseaba verte volar y poder volar a tu lado, tal y como hicimos cuando estudiábamos.

Frunció el ceño, eso era imposible, seguramente lo estaba diciendo para hacer que ella lo creyese:

-Estás de broma ¿cierto?, pero si eras una diosa sobre tú escoba.

Dijo sin pensar, aunque era la verdad, ver a Ginny sobre una escoba era todo un espectáculo, eso era lo que le había atraído algo de ella, por lo que se había preocupado aún más en conocerla. Pues pese a que ya eran amigos, el Quidditch, fue lo que terminó por unirlos a los tres definitivamente.

Ella soltó una risa alegre y acercándose a él declaró:

-Nunca serás consciente de lo que puedes llegar a hacer con solo abrir la boca Harry.

Sin más apresó sus labios con los de ella y sin poder apartar la mirada de Hermione, dejo que ella lo besara a gusto, más verla abrir los labios y como repasaba los mismos con su lengua, lo hizo aguantar un gemido de frustración por no ser él quien repasase los mismos, ¿qué le estaba haciendo?

Seguidamente la vio morderse el labio inferior, y todo su cuerpo anheló el contacto con ella, tenerla entre sus brazos en esos instantes, darle lo que le estaba pidiendo con la mirada, alarmado de sus propios pensamientos cerró los ojos y respondió en la medida de lo posible el beso de Ginny.

En cuanto escuchó que esta echaba a correr se separó de Ginny, ella lo miró unos segundos y sin poder contenerse declaró:

-No vuelvas a besarme, por favor Ginny no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ginny lo miró unos instantes y declaró:

-Tienes un serio problema Harry, te has enamorado de Hermione Granger, de tú alumna.

Negó ante sus palabras y dio un paso hacía atrás:

-No, eso es…

-Imposible, sí, deseaba creer que lo era, pero no es así, te sientes el ser más miserable sobre la tierra por haberme besado delante de ella, Harry, me temo que tienes un serio problema que has de resolver cuanto antes.

Rompió a reír sin poder creérselo:

-¿Resolverlo?, Por favor, dime cómo, maldita sea, vamos, dime que tengo que hacer. Haz que me olvide de ella, a no, si tú estás igual que yo, muriéndote por dentro por culpa de un imbécil que ni te ve, pero bueno, al menos tú no te enfrentas a Azkaban por ello, la única herida en esto eres tú.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada molesta, y distinguió un brillo en sus ojos, se había pasado, o si sería idiota, él mismo le había pedido que lo ayudase y encima la trataba como basura:

-Yo no…

-Está bien, será mejor que nos marchemos a dormir.

La vio alejarse y se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿cuántas idioteces podía cometer en un solo día?

Al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con una lechuza que lo aguardaba, al abrir la carta se encontró con que el universo parecía querer tenderle una mano, de forma algo cruel, pero una mano después de todo.

Debía marchar de Hogwarts, su padre había sufrido heridas graves en un ataque, se encontraba en San Mungo y su madre lo necesitaba con ella.


	9. Quinta Lección

_**Quinta lección:**_

_**Clases particulares, nadie te enseñara lo que yo:**_

Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas desde que había visto por última vez a su profesor en prácticas Potter, y la última imagen que tenía de él, era devorando la boca de la fastidiosa de la profesora Weasley.

Si antes encantamientos le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, ahora la consideraba odiosa.

No pasaba un maldito día que no la odiase un poco más.

Para colmo de males, se había sorprendido cuando en todo el fin de semana no había visto al profesor Potter en el castillo, pero más cuando llego el Lunes, y no hubo rastro de él en la clase de defensa.

No se había atrevido a preguntar por su ausencia, pero tanto Lavender como Parvati, lo habían comentado con ella, esta última, llevaba una temporada volviéndola loca, pues decía que si el profesor Potter no se había apartado de ella enseguida tras enseñarla a lanzar aquella maldición, era porque se sentía a gusto en esa posición.

Eso sumado a su propia mente la estaba enloqueciendo, al tercer día de ausencia de este, no pudo contenerse más:

"_Se encontraban las tres sentadas juntas esperando a que el profesor Black comenzara con la clase, parecía estar buscando algo._

_-Y una vez más el buenazo no está._

_-No lo llames así Lavender._

_Recriminó molesta, esta solo sonrió a sus palabras:_

_-¿Qué sentiste al tenerlo abrazado a ti?_

_-No lo tuve abrazado a mí, ¿y qué voy a sentir?, me estaba enseñando a conseguir formular bien una maldición nada más._

_-Eso lo sabemos Hermione, el profesor Potter es mucho profesor._

_Parvati rompió a reír y en cierto modo se sintió ofendida, pues de todas ellas, era a ella a la que este había besado, y no solo una vez._

_-¿Preguntamos porque no está?_

_-Quizás esté de exámenes o algo._

_Aporto Parvati, ella asintió sin muchas ganas, la verdad es que deseaba que preguntase alguna de ellas:_

_-Entonces los profesores Malfoy y Weasley, deberían estar también allí._

_-No tiene porque, recuerda que el año anterior la profesora Weasley tuvo que marcharse dos semanas antes._

_¿Por qué tenían que nombrarla?, apretó los puños enfadada y sin querer golpeó la mesa ante ella. Todos a una la miraron, incluido el profesor Black._

_Este la miró primero intentando localizar de donde provenía el ruido para seguidamente al verla a ella, fruncir el ceño molesto:_

_-¿Algún problema señorita Granger?_

_Su tono era frío y claramente distante y molesto, eso la sorprendió, siempre había creído que su profesor la estimaba._

_-Nos preguntábamos donde se encuentra el profesor en prácticas Potter._

_Esa frase, transformó el semblante de su profesor, a una máscara fría como el hielo, y sus ojos grises la atravesaron como dos puñales:_

_-No le concierne en lo más mínimo._

_-¿Cuánto tardará en regresar?, la verdad es que se le echa de menos._

_Aportó Lavender a su lado, este ahora la miró a ella, y percibió que suavizaba su mirada:_

_-No puedo hablar por él, solo sé que regresará. Y ahora a retomar las clases."_

Ninguna se había atrevido a formular una nueva pregunta sobre el paradero de este en los días siguientes, y ahí se encontraba un día más asistiendo a clase de Defensa sin la presencia de este en el lugar.

Lo peor de todo es que debido a la ausencia de él y a su estúpida preocupación por desear saber donde estaba o que le sucedía, había metido la pata aun más en sus otras asignaturas, y eso había desembocado en una llamada de atención de su profesora favorita y en otras dos semanas sumadas a sus clases particulares de pociones.

Pues cada maldito día de la primera semana de estás, había conseguido cinco pociones sin efectuar correctamente en la mañana y otras cinco en la tarde. La segunda semana pese a su ensimismamiento, Lavender había conseguido que se centrara en las horas de pociones, pero en la tarde no contaba con su presencia lo que la llevaba a otras cuatro pociones fallidas.

Volvía a ser viernes y solo deseaba que en esta ocasión si que consiguiese efectuar al menos una decente.

No deseaba más clases particulares con ambos profesores de pociones, no obstante agradecía la presencia del profesor Snape en todo momento, pues eso significaba que las miradas de Malfoy se quedaban en eso, en miradas nada más.

Recibió la clase de defensa sin recibirla ciertamente y pensando de nuevo el motivo de su ausencia, había llegado a plantearse hasta la posibilidad de que le hubiese sucedido algo.

Negó fuertemente, no podía ser eso ¿verdad?, los habrían avisado ¿cierto?, sí, si le hubiese pasado algo se lo dirían a ellos.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, tomo una decisión, en cuanto terminara esa maldita poción iría a ver a la irritante hermana de Ron y le preguntaría a ella. Después de todo era la futura esposa de este, ella tendría que saber, la cuestión era, ¿se lo diría?

Había notado que del mismo modo que a ella no le agradaba ella, ella parecía tenerla entrecruzada, no del mismo modo que ella la tenía, pero sí cerca.

¿Podría ella saber lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Al llegar al aula de pociones, escuchó las indicaciones del profesor Snape y se dispuso a comenzar, era una poción a realizar en dos horas, terminaría cerca de las nueve, quizás siguiera cenando cuando ella terminase.

Se puso a ello, y tras una hora y media, escuchó que le susurraban:

-Parece que en esta ocasión sí que lo conseguirá.

Miró de reojo a Malfoy, pero prefirió ignorarlo, sobre todo el hecho de que se encontrase tras ella.

No obstante y pese a su intento le era imposible conseguirlo, iba a echar una nueva babosa a la poción cuando sintió que detenían su mano:

-Si haces eso, la poción se irá al traste preciosa.

Rápidamente aparto la mano y miró al frente, ni rastro del profesor Snape, ¿dónde se había metido?, siguió con la poción, solo que ahora se movía con más rapidez.

En cuanto terminó sonrió triunfante, lo había conseguido. Llenó uno de sus frasquitos y se giró para entregárselo a Malfoy.

Sin embargo tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza con las dos manos pues estuvo apunto de dejarlo caer al encontrarse tremendamente cerca de este.

-Veo que al fin has conseguido que te salga bien, ¿te parece una recompensa?

Antes de que pudiera negarse, recibió los labios de este sobre los suyos, intentó alejarse, pero sintió la mano de él sobre su espalda acercándola a él. Mientras que la otra mano le quitaba el frasco de las manos.

No supo que hizo con el mismo, solo supo que ya no lo tenía en sus manos porque sintió que colocaba esta en su nuca a la par que intentaba profundizar el beso.

Saliendo de la sorpresa, apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de este y lo empujó lejos de ella, aunque no es que consiguiera alejarlo demasiado:

-¿Qué cree que hace?, suélteme ahora mismo.

-La otra noche no era eso lo que deseabas.

-La otra noche lo confundí con mi novio, ya se lo dije.

Este rompió a reír a la par que la acercaba más a él y ella intentaba alejarse:

-El hermano de Ginny es un soso, preciosa, ambos sabemos que eso es mentira.

-No lo es, le he dicho que me suelte, ¿se le olvida que soy su alumna?

Este sonrió de medio lado y apresó su labio inferior entre los de él:

-Eso solo lo hace más excitante.

Asustada, no solo por sus palabras sino por la respuesta de su propio cuerpo, forcejeó por separarse de él, no obstante no consiguió demasiado.

Este volvió a besarla con fuerza, y justo cuando consiguió separarse de nuevo de él, colocando una vez más sus manos en su pecho con los puños cerrados sobre la camisa para alejarlo, la puerta de la clase se abrió:

-Mira quien esta de vuel…

Ambos miraron hacía la puerta y sintió que su corazón se detenía para seguidamente comenzar a latir con una fuerza sorprendente.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

El miedo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, no obstante también el alivio, pues Malfoy tardó escasos segundos en liberarla, pudo ver como la hermana de Ron daba un paso hacía atrás:

-Clases particulares, me temo que la señorita Granger no ha hecho su mejor trabajo en mi clase últimamente y precisaba un apoyo extra.

La voz del profesor Snape se escuchó tras los recién llegados, ¿había visto algo?, eso era lo que reflejaban los ojos de Malfoy, el miedo a que este lo hubiese visto así con ella, ¿por qué no le preocupaba que lo hubiesen pillado los otros y sí Snape?

Sintió sus ojos verdes encima de ella, y no pudo evitar dar un paso hacía atrás asustada y chocando contra la mesa:

-Clases particulares, comprendo, sin duda estarán siendo muy provechosas.

Su voz sonaba fría y parecía cargada de seriedad, Malfoy mostró el vial que ella había llenado anteriormente y declaró:

-Puedes apostar por ello compañero, sabes que soy un profesor excepcional.

Este le giño un ojo a Potter, mientras que ella pudo notar la mirada enfurecida dirigida a ella, a la par que la hermana de Ron los miraba sin poder terminar de creérselo:

-Si ese es el caso, señorita Granger, entonces ya puede marcharse, el Lunes a la misma hora.

Rápida como nunca antes se creyó posible, recogió todo y huyó del lado de Malfoy, al pasar cerca de la profesora Weasley esta la fulminó con la mirada, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, sabía que no se llevaban, pero ahora parecía deseosa de matarla.

Pese a chocar contra él, no fue capaz a mirarlo, dos semanas deseando verlo y justo cuando volvía, la encontraba en esa situación con Malfoy.

Corrió todo lo que pudo y se refugió en la biblioteca, era consciente de que esta no tardaría en ser cerrada, pero necesitaba la calma de la misma. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan sumamente mal cuando él la había mirado?, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

Debía ser por Ron, debía sentirse culpable por besar a otro que no fuera Ron, y sin embargo solo podía pensar que a quien había traicionado era al profesor Potter y no a este.

Rompió a llorar sin entenderse a sí misma. Quería a Ron con locura, pero en esos momentos no estaba presente para ella, en esos momentos los ojos verdes acusadores y sentenciándola la perseguían.

¿Quién era él para juzgarla?, ella no era culpable de nada de aquello, Malfoy la había forzado, podía entender que no era eso lo que pareciese a simple vista, pero podían preguntar, no juzgar sin más.

Las luces de la biblioteca comenzaron a titilar, las miró sin comprender, pues estas nunca hacían esto, seguidamente escuchó un fuerte portazo y rápidamente se puso en pie asustada.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?

-Venga ya Harry, eres consciente de que no es la primera vez que lo hago, ¿qué más te da?

-¿No comprendes lo que esto puede acarrearte Draco?

-Por favor Ginny, tú también no, la conozco desde hace años, además, nunca me pillaran.

Podía imaginarse la sonrisa de suficiencia que brillaba en los labios de Malfoy en esos instantes.

-Lo vi hace un rato, ¿y si llega a entrar Snape antes que nosotros?

Reclamo la hermana de Ron.

-Lo tenía controlado, tenía un hechizo en la puerta, vosotros no sois enemigos, por eso no se activó.

-¿Enemigos?, Draco, puedes terminar en Azkaban por esto, ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Azkaban, venga ya, eso es una patraña del viejo y ya, entiendo el estado de Harry, pero Gin, tú compartes mi filosofía, ¿a qué viene esta bronca?

-No volverás a acercarte a ella Draco.

La voz del profesor Potter pareció reverberar por toda la estancia a la par que la risa de Malfoy:

-Anda ya, si dijéramos que la chica no disfruta con mis besos, pero vosotros mismos lo visteis, y porque no la viste hace dos semanas, ese día me beso como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¿Hace dos semanas?

Escuchó que preguntaba Weasley:

-Sí, la noche en que tú madre te llamo.

Varios cristaleras estallaron en ese preciso instante, y ella misma se pegó a la ventana, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

-No te lo repetiré dos veces Draco, esto se terminó ya, no pienso consentirlo.

-Mira, esto es así de simple Harry, no pienso detenerme porque tú lo digas, si quieres delatarme adelante, la pregunta es, ¿serás capaz de verme en semejante lio por tú culpa?

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y seguidamente era cerrada, una nueva vidriera estalló a la par que escuchaba:

-MALDITO SEA.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, sin duda acababa de golpear una mesa con el puño cerrado.

-Harry detente, te vas a lastimar.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes?, maldita sea Ginny, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer?

-Cualquier cosa menos meterte, Harry, no hagas una locura, sabes que puedes buscarte un buen problema, Sirius.

-Lo sé, maldita sea lo sé.

El silencio se hizo en todo el lugar:

-Y si lo que Draco dijo es cierto, Harry, temo que no podamos intervenir.

-¿Cierto?, ¿el qué?

Escuchó como se habría de nuevo la puerta de la biblioteca y como esta decía:

-Si ella disfruta sus besos, Harry, Draco, es como una droga, adictivo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos:

-Maldición.

La ventana que se encontraba tras ella estalló también y no pudo contener un grito y cubrirse con los brazos mientras se alejaba de esta.

En cuanto se recuperó del susto, se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de este sobre ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con tal intensidad que si las luces no estuviesen juraría que podría distinguirlos sin ninguna duda.

Antes de lo que creyó posible lo vio caminar hasta ella y agarrarla de ambos brazos:

-Tu maldita…

-No, yo no, tú te besaste con ella, tú fuiste quien me dejó como idiota deseando estar en su lugar.

Se calló en el acto, ¿qué diantres acababa de decir?, no le dio tiempo a repasarlo, pues él ya la estaba besando, llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, y seguidamente colocó él las suyas sobre su cintura.

Se besaron con intensidad y deseo, con anhelo por parte de ambos, en esos instantes no había dominante ni dominado, eran ambos luchadores, declarando de cada cual el territorio permitido.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y no obstante este no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir, por el contrario, sintió que la empujaba contra una de las mesas y sin dudar la alzaba para quedar sentada en la misma, en cuanto sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto, ella corroboró su teoría sobre el brillo de sus verdes ojos.

Pues las luces se apagaron en ese instante.

Sin pensar en nada, llevó sus manos hacía el pelo de este y se lo despeinó mientras exploraba su boca a gusto.

Sintió como él llevaba una de sus manos de su cintura hacía abajo y se sintió nerviosa, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, NO, mejor dicho, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

Este se separó de sus labios y buscó su cuello, en cuanto sintió sus labios en el mismo, toda su sangre pareció hervir, y su boca quemaba por volver a besarlo de nuevo.

No obstante este se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Nunca más, nunca más lo volverás a besar, ¿me has escuchado?

Ante esas palabras se quedó muda, ¿a quién se supone que no volvería a besar?, este se separó de ella, y con una de sus manos la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos, en cuento hizo contacto con sus ojos supo la respuesta.

-¿Me has escuchado?

Asintió, a la par que ella misma se mordía el labio inferior:

-No hagas eso.

Ella se detuvo en el acto y seguidamente declaró:

-Ron, él…

Este apoyó su frente en la de ella:

-Tampoco, él tampoco, nadie, maldita sea, nadie más te besará, nadie te tocará, nadie que no sea yo, te enseñará lo que quieras saber.

-Quiero que me acaricies.

Esa simple frase, consiguió que este se tensase, cuando miró sus ojos percibió un brillo que reconoció como el mismo que la primera vez que lo vio:

-Explica eso.

Escuchó que le susurraba con una voz algo ronca. Desconcertada lo miró sin comprender:

-¿Explicar?, ¿Qué tengo que explicar?

Al escucharlo gruñir, y seguidamente reír se descolocó:

-Maldita seas, sigues siendo tan malditamente ingenua, quizás sea mejor decirte que hay diferentes clases de caricias pequeña, y créeme, algunas podrían hacerte volar, mientras que otras te harían desear arder en el infierno en lugar de seguir sintiéndolas, a la par que por nada del mundo desearías que me detuviera.

Recibió una sonrisa de las que tanto le gustaban y se sintió temblar, ¿sería eso verdad?, tras plantearse esa pregunta, notó que una de las manos de él, descendía por encima de la tela de la túnica hasta llegar a su muslo y se detenía en el mismo.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre el punto?

Fijó sus ojos en los verdes de él, y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro para seguidamente acercarse a sus labios:

-Sí profesor.

Sin más apresó sus labios, y lo beso, este respondió al beso, a la par que su mano con bastante agilidad, conseguía esquivar la tela de la túnica, y se colocaba en su rodilla, en el mismo instante en que sintió la mano de este acariciar la misma, su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida por sí solo y temblar.

A la par que él profundizaba el beso, sintió, como este alzaba su pierna para obligarla a rodear su cintura con la misma, a la par que comenzaba a descender su caricia hacía su muslo.

Iba tan sumamente lento, que todo su cuerpo temblaba casi sin control, no sabía si de miedo, excitación, anhelo, deseo, o simplemente por el hecho de ser quien era quien la estaba tocando de esa forma.

Detuvo su caricia en mitad de su muslo, y en lugar de seguir avanzando, decidió volver a recorrer el mismo camino hecho hasta el momento, eso le hizo sentirse fastidiada y gimió en forma de protesta.

Eso ocasionó que este descendiera el ritmo del beso, pese a que ella no deseaba eso, por lo que cuando sintió que se iba a separar de ella, tomo las riendas del mismo, y lo intensificó de nuevo.

Fue el turno de él de gemir contra sus labios y sin dudar llevó una de sus manos hacía la corbata de él decidida a deshacerse de la misma, no obstante, este rápidamente apartó su mano de su muslo y la detuvo.

En cuanto consiguió romper el beso y detener la lucha que había comenzado por esa pequeña prenda, este declaró:

-Tienes que detenerte, esto no. –se percató de que tragaba en seco para aclarar su voz, la cual sonaba demasiado ronca: -No sabes en qué puede desembocar, y no deseo que esto pase, no de momento, no aquí, ni ahora, y mucho menos en nuestra situación.

-¿Situación?

Preguntó separándose de él, al ver que este se alejaba de ella:

-Sí, esto no está bien, diría que es una locura, y pese a que he intentado controlarme a mí mismo, no me has puesto las cosas fáciles en lo absoluto, y con Draco de por medio…

Calló un momento para seguidamente declarar:

-Eres mi alumna, esto nunca debería haber pasado, de hecho no debe volver a pasar, y me encantaría ser lo suficientemente fuerte y tener la voluntad necesaria para detenerlo aquí y ahora, decirte que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, que no me mires en clase, que me ignores por el pasillo, que te dediques a prestar toda tu atención en el irritante pelirrojo ese que tienes por novio.

Pero no me hago ilusiones, no soy tan noble y mucho menos tan poco celoso, soy una persona penosa y que si algo es mío, no me gusta que nadie mas lo toque, mire, o pose su mirada sobre ello.

Y sé que al final terminaría de nuevo como siempre que te encuentro tras mucho de evitarte. Es decir volviéndote loca a ti y a mí mismo.

-No puedo romper con Ron, él…

-Lo sé y no te voy a pedir que lo hagas, no soy quien para pedirte algo así, estoy seguro de que ni tú misma te sentirás capaz de continuar con esto si sigues con él, lo que quiere decir que lo terminarás, en el momento en que lo termines, se acabó, a mí solo se me rechaza una vez, no soy segundo plato de nadie.

Esas últimas palabras se las dijo mirándola fijamente y en ese mismo instante tomó una decisión, más no se percataría de la misma hasta más adelante.

-¿Qué pasa con la rojiza?, según Ron están planeando su boda.

Este rio divertido por algo, y declaró:

-Créeme pequeña, esa boda solo está en la mente de nuestras madres, ella y yo nunca lo hemos pensado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Seguro?

No supo el motivo pero este volvió a romper a reír, sin esperárselo este se acercó de nuevo a ella y contra sus labios susurró:

-Puedes apostar por ello pequeña, ella y yo solo nos desahogamos mutuamente a veces.

-¿Desahogaros?

-Mejor no preguntes, aún no.

Sin más, la beso, y agradeció que las luces estuviesen apagadas y que nunca nadie entrara a la biblioteca una vez las luces de esta se encontraban apagadas. Ese era el único lugar donde seguro nunca los podrían pillar a esas horas.

Este se separó de ella y le susurró:

-Ve a cenar pequeña y descansa.

Sin más se separó de ella, y lo vio alejarse de allí, tras salir de la biblioteca ella se quedó sola en la misma. ¿Qué se supone significaba lo que acababa de pasar ahí?, ¿quería decir que estaban juntos y a la par no?

Él le había dicho que podía seguir con Ron, pese a que le había garantizado que era celoso y que no le gustaba que nada de él lo tocase otra persona. Pero ella no era de él.

Eso era lo que le había querido decir, que pese a todo, a los besos y a la promesa que le había hecho, ella no era de él, al menos aún no. ¿Podría serlo en alguna ocasión?

Lo único que era, era su alumna.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir un escalofrío, su Alumna, era cierto, ella era su alumna, ¿qué había dicho la hermana de Ron?

"_puedes terminar en Azkaban por esto"_

Miró rápidamente a la puerta por la que este se había marchado, ¿podía eso ser posible?

Negó, no, tenía que ser mentira, ¿por qué se arriesgaría él a ir a Azkaban?


	10. Quinta Lección B

_**Gracias a los que me agregáis a favoritos y alertas, a los que leéis y comentáis, también a los lectores silenciosos espero lo disfrutéis.**_

_**Nan aquí tienes el diez y once, disfrútalos.**_

_**Quinta Lección:**_

_**No es tan fácil olvidar.**_

No tardó en llegar a San Mungo y enseguida localizó a su madre, más se sorprendió al descubrir a Sirius al lado de esta. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese llegado antes?

-Mama. –Su madre no tardó en levantar la vista y localizarlo, en cuanto lo hizo rompió a llorar y rápidamente la refugió en sus brazos: -¿Qué ha pasado?

Fijo su mirada en Sirius, y este tan solo lo miró molesto y declaró:

-Al parecer unos miserables lo pillaron desprevenido, si hubiese esperado ayuda como debía hacer esto no habría pasado.

-Es un maldito cabezota, nunca hace lo que se le dice, Kinsgley está furioso.

Enseguida notó la presencia de cuatro personas más en el lugar, Los Longbottom, amigos de sus padres desde la escuela, más bien de su madre, y los Lupin, esa pareja era realmente increíble, Remus Lupin, también ejercía de profesor, y había sido compañero de su padre y de Sirius en la escuela, por otra parte Tonks, era una aurora respetable y sobrina de Sirius.

Hacía dos años que se había casado con Remus, y se llevaban trece años de diferencia, pero ella parecía ser la adecuada para el sereno y siempre serio y respetable amigo de su padre, él era la cabeza, y ella la diversión.

Se complementaban como solo dos almas gemelas podrían hacerlo, los Longbottom por otra parte contaban con hijo de su misma edad, no habían coincidido en clase de pequeños, pero eran amigos desde siempre, por que su madre y la de él eran casi inseparables.

No se podía ver a una sin la otra, no obstante sus profesiones habían sido completamente diferentes, pero cuando su padre paso a ser compañero de ambos en el cuerpo de aurores el grupo volvió a ser igual de inseparable que antaño.

No obstante, Alice Longbottom parecía odiar a su padre, pese a que también lo apreciaba aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-¿Cómo fue?, ¿qué sucedió exactamente?

-Según tengo entendido estaba siguiendo a alguien sospechoso por un callejón, más de repente este pareció entrar en el interior de una casa, se le dijo que esperase por si había alguien más en el lugar.

-Pero no quiso, dijo algo de que no podía ser cierto.

Declaró Frank Longbottom algo extrañado:

-¿No podía ser cierto el qué?

Preguntó su madre, que ahora se encontraba algo mejor y escuchando lo que sus amigos explicaban, la que tomo la palabra fue Nymphadora, que declaró:

-Parecía entre enfadado y desconcertado, hablaba algo sobre que era imposible, y que no podía creérselo, lo último que dijo era algo así como Pettigriw.

Enseguida notó las miradas que se dirigieron los presentes entre ellos, excluyendo de la misma a él y a Nymphadora. Notó el nerviosismo en todos, pero sobre todo el enfado en los rasgos de Sirius, y la seriedad en los de Remus.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó desconcertado, pero no recibió respuesta de absolutamente nadie:

-Después de eso, perdimos toda señal de él, cuando llegamos al lugar, la casa estaba destrozada y él se encontraba bajo los escombros y gravemente herido.

Tras esas últimas palabras el silencio se adueñó del lugar, y el miedo se fue extendiendo a la par que pasaba el tiempo y nadie iba a verlos para informarles de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sirius fue el que arto de esperar se puso a pedir explicaciones, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta, aun no se puede informar de nada, solo que sigue en la sala de sanación.

La noche se hizo eterna y estaba sumamente nervioso y desesperado cuando al fin apareció el sanador.

Les informó de los pros y contras que había habido a lo largo de la sanación, de las heridas más graves y de los cuidados que debía recibir, también de que debía de encontrarse durante dos semanas bajo observación.

-¿Podemos verlo?

Solicitó su madre entre lágrimas aliviada, el sanador los miró a todos y tras volver a mirar a su madre, declaró:

-Solo cinco minutos, después nadie podrá quedarse en la habitación.

Todos asintieron a sus palabras y él y su madre fueron los primeros en pasar a ver a su padre, este se encontraba completamente dormido y con una pierna en alto y vendada, además de un brazo en cabestrillo.

Según le habían informado la peor herida había estado en el costado, y pese a que habían detenido la hemorragia de la misma temían que hubiese serias consecuencias.

Su madre corrió hasta la cama de él, y besó sus labios a la par que acariciaba su cabello, se percató de que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y se acercó a ella para cogerla por los hombros:

-Venga, está bien, papa es fuerte, verás que no tardará en recuperarse.

-No lo entiendes, Harry, todo esto es por mi culpa.

La miró sin comprender, y suspirando negó:

-No, es culpa de su trabajo y esos miserables a los que intenta cazar, tú no tienes nada que ver, y mejor que dejes de decir estupideces o se despertará para enfadarse contigo.

-Estás tan equivocado. –su madre besó la frente de su padre, y seguidamente susurró: -Lo siento tanto amor, ojala nunca…

No terminó la frase pues comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sin entender el estado de su madre prefirió sacarla de allí y dejar al resto que entrara, ella no quiso en un principio, pero cuando insistió un poco más, enseguida lo siguió.

Tras un rato de estar haciéndoles compañía fuera, tanto el matrimonio Lupin, como el Logbottom, se excusaron y anunciaron que regresarían siempre que les fuese posible.

Sin dudar de sus sinceras palabras, todos ellos se fueron, el único que se quedó fue Sirius:

-Sería mejor que regresases a Hogwarts Sirius, mañana tienes que dar clases.

-No te preocupes Lil, mi sitio está aquí.

-Pero en unas horas…

-La única consecuencia es que no me veré tan guapo como siempre, nada más, iré a por algo de tomar, ¿quieres tú algo?

-Un café bien cargado.

Declaró, Sirius se separó de la pared y declaró:

-Acompáñame Harry.

Desconcertado miró a su madre y seguidamente a Sirius, suspiró y se puso en pie para seguirlo, la verdad es que estaba cansado, caminó al lado de este en silencio y cuando pasaron la esquina Sirius declaró:

-Yo hablaré con Dumbledore, le explicaré lo que sucedió y seguramente te dará permiso para que puedas estar con tu madre y tu padre.

-Gracias.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Desconcertado lo miró sin entender, Sirius se detuvo y lo encaró:

-Fui a buscarte en cuanto llegó la noticia y no estabas en tú cuarto, te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿dónde estabas?

-¿Dónde crees tú?

Preguntó molesto por la actitud de este, Sirius apretó los puños molesto y declaró:

-No quiero juegos Harry, ni el más mínimo, te lo repetiré, ¿dónde estabas cuando te fui a buscar?

-Estaba en el campo de Quiddicth, puedes preguntarle a Ginny, ¿a qué viene esa desconfianza?, ¿qué…?

-Le pediré dos semanas a Dumbledore para ti, incluso algo más de tiempo, te aconsejo que aclares tú mente Harry, en esas dos semanas piensa muy bien lo que quieres hacer, pero sobre todo, procura aclararte a ti mismo que la señorita Granger es una alumna.

Alarmado lo miró, ¿a qué venía eso ahora?

-¿De qué estás hablando?, sé perfectamente eso, lo que no comprendo es tú actitud desconfiada.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no pareces tenerlo tan claro, de todas formas todavía estás a tiempo de solucionarlo todo, así que ya lo sabes. No pienso vivir un infierno más, si en ese tiempo, no te has aclarado, tomaré cartas en el asunto.

No fue capaz a decir nada, Sirius cogió el café de su madre y algo para él y comenzó a alejarse de él, molesto declaró antes de que se perdiera de vista:

-No tengo nada que aclarar.

Sirius se detuvo, giró para mirarlo y seguidamente declaró:

-Tienes razón, solo tienes que olvidar.

Todo él se tensó, ¿olvidar?, ¿de qué le estaba hablando?, ¿era posible que supiera más de lo que él creía?, Sirius se perdió de su vista y no pudo más que apoyarse en la pared y quedarse allí como idiota.

Olvidar, maldita sea, ni que fuera tan fácil de conseguir.

Suspiró para seguidamente recomponerse, no lo era, pero debía serlo, y tenía dos semanas en un principio para conseguirlo, así que debía lograrlo.

Dos semanas, parecer un periodo intermedio, ni muy largo, ni muy corto, catorce días para ser exactos, más pensé que sería suficientes, sobre todo porque en ese tiempo no había tenido descanso alguno.

Día tras día, su padre y el hospital ocuparon toda su mente, Ginny le escribía casi a diario para informarse sobre el estado de su padre y para informarle de las cosas más importantes en Hogwarts, Sirius también le escribía, y Draco, más bien le relataba anécdotas para nada decentes.

Esas cartas eran las que más disfrutaba su padre, por supuesto las leía cuando su madre no estaba presente, y este siempre reía divertido por las cosas que decía el rubio.

Todo él se había olvidado de ella, o al menos eso se había dicho, repetido y grabado a fuego, por eso, el Jueves, en que su padre abandonó el hospital, cuando recibió la misiva de Dumbledore, preguntándole si precisaba más tiempo, le respondió que no.

Su propio padre le había dicho que regresase a Hogwarts, que no podía seguir perdiendo prácticas.

Esa noche durmió en su casa, y tanto él como su madre, la pasaron en todo momento con su padre, ambos regresarían a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, pese a que su padre aun no podía regresar al suyo.

Cuando su madre se despidió para ir a descansar, ambos se quedaron solos en la sala, desde el mismo instante en que había respondido a Dumbledore que regresaría, todo su cuerpo se había comenzado a sentir ansioso, y lo peor es que no deseaba pararse a pensar en el motivo:

-¿Qué tal están yendo las cosas por Hogwarts?

Esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejo de mirar el fuego y miró a su padre:

-Bien, está siendo toda una experiencia.

Su padre sonrió a sus palabras y seguidamente declaró:

-¿Y en cuestión de amores?, Tu madre me ha estado diciendo que tiene unos cuantos planes.

Frunció el ceño algo molesto, sí, sabía perfectamente los planes de su madre:

-Me temo que nunca se llevará a cabo, ella y la señora Weasley ven cosas donde no las hay.

-Según Sirius sería la solución perfecta.

Tras esas palabras se tensó, ¡la solución perfecta!, ¿a qué problema?, ¿le habría dicho Sirius algo a su padre?, tras preguntarse eso se recriminó a sí mismo, ¿qué le habría dicho?, no había nada que decir, no había nada, nada.

Más por más que se lo repitiera a sí mismo, no había una mentira mayor, desde el preciso instante en que sabía que volvería, ella había ocupado todos sus pensamientos.

Hermione Granger, lo había atrapado, convirtiendo todos sus esfuerzos de esas dos semanas en mísero polvo inservible, la risa de su padre, lo pilló desprevenido:

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así, sé que el matrimonio puede asustar, pero hijo, no conozco a nadie que haya muerto por el mismo. Aunque por tú cara pienso que serías el primero.

Negó y sonrió pese a que era lo que menos le apetecía hacer:

-No es eso, Ginny está enamorada de otra persona, nunca podríamos ser felices como nuestras madres creen.

Su padre se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie con la ayuda de un bastón:

-Será mejor que descanses, seguramente Ginny y Draco te tienen una bienvenida por todo lo grande, esos dos no desperdician una oportunidad de celebrar.

Sonrió a este, y lo vio alejarse, miró de nuevo el fuego y suspiró, seguramente tenía razón.

Y sí que tenían una sorpresa, más no una agradable.

La despedida de su padre y su madre, el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, y el día en general, fue completamente tranquilo, se había convencido a sí mismo de que podía resistir el tiempo que le quedaba, que podía conseguir que no le afectara, además, con la amenaza de Sirius sobre él, podía lograrlo.

¿Qué eran menos de nueve meses con todo lo que había tenido que soportar hasta el momento?, nada, un soplo y ya.

En cuanto pudo un pie en Hogwarts, Ginny se tiró a sus brazos feliz de volver a verlo, para seguidamente susurrarle al oído:

-¿Todo bien?

-Mejor imposible.

Declaró, juntos hablaron sobre esas dos semanas, ella lo acompañó a su cuarto, y le informó sobre la bienvenida que le tenían reservada, evidentemente, no era ni imaginable, sonrió ante la alegría que Ginny parecía desprender, ella le había estado informando sobre sus progresos en el asunto Malfoy, a la par que recibía la otra cara de la moneda.

Malfoy parecía comenzar a notar a Ginny algo más.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo?

Ante sus palabras asintió, no podía negar que había echado de menos la compañía de ambos, se encaminaron hacía la clase de pociones, donde según Ginny le había dicho, debía encontrarse el rubio, al parecer estaba impartiendo clases por las tardes junto con Snape.

Al llegar al lugar, Ginny abrió la puerta feliz, y comenzó a hablar, no obstante no escuchó ni una sola sílaba de las que ella pronunció.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, se encontró con una imagen que desearía no haber visto en su maldita vida, todo su cuerpo se tensó, su sangre comenzó a hervir, y todo él solo deseaba una maldita cosa.

Lanzarse contra Malfoy y matarlo en el acto.

Malfoy se encontraba con Hermione Granger entre sus brazos, por la posición en la que se encontraban, no cabía duda, de que ambos, estaban disfrutando de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Los labios entreabiertos de ella y sus manos sobre su pecho, lo enfurecieron casi hasta cegarlo, más sabía que debía controlarse, tenía que lograrlo, debía hacerse el puto ciego, el que no le importaba, el…. A la mierda todo:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Su voz sonó en un susurro casi enloquecedor, provocando que Malfoy tardara escasos segundos en separarse de ella y que Ginny diera un paso hacía atrás:

-Clases particulares, me temo que la señorita Granger no ha hecho su mejor trabajo en mi clase últimamente y precisaba un apoyo extra.

La voz del profesor Snape se escuchó tras ellos, y eso lo convenció de que en ese momento debía callar, no podía lanzar a su amigo a la boca del lobo, ¿verdad?, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Detectó el miedo en los ojos de Malfoy al escucharlo hablar, no obstante él sabia que Snape no había visto nada.

En cuanto posó al fin sus ojos sobre ella, detectó el miedo enseguida, y percibió como se alejaba de Malfoy, ¿creía que podía librarse de su furia?, no, no sabía lo que había ocasionada, ni mucho menos.

-Clases particulares, comprendo, sin duda estarán siendo muy provechosas.

Su voz sonaba fría e intentó disimular al máximo el enfado, Malfoy mostró un vial y declaró:

-Puedes apostar por ello compañero, sabes que soy un profesor excepcional.

Este le giño un ojo, eso lo enfureció, así que sí que había respondido a Malfoy, la miró furioso, ¿qué tanto le había enseñado?, ¿qué exactamente había aprendido ella?:

-Si ese es el caso, señorita Granger, entonces ya puede marcharse, el Lunes a la misma hora.

La voz Snape pareció liberar a Granger de su mirada, y rápidamente ella recogió todo y sin mirarlo si quiera huyó de allí, que corriera lo que quisiera, la acabaría alcanzando, no obstante tenía algunas cosas que aclarar con su rubio amigo, ¿con romperle los dientes le quedaría bien claro que lo quería lejos de ella?

-¿Qué tal está de salud su padre señor Potter?

La voz de Snape lo obligó a dejar de mirar a Malfoy y declaró:

-Mejor señor, Gracias por preguntar.

-Deber nada más, ahora háganme el favor de abandonar mi aula.

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, no obstante no dudo en obedecer, Malfoy y Ginny salieron detrás de él, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, cogió a Malfoy del brazo y tiró de él.

No le importó en absoluto hacerle daño, pues no pensaba detenerse ahí:

-Harry, espera, tranquilízate, esto…

-Cállate Ginny.

Declaró furioso, Malfoy rompió a reír, parecía tomárselo a broma y eso lo enfureció aun más, en cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca, se fijó que no hubiese nadie indiscreto y sin contemplaciones lo empujó contra una de las mesas, cerró la puerta tras ellos y declaró furioso.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?

-Venga ya Harry, eres consciente de que no es la primera vez que lo hago, ¿qué más te da?

Ginny decidió tomar la palabra, y él se fijó en que las luces de la estancia habían comenzado a titilar, debía calmarse, tranquilizarse:

-¿No comprendes lo que esto puede acarrearte Draco?

-Por favor Ginny, tú también no, la conozco desde hace años, además, nunca me pillaran.

La sonrisa en el rostro de él lo obligó a apretar los puños molesto, a la par que Ginny decía:

-Lo vi hace un rato, ¿y si llega a entrar Snape antes que nosotros?

-Lo tenía controlado, tenía un hechizo en la puerta, vosotros no sois enemigos, por eso no se activó.

-¿Enemigos?, Draco, puedes terminar en Azkaban por esto, ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Azkaban, venga ya, eso es una patraña del viejo y ya, entiendo el estado de Harry, pero Gin, tú compartes mi filosofía, ¿a qué viene esta bronca?

Cansado de ese teque-teque entre ellos, declaró furioso e intentando controlarse:

-No volverás a acercarte a ella Draco.

Más la risa de Malfoy inundo el lugar, seguido de su respuesta:

-Anda ya, si dijéramos que la chica no disfruta con mis besos, pero vosotros mismos lo visteis, y porque no la viste hace dos semanas, ese día me beso como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¿Hace dos semanas?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ginny, mientras que él no podía terminar de procesar esas mismas palabras, hacía dos semanas, él había estado hablando con ella:

-Sí, la noche en que tú madre te llamo.

Esas palabras lo cegaron por unos instantes, la misma noche en que ella, había estado insinuándole con la mirada que deseaba que la besara, cuando Ginny lo había besado ante ella, la misma noche en que Sirius le había dicho que se olvidara de ella.

Varios cristaleras estallaron en ese preciso instante, la misma noche en que Ginny y él habían entendido que no servía de nada, que se sentía como un idiota por besar a Ginny cuando solo deseaba besarla a ella.

-No te lo repetiré dos veces Draco, esto se terminó ya, no pienso consentirlo.

Tenía que pararlo, debía conseguirlo, Draco era su amigo, no podía perderlo por algo como eso.

-Mira, esto es así de simple Harry, no pienso detenerme porque tú lo digas, si quieres delatarme adelante, la pregunta es, ¿serás capaz de verme en semejante lio por tú culpa?

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y seguidamente era cerrada, una nueva vidriera estalló y furioso golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra una mesa para declarar:

-MALDITO SEA.

-Harry detente, te vas a lastimar.

La voz de Ginny lo hizo enfadar aún más, que importaba que se hiciera daño a él mismo?, eso era mejor a herir a Malfoy, por algo que nunca debería de haberle importado:

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes?, maldita sea Ginny, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer?

-Cualquier cosa menos meterte, Harry, no hagas una locura, sabes que puedes buscarte un buen problema, Sirius…

Molesto la encaró, ¿acaso creía que no lo sabía?, ¿más como detenerse?

-Lo sé, maldita sea lo sé.

El silencio se hizo en todo el lugar, hasta que Ginny suspiró y declaró:

-Y si lo que Draco dijo es cierto, Harry, temo que no podamos intervenir.

Desconcertado la miró:

-¿Cierto?, ¿el qué?

La vio caminar hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y abrirla para seguidamente decirle:

-Si ella disfruta sus besos, Harry, Draco, es como una droga, adictivo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos, ¿una droga?, idioteces, ella no podía haberse quedado prendada de Malfoy, ¿verdad?:

-Maldición.

Una nueva ventana estallo en mil pedazos, debía calmarse, tenía que hacerlo, o no quedaría un maldito cristal en toda la biblioteca.

No obstante un grito precedió a ese nuevo estallido, con cierto temor a que quien los hubiese escuchado fuese algún profesor, miró hacía el lugar, para quedarse helado.

¿Cómo demonios hacía para aparecer en el momento menos oportuno?, en cuanto ella se giró, sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron y la imagen de hacía unos instantes lo asaltó, furioso y sin poder contenerse caminó hasta ella, y agarrándola de ambos brazos declaró:

-Tu maldita…

-No, yo no, tú te besaste con ella, tú fuiste quien me dejó como idiota deseando estar en su lugar.

Se calló en el acto, ¿qué diantres acababa de decir?, cegado por el enfado y más por lo que ella le recriminaba atrapó sus labios, y sin pensar la obligó a llevar sus manos hasta quedar prendada de su cuello, seguidamente acarició su torso hasta dejar sus manos descansando en su cintura.

Se besaron con intensidad y deseo, con anhelo por parte de ambos, en esos instantes no había dominante ni dominado, eran ambos luchadores, declarando de cada cual el territorio permitido.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y no obstante no estaba satisfecho, pensaba borrar todo rastro de Malfoy de ella, iba a grabarle a fuego que le pertenecía, al olvido las normas y todo lo demás, ¿Qué podía ir a Azkaban?, muy bien, que así fuera, pero ella no sería de nadie más, ella sería de él y ya. La empujó contra una de las mesas y sin dudar la alzó para quedar sentada en la misma, en cuanto sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto, las luces se apagaron, se deleitó unos instantes con el brillo de sorpresa de sus ojos, para después centrarse en devorar su boca hasta el más recóndito de los lugares.

Dejaría su sabor en ella, no obstante, ella no parecía dispuesta a detenerse tampoco, y sintió como enredaba sus dedos en su pelo, acariciándole el mismo y revolviéndoselo, incitándolo a continuar, y sin dudar lo hizo.

Comenzó un camino de caricias de su cintura hacía abajo, a la par que se separó de sus labios y se decidió a buscar más de su piel, sus labios encontraron el camino deseado, y se centró en su cuello, a la par que percibió el nerviosismo de ella, ante esa reacción se percató de que ese lugar no había sido explorado aún.

Eso le agradó lo indecible, y depositando sus labios dejando un rastro de él se acercó hasta su oído para declarar:

-Nunca más, nunca más lo volverás a besar, ¿me has escuchado?

Se separó de ella, y con una de sus manos la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos, en cuento hizo contacto con sus ojos inquirió:

-¿Me has escuchado?

Asintió, y la vio morderse el labio inferior, consiguiendo que una pequeña descarga lo recorriera:

-No hagas eso.

Ella se detuvo en el acto y seguidamente declaró:

-Ron, él…

Apoyó su frente en la de ella y se sintió molesto, no, maldita sea, ese sujeto tampoco, por lo que declaró:

-Tampoco, él tampoco, nadie, maldita sea, nadie más te besará, nadie te tocará, nadie que no sea yo, te enseñará lo que quieras saber.

-Quiero que me acaricies.

Esa simple frase, consiguió que se tensara, cuando miró sus ojos percibió un brillo de inocencia que lo obligó a serenarse, era imposible que ella estuviese insinuando eso, ¿verdad?:

-Explica eso.

Susurró y se maldijo al ver que su voz sonaba algo ronca. Desconcertada lo miró sin comprender:

-¿Explicar?, ¿Qué tengo que explicar?

Exasperado y divertido a la par, gruñó en un principio para seguidamente romper a reír:

-Maldita seas, sigues siendo tan malditamente ingenua, quizás sea mejor decirte que hay diferentes clases de caricias pequeña, y créeme, algunas podrían hacerte volar, mientras que otras te harían desear arder en el infierno en lugar de seguir sintiéndolas, a la par que por nada del mundo desearías que me detuviera.

Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y la sintió temblar, ¿sería eso verdad?, era lo que ella parecía preguntar, por lo que decidió torturarla un poco descendió una de las manos por encima de la tela de la túnica hasta llegar a su muslo y se detuvo en el mismo para susurrarle:

-¿Quieres que te demuestre el punto?

Fijó sus ojos achocolatados en los de él, y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro para seguidamente acercarse a sus labios:

-Sí profesor.

Sin más apresó sus labios, y lo beso, respondió al beso, a la par que su mano, conseguía esquivar la tela de la túnica, y la colocaba en su rodilla, enseguida notó que comenzaba a temblar, por lo que supo que lo sentía en su totalidad, profundizó el beso, y comenzó a alzar su pierna para obligarla a rodear su cintura con la misma, seguidamente comenzó a descender su caricia hacía su muslo.

Fue de manera lenta, intentando controlarse a sí mismo y a la par hacerla desesperar, sintió como temblaba bajo su cuerpo y deseó con todo su ser saber si respondería del mismo modo si acariciaba otras parte de su cuerpo, no obstante, tras pensar eso, se detuvo y en lugar de seguir avanzando, decidió volver a recorrer el mismo camino hecho hasta el momento, eso pareció no gustarle pues gimió en forma de protesta.

Ante esa respuesta por parte de ella, descendió el ritmo del beso, pese a que ella parecía muy reticente a obedecer, pues justo cuando iba a separase, ella lo obligó a volver a intensificar el beso, Maldijo para sus adentros, y frustrado porque sabía que debía detener todo eso, o acabaría haciendo algo que lamentaría lo indecible, gimió contra sus labios.

Antes de darse cuenta, sintió que ella enredaba sus dedos en su corbata y que tiraba de él, ¿qué estaba planeando hacer?, rápidamente la detuvo y consiguió romper el beso:

-Tienes que detenerte, esto no. –tragó en seco para aclarar su voz, la cual sonaba demasiado ronca: -No sabes en qué puede desembocar, y no deseo que esto pase, no de momento, no aquí, ni ahora, y mucho menos en nuestra situación.

-¿Situación?

Preguntó separándose de él, al ver que se alejaba de ella, la miró unos instantes y tras suspirar asintió y continuo:

-Sí, esto no está bien, diría que es una locura, y pese a que he intentado controlarme a mí mismo, no me has puesto las cosas fáciles en lo absoluto, y con Draco de por medio…

Calló un momento para seguidamente declarar:

-Eres mi alumna, esto nunca debería haber pasado, de hecho no debe volver a pasar, y me encantaría ser lo suficientemente fuerte y tener la voluntad necesaria para detenerlo aquí y ahora, decirte que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, que no me mires en clase, que me ignores por el pasillo, que te dediques a prestar toda tu atención en el irritante pelirrojo ese que tienes por novio.

Pero no me hago ilusiones, no soy tan noble y mucho menos tan poco celoso, soy una persona penosa y que si algo es mío, no me gusta que nadie mas lo toque, mire, o pose su mirada sobre ello.

Y sé que al final terminaría de nuevo como siempre que te encuentro tras mucho de evitarte. Es decir volviéndote loca a ti y a mí mismo.

-No puedo romper con Ron, él…

Tras esas palabras, la cortó, por mucho que le fastidiara, sabía que el pelirrojo entraría en la maldita ecuación, quizás este fuese el que la hiciera entrar en razón, si él no podía pararlo, quizás ella fuese mejor persona y no pudiera vivir con la idea de traicionar al pelirrojo:

-Lo sé y no te voy a pedir que lo hagas, no soy quien para pedirte algo así, estoy seguro de que ni tú misma te sentirás capaz de continuar con esto si sigues con él, lo que quiere decir que lo terminarás, en el momento en que lo termines, se acabó, a mí solo se me rechaza una vez, no soy segundo plato de nadie.

Esas últimas palabras se las dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa con la rojiza?, según Ron están planeando su boda.

No pudo evitarlo y rio divertido, ¿la rojiza?, el tono de voz de ella y su mirada le hicieron entender que estaba súper celosa de ella, y no obstante al nombrarla solo pudo pensar, en que la rojiza iba a matarlo y declaró:

-Créeme pequeña, esa boda solo está en la mente de nuestras madres, ella y yo nunca lo hemos pensado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Seguro?

Volvió a romper a reír, ¿podía ser tan insegura?, se acercó de nuevo a ella, y contra sus labios susurró:

-Puedes apostar por ello pequeña, ella y yo, solo nos desahogamos mutuamente a veces.

-¿Desahogaros?

-Mejor no preguntes, aún no.

Sin más, la beso, y agradeció que las luces estuviesen apagadas y que nunca nadie entrara a la biblioteca una vez las luces de esta se encontraban apagadas. Ese era el único lugar donde seguro nunca los podrían pillar a esas horas.

Tras ese beso se separó de ella y le susurró:

-Ve a cenar pequeña y descansa.

Sin más se separó de ella, y se alejó de allí, tras salir de la biblioteca se dirigió hacía su cuarto, una vez en este, las palabras de Ginny lo asaltaron:

"_puedes terminar en Azkaban por esto"_

Sí, sí que podía, más era Azkaban o volverse completamente loco, se dejó caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, la sonrisa de ella acudió a él en el acto, mientras no lo pillaran no habría Azkaban, y seguramente ella lo cortaría todo, era demasiado buena persona para permitir que el pelirrojo viviera en engaño.

Sonrió al recordar sus besos, y se perdió en su mente, imaginando las respuestas que ella podría dar, a diferentes situaciones.


	11. Sexta Lección

_**Sexta Lección:**_

_**Caricias que te harán volar.**_

El fin de semana pasó casi volando, y sin ninguna duda fue uno de los pocos fines de semana que agradeció que pasaran en un suspiro.

Desayuno deprisa y sin percatarse de que Ron la observaba y mucho menos que este parecía desear decirle algo importante, salió disparada del gran comedor. Sonriendo camino por los pasillos, ni siquiera el recuerdo de que en la tarde tendría una nueva clase particular con Malfoy y el profesor Snape, le nublaba la idea de que en menos de diez minutos lo tendría impartiendo clases ante ella una vez más.

Llegó al pasillo de la clase y se percató de que no había nadie en el mismo, quizás había llegado demasiado temprano, ¿estaría él ya en clase?, ¿podría verlo antes de que comenzara?

Miró tras ella y al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros se acercaba aun, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, no obstante sintió que tiraban de ella y de repente se encontró dentro de un armario de limpieza, cuando se giró se encontró con sus verdes ojos divertidos mirándola:

-¿Impaciente pequeña?

-Por recibir mi clase favorita.

Vio como este alzaba una ceja escéptico:

-¿Tú clase favorita?, pero si se te da fatal.

-Tanto como fatal no, coincido en que no es mi fuerte, pero se supone que tú labor es que la adore.

Este sonrió y se acercó a ella:

-¿Y cómo podría yo conseguir tal cosa?

-Quizás enseñándome como el otro día.

-Así que deseas que te coja entre mis brazos.—la hizo girar para quedar mirando la puerta del armario, y la pegó contra él, mientras sentía su mano de nuevo acariciar su vientre con cuidado por encima de la tela: -Que sostenga tú mano entre las mías, y te susurre al oído lo que has de hacer.

Echó su cabeza hacía atrás y reposó la misma sobre el hombro de este, se percató que pese a ser mayor que ella, este no era mucho más alto:

-¿Y qué podría enseñarte en este momento que puedas aprender en diez minutos?

Su voz era en un susurró y sintió un escalofrío al sentir sus labios danzar por detrás de su oreja y comenzar a bajar, dejando un rastro de besos por su cuello, de un momento a otro sintió que soltaba su mano y con una dulce caricia llegaba hasta su cuello y la obligaba a girar un poco el mismo.

Recibió sus labios y respondió al beso, a la par que llevaba una de sus manos hacía su vientre y entrelazaba la misma con la de él, y su otra mano viajaba al cuello de él para impedir que se separase de ella.

Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba desde atrás, pero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, sintió que este la apretaba un poco más contra él y que suspiraba contra sus labios.

-Tenemos que ir a clase.

Escuchó que este decía, no obstante, ella giró sobre sí misma y apresó sus labios de nuevo. Clase, ¿qué importaba eso?, y si el profesor estaba con ella, ¿quién la iba a regañar por llegar tarde?

-Hermione, tene…

-Shh, solo uno más.

Pareció decidir que uno más no les haría daño, pues este se lo dio encantado, ambos acabaron apoyados en la puerta del armario, mientras ella deseaba poder detener el tiempo.

La campana sonó dando por iniciadas las clases, él se separó de ella y esta frunció el ceño:

-No quiero ir a clase.

-Se supone que debo conseguir que te guste, no que no quieras asistir.

-Pero…

Este se acercó a su oído:

-Si vas a clase ahora, te garantizo que esta tarde encontraré el modo de compensarte con creces.

Sin más deposito un beso en su cuello y tras hacerla a un lado susurró:

-En dos minutos entra en clase con esos mapas que hay ahí.

Sorprendida miró los mismos y después a él:

-¿Para que son?

-Sirius los necesita para su clase de hoy.

Sin más le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí dejándola sola en el mismo. Recogió su mochila, la cual ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado caer, y se arregló un poco el pelo y la túnica, seguidamente esperó un rato más y cargando con los dos mapas, se encaminó hasta la clase.

Agradeció que nadie pasara por allí cuando salió de este, llamó a la puerta y escuchó un adelante proveniente del interior.

El profesor Black se encontraba delante de toda la clase y parecía estar explicando algo:

-Perfecto, hágame el favor de traerlos hasta aquí señorita Granger.

Con cuidado llegó hasta su sitio dejó caer su mochila y se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de Parvati quien se sentaba a su lado era Ron. ¿Qué hacía este ahí sentado?

Disimulando su sorpresa se acercó a la mesa del profesor y le tendió los dos mapas, buscó con la mirada al profesor Potter, más no lo localizó. Eso la desconcertó, se giró para volver a su puesto y al levantar la vista se sorprendió al verlo apoyado en la pared del fondo mirando directamente hacía el profesor Black.

Estaba serio tal y como siempre era, y parecía no haberse percatado de su entrada en el aula:

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme y venir a echarme una mano?

-Espera un segundo, ahora mismo voy…- lo vio separarse de la pared para seguidamente detenerse en seco, sonreír y tras llevarse una mano al pelo declarar: -Un momento, hoy me toca actuar de oyente, y creo que estos no pueden participar en las clases, era algo así como, "_Hoy no soy profesor, por lo tanto no puedo hacer tal cosa_".

La cara del profesor Black provocó que todos los alumnos rompieran a reír, mientras ella no podía apartar su mirada de la sonrisa traviesa de sus labios y del brillo divertido de sus verdes ojos.

-Muy gracioso, sí señor, no obstante creo que el señor olvida que soy el encargado de su nota final de proyecto.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, además, todos mis alumnos me adoran y serán testigos de que me calificarías de manera injusta, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos corearon a favor de este, a la par que el profesor Black fruncía aun más el ceño:

-Muy bien, señorita Granger, vuelva aquí y écheme una mano.

Fue el único instante en que este poso sus ojos en ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro le indico que fuera.

Como ayudante del profesor Black, se dedicó a sostener con la varita uno de los mapas mientras este señalaba algunas cosas en el mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa durante toda la clase, ¿cómo los profesores podían aguantar estar delante de tanta gente mirándolos hablar?

Ella solo sostenía un mapa y no podía dejar de sentirse observada, nerviosa y seguramente roja como un tomate.

Las sonrisas divertidas tanto en el rostro de Ron como del profesor Potter no dejaban de torturarla, y eran las que más sentía en ella.

Nunca agradeció más el término de una clase como en ese instante. Feliz por quedar libre, corrió a su asiento, y justo cuando iba a coger su mochila, Ron cogió su mano y tiró de ella.

Recibió sus labios antes de percatarse de lo que este tramaba:

-Lo has hecho genial, es la primera vez que presto atención a una clase completa.

Le guiñó un ojo y sonriendo le entregó la mochila, enrojeció en cuestión de segundos, y se marchó de allí en su compañía. Ambos recibieron el resto de día las clases que les tocaban y compartieron el almuerzo juntos, incluso en la tarde fue a verlo entrenar en el campo de Quidditch, no obstante toda ella se sentía culpable.

Pues pese a estar en cuerpo presente en su compañía, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que su profesor le había prometido en la mañana, ¿de qué podría tratarse?

Se quedó esperando fuera de los vestuarios hasta que todos salieron de los mismos menos Ron.

Curiosa porque este no terminaba por salir y viendo que llegaría tarde a su clase con el profesor Snape decidió asomarse a llamarlo:

-¿Ron?, ¿Estás ahí?

Escuchó una risa cerca de ella, y de improvisto se encontró dentro del vestuario atrapada entre Ron y una de las taquillas del mismo. Este sonreía de medio lado y estaba decidido a no dejarla ir pues la beso a la par que comenzaba a desabrochar su túnica.

Respondió al beso tomando una vez más el control del mismo, lo que provocó que Ron riera divertido:

-Mi chica dominante.

Sin más beso su cuello y cerró los ojos, más rápidamente los abrió. Su mente había traído a ella la sonrisa inconfundible de su profesor y esos ojos divertidos de él. Con cuidado y sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo intentó separarlo de ella de modo que no lo hiciera sentirse rechazado:

-Ron, sabes que deseo estar así contigo más que nada, pero el profesor Snape…

-Sí, sí, te está esperando, argg, ¿cuándo se terminarán esas malditas clases particulares tuyas?

Negó sin saber que respuesta darle y beso sus labios deseando que nunca se enterara de nada.

-Ve, te esperaré en la sala común ¿sí?

-De acuerdo.

Dejó a este terminando de vestirse y se marchó a la clase de pociones, tenía que conseguir terminar esas clases cuanto antes. Y para ello solo podía centrarse en terminar las mismas.

Al llegar a las mazmorras escuchó algunos cuchicheos y cuando abrió la puerta de la clase se sorprendió al descubrir al profesor Snape, al profesor Black y a los tres en prácticas, claramente Malfoy era el más disgustado de todos:

-Perfecto señorita Granger hoy trabajará en esa mesa. Nos acompañaran ellos tres pero no debe tomarlos en cuenta solo buscaban un lugar tranquilo donde jugar sus partidas.

-Eso es, un lugar idóneo donde meterte una paliza.

Escuchó que decía el profesor Black mirando al profesor Potter mientras reía:

-A este juego, porque sabes que no me ganas en nada más.

-Será creído el niño, ¿te recuerdo quien era uno de los encargados de cambiarte los pañales de niño?

-SIRIUS.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa acompañada de la hermana de Ron y del mismo Malfoy, mientras que Snape gruñía por lo bajo:

-Deja de rumiar Snape, que todos sabemos que te hubiese gustado ser uno más, pero con otro puesto distinto.

-Cierra la boca perro.

Declaró este molesto, sin más apuntó a la pizarra y en esta aparecieron unas instrucciones y añadió:

-Empiece si quiere terminar hoy señorita Granger.

Sin más se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían mandado, se percató de que el profesor Black comenzaba una partida con Potter a la par que la hermana de Ron comenzaba una con Malfoy.

Estos de un momento a otro comenzaron a bromear entre ellos:

-¿Y qué me dices?

-Ginny no te dejes engañar, es un maldito tramposo.

-Habló, no soy yo quien me dedico a fastidiar los planes del resto.

-Solo los que considero que no deben llevarse acabo.

Declaró este en cierto modo molesto:

-Che, stop, hasta aquí, no sé de qué estáis hablando, pero hoy después de mucho tiempo he recuperado a mí ahijado y su forma de ser habitual, así que nada de buscarle las cosquillas.

-¿Y eso?, ¿quizás un buen polvo Harry y no nos has dicho nada?

Miró de reojo a este que parecía decidido a no dejar de mirar el tablero por nada del mundo, y se percató de que era víctima de una mirada entre seria y preocupada.

Cuando devolvió la misma, los ojos castaños y los de ella parecieron intercambiar una información que no deberían haber desvelado, la hermana de Ron, miró rápidamente al profesor Potter y ella se centró en su poción decidida a no mirar a este.

-No es nada de eso Draco, ¿por qué siempre estás pensando en esas cosas?

-¿Acaso hay algo más que importe?, además, es lo mejor para des estresarse.

-¿Estrés tú?, ¿de qué?

Escuchó que preguntaba la hermana de Ron sorprendida:

-De muchas cosas Gin, de muchas cosas, de todas formas dime, ¿te apuntas o no?

-Podría ser interesante.

-Gin, no entres en eso o terminaras con problemas.

-Di mejor Harry, que si entra le costará salir.

-Ginny sabe encontrar bien la puerta Draco, no quieras hacerla más tonta de lo que ya es la pobre.

-HARRY.

Esta lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo y él la cogió a su vez y la obligó a sentarse encima suyo, sin más apresó los labios de ella y seguidamente dejó de besarla y pareció decirle algo al oído, pues su profesora pareció fijar sus ojos en ella y sonreír de medio lado.

Al ver que la estaba mirando, la hermana de Ron, comenzó a acariciar el pelo en la nuca de este y seguidamente le dedicó una sonrisa y sin apartar sus ojos de ella se separó lo justo para atrapar de nuevo los labios de él.

Enfadada, lanzó al caldero la raíz que sostenía entre sus manos con tan mala suerte de que se olvidó que solo debía añadir un cuarto de la misma, por lo que esta estalló en el acto.

El ruido provocado llamó la atención de todos los presentes, en menos tiempo del que ella creyó posible, se encontró entre los brazos de su profesor, el cual le preguntaba algo, pero estaba tan aturdida que no entendía lo que decía.

Distinguió los semblantes preocupados de todos ellos, pero solo podía ver los labios de su profesor y como parecían llamarla, sin pensar, llevó una de sus manos hasta su corbata y sin más tiró de ella, pudo distinguir la sorpresa de él, pero no le importó, apresó sus labios e introdujo su lengua entre sus labios entre abiertos.

Menta, su profesor sabía a menta y era la primera vez que lo notaba, escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y como la separaban de él. ¿Quién lo había hecho?

En su campo de visión entró el profesor Black, este estaba sumamente molesto, y cuando buscó con la mirada a su profesor, se lo encontró limpiándose los labios, mientras la miraba entre sorprendido y sumamente desconcertado y asombrado, parecía reprocharle lo que acababa de hacer ante todo el mundo.

Se mordió el labio interior al comenzar a comprender lo que acababa de hacer y más delante de quien, y solo se le ocurrió una salida. Fingiendo encontrarse aún aturdida, y rezando por ser convincente, no dudo en tirar de la corbata del profesor Black y pillándolo tan de sorpresa o más que a Potter, apresó sus labios.

-¿Pero qué demonios hace?

Escuchó que preguntaba el profesor Snape sorprendido:

-¿Qué poción debía preparar?

Escuchó que decía Malfoy, no obstante ella seguía sin separar sus labios de los del profesor Black, el cual no había reaccionado aún. Quizás porque le parecía imposible de creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno ya está bien, ¿es que nadie piensa separarlos?

-Será mejor que lo haga yo.

La hermana de Ron se acercó a ellos y la separó de los brazos del profesor Black quien sorprendido miraba al profesor Potter.

-¿Qué diantres le pasa a esa chica?

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería.

Sin más la hermana de Ron salió con ella de las mazmorras, al llegar al vestíbulo esta la dejó caer al suelo sin más. Ante tal golpe se quejo y la miró reprochadoramente:

-¿A qué ha venido esto?

-Ya puedes irte a tu sala común.

Se puso en pie molesta y la encaró:

-¿Por qué me has tirado?

-¿Crees que te pienso consentir que tengas a Harry?, es más, ¿Qué pienso consentirte que juegues con mi hermano pequeño?, estás muy equivocada niña, y hay dos hombres que pienso proteger de ti así sea lo último que haga.

Sorprendida ante sus palabras declaró.

-No hay nada entre el profesor Potter y yo, y lo que tenga con tú hermano no te concierne.

-Intenta reírte de otra rica, conmigo eso no te funciona, y quedas advertida, mantente alejada de mis chicos o sabrás quien soy yo.

Entrecerró los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada, ella a su vez no escatimó en devolverle la mirada:

-Estoy deseando saberlo, porque tú tampoco sabes quién soy yo.

Ambas se giraron y cada cual se marchó por un camino diferente, enfadada llegó hasta los jardines de Hogwarts y se decidió a dar una vuelta, eran ya las nueve menos cuarto de la noche, así que la noche se había cernido sobre todo el lugar, se abrazó a sí misma al percatarse del frío que hacía, en realidad no debería de sorprenderle tanto.

Estaban a principios de Octubre.

Sus pasos enfadados la llevaron de vuelta al campo de Quidditch, se introdujo en el mismo y se decidió por caminar por él, al llegar al centro miró hacía arriba.

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto, por lo que no pudo ver ni una sola estrella, sin duda podría comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. Se abrazó a sí misma una vez más, cuando sintió que alguien más la rodeaba, se dispuso a girarse para ver de quién se trataba cuando escuchó que le susurraban:

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió besar a Sirius?

Ese tono de voz le era inconfundible, pero más aún la sensación de seguridad que experimentaba pese al mismo.

-Temía que si no hacía algo creyeran que tú y yo…

-Tenemos algo.

Completó él sin más, solo asintió a sus palabras:

-¿Qué sorpresa me tenías?

-El otro día me dijiste que me habías estado observando volar, ¿quieres verme desde más cerca?

Se giró sin entender y este tan solo le mostró dos escobas, asombrada negó:

-NO, Yo, tengo fobia a las alturas, no puedo ni acercarme a una escoba.

Este frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, miró ambas escobas en sus manos:

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?, si de verdad no puedes, desistiré.

-No, en serio no, no puedo es superior a mí, todo mi cuerpo se tensa y me quedo rígida, no soy capaz a reaccionar y acabo estrellándome.

Este sonrió de medio lado, dejó caer una de las escobas y dio unos pasos hacía ella:

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, sobre todo con destensar tú cuerpo.

La sonrisa torcida que la enloquecía se dibujo en su rostro y eso le ocasionó que sus piernas flaquearan, sintió como este la cogía de la cintura y la pegaba a él, seguidamente rozó sus labios con los de ella:

-¿Qué me dices?, ¿lo intentas?

-En serio, tengo pánico, yo no…

-Confía en mí pequeña, te enseñaré algo que te encantará.

Atrapó sus labios a la par que lentamente la cogía entre sus brazos, fue consciente en el mismo momento en que se encontraba subida en la escoba, pues este soltó su cintura, pese a que quedó bien entre sus brazos.

-¿Lista?

-Nunca.

Declaró aterrada, este rio ante su negativa tan rotunda, y apretando más su cuerpo al de él dio una patada al suelo, el aire le golpeó en la cara y cerró los ojos en el acto, a la par que hincaba sus uñas en los antebrazos de este.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor escapar de los labios de él, pero no pudo dejar de aferrarse con la misma intensidad, pese a que lo intentó no fue capaz.

El aire se detuvo por unos instantes y escuchó como él le decía al oído:

-Abre los ojos.

Negó con todas sus fuerzas, ni loca abría los ojos. Una de las manos de él, viajó en una caricia desde su cintura hasta su nuca, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera cada parte de su espalda.

-Mírame pequeña.

Su voz era un susurro contra sus labios, pero no los abrió, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su nuca con cuidado creando formas en el mismo, a la par que sus labios jugaban con los de ella, incitándola y prometiendo más sin terminar de darle nada.

Furiosa por ese si pero no, gimió contra sus labios, este soltó una risita contra sus labios:

-Abre los ojos y te daré lo que deseas.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Si puedo, sí.

Apresó su labio inferior, y ella intentó atrapar el de él, no obstante no se dejó, aún muy reticente, decidió dar una oportunidad para abrir los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, se aferró con más fuerza a su antebrazo, pero lo único que pudo ver, fue los ojos de él fijos en los de ella.

Era como si no existiera nada más, como si él no estuviese dispuesto a ver que ella temía algo.

-¿Ves?, ¿a qué nunca creerías a nadie si te dijeran que te encuentras a una distancia de unos trescientos metros?

-Solo puedo verte a ti.

Este sonrió y poso sus ojos sobre sus labios para declarar:

-Esa es la idea pequeña, que solo me veas a mí.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y se fundieron en un beso, sintió la mano que reposaba sobre su nuca viajar en una deliciosa caricia hacía su cuello, y repasar su mejilla.

-Quiero que te gires, que mires el paisaje.

El miedo volvió a envolverla, pero él sonrió contra sus labios.

-Tranquila nunca dejaría que te hicieras daño.

Con más miedo que seguridad, permitió que la ayudara a girar, una vez sentada en la escoba con ambas manos aferrando los antebrazos de él, y con todo su cuerpo pegado al de él, escuchó como le volvía a pedir que abriera los ojos.

El miedo casi le impide hacerlo, pero al final se decidió y se encontró ante un cielo completamente estrellado, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y miró a su alrededor:

-Pero si estaba encapotado.

-Y lo está, solo que las nubes están más abajo que tú.

Esa relevación consiguió que volviera a tensarse, sintió los labios de él en su oído:

-Creo que puedo enseñarte algo que me pediste.

Una de las manos de él, se acercó hasta su vientre y sintió como se introducía entre la tela de su túnica, sintió sus labios besar su cuello a la par que su mano desabrochaba uno de los botones de su camisa.

-Primero sentirás un sudor frío que te recorre. —en cuanto la mano de este rozó la piel de su vientre todo su cuerpo se estremeció a la par que se tensaba más, ¿y así se supone que iba a relajarla?, ¿quién se relajaría de ese modo?

-Siento tener las manos tan frías, pero me temo que el tiempo no acompaña. –sus labios dibujaron un camino de besos hacía su hombro, a la par que su mano se deshacía de otro botón a su paso, al tener la túnica, ella no podía ver su mano subiendo por su cuerpo, pero no podía dejar que su mente volara.

El tercer botón no tardó en seguir al segundo, y el cuarto pareció liberarse por sí solo, la mano de él, repasó con cuidado y una paciencia extrema, su vientre y abdomen, parecía dispuesto a familiarizarse con ella. Hasta que llego un momento que todo su cuerpo parecía haber asimilado que su mano la acariciara.

En cuanto creyó que ya se encontraba relajada por completo, recibió los labios de este apresando los de ella, a la par que su mano apresaba uno de sus pechos y lo acariciaba por encima de la tela de su sujetador.

Una vez más su cuerpo se tensó, no obstante, este profundizó el beso a la par que sus caricias se volvían más suaves y traicioneras, y su propio cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse con su toque y a sentirse a gusto entre sus brazos.

Cuando este apresó su otro pecho para dar el mismo trato, se separó de sus labios y susurró contra los mismos:

-¿Lo que quiera si está a tú alcance?

Este tan solo asintió e iba a besarla de nuevo cuando se apartó para decirle:

-Bajemos, aquí arriba no creo que puedas hacerlo.

-¿Hacerlo?, ¿el qué?

Preguntó desconcertado, ella sonrió de medio lado y susurró contra su oído:

-Quiero que me acaricies con tus labios igual que con tus manos.

Sintió que se tensaba y sonrió, ¿ahora quién precisaba destensarse?, en poco tiempo se encontraron en tierra, no obstante este se apartó de ella y declaró:

-Me temo que las caricias que pides, entran en otro grado diferente pequeña, uno que mejor mantener vetado de momento.

-Pero yo quiero…

-Créeme cuando te digo, que yo también querría, pero no es posible, al menos no de momento, confórmate con las caricias que te he mostrado hoy, la que te dije que te harían volar.

-Lo que ha volado a sido mi cuerpo y mi mente.

-¿Y quién te dice que no es precisamente eso lo que yo buscaba?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Este se acercó de nuevo a ella y susurró contra sus labios:

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad de que tu noviocito te recorriera con sus labios?

Ante esa pregunta ella se quedó helada, la respuesta era claramente un NO, nunca se había imaginado a Ron recorriendo su cuerpo solo con sus labios.

Este le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó de ella. Tenía razón, sus caricias la habían hecho volar, y lo peor es que como había vaticinado, no deseaba que se detuviera.


	12. Sexta lección B

_**Pues aquí está la actualización, gracias a los que la habéis puesto en favoritos y a los que leéis y comentáis, ya contesté a todos los Reviews por privado así que solo me queda uno por contestar, como no tiene cuenta te contesto por aquí:**_

_**DaniBlack:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad y leer mi historia, comentar y espero que la sigas disfrutando, ya me dirás que te parecen estos nuevos, nos vemos en los dos siguientes buybuy_

_**Sexta Lección:**_

_**Volar, ¿podía ser tan estimulante?**_

El fin de semana pasó demasiado lento, y lo peor es que había planeado todos los fines de semana de ese maldito año, precisamente para no toparse con ella nunca, y ahora se maldecía por ello, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota?

No obstante ya era Lunes, y pronto tendría clase con ella, pese a que no podría más que verla, ya era un aliciente, y tras pensar todo el fin de semana en algo para hacer con ella, creía haber encontrado algo realmente genial.

Volarían juntos, deseaba enseñarle un sitio en especial, y estaba seguro de que le encantaría, no dudaba que le gustaba volar, después de todo le había hablado de ello, ¿quién más podría hablar de volar con tanto entusiasmo que alguien a quien le gustase?

Desayunó sin dejar de mirar de reojo hacía la mesa de ella, y en cuanto la vio salir del gran comedor, se despidió de Ginny y Draco y rápidamente se marchó de allí, ¿podría verla antes de que la clase se iniciara?

Recordó que debía llevar unas cosas que Sirius le había pedido y corrió a la sala de los profesores a recogerlo, una vez con todo en su poder se encaminó hasta el pasillo del aula, al ver que se encontraba sola, miró a ambos lados, enseguida localizó una puerta que le llamó la atención, sin hacer mucho ruido abrió la misma, en cuanto vio que era un armario de limpieza sonrió, depositó las cosas en el suelo, y tras corroborar que seguía sola se acercó hasta ella.

La vio intentar abrir la puerta, no obstante y antes de que lo hiciera tiró de ella, rápidamente la llevó donde el armario, y cerró la puerta, alarmada, se giró, en cuanto lo reconoció sonrió al igual que él:

-¿Impaciente pequeña?

-Por recibir mi clase favorita.

La miró sin llegar a creerse ni una sola palabra, y ella sonrió de medio lado, por lo que preguntó:

-¿Tú clase favorita?, pero si se te da fatal.

-Tanto como fatal no, coincido en que no es mi fuerte, pero se supone que tú labor es que la adore.

Sonrió ante su respuesta y se acercó a ella:

-¿Y cómo podría yo conseguir tal cosa?

Ella sonrió de nuevo y declaró:

-Quizás enseñándome como el otro día.

-Así que deseas que te coja entre mis brazos.—la hizo girar para quedar mirando la puerta del armario, y la pegó contra él, mientras llevaba su mano de nuevo a su vientre y comenzaba a acariciarla con cuidado por encima de la tela: -Que sostenga tú mano entre las mías, y te susurre al oído lo que has de hacer.

Echó su cabeza hacía atrás y la reposó sobre su hombro, quedando expuesto su cuello, sin dudar se acercó hasta el mismo y comenzó a danzar con sus labios por este y susurró contra su oído:

-¿Y qué podría enseñarte en este momento que puedas aprender en diez minutos?

Su voz era en un susurró y sintió que se estremecía, por lo que comenzó a bajar, dejando un rastro de besos por su cuello, de un momento a otro soltó su mano y con una dulce caricia llegó hasta su cuello y la obligó a girar un poco quedando con sus labios a la altura precisa para atraparlos.

Respondió al beso, a la par que llevaba una de sus manos hacía su vientre y entrelazaba la misma con la de suya, y su otra mano viajó a su cuello para impedir que se separase de ella.

La apretó un poco más contra él, como había echado de menos sus besos, tenerla cerca, saber que ahora podía besarla siempre que quisiera mientras tuviese cuidado, y saber que ella le respondería sin dudar, cortó el beso con desgana y tras suspirar contra sus labios declaró.

-Tenemos que ir a clase.

No obstante, ella giró sobre sí misma y apresó sus labios de nuevo. Clase, debía recordar que tenían que asistir, Sirius sospechaba, si faltaban ambos, solo serviría para que este sospechase el doble, se separó un poco:

-Hermione, tene…

-Shh, solo uno más.

Uno más, bueno, no podía ser nada malo ¿verdad?, se lo concedió, la empujó contra la puerta y quedando pegado a ella, devoró su boca, después de todo, mejor saciarse, pues en lo que restaba de día no podría tenerla así.

La campana sonó dando por iniciadas las clases, se separó de ella y esta frunció el ceño:

-No quiero ir a clase.

Sonrió a su puchero y dijo fingiendo estar molesto:

-Se supone que debo conseguir que te guste, no que no quieras asistir.

-Pero…

Se acercó a su oído:

-Si vas a clase ahora, te garantizo que esta tarde encontraré el modo de compensarte con creces.

Sin más deposito un beso en su cuello y tras hacerla a un lado susurró:

-En dos minutos entra en clase con esos mapas que hay ahí.

Sorprendida miró los mismos y después a él:

-¿Para que son?

-Sirius los necesita para su clase de hoy.

Sin más le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí dejándola sola en el mismo. Entró en clase segundos después de que el último alumno entrara, y se colocó contra la pared que daba a la puerta, en cuanto Sirius lo vio declaró:

-¿Y los mapas?

-La señorita Granger los traerá, McGonagall me mando llamar y le solicitó a esta que los trajera en mi lugar.

Sirius lo miró desconfiado, no obstante cuando llamaron a la puerta y esta se abrió, apareció ella con los mapas y Sirius declaró:

-Perfecto, hágame el favor de traerlos hasta aquí señorita Granger.

La vio caminar hasta Sirius, y cuando se giró y lo vio, no hizo ni el menor amago de haberla visto, y siguió mirando hacía Sirius como si nada, tras ver como se peleaba con los mapas estuvo tentado a romper a reir, no obstante Sirius levantó la vista hacía él y declaró molesto:

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme y venir a echarme una mano?

Sonrió ante sus palabras y comenzó a decir

-Espera un segundo, ahora mismo voy…- se separó de la pared para seguidamente detenerse en seco, sonreír y tras llevarse una mano al pelo declarar: -Un momento, hoy me toca actuar de oyente, y creo que estos no pueden participar en las clases, era algo así como, "_Hoy no soy profesor, por lo tanto no puedo hacer tal cosa_".

La cara de Sirius provocó que todos los alumnos rompieran a reír, eso provocó que sonriera divertido:

-Muy gracioso, sí señor, no obstante creo que el señor olvida que soy el encargado de su nota final de proyecto.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, además, todos mis alumnos me adoran y serán testigos de que me calificarías de manera injusta, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos corearon a favor, a la par que Sirius fruncía aun más el ceño y tras mirarlo unos instantes, sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Muy bien, señorita Granger, vuelva aquí y écheme una mano.

Entre sorprendido y confundido, poso sus ojos en ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro le indico que fuera.

La clase no podía negar que había sido sumamente entretenida, sobre todo para él, no apartó su mirada de ella durante todo el tiempo, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver lo embarazosa que parecía la situación para ella.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y evidentemente estaba pasándolo fatal.

En cuanto terminó la clase, rápidamente ella dejó el mapa y corrió a su sitio, sin dejar de mirarla divertido, se encontró con una escena que no le agradó en lo más mínimo, pues al llegar a su sitio, el hermano de Ron, cogió su mano y seguidamente la beso.

Sin duda ese pelirrojo quería morir joven, se contuvo de fulminarlo con la mirada y caminó hasta donde estaba Sirius, en cuanto llegó a su lado, este le propinó tremendo golpe en la nuca que lo obligó a solo pensar en él:

-Oye, eso ha dolido.

-Y más que debería darte, ayúdame a recoger todo esto.

-Eres un mal perdedor.

Antes de recibir otro zape, se agachó y cogiendo uno de los mapas salió de allí, antes de irse le hizo burla y tras escuchar una maldición por parte de Sirius, se largó corriendo.

El día se lo pasó ayudando a Sirius con las clases, pagando sus burlas y a la hora de la comida, maquinando con Ginny como hacer para chafar los planes de Malfoy.

Durante todo el fin de semana se lo había pasado pensando en ello, y creía haber encontrado la idea ideal, más para ello necesitaba a Sirius, el cual al verlo de tan buen humor no dudó en ayudarlo.

Media hora antes de que las clases "particulares" de Malfoy y Hermione dieran comienzo, se presentó con Ginny, y Sirius en las mazmorras con la excusa de que no tenían un lugar mejor donde jugar en tranquilidad.

Evidentemente a Snape no le hizo mucha gracia, pero los toleró, acababan de terminar de colocar las piezas en los tableros y de comenzar las partidas, cuando la puerta se abrió y por esta entró Hermione.

No la miró, y Sirius pareció notar que no lo hacía, lo que corroboró su idea de que este parecía tranquilo respecto a ese asunto.

-Perfecto señorita Granger hoy trabajará en esa mesa. Nos acompañaran ellos tres pero no debe tomarlos en cuenta solo buscaban un lugar tranquilo donde jugar sus partidas.

-Eso es, un lugar idóneo donde meterte una paliza.

Declaró Sirius mirándolo, para seguidamente romper a reír:

-A este juego, porque sabes que no me ganas en nada más.

-Será creído el niño, ¿te recuerdo quien era uno de los encargados de cambiarte los pañales de niño?

-SIRIUS.

Enrojeció a la par que todos, incluida Hermione, rompían a reír divertidos, mientras que Snape gruñía por lo bajo:

-Deja de rumiar Snape, que todos sabemos que te hubiese gustado ser uno más, pero con otro puesto distinto.

-Cierra la boca perro.

Declaró este molesto, sin más apuntó a la pizarra y en esta aparecieron unas instrucciones y añadió:

-Empiece si quiere terminar hoy señorita Granger.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer lo que le habían ordenado, ellos siguieron con sus respectivas partidas, más Ginny y Draco comenzaron a bromear entre ellos:

-¿Y qué me dices?

Tras escuchar el tono de voz de Draco, enseguida supo lo que este estaba insinuando por lo que dijo:

-Ginny, no te dejes engañar, es un maldito tramposo.

-Habló, no soy yo quien me dedico a fastidiar los planes del resto.

-Solo los que considero que no deben llevarse acabo.

Declaró molesto, no pensaba dejarlo tocar a Hermione, no obstante Sirius decidió cortar la discusión de raíz:

-Che, stop, hasta aquí, no sé de qué estáis hablando, pero hoy después de mucho tiempo, he recuperado a mí ahijado y su forma de ser habitual, así que nada de buscarle las cosquillas.

-¿Y eso?, ¿quizás un buen polvo Harry y no nos has dicho nada?

Miró el tablero decidido a no inmutarse por nada del mundo.

-No es nada de eso Draco, ¿por qué siempre estás pensando en esas cosas?

-¿Acaso hay algo más que importe?, además, es lo mejor para des estresarse.

-¿Estrés tú?, ¿de qué?

Preguntó Ginny sorprendida:

-De muchas cosas Gin, de muchas cosas, de todas formas dime, ¿te apuntas o no?

-Podría ser interesante.

-Gin, no entres en eso o terminaras con problemas.

-Di mejor Harry, que si entra, le costará salir.

-Ginny sabe encontrar bien la puerta Draco, no quieras hacerla más tonta de lo que ya es la pobre.

-HARRY.

Sintió el golpe en su brazo y la cogió a su vez para obligarla a sentarse encima suyo, sin más apresó los labios de ella y seguidamente dejó de besarla y susurró contra su oído:

-No hagas una locura.

Sintió como jugaba con su pelo y se tensó, ¿a qué jugaba?, antes de poder preguntarle, se separó de él, y apresó sus labios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, la separó rápidamente y la miró sin comprender, ella sonreía divertida, no obstante una explosión lo hizo tensarse, y rápidamente apartó a esta de él y se levantó para mirar a Hermione.

Al verla comenzar a caer, se olvidó de los presentes y corrió hasta ella, la atrapó antes de golpearse en la cabeza con la mesa:

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

No tardó en estar rodeado de todos los presentes, no obstante no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, sintió la mirada de Ginny sobre él, ¿estaría siendo demasiado obvio?, sin duda alguna, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Señorita Granger, ¿me oye?

Volvió a preguntar, no obstante esta no parecía que lo oyese, se percató de que ella parecía al fin verlo, más nunca se hubiese imaginado lo que pasó después. Ella llevó una de sus manos hasta su corbata y sin más tiró, cegado por la sorpresa de su acción no pudo moverse a tiempo y ella apresó sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca.

-Por Merlin.

Sirius lo miraba aterrado y parecía querer fulminarlo en ese preciso instante, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, Hermione exploraba su boca como si no hubiese un mañana, y él pese a que no respondía al beso, lo estaba disfrutando.

Antes de darse cuenta de que debía separarse de ella de inmediato, Sirius tiró de ella y la quitó de sus brazos, un sabor a fresas quedó en él, y tras repasar sus labios con su lengua, fijó su mirada en Sirius.

Rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a sus labios e hizo el amago de limpiárselos, la miró entre sorprendido y desconcertado, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa frente a todos?

La vio morderse el labio inferior e iba a decir algo para calmar el ambiente, cuando ella, ni corta ni perezosa, cogió a Sirius de la corbata y estampo sus labios sobre los de él.

-¿Pero qué demonios hace?

Escuchó que preguntaba el profesor Snape sorprendido:

-¿Qué poción debía preparar?

Preguntó a su vez Draco, no obstante ella seguía sin separar sus labios de los de Sirius, el cual no había reaccionado aún. Quizás porque le parecía imposible de creer lo que estaba pasando. El caso era que lo estaba poniendo furioso, apretó los puños molesto y declaró:

-Bueno ya está bien, ¿es que nadie piensa separarlos?

-Será mejor que lo haga yo.

Ginny se acercó a ellos y la separó de Sirius quien sorprendido lo miró ahora a él, sin duda Sirius percibió el enfado en él, pese a que intentó disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué diantres le pasa a esa chica?

Declaró Sirius intentando recuperar la cordura:

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería.

Ginny fue la que hizo tal cosa, y no tardó en salir de allí con ella en brazos, Snape y Draco no tardaron en comenzar a recoger todas las cosas relativas a la poción, a la par que Sirius y él en sumo silencio recogían ambos tableros.

Ginny llegó al cabo de un rato y los ayudó con esa tarea, no se atrevió a preguntarle nada con respecto a Hermione, y nadie pareció creer adecuado preguntar por ella.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, y no obstante no fue más de media, cada cual se marchó a su lugar, llegó a su cuarto, y sin dudar voleó el ajedrez lejos de él sobre la cama.

¿En qué estaba pensando para besar a Sirius?, ¿y este para no retirarse?

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacía el campo de Quidditch, era una suerte que esa fuera su vista. Se apoyó en la misma y dejó que el aire le golpeara la cara, tenía que tranquilizarse y controlarse, ¿había estado apunto de golpear a Sirius?

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Sus ojos se posaron en el campo de Quidditch, y se sorprendió al distinguir a alguien en el campo, pero más aún al estar cien por cien seguro de quien se trataba.

Sonrió de medio lado, mejor olvidarse de todo eso, no pensaba arruinar una buena idea por una idiotez, buscó con la mirada las dos escobas que había preparado para esa noche y tras cogerlas salió en dirección del campo.

Era una suerte que ella hubiese decidido ir exactamente a ese lugar.

Al llegar, la descubrió abrazándose a sí misma, tras asegurarse de que nadie estaba en los alrededores, dejó las escobas en el suelo y la abrazó desde atrás para seguidamente decirle:

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió besar a Sirius?

Sintió como ella se acercaba más a él y le respondió:

-Temía que si no hacía algo creyeran que tú y yo…

-Tenemos algo.

Completó sin más, solo asintió a sus palabras, y tuvo que darle en cierto modo la razón, quizás ella fuese más racional después de todo:

-¿Qué sorpresa me tenías?

Escuchó que le preguntaba, decidió olvidarse del incidente y dijo:

-El otro día me dijiste que me habías estado observando volar, ¿quieres verme desde más cerca?

Se giró sin entender y tan solo le señaló las dos escobas, se sorprendió al ver que el miedo se apoderaba de su rostro:

-NO, Yo, tengo fobia a las alturas, no puedo ni acercarme a una escoba.

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, miró ambas escobas las cuales ahora estaban en sus manos:

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?, si de verdad no puedes, desistiré.

Deseaba poder enseñarle tantas cosas, más ella negó de nuevo:

-No, en serio no, no puedo es superior a mí, todo mi cuerpo se tensa y me quedo rígida, no soy capaz a reaccionar y acabo estrellándome.

Sonrió de medio lado, dejó caer una de las escobas y dio unos pasos hacía ella, tras unos instantes decidió que era lo mejor, así podría demostrarle un punto que ya habían tocado con anterioridad:

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, sobre todo con destensar tú cuerpo.

Sonrió de forma pícara y la cogió de la cintura para acercarla más a él, rozó sus labios y añadió:

-¿Qué me dices?, ¿lo intentas?

-En serio, tengo pánico, yo no…

-Confía en mí pequeña, te enseñaré algo que te encantará.

Atrapó sus labios a la par que lentamente la cogía entre sus brazos, la subió a la escoba y la colocó entre sus brazos, soltó su cintura, más quedó pegada contra él:

-¿Lista?

-Nunca.

Declaró aterrada, rio ante su negativa tan rotunda, y apretando más su cuerpo contra él dio una patada al suelo, el aire le golpeó en la cara y sintió como clavaba sus uñas en su antebrazo, no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Cuando llegó a la altura que deseaba tomar, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Abre los ojos.

Negó con todas sus fuerzas. Llevó en una caricia, una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta su nuca para seguidamente decirle.

-Mírame pequeña.

Su voz era un susurro contra sus labios, pero no los abrió, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su nuca con cuidado creando formas en el mismo, a la par que sus labios jugaban con los de ella, incitándola y prometiendo más intentando que ella reaccionase a su provocación.

La sintió gemir contra sus labios furiosa y él soltó una risita divertida:

-Abre los ojos y te daré lo que deseas.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

No se atrevió a preguntar a que se refería, por lo que respondió:

-Si puedo, sí.

Apresó su labio inferior, y ella intentó atrapar el de él, no obstante no se dejó, aún muy reticente, decidió abrir los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, se aferró con más fuerza a su antebrazo.

-¿Ves?, ¿a qué nunca creerías a nadie si te dijeran que te encuentras a una distancia de unos trescientos metros?

-Solo puedo verte a ti.

Sonrió ante sus palabras y poso sus ojos sobre sus labios para declarar:

-Esa es la idea pequeña, que solo me veas a mí.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y se fundieron en un beso, sintió la mano que reposaba sobre su nuca viajar en una deliciosa caricia hacía su cuello, y repasar su mejilla.

-Quiero que te gires, que mires el paisaje.

Sintió como el miedo volvía a ella, pero le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, nunca dejaría que te hicieras daño.

La ayudó a girar, una vez sentada en la escoba con ambas manos aferrando los antebrazos de él, y con todo su cuerpo pegado al de él, volvió a pedirle que abriera los ojos.

Supo el momento en que lo había hecho por que susurró:

-Pero si estaba encapotado.

-Y lo está, solo que las nubes están más abajo que tú.

Esa relevación consiguió que volviera a tensarse, por lo que acercó sus labios a su oído y susurró:

-Creo que puedo enseñarte algo que me pediste.

Llevo una de sus manos hacía su vientre y mientras besaba su cuello, buscó una abertura entre la tela de la túnica, una vez consiguió abrirse paso, sus dedos localizaron pronto los botones de su camisa, antes de comenzar a deshacerse de los mismos se acercó a su oído de nuevo, a la par que se deshacía del cierre de uno de los botones susurró:

-Primero sentirás un sudor frío que te recorre. —en cuanto su mano rozó la piel de su vientre todo su cuerpo se estremeció a la par que se tensaba más, él mismo se tensó a su vez, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Al sentir que se estremecía añadió:

-Siento tener las manos tan frías, pero me temo que el tiempo no acompaña. –sus labios dibujaron un camino de besos hacía su hombro, a la par que su mano se deshacía de otro botón a su paso.

El tercer botón no tardó en seguir al segundo, y el cuarto pareció liberarse por sí solo, la mano de él, repasó con cuidado y una paciencia extrema, su vientre y abdomen, decidió acariciar lentamente, disfrutar del tacto de su suave piel, y a la par hacer que ella se acostumbrara a su roce.

En cuanto creyó que ya se encontraba relajada por completo, la obligó a girar su rostro y apresó sus labios, a la par que su mano apresaba uno de sus pechos y lo acariciaba por encima de la tela de su sujetador.

Ese simple contacto, lo enloqueció, ¿cómo era posible que sin hacer absolutamente nada de nada, lo tuviera sumamente excitado?

Una vez más su cuerpo se tensó, para obligarla a relajarse profundizó el beso a la par que sus caricias se volvían más suaves, pero se percató de que necesitaba más de ella, por lo que su mano abandonó ese pecho, y se dispuso a comprobar si el otro encajaba igual de bien en sus manos.

En cuanto descubrió que sí, la pegó más a él, ¿enserio estaba encima de una escoba?, sintió como ella se separaba de sus labios y susurró:

-¿Lo que quiera si está a tú alcance?

Asintió cegado por el deseo de seguir teniéndola así e iba a besarla de nuevo cuando se apartó para decirle:

-Bajemos, aquí arriba no creo que puedas hacerlo.

Esa frase lo descolocó, y pareció despertar de un maravilloso sueño:

-¿Hacerlo?, ¿el qué?

Preguntó desconcertado, ella sonrió de medio lado y susurró contra su oído:

-Quiero que me acaricies con tus labios igual que con tus manos.

Todo su cuerpo cobró vida por si solo, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en tierra, con una erección para nada disimulable y con la mente luchando, entre el deseo y la razón.

Tenía que parar, detenerse, o sin duda haría lo que le pedía, lo que podría ser una locura absoluta:

-Me temo que las caricias que pides, entran en otro grado diferente pequeña, uno que mejor mantener vetado de momento.

-Pero yo quiero…

-Créeme cuando te digo, que yo también querría, pero no es posible, al menos no de momento, confórmate con las caricias que te he mostrado hoy, las que te dije que te harían volar.

-Lo que ha volado a sido mi cuerpo y mi mente.

-¿Y quién te dice que no es precisamente eso lo que yo buscaba?

Declaró sin más, aunque claramente había hecho algo más de lo que pretendía hacer, incluso había olvidado mostrarle el maldito lugar que deseaba que viera, sin duda en mitad del trayecto el mando de su cuerpo lo había tomado otra parte menos racional y romántica:

-¿A qué te refieres?

Se acercó de nuevo a ella e intentando controlarse susurró contra sus labios:

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad de que tu noviocito te recorriera con sus labios?

Ante esa pregunta ella se quedó helada, le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó de ella. Tenía razón, sus caricias la habían hecho volar, y ahora a él lo habían condenado a una buena ducha de agua fría, o a un consuelo para nada agradable.

¿Quién le habría dicho a él que volar podía ser tan sumamente estimulante?

_**Este es el final del capítulo, espero lo hayáis disfrutado y aquí vamos con el siguiente ;)**_


	13. Séptima Lección

_**Séptima Lección:**_

_**Los cuentos de hadas no existen.**_

Los días pasaron a ser semanas, y las semanas en meses, entre encuentros furtivos, esquivar a Malfoy y sentirse mal por Ron, consiguió sobrevivir hasta llegar a las navidades.

Solo deseaba poder cortar con Ron, no podía seguir de ese modo, debía dejar de engañar al chico cuanto antes, dejar de herirlo cada vez que este la buscaba con ansias de más.

Las mismas con las que ella esperaba su siguiente encuentro con el profesor Potter. No obstante estaba algo molesta, pues este no pasaba de las caricias que ya le había mostrado, y solo deseaba que pasara a otro nivel, pero cuando se lo sugería este se negaba.

Decía que no podía hacer eso, que aún era demasiado pronto, pese a que era evidente que también deseaba más. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa del gran comedor, era la cena previa a las vacaciones, deseaba poder encontrarse con él, pues se había decidido por pedirle que fuera a pasar las vacaciones a casa de Malfoy o incluso de sus tíos.

Lo que fuese pero que estuviesen juntos.

-¿En qué piensas?

Miró a Ron a su lado que sonreía contento, desde hacía unos días no dejaba de decirle que le tenía una gran sorpresa:

-Pensaba en mis vacaciones, mis padres aún no me han dicho a donde iremos este año, aunque prefiero quedarme en casa.

Este sonrió aún más y se acercó a ella, se sentó de forma que podía verla bien y declaró:

-Es curioso que preguntes por eso precisamente, estoy por pensar que sí que tienes algo de vidente.

Lo miró sin entender y este sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnico y se lo entregó:

-Adelante léelo.

Perdida así lo hizo, y según iba leyendo las frases y comprendiendo lo que cada palabra quería expresar, sintió que un enorme vacío en su interior y casi comete el error de maldecir en voz alta.

Intentó recuperarse rápido y formó una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¿por qué no me lo consultaste primero?

-Fue idea de mi madre, y para que no te peleases con tus padres si ellos se negaban, prefirió esperar una respuesta seria de tus padres.

Y lo peor es que estaba molesta, y no porque no la dejaran ir, sino por aceptar la proposición de los Weasley.

-¿Qué celebráis exactamente?

-Que George va a casarse y que Fred va a hacerme tío en poco tiempo.

Sonrió a sus palabras, así que un nuevo miembro en los Weasley, y una boda, dos acontecimientos familiares de alta índole personal y tanto ella como sus padres estaban invitados a asistir.

Un pequeño miedo la recorrió, ¿tanto estaba inmiscuida en la familia de Ron ya?, solo deseaba que ese no fuese el caso.

-¿Cuándo nos marchamos entonces?

-Mañana temprano, mi padre nos recogerá a nosotros y a tus padres en la estación de King Croos.

Asintió a sus palabras:

-Entonces ¿te gusta la sorpresa?

Lo miró por unos instantes sin saber que contestar:

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¿Sabes?, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en como pasar las vacaciones juntos, no quería que nos separásemos y al final mi madre fue la que me brindó la oportunidad.

La besó mientras no dejaba de sonreír y la abrazó por la cintura:

-¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo?

Negó ante su pregunta y este sonrió aún más, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Que allí nadie podrá interrumpirnos.

Sin más depositó un beso en su cuello y prestó toda su atención a la comida ante él, ¿interrumpirlos?

¿Interrumpirlos con qué?

Más esa pregunta quedó resuelta rápidamente, pues este solo miró de reojo a la mesa de los profesores, ella siguió su mirada y localizó enseguida al profesor Potter hablando con el profesor Black, el cual ahora sabía era el padrino de este.

Sin duda él no podría impedir que ella y Ron intimasen algo más en esas vacaciones, la pregunta era, ¿ella deseaba que no interviniese?

En cuanto terminó la cena, se excusó con Ron diciéndole que tenía ronda esa noche pese a que era completamente mentira. Este le dijo que tenía un compromiso con sus amigos de Quiddicth, pese a que era consciente de que a donde iba en realidad era a una de esas fiestas de los de Séptimo, fiestas a las que no había vuelto a asistir y que aprovechaba para encontrarse con su profesor.

En cuanto llegó al lugar donde solían encontrarse se quedó esperándolo un buen rato, era consciente de que había llegado antes de tiempo, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo necesitaba pensar, deseaba verlo aunque solo fuese una vez en las navidades.

Ya bastante había tenido que pasar con tres años esperando para volver a verlo y poder tener con él algo más que palabras enfadadas y plantes.

Lo primero que percibió de él fue el olor que desprendía a una colonia que le encantaba, no había conseguido sacarle la marca de la misma, pero la embriagaba con nada que se acercase a ella.

Seguidamente sintió sus labios depositando un beso en su cabeza mientras sus brazos la envolvían por la cintura y la abrazaban contra él.

-Esto de solo poder tocarte en los momentos que podemos escabullirnos es desesperante.

-Pienso igual.

Se quedaron callados un rato mientras seguían abrazados, este le hacía cositas en la mano mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello:

-¿Qué harás estas navidades?

Le susurró, este dejó de besar su cuello para declarar:

-Mi madre se empeño en que debo acompañarlos este año, es realmente irritable, y cualquiera le dice que no.

Sonrió ante sus palabras, por lo que este le había contado de su madre, definitivamente nadie podía decirle que no, y si tenía el poder de convicción que su hijo, sin duda muy pocas personas sentirían la necesidad de llevarle la contraria.

-Si quieres puedo intentar escaparme uno o dos días, ¿qué me dices?, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte estas navidades?

Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Qué si quería que la buscase en las navidades?, eso sería estupendo, sino fuera porque las pasaría en casa de su novio y la familia de este.

-No estaré en mi casa, mis padres planearon otras vacaciones.

Este se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a ese hecho, la hizo girar entre sus brazos y susurró contra sus labios:

-Solo dime a donde irás e iré a buscarte, ¿no deseas que te entregue tú regalo de navidad?

Esa frase la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida:

-¿Regalo?, ¿me tienes un regalo?

Este solo sonrió a sus preguntas y tras juntar su frente con la de ella, asintió a su pregunta:

-¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo, pierde toda la gracia.

-Pero es que no podrás dármelo en las vacaciones.

-Dime donde estarás y allí lo tendrás.

Se mordió el labio inferior, no se atrevía a decirle donde pasaría las vacaciones, temía su reacción, y por algún motivo solo declaró:

-No lo sé, mis padres no han querido decirme el destino, dicen que quieren que sea una sorpresa, que forma parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pues dímelo en cuanto lo sepas.

-Eso no es justo.

-Es usted demasiado impaciente señorita.

-Y tú un mal profesor.

Este sonrió de medio lado y la acercó más a él:

-Seguro que sí, es por ello que debo seguir enseñándola.

Sin más apresó sus labios y de nueva cuenta se olvidaron del resto del mundo y se centraron solo en ellos dos.

Cerca de la una de la mañana este se separó de ella:

-Debes regresar, mañana saldrás de viaje y tienes que estar descansada.

-Prefiero seguir aquí, déjame un rato más contigo, serán muchos días sin verte. —se acercó un poco más a él: -Sin sentirte contra mí. –acarició sus labios con la lengua y lo escuchó gruñir, cosa que provocó que sonriera contenta: -Sin poder probarte.

Sin más lo besó, le siguió el juego sin discusión, y por primera vez se atrevió a ser ella la que explorara y no la explorada, llevo una de sus manos a la corbata de este y se deshizo del nudo con suma facilidad, seguidamente comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, no obstante cuando ya había conseguido deshacerse de tres, este la detuvo.

-Hermione, no.

-Es lo que quiero de regalo.

-No lo entiendes, Hermione, esto que haces puede desembocar en muchas cosas, cosas a las que no estás preparada, no me hagas cometer una locura.

Enfadada apresó sus labios y seguidamente profundizó aún más el beso, ¿cómo podía demostrarle que sí que estaba lista para el siguiente paso?

Este se separó de ella una vez más:

-Tienes que descansar.

-Pues ven conmigo.

Este la miró sorprendido:

-¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero quedarme esta noche contigo Harry, quiero estar todo la noche a tú lado.

Sus ojos verdes se cegaron por unos instantes y pareció que un velo los cubría y que de repente se opacaban, recibió sus labios en su cuello y como una de sus manos se deslizaba por debajo de la tela de su sujetador y apresaba por primera vez uno de sus pechos sin ninguna tela que impidiese el tacto natural.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa y justo cuando iba a romper en un gemido que sin duda lo incitaría a más, este apresó sus labios devorándolos con un deseo casi incontenible, no estaba muy segura de lo que había provocado esa reacción en él, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que deseaba que no se detuviera.

Pero no cumplió su deseo, este se detuvo y se separó de ella rápidamente, distinguió su respiración agitada y se mordió el labio inferior al verlo con el cabello completamente revuelto, con la corbata colgando de ambos lados, los principales botones de su camisa desabrochados y esos ojos fijos en ella.

Era un dios, ahora entendía las insinuaciones de su profesor en prácticas Malfoy cuando decía que eran los tres integrantes del trío incitador al pecado.

En ese estado su profesor era toda una tentación y desprendía sexualidad desde cada parte de su cuerpo, ¿quién no podría desear estar entre sus brazos?, o incluso terminar de quitarle toda la ropa.

-Vete a descansar Hermione.

Su voz estaba sumamente ronca y hasta eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío, ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar para que él creyese oportuno algo más?

Se acercó a él y depositando un beso en sus labios que no recibió respuesta seguramente por miedo a no poder controlarse a sí mismo, se alejó de allí, una noche más tendría que solamente soñar con ser abrazada por él en las noches.

A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera lo vio, pero es que tampoco coincidió con ninguno de los otros profesores en prácticas:

-Según me dijo Ginny, ella se marchó más temprano, debía hacer algo importante.

Le dijo Ron cuando le pregunto por su hermana, asintió a sus palabras y se decidió por dejarlo pasar, y a resignarse a la idea de no ver a su profesor hasta pasadas las vacaciones de navidad.

El viaje fue algo tedioso y estuvo más dormida que despierta durante todo el trayecto, cuando llegó a King Croos, el señor Weasley ya estaba en compañía de sus padres, quienes parecían entusiasmados con la idea de conocer a más gente que tuviese que ver con su mundo.

Cerca de las diez de la noche llegaron a casa de los Weasley, Ron le había hablado infinidad de veces de la misma, pero no era igual que te describiesen la casa a verla en persona.

Y no pudo más que quedar maravillada ante la misma, no era una casa cargada de lujos, más bien humilde, y mucho menos parecía de ricos, pero el ambiente familiar y alegre que se respiraba incluso desde fuera, era intenso y te atraía al interior inevitablemente.

Era lo más parecido a la definición de un Hogar que nunca antes hubiese visto, exceptuando su propia casa claro está.

"_La madriguera_", le dio la bienvenida a ella y a sus padres.

Al entrar en la casa descubrió lo que implicaba la familia Weasley al completo, una vez más las descripciones de Ron se quedaban cortas. Todos sus hermanos eran muy parecidos entre sí, pero Ron solo se parecía a uno de ellos a Percy, el cual ya contaba con esposa y una niña.

Había otros tres Weasley casados más, Charley, Bill y Fred, y ellos asistirían a la celebración del compromiso de un quinto, George. Y al anuncio de un nuevo miembro más.

Distinguió entre la gente a dos personas que no le sonaban mucho, pero las dejó relegadas para fijarse en las mujeres de los hermanos de Ron.

Todas parecían sacadas de diferentes revista, la de Bill, sin duda de una revista de moda y cuentos, pues parecía una ninfa de los bosques o algo por el estilo. Más tarde Ron le revelaría que procedía de una Vela.

La de Charley por el contrario parecía más de campo, ambos se dedicaban a la crianza de Dragones, y pese a su porte fuerte, la chica era hermosa, su cabello negro le caía limpiamente sobre su espalda y sus ojos negros igualmente parecían brillar de felicidad.

La pareja de Percy, parecía hecha a su medida, Penélope creía recordar que se llamaba, y era la perfecta secretaría del ministerio, sin duda sería empleada del mes o algo por el estilo.

Y por último las chicas de los gemelos, ellas eran las únicas que parecían encajar y no encajar en el cuadro familiar, ambas parecían ser perfectas para los gemelos, una era una jugadora de Quiddicth famosa y la otra se había unido a la franquicia de los hermanos, Sortilegios Weasley.

Tras su escrutinio a las parejas prestó atención a las demás personas, sin duda no podían pertenecer a la familia, o bueno quizás sí, al menos ella.

Sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que vestía elegantemente, de cabello largo y pelirrojo, no un rojo como el de los Weasley, sino más intenso, más vivo, con más fuerza, un rojo fuego.

Su figura era envidiable, ¿acaso Ron tenía otra hermana y no se lo había dicho?

Esta cargaba con una fuente llena de ensalada, estaban poniendo la mesa para la cena, de repente una melena negra azabache se interpuso en su escrutinio a la mujer.

Se fijó en el dueño y se congeló, pelo negro azabache, misma estatura, misma sonrisa, quizás un poco más fuerte.

El pelinegro rodeó a la mujer por la cintura y con un giro rápido la colocó apoyada en la mesa tras ella y apresó sus labios, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo.

¿Tanto con que le dijera donde se encontraba de vacaciones y después se enrollaba con otra así sin más?, ¿no le bastaba con tener a la hermana de Ron y a ella en danza, sino que encima buscaba a alguna más experimentada?

Cegada por un sentimiento que no se podía explicar, caminó hasta la pareja feliz y sin pensar demasiado separó a ambos, recibió una mirada sorprendida de unos ojos castaños y otros verdes idénticos a los que ella conocía a la perfección.

No obstante no hubo reconocimiento por los mismos, a la par que ella quedaba sumamente confusa, pues los verdes ojos pertenecían a la mujer y no al hombre de cabello negro, quien tenía sus ojos castaños fijos en ella intentando ubicarla:

-Venga ya, déjate de tonterías, no puedes quedarte en tú cuarto toda la maldita noche, sabías a lo que venías.

-Yo no quiero estar aquí, ella es la culpable de to…

Se giró a mirar a quien acababa de quedarse a medias y la sorpresa cruzó el rostro de este de una manera que no le dio tiempo a disimularla a tiempo, lo peor es que este la estaba señalando justo a ella:

-¿Profesor Potter?

La voz de Ron llegó tras ellos, parecía sorprendido de ver a este allí, traía en sus manos dos vasos, este se giró y miró a Ron para después mirarla a ella:

-¿Profesor Potter?, ¿acaso mi hijo es vuestro profesor?

Escuchó que decía el hombre que ahora sabía era el padre de su profesor y ella sin duda la madre a la que era mejor no contradecir:

-Por supuesto James cariño, Ron va a Hogwarts, pertenece a Gryffindor como nosotros. ¿Quién es esta chica?

Aclaró y preguntó la mujer, el profesor Potter pareció recuperarse de la sorpresa de verla allí, pero la mirada fría que le dedico le indicó que lo había herido:

-Mama ella es la señorita Granger, es hija de…

-¿Lil eres tú?

Pudo distinguir como su madre asomaba en el salón y miraba a la madre de su profesor, ambas mujeres se miraron con sorpresa y rápidamente se fundieron en un abrazo casi imposible.

El ambiente se relajó en todo el lugar ante el encuentro y todo el mundo olvidó el incidente de ella con respecto a la pareja, lo que la hizo sentirse terriblemente aliviada.

La cena transcurrió hablando de las coincidencias de la vida, de como ambas agradecían el que ella fuese una bruja, pues eso parecía haberlas unido de nuevo. Al menos ahora la madre de su profesor le debía una.

Miró a este de reojo y se percató de que ni siquiera le había dedicado una sola mirada, sino que dedicaba toda su atención a la hermana de Ron y a los hermanos mayores de esta.

Triste al ver que era la culpable de todo eso, decidió intentar aclarar con él más tarde todo. No obstante este se retiró pronto a su cuarto, alegando que su día había sido demasiado ajetreado y que precisaba descansar.

Toda la semana previa a la mañana de navidad, la pasó siendo evitada por su profesor y sin conseguir ni una sola vez su atención, eso ocasiono serios episodios de enfado mal disimulado por su parte y que sin duda no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie a diez Kilómetros a la redonda.

Ron creyó que quizás podía ayudarla con su mal humor, por lo que la llevó al cobertizo de la casa y allí estaban en mitad de una sesión de besos, que sin saber muy bien habían terminado en algo más que eso, cuando alguien más entró en el lugar.

Y quien lo hizo no podía ser otro más que su profesor y la madre de este, difícilmente pudo ignorar la mirada furiosa que esos ojos verdes le dedicaron y mucho menos pudo evitar salir de allí más rápido de lo que debería, seguida por un Ron que pedía disculpas.

La mañana de navidad distinguió enseguida el regalo que le habían prometido, suspiró con el paquetito entre sus manos y lo observó.

¿Era correcto abrirlo?, miró a la cama de al lado de la suya y al ver que tanto Ginny, como su sobrina descansaban plácidamente se decidió a ver de qué se trataba.

En cuanto retiró el papel se encontró con una cajita de madera cuadrada, extrañada miró la misma y con cuidado la abrió. En el interior había un colgante dorado con forma de luna, se percató de que esta parecía poder abrirse y con cuidado así lo hizo.

Una hermosa melodía invadió todo el lugar, despertando a la pequeña de tres años y a Ginny. Esta le había dicho que fuera del colegio le permitía llamarla por su nombre, alegó que después de todo en poco tiempo podrían ser familia.

Pese al tono que esta había utilizado, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, que la pelirroja no devolvió. Estaba segura de que el decirle eso, se debía más a la insistencia de la señora Weasley que a ella.

-¿Qué es eso?

Se giró en la cama para quedar sentada y mirarla, tenía el colgante abierto sobre la palma de su mano:

-Uno de mis regalos de navidad.

Ginny miró el mismo y seguidamente declaró:

-¿Quién te lo regalo?, toca muy bien, esa melodía es hermosa.

-¿Toca?, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Ese colgante solo reproduce una sola melodía, y es la que le graban, una persona ha de tocar la canción y el colgante lo graba en su interior.

Esa melodía sonará por los restos, solo se desvanecerá si quien la compuso y a quien se la compuso, mueren sin legar el colgante a nadie antes.

Sorprendida volvió a mirar el mismo:

-Entonces, el verdadero regalo es la melodía en sí.

Ginny se sentó al lado de ella en la cama y se lo quitó de las manos, lo cerró, para mirarlo bien y seguidamente lo volvió a abrir, miró de nuevo el interior y tras unos instantes cerró los ojos:

-Todo el conjunto es un regalo de un valor incalculable, me sorprende que alguien se haya gastado tanto dinero y tiempo en un presente.

En cuanto la melodía concluyó le entregó el colgante con cuidado, y apresó sus manos con las suyas, eso provocó que la mirara fijamente perdida por su actitud:

-Tienes mucha suerte, no creo que sepas cuanta.

Sin más esta soltó sus manos y se levantó, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Miró el colgante de nuevo y lo apretó entre sus manos, ¿qué pensaría él de su presente?, de improvisto se sintió estúpida, nunca debería haberle regalado eso.

Suspiró, pues ya no había alternativa y seguramente este ya lo había visto.

Esa mañana fue todo un caos cargada de risas y anécdotas de toda clase, sin duda una navidad en una cosa con tanta gente era algo realmente incomparable a celebrarla solo con sus padres.

Hubo intercambio de regalos, y se sintió fuera de lugar al fijar sus ojos en su profesor, pues sus padres y los señores Weasley le obsequiaron con dos presentes que sin duda deslucían su regalo en gran medida.

Los Weasley, le habían regalado una pluma al estilo muggle, según había entendido era un presente por su pronta graduación y su futuro puesto de profesor. Los Potter le regalaron un hermoso reloj de plata que traía la fecha de esas fiestas grabada en la parte trasera del mismo.

-Deja que te lo ponga Harry.

-En serio madre, sé como hacerlo.

Lo vio sonreír mientras intentaba quitarle el reloj a esta de las manos.

-Déjate de tonterías y deja que yo haga los honores.

-Pero si serás cabezota.

-Siempre, ya lo sabes.

-Harry, mira, este es mi regalo y este de parte de Draco y su madre.

Eso lo distrajo y contento por ello corrió al lado de Ginny, cogió ambos presentes y se encontró con una bufanda bastante cara sin duda y con un par de gemelos, estos eran un regalo de la madre de Malfoy, Narcisa.

En cuanto cogió el presente de Ginny, ella se quedó helada en el lugar, no era posible.

-Oh vaya.

Escuchó que este decía.

-¿Te gusta?, al verla en la tienda no pude evitar pensar en ti.

-Es realmente hermoso Ginny.

-Le pedí al joyero que grabara la fecha en que coincidimos por primera vez los tres, tengo otro para Draco y este el mío.

Pudo distinguir como ella se apartaba el pelo y una H plateada brillaba en ese lado, mientras que al mostrar la otra, la letra era una D.

-Siempre con mis dos chicos.

Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrió de medio lado y sostuvo la G enfrente de él con una sonrisa brillando en sus labios, pudo ver como este miraba la fecha grabada en la plateada letra y tuvo que apartar la mirada al ver como este cogía la mano de ella y la apretaba mientras le regalaba una sonrisa más.

-Es precioso sin duda, pero ahora quiero ponerte este reloj.

-Lily cariño, deja que él mismo se lo coloque.

El padre de este, James, cogió el reloj de manos de su esposa y se lo entregó a su hijo, este feliz lo recibió, y tras ajustarse la G en el cordón negro y colocárselo al cuello se dispuso a colocarse el reloj.

-¿Ves como es mejor que se lo ponga yo?, se lo está colocando en la mano que no es.

Esta rápidamente se lo arrebató.

-No espera, el caso es que…

Su madre retiró la manga de la mano indicada y quedó a la vista de todos, una pulsera de cierto grosor de oro blanco, que se juntaba justo en el centro por dos Haches entrelazadas.

-Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

Recitó la mujer a la par que este retiraba rápidamente la mano y ocultaba la pulsera:

-Vaya, ¿y ese regalo?

Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y rápidamente se concentró en mirar a Ron, pese a que sintió de inmediato que unos ojos marrones se fijaban en ella.

-¿Qué te parece mi nuevo equipo de Quidditch?

-Es genial Ron, recuerdo que me dijiste que tus guantes estaban bastante desgastados.

-Así es, esta tarde tienes que subir conmigo cuando todos hayan salido, te tengo otro presente.

Este le guiñó el ojo y ella tan solo sonrió de medio lado a la par que recibía un beso por su parte. Si no recordaba mal, el regalo de Ron había sido un bote de colonia, tendría que agradecérselo más tarde.

-Te digo que dejes ya el tema, maldita sea.

Todos prestaron atención ahora a la discusión que parecía presentarse:

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-Porque no y ya está, espero estés contenta, has conseguido amargarme el maldito día.

Sin más Harry, salió de allí furioso, no obstante no escatimó en mirarla de reojo, tuvo la tentación de seguirlo, más era consciente de que no debía hacerlo y se sintió nuevamente mal, y sobretodo estúpida al ver como Ginny sí que lo seguía sin reparos.

-¿Qué dije tan malo?

Escuchó que decía la madre de este sin entender:

-Lily cariño, ¿no te diste cuenta que no deseaba que nadie viera ese regalo?

-¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo, solo quiero conocer a quien se lo regalo, si es capaz de decir que mi hijo es lo más preciado que tiene, quiero conocer a esa persona, quiero agradecerle que lo valore tanto.

De repente se sintió incómoda, apartó la mirada del matrimonio, no obstante no pudo evitar seguir escuchando a la pareja:

-Lily, tuviste muy poco tacto, y encima le dijiste que era un desconsiderado por no habértela presentado y no haberla invitado a pasar con él las fiestas.

-No dije eso. –reprochó esta, y seguidamente descruzó sus brazos y mirando a su esposo declaró: -No lo hice, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí, al menos eso diste a entender, casi lo acusaste de no querer a la chica y de estar jugando con ella, hasta a mí me sorprendiste.

-Yo no pretendía…maldita sea, ¿y ahora que hago?, es más testarudo que tú, no me va a perdonar así de fácil.

-Tienes razón es más parecido a ti, quizás estés de suerte, Ginny ha ido a hablar con él, así que no te preocupes.

Esta asintió no muy convencida para seguidamente decir:

-¿Crees que pudo ser ella?

-No vi ninguna G en la pulsera cariño.

-Tienes razón, eran dos Haches, ¿a quién conoces que pueda haberle hecho ese presente?

James rompió a reír:

-¿No puedes dejar el tema y ya?

Esta frunció el ceño:

-No, está claro que no, pues ahora no se me ocurre ninguna conocida, pero si aparece alguna te lo haré saber.

-Quizás Draco sí sepa, después de hablar con Ginny lo intentaré con él.

-Te diría que te detuvieses, seguro que él te dirá si es la definitiva.

-No me importa si es o no la definitiva James, solo quiero saber quien es y ya.

Sin más esta se marchó de allí, su esposo no tardó en negar, suspirar y seguirla, sin duda esa charla no había concluido:

-Hermione.

Se giró rápidamente a mirar a Fred y George que hablaban con Ron, este solo sonrió y declaró:

-Nombres que comiencen con H de chicas. El tuyo lo hace.

Sin más le guiñó un ojo a la par que uno de sus hermanos decía el nombre de Helena, respondió a su sonrisa de forma nerviosa y miró a su alrededor atenta. ¿Podría saber Ron algo y por eso había dicho su nombre?, ¿o era solo por decir uno?

A la hora de la comida, nadie vio ni a Ginny ni a Harry por ninguna parte, cansada, le dijo a Ron que subiría a descansar un poco y sin más se marchó a su cuarto.

Mientras dormía sintió que Ron entraba a disculparse y decirle que debía acompañar al resto a no se donde, y que no podía quedarse.

Tras decirle que todo estaba bien, se perdió de nuevo en sus sueños, en los cuales no entraba Ron, y si Harry. Pasó las siguientes dos horas refugiada en los brazos de este y acompañada de sus besos.

Cuando se despertó solo tenía una cosa en mente, quería ver a este, quería besarlo y más importante, quería estar un rato con él. Miró el reloj de mesita que tenía y se encontró con una nota en la misma. Era de su madre que le decía que acompañaban a los Weasley a la celebración en el pueblo, que se reuniera con ellos más tarde cuando se despertara.

Miró la hora y eran las seis de la tarde, se levantó de la cama doblando la manta que sin duda su madre le habría colocado para abrigarla y tras colocarla salió del cuarto, tras unos pasos se detuvo ante la puerta donde dormía Harry y sus padres.

Recordaba que Ron le había dicho que todos se marchaban, ¿incluía eso a los Potter al completo?, ¿Quería decir que este ya estaba de mejor humor?

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó a la misma, si alguien le abría podía decir que si le podían informar de donde estaban sus padres y ya.

Más no recibió respuesta del otro lado, abrió la misma y se asomó con cuidado, al hacerlo distinguió con facilidad la figura de un hombre en el interior, la pregunta ahora era, ¿se trataba del padre o del hijo?

Frunció el ceño, cómo podía averiguarlo, no obstante la suerte pareció estar de su parte, pues este colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y distinguió la pulsera que ella le había regalado.

Tras unos instantes de duda, se decidió a entrar en la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, caminó hasta él, sonrió de forma traviesa, ¿cómo reaccionaria?

En cuanto estuvo a su lado, se percató de que estaba completamente dormido, con cuidado se apoyó sobre la cama y acercó sus labios a los de él. Depositó un beso en los mismos y al ver que no reaccionaba miró de nueva cuenta a la puerta y tras acomodarse mejor en la cama, apresó sus labios con los suyos.

Al principio este no parecía ni notarlo, no obstante de un momento a otro cuando se separó de él lo justo para volver a la carga lo escuchó susurrar:

-Hermione.

Sonrió y sin dudarlo volvió a besarlo, sintió como este ahora se movía a su ritmo y se sintió más segura, de un momento a otro, este llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca, y la obligó a juntar más su boca con la de él y a profundizar el beso.

Se sintió como ida, pero de un momento a otro sintió que tiraban de ella hacía la cama y se encontró recostada en la misma con el peso de este sobre ella. Sus labios reclamaron más atención y ella se la brindó toda.

Este dejó de besarla de un momento a otro, y comenzó a besarla por el cuello a la par que susurraba su nombre. Sintiéndose entre perdida y segura, llevó sus manos a la nuca de este a la par que ella misma se disponía a besar su cuello.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender a la par que las manos de este acariciaban su cuerpo por encima de la tela, la cual le estaba quemando.

-Bésame pequeña.

El susurro de este, fue obedecido en el acto y aferró sus labios a los de él como si no hubiese un mañana a la par que este conseguía sacar su camisa de entre los pantalones vaqueros que portaba, ella misma se sorprendió tirando a su vez de la camisa de él.

En el mismo instante en que él comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, ella introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa de él. El tacto de su piel ardiendo la incitó a querer tocar más, y el gemido que abandono sus labios la provocó más.

¿Cómo era posible que este accediera?, no lo sabía, pero no pensaba parar para averiguarlo. Cuando sintió sus manos abrir su camisa, y como una de estas comenzaba a acariciar su piel, suspiró contra sus labios:

-Si es un sueño no me despiertes.

Lo escuchó susurrar contra sus labios, a la par que volvía a besarla, ella misma descendió sus manos hacía abajo en una caricia que pareció gustarle, no obstante cuando rozó el botón de su pantalón, este apresó uno de sus pechos entre sus manos, lo vio besar su cuello y comenzar a descender por el mismo, aguanto una exclamación de sorpresa cuando intuyo donde acababa su recorrido:

-Harry, ¿estás despierto?, en serio este berrinche tuyo es absurdo.

La voz de la madre de Harry se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, se tensó en el acto, no obstante este no se detenía:

-Harry, tú madre…

Este depositó un beso cerca de su pecho:

-Mándala lejos.

Lo escuchó decir, a la par que escuchaba como volvían a llamar a la puerta:

-Harry de verdad, no quería decir lo que dije, es solo que, bueno soy tu madre, entenderás que quiera conocer a tu novia.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué narices no se larga?

-Harry, espera…

Se escuchó a sí misma decir a la par que este apresaba su pecho con sus labios y la obligaba a callar y a morderse el labio inferior, intentando por todos los medios controlarse a sí misma y no dejar escapar ningún sonido de sus labios.

-Harry, voy a entrar, no me gusta hablar a través de una maldita puerta.

Esas palabras la obligaron a apartar a este con cierta urgencia y ocasionó que este cayera al suelo del empujón que le propino:

-¿Pero qué diantres?

Lo vio negar a la par que fijaba su mirada en la cama de la que acababa de caerse, al verla se quedó congelado en el lugar:

-Tú madre está en la puerta y va a entrar en cualquier momento.

-¿Mi madre?, ¿qué…? –lo vio repasarla de arriba a bajo y tensarse:-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Harry, pues nada se acabó.

Ambos a la par miraron hacía la puerta y sin previo aviso este tiró de ella, y cayó justo sobre sus brazos, con urgencia la obligó a esconderse debajo de la cama.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, si seré estúpido.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

Lo vio girarse rápidamente y golpearse con la cama en la frente:

-Argg, maldición, ¿qué quieres ahora?, ¿tampoco piensas dejarme descansar en paz?

-¿Estabas dormido?

La voz de esta sonaba completamente dubitativa, era evidente que no lo creía.

-¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?

-¡En el suelo?

Este se puso en pie y se sentó en la cama:

-Estaba en la cama hasta que decidiste despertarme, me caí de la cama al mandarte al diablo.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar hasta que la madre de este declaró:

-¿Sigues molesto?

Lo escuchó suspirar, y sintió como ella también se sentaba en la cama, se mordió el labio inferior, y cerró los ojos, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, estaban en la casa de su novio y su familia, y por si eso fuera poco, se había metido a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Aunque lo cierto es que ella solo había ido para hablar con él, no obstante Harry, parecía haber decidido otra cosa, y no es que se quejara, pero la verdad es que debería de haber sido más cuidadoso.

-¿Bajaras a cenar?

-Me daré una ducha y si.

-Sin duda la necesitas, espero que ella sea tan buena como parece serlo en tus sueños.

-MAMA.

Escuchó que decía este a la par que ella rompía a reír y se marchaba cerrando la puerta. Se quedó donde estaba aún con los nervios a flor de piel, no obstante escuchó como este cerraba la puerta con pestillo y declaraba:

-Ya puedes salir.

No estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, ese era el problema, y menso después de escuchar su tono de voz, tras coger acopio de fuerzas salió lentamente de donde estaba y se sentó en el suelo para mirarlo desde ese lado de la cama.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Quería hablar contigo, pero estabas dormido, intenté despertarte, no obstante, bueno…

Estaba segura de que había enrojecido, y apartó rápidamente la mirada de él, escuchó unos pasos de este y que se acercaba a ella:

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hubiese pasado si mi madre llega a entrar sin llamar antes?

-Yo no esperaba que…

-Maldita sea, ¿qué esperabas entonces?, estás en mí habitación, y si mal no recuerdo, tus manos se encontraban acariciando mi cuerpo, ¿y no esperabas qué?

-Solo te bese, creí que despertarías, de hecho pensé que te estabas dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que querías, que al fin te habías dado cuenta de que estoy preparada para estar con…

-No lo digas, no digas nada más, y por favor sal de aquí, tengo que ducharme y reunirme con el resto, al igual que imagino tendrás que hacer tú.

-¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?

-¿Y tú que será mejor hacerlo en otro lado?, si mal no recuerdo, esta es la casa de tu noviocito.

-No podía decirte a donde iba, te ibas a enfadar.

Este soltó una risa y declaró.

-Tienes razón, fue mejor encontrarte de sopetón, mientras estaba como idiota en mi cuarto esperando una noticia de tú parte para que me dijeras donde ibas a estar. Algo que evidentemente ni siquiera te planteaste decirme.

-Yo.

-Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada, ahora solo vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

Tras terminar de arreglarse la ropa se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, este se apartó de la misma y se quedó al lado de esta, estaba quitando el pestillo de la misma cuando lo miró y declaró.

-¿Qué quiso decir tú madre con lo de ser tan buena en la realidad como en tus sueños?

Este la miró de forma incrédula como si no pudiera creerse lo que le estaba preguntando, sin esperárselo, este tiró de su rostro y la besó, respondió sin dudar a su beso, cuando se pegó a su cuerpo tuvo que aguantar una exclamación de sorpresa, este se separó de ella lo justo para susurrar contra su boca:

-¿Lo notas?, bien, mi madre cree que estaba soñando con que te hacía el amor, lo que no sabe, es que te encontrabas en mi cama y que yo estaba apunto de cometer una locura, porque pensaba hacerte mía.

Ese bulto contra tu vientre pequeña, lo has provocado tú.

Sin más la volvió a besar y mientras tanto escuchó como abría la puerta y le decía.

-Ahora no hay nadie en la planta de arriba.

Sin más la empujó hacía afuera y este cerró la puerta con demasiada prisa. Respiraba agitadamente y por algún motivo todo su cuerpo deseaba volver a entrar y no permitir que esa puerta le impidiera tener lo que deseaba.

La cena una vez más fue tranquila, no obstante ella no podía dejar de recordar lo que este le había dicho hacía unos instantes en el cuarto de él. Cuando vio que este se levantaba y decía que iba a descansar, no dudo en quedarse un rato más y seguidamente levantarse de la mesa:

-¿Dónde vas querida?

Escuchó que decía su madre, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ginny se ponía también en pie y se marchaba, ¿iría a verlo a él?, ¿se acostaría con ella?

-Iba a dar una vuelta.

-Es cierto llevas todo el día en casa, tendrás ganas de ir a algún lado, ¿te parece si vamos juntos?

-Sería perfecto.

-¿Todo el día en casa?

Escuchó que decía la madre de Harry desconcertada.

-Sí, no se encontraba bien y se quedó dormida antes de irnos.

Sintió la mirada de esta sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a mirarla de regreso, Ron se levantó y juntos comenzaron a salir, en el vestíbulo de la casa distinguió la voz del padre de Harry:

-¿Qué sucede Lil?

-Cuando regresé, entré al cuarto de Ginny para hablar con ella como te dije, pero no vi a la chica allí.

-Estaría en el baño o algo.

-Seguramente.

Escuchó que esta decía, los vio salir de la cocina, pero no los miró, no deseaba que pensara que los había escuchado:

-¿Vamos Hermione?

-Claro que sí, ahora mismo.

En cuanto salió por la puerta escuchó como el padre de Harry decía:

-Mira tú, Hermione, sino estoy muy equivocado empieza por H. Ahí tienes una de tus posibles sospechosas.

-¿Estás loco James?

-Es una broma Lil.

Esta lo miró enfadada:

-No bromees con eso, no tiene ninguna gracia, no quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de que mi hijo pase por Azkaban.

-No digas estupideces Lil, además, no creo que sea posible, sería demasiada casualidad.

Cerró la puerta cuando los ojos de esta y los de ella se encontraron y rápidamente se apartó de la misma, ¿habría sido muy obvia?, ¿se habría percatado esta de su miedo?, miró la puerta mientras se alejaba con un miedo atroz a que esta se abriera.

Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana del cuarto de Harry, y al distinguir a este abrazando a Ginny se enfadó, sí, ella sería su remplazo en la cama de Harry esa maldita noche.

Cogió la mano de Ron y sin darle explicaciones comenzó a caminar con este.

Su paseo duró cosa de una hora y media, en la que Ron le fue contando lo que había estado haciendo a lo largo del día, no obstante, ella solo podía pensar en lo que ella había estado apunto de hacer y en lo que seguramente la hermana de este estaría disfrutando:

-Ron tenemos que hablar.

Ron se detuvo en seco y la miró, sonrió de medio lado y soltó su mano:

-Se terminó, ¿cierto?

Que le preguntase la pilló por sorpresa, lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior:

-Lo siento es que…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, llevas un tiempo algo rara, pero quizás todavía tengamos una oportunidad, ¿por qué no lo intentamos hasta terminar las vacaciones?

-Ron, lo que sucede…

-Si no consigo que cambies de opinión no me resistiré, te dejaré ir.

Sin soltar su mano tiró de ella hasta llegar a su casa, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, apareció George la mar de sonriente:

-Al fin llegáis, lo que os habéis perdido, venga correr a celebrar con nosotros.

-¿Celebrar?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Preguntó Ron a la par que los empujaban a ambos hasta el salón de la casa, nada más entrar en este, Fred les dio un baso a cada uno. Por inercia lo cogió:

-Ya están aquí los tortolitos.

-Ronald hijo, Hermione, que gusto que llegaron ya, seguro que esta noticia les va a encantar, Ginny y Harry van a casarse.

"_Ginny y Harry van a casarse_"

Esa frase era lo único que se repetía en su mente desde que la habían formulado hacía ya una semana y algo, y unos ojos verdes mirándola directamente a ella, sin atisbo de remordimiento, por el contrario, muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

Se encontraba en su casa, al día siguiente regresaría a Hogwarts, sus padres habían decidido hacía tres días que deseaban pasar unos días a solas con ella, no obstante ella no había hablado con ninguno de ellos.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró hacía la casa de enfrente, los Malfoy saldrían esta noche junto con sus padres, así que ella se quedaría sola en casa, tranquila e intentando asimilar lo que su mente no deseaba que entendiese.

Sus ojos percibieron movimiento en la puerta de los Malfoy, distinguió como Draco Malfoy y su madre salían de la misma, y como se despedían de alguien antes de marchar. Supo de quien se trataba en el acto y el corazón le dio un vuelco, ¿qué hacía allí?, recordaba que se había marchado al día siguiente de la casa de su ahora prometida, pero nadie sabía a donde había ido, ¿podía ser cierto?

En cuanto escuchó que la puerta de su casa se cerraba, esperó unos minutos, y tras pensárselo mucho se decidió, iría a buscarlo, le pediría una explicación, creía que al menos se merecía eso.

En cuanto estuvo enfrente de la casa llamó a la misma:

-¿Por qué diantres llamas en lugar de en…?

La puerta se abrió revelando a Harry completamente despeinado, poniéndose la parte de arriba de su pijama y quedándose congelado al reconocerla:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, creía que pasarías las vacaciones en casa de…

-Tú prometida, lo sé, pero mis padres cambiaron de idea en el último momento, si no hubieses huido, lo sabrías.

-¿Huir?, ¿de qué se supone que hui según tú?

-Eso deberías responderlo tú.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Venía a comprobar si Malfoy querría consolarme.

El brillo que atravesó sus ojos la enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevía después de lo que le había hecho?

-Repetiré la pregunta Hermione, ¿a qué has venido?

Lo miró por unos instantes y tras coger aire declaró:

-A pasar la noche contigo.

_**Y hasta aquí los dos capítulos de hoy, espero que los hayáis disfrutado, ya me lo diréis, este fic también está entrando en su recta final, os diré que son diez capítulos por Hermione y Diez por Harry, estamos en el siete de Hermione, así que estáis avisados, ya me diréis que os parecieron nos vemos en el siguiente cap o en otro de los fics, buybuy ;)**_


	14. Séptima Lección B

_**Y aquí vamos con el punto de vista de Harry, espero lo disfrutéis:**_

_**Todopoderos: **Hola, me alegro que te guste el fic, aquí tienes el motivo de la boda, la siguiente pregunta será contestada en el capítulo siguiente jejeje, nos vemos ya me dirás que opinas de la decisión de Harry y sus motivos ;), me alegra que te gustasen los regalos, ojalá existiera un colgante así jejeje, gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Drys: **Me alegro que no te olvides de lo de Lavender, jejeje, aquí tienes el motivo por el que Harry decide casarse, sobre el ocho, espero poder subirlo pronto para no dejaros mucho con las ganas, jejeje, aunque algo me dices que querréis matarme una vez lo hayáis leído, pero ni modo, ya veremos ya, nos vemos disfruta con las lecturas jejeje de nuevo tienes para leer buybuy y hasta el siguiente ;) _

_**Loquin:** Hola gracias por leer y comentar, espero lo disfrutes nos vemos pronto, buybuy ;) y hasta el siguiente._

_**Séptima Lección:**_

_**La realidad golpea duro.**_

Se despertó y miró a su lado, en la mesita se encontraba un calendario que su madre le había regalado, al ver el día que estaba señalado en el mismo frunció el ceño.

¿Ya habían llegado las vacaciones de navidad?

Se puso bocarriba en la cama y miró al techo, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese pasado el tiempo tan rápido?, se despeinó y cerró los ojos, la imagen de Hermione, sonriendo y bañada en nieve lo asaltó.

Hacía tres días que había conseguido sacarla del castillo y llevarla a Hosmeade bajo la capa de su padre, cerca de la casa de los gritos, había conseguido bañarla de nieve, y habían caído juntos al suelo.

Recordaba su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos, y se sentía sumamente estúpido al darse cuenta de que era el mismo brillo que él tenía.

La había besado, y se habían perdido durante un buen rato el uno en el otro. Hasta que recordó que debían regresar, ninguno deseaba hacerlo, pero ella no podía mantenerse alejada del castillo por mucho tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y tras coger sus gafas alargó su mano a la mesita, abrió el cajón y sacó un pequeño regalo del mismo, sonrió de medio lado, ¿le gustaría?, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, no obstante, su madre le había escrito solicitando su presencia ese año.

No deseaba pasar la navidades con ellos, de echo, había planeado hablar con Draco, sin duda podría escaparse de casa de este para poder verla cuantas veces quisiera, se lo comentaría a ella.

Se duchó, aseó y tras vestirse, se dirigió al gran comedor, el día en sí fue la mar de tranquilo, y sin ninguna cosa que destacar, salvo sus ganas de verla.

Ese día no había tenido clase con ella y solo deseaba que llegara la hora en la que habían quedado para verse, y de camino para concertar lo que harían en Navidades, pues deseaba pasarlas con ella.

Esperaba que el regalo que le tenía, sirviera para calmar las ganas que tenía de que entre ellos pasara algo más de lo que había pasado hasta esos momentos. Ella no parecía entender que lo que él deseaba era poder tenerla cuando ella estuviese segura de que a quien quería era a él.

No podía negar que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla suya por completo, pero el pelirrojo seguía en medio, el chico no había salido de la ecuación y eso solo podía significar que le seguía importando.

Hacía tiempo que Ginny era consciente de que entre ella y él todo había terminado, y sobre todo se había enterado de lo que había entre ellos, no obstante se había dedicado a cubrirlo y a ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

Nunca antes se había percatado de lo buena amiga que era, hasta que descubrió por primera vez que lo había encubierto, pese a saber lo que estaba haciendo.

La cena se le hizo eterna, pues verla hablar con el hermano de Ginny lo desesperaba, no obstante, sabía que en la guerra eran dos, y no podía bajar la guardia por nada del mundo.

Esas navidades conseguiría que ella lo viese solo a él, sí, era jugar sucio, pero no pensaba dejarse ganar.

En cuanto llegó al lugar donde solían quedar, se la encontró esperándolo, por lo que no dudo en acercarse a ella y tras depositar un beso sobre su pelo e impregnarse de su olor, la abrazó contra él y declaró:

-Esto de solo poder tocarte en los momentos que podemos escabullirnos es desesperante.

-Pienso igual.

Se quedaron callados un rato mientras seguían abrazados, se dedicó a hacerle cositas en la mano mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello:

-¿Qué harás estas navidades?

Le susurró, dejó de besar su cuello para declarar:

-Mi madre se empeño en que debo acompañarlos este año, es realmente irritable, y cualquiera le dice que no. –tras decirle esto, depositó un nuevo beso y añadió: -Si quieres puedo intentar escaparme uno o dos días, ¿qué me dices?, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte estas navidades?

Sintió que se tensaba un poco y eso lo desconcertó:

-No estaré en mi casa, mis padres planearon otras vacaciones.

Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a ese hecho, la hizo girar entre sus brazos y susurró contra sus labios:

-Solo dime a donde irás e iré a buscarte, ¿no deseas que te entregue tú regalo de navidad?

Esa frase la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida:

-¿Regalo?, ¿me tienes un regalo?

Sonrió a sus preguntas y tras juntar su frente con la de ella, asintió:

-¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo, pierde toda la gracia.

-Pero es que no podrás dármelo en las vacaciones.

-Dime donde estarás y allí lo tendrás.

Se mordió el labio inferior, vio cierto temor en sus ojos, pero lo ignoró, ¿por qué no quería decirle donde pasaría las vacaciones?:

-No lo sé, mis padres no han querido decirme el destino, dicen que quieren que sea una sorpresa, que forma parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pues dímelo en cuanto lo sepas.

Cortó sin más, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Eso no es justo.

-Es usted demasiado impaciente señorita.

-Y tú un mal profesor.

Sonrió de medio lado y la acercó más a él:

-Seguro que sí, es por ello que debo seguir enseñándola.

Sin más apresó sus labios y de nueva cuenta se olvidaron del resto del mundo y se centraron solo en ellos dos.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, se percató de que debía separarse de ella:

-Debes regresar, mañana saldrás de viaje y tienes que estar descansada.

-Prefiero seguir aquí, déjame un rato más contigo, serán muchos días sin verte. —se acercó un poco más a él: -Sin sentirte contra mí. –acarició sus labios con la lengua y gruñó, cosa que provocó que sonriera contenta: -Sin poder probarte.

Sin más lo besó, le siguió el juego sin discusión, y por primera vez la dejó que explorara a su antojo, que llevara la nota resaltante, llevo una de sus manos a su corbata y se deshizo del nudo con suma facilidad, seguidamente comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, no obstante cuando ya había conseguido deshacerse de tres, la detuvo, ¿por qué siempre quería más?, tenía que hacerla entender:

-Hermione, no.

-Es lo que quiero de regalo.

-No lo entiendes, Hermione, esto que haces puede desembocar en muchas cosas, cosas a las que no estás preparada, no me hagas cometer una locura.

Enfadada apresó sus labios y seguidamente profundizó aún más el beso, se separó de ella de nuevo:

-Tienes que descansar.

-Pues ven conmigo.

La miró sorprendido, tenía que estar hablando de otra cosa, no podía estar pidiéndolo eso:

-¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero quedarme esta noche contigo Harry, quiero estar todo la noche a tú lado.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, y antes de darse cuenta se encontró pensando en tenerla desnuda entre sus manos, sin pararse a desechar esa idea, apresó su cuello y una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la tela de su sujetador y apresó por primera vez uno de sus pechos sin ninguna tela que impidiese el tacto natural.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa de ella apresando ahora sus labios, grito que desembocó en un gemido de placer que lo cegó en una nuve de deseo incontrolable.

Al percatarse del rumbo que estaba tomando se detuvo y se separó de ella rápidamente, distinguió su respiración agitada y sus ojos repasaron su camisa abierta y uno de sus pechos que sobresalía sobre la tela de su sujetador, al verla morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, negó, tenía que despejarse.

-Vete a descansar Hermione.

Su voz estaba sumamente ronca, ella se acercó a él y depositando un beso en sus labios que no recibió respuesta, pues estaba seguro de que si no se controlaba acabaría por poseerla en el mismísimo pasillo en que se encontraban. La vio alejarse de allí, y cerró los ojos, una maldita noche más que tendría que desahogarse bajo la ducha.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny lo despertó a las seis de la mañana, deseó mandarla bien lejos, por despertarlo, no obstante, esta no pareció perturbada para nada:

-Andando galán, recuerda que quedaste en acompañarme temprano.

-Ya lo sé, pero Ginny, esto es inhumano.

-Nada de quejas, tenemos que estar en Londres a las nueve y media.

-Existe la red flu, Ginny en serio déjame dormir algo más.

-¿Para poder follartela en sueños ya que no puedes en la realidad?, arriba cerdo.

Exasperado cogió la almohada y se la tiró a esta:

-En serio Ginny, cada día que pasa te pareces más a Draco, ¿cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad?

-Tu cuerpo te dará la respuesta, ve a la ducha y andando.

Molesto miró hacía el mismo lugar que ella miraba y sin dudar siguió su consejo, ¿en serio estaba soñando con ella?

Suspiró y cerca de las ocho ambos abandonaron Hogwarts, Sirius se encargaría de llevar sus cosas a casa de Ginny, pues allí pasaría las vacaciones de Navidad con sus padres y otros invitados.

No le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar esas fiestas con el hermano de Ginny, no obstante, disfrutaría el día que viera a Hermione y regresara a la casa para ver a ese idiota y saber que él no la había visto.

Sonrió contento ante esa perspectiva, y acompañó a Ginny a la consulta del médico, a las diez y media, una hora después de la cita, los llamaron.

Ginny estaba de los nervios, no obstante, solo le dijeron que todo parecía estar bien y que tardarían unos días en darle los resultados pertinentes.

-Verás que solo es anemia, ahora me tienes que dejar dormir en tu casa toda la tarde.

-Seguro, venga vamos, tenemos que hacer unas compras que mi madre me pidió.

-¿Compras?, no, por eso no paso Gin, sabes que odio las compras.

-Pues bien que me pediste que te acompañase a comprar tú regalo, así que ahora no te niegues.

Gruñó enfadado:

-Chantajista.

-Yo también te quiero, ahora andando vago.

Se pasó toda la mañana y casi la mitad de la tarde recorriendo tiendas con Ginny y comprando, a eso de las seis llegaron a casa de sus padres, "_La Madriguera_", casa que ya conocía y que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Tras recibir los saludos de todos los Weasley, y las preguntas de su madre, se fue al cuarto que les habían asignado a sus padres y a él y se recostó, miró hacía la ventana, ¿cuánto tardaría ella en mandarle una lechuza diciéndole donde pasaría las navidades?

En cuanto se lo dijera, hablaría con su madre, y aunque se enfadase, iría a buscarla, deseaba entregarle su regalo en persona, ver su expresión, y besarla en cuanto se lo colocase al cuello.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se quedó dormido, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar si había llegado alguna lechuza o algún mensaje, no obstante no fue el caso. Se sentó en la silla de la mesa, mientras repasaba un libro y se encontró como idiota esperando que alguna lechuza apareciera en el cielo.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, Ginny, irrumpió en la habitación:

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Nada especial.

-Eso ya lo veo, venga baja que ya han llegado todos.

-¿Todos?

Preguntó sin mucha gana, no deseaba ver a Ronald Weasley la verdad, Ginny sonrió de medio lado y asintió:

-Sí, todos, así que mejor no hacer esperar a nadie.

No entendió esas últimas palabras, la verdad es que por él, el hermano de Ginny podía podrirse esperando. Ginny caminó hasta él y tiró con fuerza, obligándolo a ponerse en pie y caminar:

-En serio Ginny, no quiero bajar, esto es una locura.

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que podía pasar para que nadie sospeche de nada.

-¿De qué hablas?, además, estoy esperando carta.

Bajaron por las escaleras y Ginny declaró:

-Venga ya, déjate de tonterías, no puedes quedarte en tú cuarto toda la maldita noche, sabías a lo que venías.

Molesto, y sabiendo que ya estaba en el salón declaró:

-Yo no quiero estar aquí, ella es la culpable de to…

Se giró a mirar a su madre y la sorpresa cruzó su rostro de una manera que no le dio tiempo a disimularla a tiempo, todo él se quedó helado, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?, toda la conversación de la noche anterior le golpeó de lleno, por eso no quería decirle nada, por eso el miedo, no quería decirle que pasaría las navidades en casa de su odioso noviocito:

-¿Profesor Potter?

La voz de este llegó de detrás de él, parecía sorprendido de verlo allí, traía en sus manos dos vasos, se giró y tras mirarlo, miró de regreso a ella:

-¿Profesor Potter?, ¿acaso mi hijo es vuestro profesor?

Escuchó que decía su padre:

-Por supuesto James, cariño, Ron va a Hogwarts, pertenece a Gryffindor como nosotros. ¿Quién es esta chica?

Aclaró y preguntó su madre, al percatarse de que aun seguía señalando a Hermione, bajó la mano, pero sin apartar su fría mirada de ella declaró:

-Mama ella es la señorita Granger, es hija de…

-¿Lil eres tú?

Pudo distinguir la voz de la madre de Hermione, al girarse a mirarla, se percató de que miraba a su madre sorprendida, ambas mujeres se miraron y rápidamente se fundieron en un abrazo casi imposible.

El ambiente se relajó en todo el lugar ante el encuentro y todo el mundo olvidó el hecho de que todos se conocieran con anterioridad.

La cena transcurrió hablando de las coincidencias de la vida, de como ambas agradecían el que Hermione fuese una bruja, pues eso parecía haberlas unido de nuevo.

-Dime que lo sabías.

Escuchó que le preguntaba Ginny, cuando salieron al jardín a dar una vuelta, le dedicó una mirada enfadada y Ginny suspiró:

-No te lo dijo ¿verdad?, no sé si alabarla o compadecerla.

Rompió a reír herido:

-¿Compadecerla?, por favor, me mintió, me dijo que desconocía a donde iba a ir de vacaciones, y me dijo que me diría donde en cuanto lo supiera, es evidente que no pensaba hacerlo.

-Harry, ¿cómo habrías reaccionado si te lo hubiese dicho?

-La habría comprendido, maldita sea Ginny, entiendo su situación, no me agrada, pero con esto solo ha demostrado una cosa.

-¿Qué?

Suspiró cansado y tras andar con ella un poco más susurró:

-Que tú hermano gana, eligió mentirme a mí y pasar las navidades con él, me he pasado este último tiempo pensando en un regalo ideal, para darme cuenta de que da igual lo que regale, no servirá para nada.

¿Puede haber alguien más imbécil? –rompió a reír, más no era una risa alegre: -Quizás es mejor así, esto estaba durando demasiado.

-Harry, y más que va a durar, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que te sucede?

Se detuvo y miró a Ginny a los ojos, esta dio un paso hacía atrás y suspiró:

-Sí, sí que te has dado cuenta, por eso dices que eres imbécil.

-Es mejor que regresemos cuanto antes.

-Tal vez si hablas con ella, te expli…

Negó:

-No, no quiero explicaciones de ninguna clase, solo deseo que este curso termine de una maldita vez, y olvidarme de todo, borrar estos últimos meses.

-Eso es imposible Harry.

-Pues tendré que hacerlo posible.

Sin más caminó hasta la casa con ella, decir que las fiestas de navidad fueron tranquilas, y las mejores que había vivido en mucho tiempo, era mentir descaradamente.

La semana previa a la mañana de navidad, fue todo un logro conseguir evitarla sin levantar sospechas de nadie, no obstante, ella no parecía llevarlo muy bien, más no le importó, había decidido que todo terminase, y así sería.

Uno de los días su madre le había pedido que la acompañase al cobertizo a revisar unas cosas, y la escena que se encontró, fue lo que terminó por hacerle entender que era una mala idea seguir con todo eso.

Más no pudo evitar mirarla con tal enfado que se sorprendió que su madre no se percatase de lo que estaba pasando allí. Ambos salieron de allí a toda prisa, y él solo se mantuvo callado el resto de la tarde.

Le preguntó a su madre si podía marcharse unos días antes, que quería ver a Draco, y esta aceptó, no obstante le dijo que debía esperar a que pasara la mañana de navidad.

No puso reparo y aceptó sus condiciones, después de todo era la primera después de vario tiempo sin pasarla con sus padres. Podía soportar hasta ese día.

La mañana de Navidad, amaneció con un cielo despejado y un suelo blanco, sin duda había nevado durante toda la noche, sus padres se levantaron temprano y lo dejaron en la cama algo más de tiempo.

Cuando se incorporó se sorprendió al ver un paquete a los pies de su cama. ¿Quién se lo habría mandado?

Cogió el mismo y volviéndose a sentar abrió el paquete, se encontró con una caja de joyería y frunció el ceño, ¿acaso era un regalo para su madre?

No obstante cuando abrió el mismo se quedó congelado, era una esclava de oro blanco, contaba con dos Haches entrelazadas y que servían a su vez de adorno y broche.

¿Acaso era un regalo de Hermione?

Sacó la misma de su estuche y la examinó, se encontró con una frase que rezaba:

"_Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme."_

Apretó la pulsera en su puño y se maldijo a sí mismo, a la par que la maldecía a ella, ¿por qué no podía detener todo eso?, se dejó caer en la cama y observó la pulsera durante un buen rato, ¿se la ponía?

Que idiota, claro que sí, y lo peor es que deseaba correr hasta ella, besarla y olvidar lo que había pasado estos días atrás.

Pero sabía que eso no podía ser, debía dejarla libre, devolvérsela a quien le pertenecía, y a quien podía hacerla feliz, y ese no era él.

Esas navidades se había dado cuenta de que no lo era.

Suspiró y tras darse un buen baño y vestirse, se puso la esclava y bajó, deseaba que le hubiese gustado su regalo, más no le preguntaría, era lo mejor, en cosa de una semana volvería a Hogwarts y terminaría todo con ella.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con que casi todo el mundo estaba ya en celebración y abriendo regalos.

Llegó su turno y tanto sus padres como los Weasley lo sorprendieron con sus regalos, una pluma realmente hermosa y un reloj, un reloj que era regalo de sus padres, uno que se colocaba en la muñeca.

-Deja que te lo ponga Harry.

-En serio madre, sé como hacerlo.

Un reloj que su madre querría colocarle, y que debía ir en la muñeca derecha, donde creyendo que era el mejor lugar, tenía colocada la esclava que Hermione le había regalado. No podía permitir que su madre la viera, o comenzaría a preguntarle y no deseaba eso.

-Déjate de tonterías y deja que yo haga los honores.

-Pero si serás cabezota.

-Siempre, ya lo sabes.

Luchó con su madre intentando hacerse con el maldito reloj, no obstante Ginny supuso su salvación:

-Harry, mira, este es mi regalo y este de parte de Draco y su madre.

Contento por ello corrió al lado de Ginny, cogió ambos presentes y se encontró con una bufanda bastante cara sin duda y con un par de gemelos, estos eran un regalo de Narcisa.

En cuanto cogió el presente de Ginny, se quedó algo extrañado, ¿por qué ambas chicas se habían empeñado en regalarle una letra con iniciales?

-Oh vaya.

-¿Te gusta?, al verla en la tienda no pude evitar pensar en ti.

Las palabras de Ginny lo obligaron a sonreír, menos mal que no estaba en una pulsera:

-Es realmente hermoso Ginny.

-Le pedí al joyero que grabara la fecha en que coincidimos por primera vez los tres, tengo otro para Draco y este el mío.

Pudo distinguir como ella se apartaba el pelo y una H plateada brillaba en ese lado, mientras que al mostrar la otra, la letra era una D.

-Siempre con mis dos chicos.

Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió de medio lado y sostuvo la G enfrente de él con una sonrisa brillando en sus labios, miró la fecha grabada en la letra y tras sonreír, cogió la mano de esta entre las suyas y la apretó para regalarle una nueva sonrisa.

-Es precioso sin duda, pero ahora quiero ponerte este reloj.

Escuchó que decía su madre, lo que lo obligó a volver su atención hacía ella:

-Lily cariño, deja que él mismo se lo coloque.

Su padre, cogió el reloj de manos de su madre y se lo entregó, feliz lo recibió, y tras ajustarse la G en el cordón negro y colocárselo al cuello se dispuso a colocarse el reloj.

-¿Ves como es mejor que se lo ponga yo?, se lo está colocando en la mano que no es.

Su madre, más rápido de lo que se dice Nox, se lo arrebató.

-No, espera, el caso es que…

Su madre retiró la manga de la mano indicada y quedó a la vista de todos, la esclava de Hermione.

-Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

Recitó a la par que conseguía retirar su mano de la de ella, ocultó la misma y recibió la mirada de Ginny, sin duda ella sabía de quien era el presente, miró molesto a su madre y ella declaró:

-Vaya, ¿y ese regalo?

-¿Qué más te da?

-Es evidente que te lo regaló una mujer, ¿quién es ella?

-No te incumbe.

-¿Cómo que no?, sí que me incumbe, además, ¿cómo es posible que no la hayas invitado?

Apretó los puños molesto, ¿Qué no la había invitado?, maldita sea, ella ni siquiera deseaba verlo en esas fiestas.

-Ya está bien ¿quieres?

-No, no lo está, es evidente que la chica te aprecia, ¿cómo puedes tenerla en tan poca consideración?, ¿le has regalado tú algo?, seguramente no, eres muy poco detallista con la gente que no te importa mucho, y si no la has nombrado, sin duda es que no debe ser muy importante para ti, por lo que deduzco que ese es el motivo de que no esté con nosotros hoy y de que no…

-Te digo que dejes ya el tema, maldita sea.

Todos prestaron atención ahora a la discusión que parecía presentarse, pues no había podido dejar de gritar ante las palabras de su madre:

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-Porque no y ya está, espero estés contenta, has conseguido amargarme el maldito día.

Furioso consigo mismo, con su madre, pero sobre todo con Hermione se marchó de allí, ¿por qué no la nombraba?, porque no podía, porque si lo hacía acabaría en Azkaban, porque era un maldito depravado que solo pensaba en una niña de dieciséis años que aun no había cumplido los diecisiete.

Furioso entró en su cuarto y cerró el mismo, ¿Qué si le había regalado algo?, maldita sea, se había pasado los últimos dos meses con el maldito regalo, ¿Qué si le importaba?, más de lo que nunca debería haberle importado.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

Ginny entró en el cuarto y cerró tras ella:

-¿Bien?, podría decirse que he estado mejor, tengo que terminar con todo esto cuento antes Ginny.

-¿Te lo regaló Hermione?

Asintió, ella se acercó a él:

-Tu regalo le encantó, la verdad es que la melodía es preciosa Harry.

No dijo nada, no deseaba saber eso, prefería que se lo ahorrase:

-Mañana me marcho, ya no aguanto más.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, Ginny, tengo que terminar con esto cuanto antes mejor.

Ella no dijo nada, deposito un beso en su mejilla y lo dejó solo, no necesito comprobar la puerta para saber que la había sellado, sin duda Ginny sabía que no deseaba ver a nadie.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, decidió quitar el seguro que esta había puesto y se tumbó en su cama, su padre había ido a informarle de que no habría nadie en la casa que se marchaban todos, por lo que podría descansar sin que su madre se metiese a molestarlo.

No tardó en quedarse completamente dormido, y sus sueños, pasaron por infinidad de etapas.

Incluyendo el momento que más temía, el momento en que cortaba con Hermione y la entregaba en brazos del hermano de Ginny, perdiéndola para siempre. Más ese momento cambió drásticamente.

"_Se encontraba ante ella, mientras lloraba sin cesar:_

_-No, por favor, no me dejes._

_-Es lo mejor, esto nunca debía haber llegado hasta esto._

_-No._

_Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y apresó sus labios, no respondió, sabía que debía contenerse, ser fuerte, si respondía no serviría de nada todo lo que ella había llorado hasta ese momento._

_Consiguió separarse de ella y comenzó a decir:_

_-Hermione…_

_Más ella volvió a besarlo y en esa ocasión respondió al beso, lentamente se acomodó al beso y una de sus manos viajó hasta alcanzar su nuca, la obligó a juntar más sus labios a él y a profundizar el beso._

_De ninguna parte apareció una cama, y sin pararse a pensar, la hizo girar y que cayera en esta, arrastrándolo a él con ella, reclamó más atención de sus labios, y ella respondió obedientemente._

_Saciado de su boca, se apresuró a probar su cuello, más no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahí, no, ya había parado demasiadas veces, ahora deseaba más, acarició su cuello con su lengua y susurró su nombre, sintiendo como ella se estremecía se sintió capaz de darle más, de hacerla experimentar más._

_Sintió los labios de ella en su cuello y disfrutó del tacto de los mismos, era la primera vez que ella hacía tal cosa, ¿qué más querría ofrecerle?, dejó de atender su cuello y trazó un nuevo camino de besos hacía abajo, a la par que sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo por encima de la tela, si era un maldito sueño, ¿por qué seguía existiendo la maldita ropa?_

_-Bésame pequeña._

_Le susurro, y ella obedecido en el acto y aferró sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana a la par que él conseguía sacar su camisa de entre los pantalones vaqueros que portaba, se sintió volar cuando noto que ella tiraba de su camisa con las mismas ganas que él, deseosa de deshacerse de esa prenda tanto como él._

_En el mismo instante en que él comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, ella introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa de él. El tacto de su piel ardiendo lo incitó a desear más, gimió contra los labios de ella, y se movió alentándola a que no se detuviera._

_A que tocara lo que desease, a la par que él mismo descubría más y más de ella._

_Consiguió abrir la camisa de ella, y no dudo un segundo en acariciar toda la piel que había quedado expuesta, abandonó sus labios lo justo para suplicarle que no lo despertase._

_Y seguidamente volvió a besarla, ella misma descendió sus manos hacía abajo en una caricia que pareció gustarle, no obstante cuando rozó el botón de su pantalón, consiguió apresar uno de sus pechos, dejó sus labios y descendió por su cuello, sintió que se tensaba bajo él, y no le importó, deseaba probar de una vez lo que varias veces había tocado en el pasado:_

-Harry, ¿estás despierto?, en serio este berrinche tuyo es absurdo.

_Sintió que alguien decía como algo lejano, más ella se tensó aún más:_

-Harry, tú madre…

_Escuchó sus palabras, más no les encontró ningún sentido, por lo que depositó un beso cerca de su pecho y declaró:_

_-Mándala lejos._

_Se escuchó decir, a la par que se escuchaba de nuevo esa voz chirriante e irritante:_

-Harry de verdad, no quería decir lo que dije, es solo que, bueno soy tu madre, entenderás que quiera conocer a tu novia.

_-Maldita sea, ¿por qué narices no se larga?_

_-Harry, espera…_

_Escuchó que decía Hermione, más decidió ignorarla y hacerla callar, por lo que apresó con sus labios uno de sus pechos y la obligaba a callar, sintió que se arqueaba algo contra él y profundizó la caricia, estaba apunto de conseguir arrebatarle un gemido de placer, cuando la chirriante voz volvió a escucharse:_

-Harry, voy a entrar, no me gusta hablar a través de una maldita puerta.

Antes de entender lo que estaba pasando, sintió que se golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza, y que ya no tenía a Hermione semidesnuda bajo él, molesto miró a su alrededor, ¿por qué lo habían despertado?:

-¿Pero qué diantres?

Negó a la par que fijaba su mirada en la cama de la que acababa de caerse, no tardó en quedarse helado en el sitio al contemplar a Hermione sobre su cama, con la camisa completamente abierta y sumamente sonrojada:

-Tú madre está en la puerta y va a entrar en cualquier momento.

Esas palabras lo obligaron a dejar de mirarla aun sin comprender, ¿acaso él no estaba soñando?

-¿Mi madre?, ¿qué…? –la miró de arriba abajo y todo el sueño volvió a él, no, no podía haber estado apunto de acostarse con ella, ¿cierto?:-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Harry, pues nada se acabó.

Ambos a la par miraron hacía la puerta y sin previo aviso tiró de ella, y cayó justo sobre sus brazos, con urgencia la obligó a esconderse debajo de la cama.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, si seré estúpido.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que no era un sueño?, ¿de que la tenía en su cama?, ¿de que unos minutos más y la habría hecho suya en casa de los Weasley?

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

La voz de su madre lo trajo a la realidad y al girarse rápidamente se golpeó con la cama en la frente:

-Argg, maldición, ¿qué quieres ahora?, ¿tampoco piensas dejarme descansar en paz?

-¿Estabas dormido?

La voz de su madre sonaba completamente dubitativa, era evidente que no lo creía.

-¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?

-¡En el suelo?

Se puso en pie rápidamente y se sentó en la cama:

-Estaba en la cama hasta que decidiste despertarme, me caí de la cama al mandarte al diablo.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar hasta que su madre declaró:

-¿Sigues molesto?

Suspiró, y sintió como ella también se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Bajaras a cenar?

-Me daré una ducha y si.

-Sin duda la necesitas, espero que ella sea tan buena como parece serlo en tus sueños.

-MAMA.

Recriminó avergonzado y deseando que ella se marchara de allí cuanto antes, pues debía matar a cierta castaña, no obstante ella rompió a reír y antes de que pudiera decirle nada más se marchó.

En cuanto ella salió, se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro, para declarar:

-Ya puedes salir.

Sonó molesto, más no podía ella esperar otra cosa, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido? La vio salir lentamente de donde estaba y se sentó en el suelo para mirarlo desde ese lado de la cama.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

Recriminó, ella se mordió el labio inferior y declaró:

-Quería hablar contigo, pero estabas dormido, intenté despertarte, no obstante, bueno…

La vio enrojecer y que apartaba rápidamente la mirada de él, se acercó a ella:

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hubiese pasado si mi madre llega a entrar sin llamar antes?

-Yo no esperaba que…

-Maldita sea, ¿qué esperabas entonces?, estás en mí habitación, y si mal no recuerdo, tus manos se encontraban acariciando mi cuerpo, ¿y no esperabas qué?

-Solo te bese, creí que despertarías, de hecho pensé que te estabas dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que querías, que al fin te habías dado cuenta de que estoy preparada para estar con…

La cortó antes de que terminara la frase, no deseaba escucharlo, y mucho menos en el estado en que se encontraba:

-No lo digas, no digas nada más, y por favor sal de aquí, tengo que ducharme y reunirme con el resto, al igual que imagino tendrás que hacer tú.

-¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?

-¿Y tú que será mejor hacerlo en otro lado?, si mal no recuerdo, esta es la casa de tu noviocito.

-No podía decirte a donde iba, te ibas a enfadar.

No pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa exasperado:

-Tienes razón, fue mejor encontrarte de sopetón, mientras estaba como idiota en mi cuarto esperando una noticia de tú parte para que me dijeras donde ibas a estar. Algo que evidentemente ni siquiera te planteaste decirme.

-Yo…

-Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada, ahora solo vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

Tras terminar de arreglarse la ropa se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, se apartó de la misma y se quedó al lado de esta, estaba quitando el pestillo de la misma cuando lo miró y declaró.

-¿Qué quiso decir tú madre con lo de ser tan buena en la realidad como en tus sueños?

La miró de forma incrédula ¿es que quería torturarlo?, tiró de su rostro y la besó, respondió sin dudar a su beso, cuando se pegó a su cuerpo, sintió que ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa, lo que significaba que sin duda había notado su excitación, se separó de ella lo justo para susurrar contra su boca:

-¿Lo notas?, bien, mi madre cree que estaba soñando con que te hacía el amor, lo que no sabe, es que te encontrabas en mi cama y que yo estaba apunto de cometer una locura, porque pensaba hacerte mía.

Ese bulto contra tu vientre pequeña, lo has provocado tú.

Sin más la volvió a besar abrió la puerta y antes de que ella pudiera contestar algo la empujó fuera:

-Ahora no hay nadie en la planta de arriba.

Sin más cerró la puerta con demasiada prisa, ¿cuántas duchas frías llevaba en lo que llevaba de año?

Tras la maldita ducha, por la que seguramente cogería un maldito constipado, bajó a cenar, evitó por todos los medios mirar a Hermione a lo largo de la cena, estaba seguro de que pronto su autocontrol quedaría olvidado y acabaría por tomarlo en cualquier maldita parte.

Se retiró en cuanto pudo y subió a su cuarto, Ginny no tardó en llegar tras él, se giró a mirarla y se quedó helado al verla.

-¿Qué?, Gin, ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo peor, Harry, maldita sea, lo he echado todo a perder.

Se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo:

-¿De qué hablas?

Ginny lo miró y tras unos instantes declaró:

-Salió positivo, Harry estoy embarazada, maldita sea, voy a tener un hijo.

Sorprendido la sostuvo contra él, ¿embarazada?, todo él sintió que el miedo lo recorría, un momento, ¿habían tomado precauciones cuando habían estado juntos?

-De, esto, ¿de…?

Ginny se separó de él unos instantes y lo miró fijamente:

-¿Tú que crees?

Tragó en seco, no podía ser, eso ya era la gota que colmaba el baso, él no podía ser el padre, ¿verdad?

-Ginny, yo…

-Me dijo que le daba igual, que no le fuera con problemas, Harry, me ha dado de lado.

Esas palabras le aclararon todo, no, no era el padre, pero Ginny estaba completamente sola.

-Maldito idiota, ¿quieres que hable con él?

-¿A golpes?, no, sino quiere saber nada, no pienso obligarlo, pero, ¿qué voy a hacer yo sola?

Harry, mis padres me odiaran, me repudiaran, Harry, tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte?, ¿de qué hablas?

Ginny se separó de él y camino hacía la ventana se asomó a la misma y como ida declaró:

-Préstame dinero.

¿Dinero?, ¿para qué quería ella que le prestase dinero?

-Claro, sabes que tengo de sobra, pero ¿para qué…?—abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la idea que cruzó su mente: -¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?, no, ni lo sueñes, no pienso prestarte dinero para eso.

Ginny se giró a mirarlo:

-¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que haga?, no puedo tenerlo, Draco no lo quiere, no…

-A la mierda Draco Malfoy, maldita sea Ginny, es un ser vivo, estás hablando de asesinato, no cuentes conmigo para esto, porque no.

-DIME ENTONCES QUE HAGO, Maldita sea.

-Todo menos eso, Ginny eso no es ético, no está bien, ni siquiera debería pasarse por tú cabeza, es una aberración.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de aberraciones y cosas poco éticas?, porque te recuerdo que eres el menos indicado para hablar de ello, al menos yo no me acuesto con una niña.

Furioso la fulminó con la mirada:

-Yo no me acuesto con nadie, eso que te quede bien claro, y ya te he dicho que todo se acabó.

-Sí, hasta que tengas el próximo calentón, ¿Cuándo crees que sea eso?, ¿en uno o dos días?

Furioso con ella se giró para marcharse cuando ella declaró:

-Lo siento, perdona, yo, Harry, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, dime una solución, una salida…

-Habla con Draco, es algo de vosotros dos, seguro que él…

-Nada, dice que este niño puede ser tanto suyo como tuyo, y que no piensa cargar con algo que no le corresponde.

-¿Acaso cree que seguimos acostándonos?

Al ver que apartaba la mirada de él supo que sí, que Draco pensaba precisamente eso:

-¿Por qué no se lo has negado?, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora?

-No me dejes sola tú también, cásate conmigo Harry.

Esas palabras lo golpearon de lleno, el rostro de Hermione lo asaltó y todo pareció detenerse en el acto:

-¡Qué has…?

-Es lo mejor para los dos, a mí Draco no me ama, y nunca querrá a nuestro hijo, y tú necesitas olvidarte de Granger, Harry, sabes que eso no va a ninguna parte, que debes terminarlo, si ve que estás comprometido se alejará, terminarás con todo de raíz y estarás a salvo.

A salvo, ¿de qué?, sí, quizás fuese la salvación para él en cuerpo, pero sabía una cosa, en el momento en que se despidiera de Hermione, todo dejaría de tener sentido.

Era lo adecuado, sin ninguna duda, pero también era el final de todo.

-¿Qué me dices?, ¿Accedes?, Harry, ella ama a mi hermano, tú mismo lo has visto con tus propios ojos, y lo que habéis vivido pese a que ha sido hermoso no dudará para siempre, sé que la amas, pero puedo ayudarte a olvidarla, del mismo modo que tú puedes ayudarme con Draco.

Mentira, ya lo habían intentado y no funcionaría, del mismo modo que no funciono, no obstante ahora ya no solo eran él y ella, sino que alguien más estaba en camino, ¿era justo dejar a esa criatura sola?

¿Por qué Draco era tan idiota?

Sintió que Ginny lo abrazaba y fijó sus ojos en la ventana, la imagen del hermano de ella acompañado de Hermione, le dio la respuesta que no encontraba en otro lugar:

-Sí Ginny, me casaré contigo y seré el padre de tú hijo.

Correspondió al abrazo y tras unos minutos concretando la historia que darían, bajaron a dar la noticia a todo el mundo.

Todo pasó ante él como cámara lenta, no obstante, no podría recordar nada de lo sucedido en esa noche, solo una cosa se le gravó a fuego en la mente.

Los ojos achocolatados de Hermione perdidos e intentando buscar un apoyo en los suyos, apoyo que no encontró.

A la mañana siguiente huyó de casa de los Weasley, precisaba alejarse de allí, la casa de Draco fue su siguiente parada, pasó los días hablando con este y concretando algunas cosas, no obstante, en la mente de Draco no cabía la idea de que él era el padre legítimo del hijo de Ginny.

Así que tras unas charlas sin ningún fruto, se vio a sí mismo pensando en que era lo mejor, así todos los problemas se solucionaban de un simple plumazo.

La noche de nochevieja le invitaron a ir a una recepción, no obstante no tenía ánimos para ello, por lo que se despidió de los ocupantes de la casa Malfoy cuando estos se iban y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto, el que quedaba más alejado de la ventana que daba a casa de los Granger.

Se encontraba poniéndose la parte de debajo de su pijama, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, ¿cómo podía ser tan pesado? Exasperado y seguro de que era Draco caminó hasta la puerta para abrir la misma, no obstante se encontraba discutiendo con la parte de arriba del pijama cuando abrió esta:

-¿Por qué diantres llamas en lugar de en…?

Se calló en el acto al reconocer a quien se encontraba ante él:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, creía que pasarías las vacaciones en casa de…

-Tú prometida, lo sé, pero mis padres cambiaron de idea en el último momento, si no hubieses huido, lo sabrías.

Qué mal sonaban las palabras _Tú prometida_, molesto al escuchar lo de su huida declaró:

-¿Huir?, ¿de qué se supone que hui según tú?

-Eso deberías responderlo tú.

Su respuesta lo hizo enfadar aún más, por lo que declaró:

-¿A qué has venido?

-Venía a comprobar si Malfoy querría consolarme.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ¿quería acaso provocarlo?, pues lo estaba consiguiendo, apretó los puños y entre dientes añadió:

-Repetiré la pregunta Hermione, ¿a qué has venido?

Lo miró por unos instantes y tras coger aire declaró:

-A pasar la noche contigo.

Cada palabra le golpeó como si fuese una puñalada, ¿había escuchado bien?

_**Bien pues hasta aquí, buybuy y hasta el siguiente cap ;)**_


	15. Octava Lección

_**Octava Lección:**_

_**Caricias incendiarias.**_

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, tras unos instantes este apareció con dos vasos con chocolate caliente en los mismos, le dio uno y se sentó en la silla de enfrente:

-¿Y esta casa?

-Era de mi padre, me la cedió mientras estudiaba.

Asintió a sus palabras y se llevó el baso a los labios, saboreó el chocolate caliente y tras un rato declaró:

-¿Por qué?

-Es lo mejor, no entiendes lo peligroso que esto es, ni lo que puede causarme a mí.

-¿Y lo que puede causarme a mí no importa?

-Tienes al hermano de mi futura esposa, no creo que sufras demasiado, seguro sabrá como consolarte, lo demostró muy bien la otra noche.

-Eso es injusto, tú me dijiste que podía seguir con él, que no te importaba que…

-No era segundo plato de nadie, de todas formas, ¿esperaste de verdad que te eligiese a ti por encima de Gin?, era apuntar muy alto pequeña.

Lo miró sorprendida y apretó el vaso entre sus manos con fuerza:

-Veo que no importa demasiado lo que yo piense o sienta.

-¿Sentir?, por favor Hermione, ambos sabemos que era un juego, nada más. Algo pasajero para hacer todo más interesante.

Asintió a sus palabras y volvió a beber un poco más, intentando mitigar el resquemor que sentía.

-Comprendo, y si todo era un juego, ¿por qué no llevarlo a buen término?

-Los juegos terminan, y creo que este final es perfecto, ninguno ha perdido nada que pueda lamentar en un futuro.

-Quiero que termine con una noche contigo.

Notó como borraba la sonrisa de sus labios y dejaba el vaso en la mesita para mirarla fijamente:

-Eso no va a pasar Hermione, como te he dicho no quiero que tengas nada que reprocharme en un futuro.

-No quiero que te acuestes conmigo, no me entregaría a ti y menos después de todo esto, solo quiero que pases la noche conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Soltó el vaso sobre la mesita ella también y sin dudar cogió su mano y tiró de él, este obedeció para su sorpresa, enseguida se encontraron ambos en la cama, primero se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras se tumbaba en la cama y lo obligaba a pasar su mano por su cintura y pegarse a su cuerpo:

-Solo quiero que duermas abrazándome, quiero sentir por una sola noche lo que sería estar entre tus brazos y dormir a tú lado.

Sin más se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos, sintió que este se tensaba:

-Hermione, esto…

-Solo una noche, por una noche déjame creer que soy Ginny.

Sin más se quedó profundamente dormida, pese a su estado, fue la primera noche después del feliz anuncio que había dormido plácidamente y sin despertarse llorando. Cuando abrió los ojos se percató que este estaba despierto mirándola fijamente mientras acariciaba su rostro:

-Tienes que levantarte, debes regresar a Hogwarts.

Lo miró a los ojos y se percató de que este parecía sumamente cansado, no obstante prefirió ignorar ese hecho y disfrutar de tenerlo tan cerca y de sentir su brazo rodeándola.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien, gracias por concederme este deseo.

No dijo nada, tan solo retiró su mano y lentamente comenzó a levantarse, ella misma se incorporó:

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No, no hace falta, no tengo apetito, será mejor que me marche ya.

Se puso los zapatos y seguidamente se puso en pie, recogió la chaqueta que traía el día anterior y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento:

-Hermione, espera.

Se giró para mirarlo y se percató de que este llevaba su mano hacía su muñeca, al ver lo que pretendía abrió los ojos al máximo:

-NO, No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas.

Este se detuvo en seco y la miró sorprendido, lo vio retirar la mano de su muñeca y apretar con fuerza los puños:

-Sería mejor terminar con todo y ya.

-Y está hecho, pero no me la devuelvas, hazme creer que al menos merezco ser un grato recuerdo para ti.

-No me hagas esto.

Lo escuchó susurrar y en ese instante se percató de que estaba llorando, se giró para dejar de mirarlo y declaró:

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Este no respondió y ella se marchó corriendo de allí.

En la noche sentada ante sus compañeros de Hogwarts en compañía de Ron como siempre, se percató del porque este no le había contestado.

-Debido a algunos problemas personales, el profesor en prácticas asignado a Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ha debido cambiar de colegio en el que realizar las prácticas, en su lugar tenemos a otro muchacho también muy capaz, os presento al joven Neville Longbottom, lo único es que este impartirá Herbología, a cargo de nuestra querida Ponoma Sprout.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la presentación de este, tampoco participó en su bienvenida, todo lo que pudo hacer fue disculparse con sus compañeros y salir de allí los más pronto posible.

En cuanto se sintió segura se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y sacó de entre sus ropas el colgante que él le había regalado, lo abrió y la música inundó el lugar de inmediato impidiendo que ella misma pudiera escuchar su llanto.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de enamorarse de él?, ya desde que tenía catorce años se lo había imaginado como el príncipe azul, y cuando lo rencontró y pese a su recibimiento, se sintió como si todo fuese perfecto, como si en verdad su historia fuese posible.

Esos meses a su lado, se había creído la historia de que existía un final feliz y que ella lo había encontrado.

Se abrazó a sí misma cuando la melodía llegó a su fin, exactamente igual que le había pasado a su relación con él. Solo que a este no le había bastado con terminarlo, sino que le había negado hasta la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

¿Creía que así la ayudaba?

Tal vez y fuese cierto, después de todo, se decía que la distancia hace el olvido.

_**Dos meses después:**_

"_La distancia hace el olvido_", sintió ganas de reír, aunque debía admitir que al no verlo, todo le había resultado mucho más sencillo para ella, la presencia de Ron a su lado había sido vital, si bien su relación no era de pareja estable, siempre que necesita de su calor este se lo brindaba.

Aunque era consciente de que no podía seguir así, debía cortar toda relación con él, y no solo con él, con Draco Malfoy también. En esos dos últimos meses, al no estar este en el colegio, Malfoy había vuelto a la carga, y pese a que no había llegado más que a robarle algunos besos, su relación con este era más cordial.

Había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes, y habían acabado por ser amigos, no obstante ni sus besos ni los de Ron, la hacían olvidar los de él.

Suspiró cansada de todo eso, ya era hora de que espabilara, debía seguir adelante, él no la quería, así que no había nada que hacer.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño, escuchó algunas risitas de Lavender y Parvati, pero decidió ignorarlas, era lo mejor, de un tiempo a esa parte Lavender estaba insoportable.

En cuanto estuvo lista abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Lavender sostenía en sus manos su colgante, furiosa se acercó a esta y se lo arrebató de las manos:

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Es precioso, ¿quién te lo regalo?, es la melodía que escuchas todas las noches.

Miró el mismo y tras colocárselo declaró.

-Fue un obsequio de navidad, no sé quien me lo regalo.

-¡Un admirador secreto, tu?

Exclamó entre sorprendida e incrédula Lavender, provocando una risita de Parvati, molesta las fulminó con la mirada y tras coger su mochila se marchó de allí.

Esa semana consiguió no escuchar la melodía ni una sola vez, y tras ese logro se propuso que al día siguiente ya no lo portaría encima.

Poco a poco se desprendería de él.

Llegó al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa, Ron se sentó a su lado y sin dudar la besó de sopetón, eso la pilló de sorpresa, pero respondió al mismo sin más, en cuanto este estuvo satisfecho se sentó a su lado:

-Quiero que esta noche hagamos algo especial.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ya lo verás, estoy deseando tenerte para mí solo, a las diez en la sala de los menesteres.

Sin más cogió unas cuantas cosas de la mesa y se marchó de allí, se puso a desayunar y durante el resto del día asistió a sus clases.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que Ginny no estaba ese día y más cuando Draco tampoco apareció, no obstante Neville si que estaba, y este explicó algo sobre un compromiso ineludible.

A la hora de la comida se percató de que estos ya estaban de regreso, asistió a sus dos clases de la tarde y se dirigió a la biblioteca, se encontraba eligiendo un libro para entretenerse cuando lo oyó:

-¿Estás segura?

Su pulso no tardó en acelerarse y su corazón comenzó a bombear aun más rápido, se aferró al libro que sostenía y dio unos pasos hacía atrás:

-Lo estoy, es lo mejor.

-Gin, es dentro de un mes.

-Lo sé.

-Pero yo creo que…

-Sé lo que crees Harry, y también lo he estado pensando, pero…

Escuchó que esta rompía a llorar:

-Lo siento, perdona, no quería esto, es solo que…está bien será lo que tú quieres.

-Perdóname, perdóname Harry, no deseaba causarte problemas, no pensé que todo saldría así.

-No te preocupes, fue lo mejor, así que no…

-No digas estupideces, ¿lo mejor?, ¿te has mirado a un maldito espejo?

-Deja el tema de una maldita vez, ¿crees que es fácil?, no lo es, y lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero no todo tiene un final feliz, y lo mejor es dejar todo así.

-Harry, si llego a saber que…

-¿Te veo después de la cena?

Lo escuchó decir para cortarla y que cambiara de tema.

-Sí, iré a verte.

Escuchó como este se alejaba y se quedó allí quieta, se dejó caer por la estantería hasta el suelo y se sintió respirar aún más rápido. Sin conseguir detenerse a sí misma, soltó el libro en el suelo y se aferró al colgante, se mordió el labio inferior y tras retirar algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostro, soltó el mismo.

Un mes, un mes.

Se puso en pie y dejando el libro allí tirado comenzó a caminar, debía salir, necesitaba algo de aire libre.

Estuvo vagando por el resto de la tarde y cuando escuchó las campanadas que daban las diez de la noche recordó que esa era la hora en que Ron deseaba que se reuniera con él.

Tras suspirar se dirigió hacía donde había quedado con este, no tardó en distinguirlo en el pasillo, al verla sonrió:

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Ven entremos.

Declaró este, y sin más cogió su mano, al entrar se sorprendió al ver la estancia, la verdad es que debía reconocer que Ron se lo había trabajado bien.

Este la hizo sentarse a una mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa, ambos cenaron mientras hablaban de un sinfín de cosas. Cuando la cena concluyó, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla:

-¿Te veré tras la cena?

Esa frase la hizo negar, no debía importarle, no debía, pero lo hacía, y lo peor es que aún dolía.

Sintió como Ron apresaba su rostro entre sus manos y se sorprendió de encontrarlo justo enfrente de ella, recibió sus labios y cerró los ojos.

Quizás así dejaría de pensar en Ginny y Harry.

Respondió al mismo y sintió como Ron la hacía levantarse, la cogió de la cintura y comenzaron a caminar hacía atrás. Las manos de Ron, se deshicieron de su túnica con una destreza que ella nunca le había notado.

Seguidamente este besó su cuello a la par que seguía avanzando y tiraba de su chaleco para quitárselo, en cuanto este estuvo fuera, tiró de su camisa y cayeron ambos en una cama.

¿Había estado todo el tiempo ahí?, respondió a los besos de este, más su mente le jugo una mala pasada. En cuanto cerró los ojos lo vio a él, creyó sentirlo a su lado, y no obstante no lo estaba, y lo peor es que estaría haciendo eso mismo pero con otra.

-¿Qué es esto?

Sintió que Ron cogía algo de su pecho y al abrir los ojos lo vio contemplar el colgante, lo miraba extrañado:

-¿Quién te lo regalo?

-Fue en navidad.

Dijo sencillamente, no obstante este dio al broche y se abrió, la melodía de siempre impregno el lugar, y ese fue su tope:

-¿Por qué lloras?

Escuchó que le preguntaba, más de un momento a otro este fijo su mirada en el colgante y tras unos segundos vio que su cara cambiaba de expresión y sintió que tiraba del mismo, sorprendida intentó quitárselo de las manos:

-¿Qué haces?, devuélvemelo.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Lo miró sin entender, este tan solo le mostró el broche, el lado opuesto de donde salía la música, su corazón se detuvo en seco, había algo grabado ahí, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?, intentó acercarse para ver lo que ponía cuando Ron ser apartó:

-¿Dos haches entrelazadas?, ¿eres lo primero para mí?

Su corazón se detuvo en seco.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Un momento. –Ron fijó su mirada una vez más en el colgante y seguidamente en ella: -Dos Haches, igual que la pulsera del profesor Potter, igual que el prometido de mi hermana.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, devuélvemelo, Ron dámelo.

-Es la misma música, la misma melodía que escuchaba algunas veces al pasar por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. La única vez que me atreví a mirar quien tocaba era él. ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿por qué tienes tú esto?

-Ron, dámelo, te lo ruego devuélvemelo.

-Es por él, todo desde un principio fue por él, ¿cómo es posible?

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero te juro que todo terminó el mismo día que este se prometió a tú hermana, todo acabó.

-¿Quieres decir que antes sí tuvisteis algo?

-Ron, yo.

-Me engañabas.

Declaró este sin más, no obstante fue un susurro, seguidamente rompió a reír y le lanzó el colgante el cual cayó justo a sus manos. Lo aferró contra ella mientras Ron seguía riendo:

-Dime desde cuando, necesito saber la fecha.

-Ron, la primera vez que lo vi, no fue aquí en Hogwarts, yo tenía catorce años, después no lo volví a ver hasta que vino a impartir clases a Hogwarts, te juro que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza engañarte, pero…intenté terminar contigo, pero cada día que pasaba te volvías más y más cariñoso como si quisieras compensar….

-Una fecha Hermione, no quiero saber nada más.

-La primera vez que lo volví a besar fue el último día de clases de nuestro sexto año, pero no volví a besarlo hasta el principio de nuestro séptimo año al regresar de la fiesta.

-Maldición.

Lo escuchó decir, seguidamente este declaró:

-Al menos no tengo que sentirme tan culpable, después de todo, estos últimos meses también he sido engañado. No obstante no quiero que me pidas perdón, no eres culpable de nada.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Lavender y yo llevamos viéndonos desde mediados del año pasado.

Esas palabras la dejaron helada, no obstante no se sentía herida, después de todo parecía ser que solo una persona podía herirla.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro y sin poder evitarlo rompieron a reír, este se acercó a ella y sin más la abrazó:

-No te equivoques te quiero, pero creo que confundí la forma en que te quería, y por lo visto tú también, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Nada, se casa en un mes con tú hermana, me dijo que lo nuestro era un juego, que…

-Detente ahí, ¿acaso te creíste todo eso?

Lo miró sin entender, este tan solo cogió el colgante en sus manos y volvió a abrirlo, le mostró la inscripción y declaró:

-Nadie que crea que eso era un juego escribiría eso, y lo más importante Hermione, estuvo cosa de un mes y medio perfeccionando esa melodía. Una persona que no valora a otra no se toma esas molestias.

-Pero entonces tú hermana…

-Habla con ella, que sea una pelea justa, no puedo enfadarme contigo Hermione, después de todo, mi hermana y él no tenían nada serio, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando anunciaron su compromiso.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y respondió a la misma se puso en pie y al llegar a la puerta se giró:

-Ron estás…

-Ve, corre a hablar con mi hermana, solo te pido que seas sincera con ella y ya.

-Gracias.

Sin más salió corriendo de allí, debía encontrar a la hermana de este, no obstante solo podía estar en un sitio, al llegar al lugar su respiración se aceleró, se detuvo ante la puerta y se preparó para llamar.

No obstante unos gemidos procedentes del interior la obligaron a detenerse, y en ese preciso instante recordó su malestar.

Se separó de la puerta y miró la misma.

Agarró el colgante con fuerza, no obstante al escuchar dos voces procedentes del interior declarando que querían más del otro se alejó más.

Necesitaba huir, se giró en redondo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, ¿quién podría ayudarla?, solo un nombre resonó en su cabeza, la única persona que podría entenderla.

Corrió hasta la puerta de este y la aporreó con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante esta no se abrió:

-Por favor, por favor ábreme, deja que entre.

Volvió a llamar como loca a la puerta:

-Draco, por favor.

No obstante no fue esa la puerta que se abrió, la de la derecha de la misma se abrió de par en par, cuando miró hacía ese lugar esperando encontrarse con Neville Longbottom y pensando una buena excusa para estar en ese estado aporreando la puerta de uno de sus profesores, se quedó sin aire.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos grises la traspasaron y la miraron confundidos, sintió que la miraban de arriba abajo sorprendiéndose por su estado, iba a responder cuando alguien más salió de la misma habitación.

-¿Sirius, que sucede?

El corazón se le detuvo en el acto y abrió los ojos al máximo, en cuanto este la vio ahí tirada con una mano aun sobre la puerta, con el cabello revuelto y llorando, se quedó helado:

-¿Hermione?, ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Hermione?

La voz de la hermana de Ron resonó en el pasillo, cuando miró hacía esta se sorprendió al descubrir a Malfoy detrás de ella, ambos se encontraban en la puerta del cuarto de esta:

-¿Ginny, Draco?, ¿qué significa esto?

Escuchó que preguntaba el profesor Black furioso al ver a la pareja, Harry solo podía verla a ella, pudo ver como apretaba con fuerza sus puños. No obstante no dio ni un solo paso para acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Draco, enseguida fijó su mirada en él y se percató de que no llevaba más que un pantalón puesto, dejó que este la ayudara a levantarse y la condujo al interior del cuarto de Ginny.

Escuchó como Harry, Ginny y Sirius hablaban entre ellos, no obstante este cerró la puerta:

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Ron te hizo algo?

Negó, para seguidamente mirarlo a los ojos:

-Estabas con ella, ¿qué hacías con ella?

Este pareció tener la decencia de enrojecer, seguidamente suspiró y se sentó frente a ella:

-Ha sucedido algo y…

-Has acabado metido entre sus sábanas, ¿acaso es que no es feliz si no os tiene a todos en danza?

Estaba furiosa con ella:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Qué más?, te tiene a ti y a Harry como si fuerais suyos.

-¿Harry?

El tono de voz que utilizó este la desconcertó y justo cuando iba a mirarlo, la puerta se abrió, y se cerró de improvisto con una fuerza exagerada.

Ambos miraron hacía esta y se encontraron a Ginny que los miraba asustada, vieron como se mordía el labio inferior y declaraba:

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros estos dos meses?

Preguntó entre enfadada y preocupada:

-No, espera, Ginny, te juro que no ha habido nada entre ella y yo, solo somos ami…

-Guárdate las explicaciones Draco, te aseguro que no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer.

-¿De qué estás…?

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta con fuerza y Ginny se apartó de la misma y se colocó ante Draco rápidamente.

-Ginny abre ahora mismo.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y tanto ella como Draco se pusieron en pie.

-Me dijiste que lo sabía, me dijiste que él…

-ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA.

Pudo distinguir como ella se pegaba más a Draco y este la sujetaba de los hombros, ella tuvo que dar unos pasos hacía atrás, si ellos que eran amigos de siempre de este estaban en ese estado, ¿qué quería decir?

-Draco sería buena idea que te largases de aquí cuanto antes.

No había terminado de pronunciar esa frase cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Harry se encontraba en la puerta y miraba hacía ellos furioso, llevada por un impulso se escondió tras Draco y este tragó en seco.

-No sois justas.

Declaró este al sentirse en medio de ambas:

-Tú, maldita rata rastrera, te lo advertí.

-Harry espera, no es…

-Apártate Gin, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Cómo que no?, Harry te digo que…

-TE QUITES, Maldita sea, apártate de ellos ya.

Vio como Draco la aferraba más fuerte y ella misma se encogió.

-Escúchame un momento Harry, por favor, ella me dijo que lo sabías, que eras consciente de que…

-¿Qué ella te dijo que yo lo sabía?

-NO, Maldita sea Draco, cállate, no sabes lo que está pasando.

-¿Cómo que no?, quiere matarme por estar contigo.

-Te digo que no lo entiendes, Draco, no es por mí.

"_No es por mí."_

Si no era por ella, ¿por quién entonces?, sintió un escalofrío cuando tanto Draco como Ginny posaron su mirada en ella, la sorpresa en el rostro de este no se hizo esperar y mucho menos la alarma, rápidamente se giró a mirar de nueva cuenta a Harry.

-No es posible.

Lo escuchó susurrar.

-Harry, maldita sea contrólate, si Sirius regresa…

-Debe estar en los mil sueños.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Escuchó que preguntaba sorprendida y asustada Ginny, Draco aprovechó esto para acercarse a ella y hacerla mirarlo de frente:

-¿Desde cuando?

Lo escuchó susurrar, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sintió estúpida por lo que iba a decir:

-El verano de mis catorce años.

Vio la sorpresa impresa en sus ojos, y seguidamente miró a este y a Ginny quienes parecían enfrascados en una discusión.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero te quedas sola, ni loco me enfrento a él.

Sin más este corrió hacía el armario sacó una escoba que debía de ser de Ginny, y con cuidado se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, no obstante estos se dieron cuenta:

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

-Ja, eso te lo has creído tú.

Sin más se marchó de allí, sin poder creérselo, vio como Ginny y Harry corrían hacía la ventana:

-Maldito cobarde, ¿en serio lo quieres como padre de tu hijo?

Vio como esta fruncía el ceño y lo miraba:

-Mejor que alguien que no atiende a razones. Sirius te matará por esto.

Vio como apartaba la mirada de ella y de un momento a otro la fijo en ella, su respiración se detuvo en seco y dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

Ginny miró a uno y otro y tras suspirar se acercó a su armario cogió algunas prendas y declaró:

-Nos vemos mañana Harry y recuerda de quien es la verdadera culpa.

Al pasar por su lado se detuvo y la miró:

-Lo siento, fui egoísta y solo pensé en mí.

Sin más le dedicó una medio sonrisa y salió de la habitación, seguidamente se sintió completamente sola y expuesta:

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo estos dos meses.

Lo miró furiosa:

-De igual modo que tú tampoco lo habrás perdido con ella.

Lo vio cerrar sus puños y sintió su verde mirada en ella.

-Al menos sé que has estado bien. –sin más caminó hacía la puerta, en cuanto este iba a abrirla ella distinguió con cierta sorpresa que aún portaba la pulsera que le había regalado:

-Eres lo primero para mí.

Lo vio detenerse y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, este la miró sin comprender:

-No lo vi, hasta esta noche nunca supe de la inscripción, Ron me la leyó, él me pidió que te buscara, él me dijo que no te dejara ir. Cuando llegué a este cuarto y los hoy…

Maldita sea os había escuchado hablar en la biblioteca y pensé que estaríais juntos, por eso pensé que si Ron me hacía suya lo olvidaría.

No obstante no fue así, al igual que el resto de intentos de estos dos meses, nada de nada ha servido para olvidarte. Para no pensar en ti, para aceptar que te casabas con ella y que yo solo había sido una diversión.

Nada me ha ayudado, por favor, te lo ruego, dame una última lección, enséñame a olvidarte, a no desear verte, a no querer sentirte, enséñame a no soñarte y añorarte a cada rato, a querer a alguien más, a poder aceptar sus besos sin pensarte, a vivir sin ti.

-Esto es una locura y debe terminarse para siempre.

Este se acercó a ella y cogiendo su mano posó la pulsera en la misma, ¿Cuándo se la había quitado?, lo vio girarse y entre asustada y desesperada corrió hasta él, con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía lo obligó a girarse y sin darle tiempo lo beso.

Supo que iba a apartarla, no obstante se aferró a él, cuando consiguió separarla un poco declaró:

-Detente, Hermione, lo siento, lamento todo esto, pero no más, no puede ser, no debe se…

-Solo una noche, dame eso, dame una única noche a tu lado y nunca más te buscaré, demuéstrame que te importo como dejaste escrito en el colgante, y me aferraré a esta noche para olvidarte.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

Sin más lo beso, no deseaba un no por respuesta, llevo sus manos hacía su túnica y se la abrió, se percató de que él mismo terminaba de quitársela sin dejar de besarla, en cuanto esta calló al suelo, él se pegó más a ella y profundizó el beso.

Llevo, sus manos hasta su rostro y se pegó más a él, este la envolvió en sus brazos y la alzó un poco del suelo, quedando de cunclillas.

Las manos de este tardaron poco en refugiarse bajo su camisa, a la par que comenzaba a arrastrarla hacía arriba, se separaron un poco para poder quitarle la misma, ella llevó sus manos hasta su corbata y se deshizo del nudo, seguidamente volvieron a besarse y se centró en los botones de la camisa, a la par que él recorría su espalda, y la obligaba a pegarse a él, sus manos se enredaron en los tirantes de su sujetador.

Y abandonó sus labios para centrarse en su cuello, ella misma consiguió terminar de abrir la camisa de él, y comenzó a bajar la misma desde sus hombros hacía abajo.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos y mientras conseguía quitarle la camisa reposó su frente sobre la de ella y la cogió de la cintura para acercarla a él:

-¿Estás segura de querer continuar?

Como única respuesta, llevó sus manos hacía el pantalón y mientras lo desabrochaba, besó sus labios y comenzó a tirar de él. Ambos caminaron sin separase hasta dar con el borde de la cama. Este la sujeto, y con sumo cuidado comenzó a recostarla sobre la misma.

Cuando sintió que quedaba completamente tumbada en esta, susurró contra sus labios:

-La puerta…

-Gin se ocupó de eso.

Sin más besó sus labios de nuevo y comenzó a repasar su cuerpo con sus manos, en menos tiempo del que creyó posible, se encontró con que había conseguido desabrochar su sujetador y lo estaba retirando con sumo cuidado.

En cuanto este dejó sus pechos a la vista, se separó un poco de ella y la observó:

-No sabes lo que me estás haciendo.

Antes de poder preguntar que significaban esas palabras, este volvió a besarla, no tardó en acariciar su pecho y amoldarlo a su mano con suma delicadeza y cuidado, ella devoró su boca a la par que comenzaba a deshacerse del pantalón de él.

Este se quedó atascado y se sintió impotente, gruñó contra sus labios y a él le pareció divertido y de un momento a otro se separó de ella y rio.

-No tiene ninguna gracia.

Este solo sonrió a sus palabras:

-Pequeña, me encantas.

Sin más la volvió a besar a la par que la ayudaba a desvestirlo:

-Ahora es tú turno.

Este se separó de ella, y se colocó de rodillas ante ella, sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro, comenzó a desabrochar la cremallera de la falda, seguidamente comenzó a bajarla, pudo ver como este dejaba de mirar su rostro y se centraba en la trayectoria que la falda hacía por sus piernas.

Sintiéndose nerviosa por su mirada, intentó cubrirse, no obstante, este retuvo sus manos antes de conseguir su objetivo.

Negó ante su muda pregunta, y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, para seguidamente sentir que se tumbaba sobre ella y una de sus manos quedaba sobre uno de sus muslos.

-Eres preciosa.

Susurró contra sus labios, y seguidamente la mano de este recorrió su muslo de arriba abajo y vuelta al principio, para seguidamente enredarse en la única prenda que le quedaba puesta.

Su mano acarició su vientre, y este se separó de sus labios para susurrar contra su oído:

-Estás son las caricias que no sabrás si adorar o maldecir.

Su mano se abrió paso entre la fina prenda, y su cuerpo estero tembló ante su simple contacto, no obstante no podía centrarse solamente en esa mano, pues la otra había retomado su labor de acariciar uno de sus pechos.

Se mordió el labio inferior a la par que sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba ante sus caricias. Este comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello y a bajar por el mismo, en el mismo instante en que sus labios rozaron uno de sus pezones, su otra mano comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Solo déjate llevar.

Escuchó que le decía este, para seguidamente volver a centrarse en recorrer sus pechos con sus labios y su lengua.

No obstante, de un momento a otro sintió que las caricias de este se intensificaban y que uno de sus dedos se abría paso en su interior, entre asustada y excitada se removió sin saber muy bien qué hacer o como actuar.

Este abandonó su recorrido, para acercarse a sus labios y susurrar:

-Tranquila, solo céntrate en sentirme.

Fijó sus ojos en los de él, y sintió como este volvía a entrar en ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, sintió el impulso de arquearse un poco y este pareció aprobar su acción. Lentamente y haciéndola desesperar este comenzó a entrar en ella y salir.

Todo su cuerpo parecía desear que intensificara sus caricias y él parecía ser consciente de ello, pues la miraba fijamente mientras sonreía ante los movimientos que ella hacía.

-Eres toda una tentación.

Sin más este apresó unos de sus pechos cuando ella volvió a arquearse contra él, esa acción la hizo sentirse aún más ardiente. Se aferró con ambas manos a las sabanas y dejó escapar un gemido de placer de sus labios.

-¿Te gusta pequeña?

Fijó sus ojos en este y este sonrió de medio lado:

-Pues aún no he terminado.

El brillo en sus ojos la desconcertó, no obstante sintió como un segundo dedo se introducía en ella a la par que con otro presionaba un punto exacto que la hizo perder la respiración por unos segundos.

Todo a su alrededor se perdió tras un velo, a la par que este intensificaba sus caricias y la obligaba a cerrar los ojos y a dejar escapar algunos gemidos de entre sus labios, y sin poder evitarlo su nombre.

-Eso es, llámame pequeña, di solo mí nombre.

Apresó sus labios, y volvió a intensificar sus caricias, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, y supo que había arañado su espalda porque este gruñó en el beso.

-Sigue, no…

-Eres mía pequeña, mía y de nadie más.

Este detuvo sus caricias y tiró de la pequeña prenda con fuerza, pillándola por sorpresa y sin más se pegó a ella, sintió un bulto contra su intimidad y se aferró aún más a él:

-Si quieres que me detenga dilo, por el contrario pequeña te haré mía, y si lo hago…

-Nadie más me tendrá, nadie podrá mirarme, tocarme o sentirme, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Sin más llevó su mano hasta la única prenda que le quedaba a él y comenzó a introducir su propia mano en el interior, escuchó como este gruñía y cuando rozó su erección, lo vio cerrar los ojos, sin dejar de acariciarlo, con su otra mano comenzó a bajar la última prenda:

-Hazlo Harry, hazme tuya y de nadie más.

Este apresó sus labios con furia y la ayudó a deshacerse de la única prenda que les impedía formar parte de un todo, juntos.

En cuanto esta quedó relegada, este la obligó a abrir las piernas y se situó entre medias:

-No habrá marcha a…

-Solo hazlo.

Y lo hizo, todo su cuerpo se tensó a la par que un dolor casi indescriptible la recorrió por completo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a él de la misma manera. Este besó sus labios y tras conseguir derribar la barrera que nadie más había traspasado se detuvo.

Sintió como acariciaba su rostro y seguidamente la besaba, respondió al mismo a la par que sentía que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no obstante, este rápidamente las retiró mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Lo siento, debí advertirte que…

Negó a la par que abría los ojos y lo miraba:

-Lo sabía.

Este tan solo tragó en seco y seguidamente apresó sus labios, cuando se sintió capaz de volver a retomar el juego, esta movió un poco sus caderas ocasionando que este gimiera contra sus labios:

-Estas...—volvió a incitarlo a moverse y sintió que se tensaba, ella soltó una pequeña risita al verlo cerrar los ojos, al parecer conteniéndose: -Segura.

-Sí, quiero que sigas.

De nuevo sus bocas se encontraron a la par que este daba inicio a una danza privada, lentamente ambos comenzaron a danzar juntos, no obstante este no parecía de quedarse quieto, y sus manos parecieron desear acariciarla y memorizar su cuerpo.

Sus labios volvieron a explorar sus pechos a la par que sus manos daban el mismo tratamiento. De un momento a otro esta se intensificó y tanto los gemidos de placer como la respiraciones de ambos se intensificaron, este jugó con ella torturándola bajando el ritmo, no obstante se percató de que si se movía un poco él parecía sufrir más que ella.

-Eres una…

-Alumna extraordinaria.

Declaró a la par que apresaba sus labios y juntos intensificaban por última vez el ritmo, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió que no parecía existir nada bajo ella, que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y que no le importaba en absoluto.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y todo desapareció excepto un leve sonido, una simple palabra que escapó de los labios de él y acudió a su oído:

-Hermione.

Cuando todo terminó para ambos, se encontró abrazada contra él a la par que este besaba su cabeza:

-Ahora descansa pequeña, debes marcharte mañana temprano.

-No me lo recuerdes, solo déjame disfrutar de tu presencia.

Beso sus labios y seguidamente se refugió en su pecho y quedó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba segura de que su sueño sería perfecto y no se equivocó, pues estaba con Harry en un jardín y tras haberle dicho que lo amaba, este la había besado y tras unos instantes, le había dicho que él también la amaba.

Repitió lo que acababa de suceder en sus sueños, y se sintió la más dichosa del mundo, pues la persona a la que amaba, también la quería a ella, ¿qué importaba lo demás?

-¿Qué significa esto?

La voz de la profesora McGonagall le llegó interrumpiendo su sueño:

-Profesor Potter, ¿cómo se atrevió?

-Esto es…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de este, y cuando se incorporó en la cama, la sábana cayó por su cuerpo revelando su desnudez a los recién llegados.

-No me lo puedo creer, así que esta es una clase extra en su colegio por lo que veo.

Esa voz no la reconoció, y al mirar hacía quien acababa de hablar, se encontró con unos ojos negros que la observaban detenidamente, no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío recorrerla, más cuando percibió un brillo triunfante en sus ojos y cuando escuchó su voz declarar:

-A la vista de lo obvio, el señor Potter, queda bajo arrestro, será llevado a Azkaban hasta su vista.

-Eso deben decidirlo los padres de la…

-Se equivoca señora subdirectora, hace cosa de una semana se estableció que nadie más que yo puede decidir sobre estos asuntos. Y a la vista de la situación que hay ante nosotros, es evidente que ante ese despreciable sujeto y esta inocente muchacha, ha habido más que insinuaciones.

-No, un momento, él no me obligó a nada, Harry no…

-Pobre muchacha, es mejor que te cubras chica, tu profesora se ocupará de ti, yo ya tengo bastante con ocuparme de semejante despreciable.

Al buscar a Harry por la habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarlo de rodillas, con la camisa puesta y sus boxers, más unas cuerdas lo mantenían apresado, cogiendo la sábana y cubriéndose con ella, corrió hasta él:

-No, tienen que escucharme, no es lo que creen, él no se aprovechó, él…

-Ya está bien señorita Granger, es más que evidente su inocencia en todo esto.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall la obligó a mirarla furiosa, más la vista de ella y del otro sujeto estaba fija en la sábana que había quedado sobre la cama, la cual tenía una mancha de sangre en la misma.

-No habrá discusión entonces.

-Ninguna señor Riddle, el joven Potter queda bajo su custodia.

Las palabras de McGonagall tuvieron varios efectos, Riddle miró hacía Harry con una sonrisa triunfante en sus ojos y rostro, la profesora McGonagall apretó los puños y apartó la mirada de la sábana y de ellos, mientras que Harry luchaba contra las cuerdas que lo apresaban, se percató de que intentaba hablar, más de sus labios no salió ni un solo sonido, por eso no había podido defenderse.

Impotente vio como las cuerdas se cerraban aún más sobre él:

-Pare, le hará daño, deténgase.

-Será mejor que se vista señorita, imagino que su director y subdirectora querrán que esté presente cuando hablen con sus padres y les cuenten lo que este despreciable le hizo.

Antes de poder decir nada más, tanto Riddle como Harry desaparecieron de la estancia.


	16. Octava Lección B

_**Hola a todos aquí está el nuevo cap, espero lo disfrutéis:**_

_**Luciana:** No, me temo que no es una pesadilla, jajaja, bueno aquí tienes el punto de vista de harry, nos vemos y me alegro de que te guste la historia, buybuy y hasta el siguiente._

_**Loquin: **Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste el nuevo cap, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy._

_**Octava lección:**_

_**Puedes huir, pero nunca esconderte.**_

-¿Y esta casa?

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que la escuchó decir desde que habían salido de casa de los Malfoy, suspiró, se giró y al verla sentada en la cama dejó de mirarla, ¿por qué no la había mandado de regreso a su casa?, porque no se habría marchado, maldita sea, eso no era una buena idea.

-Era de mi padre, me la cedió mientras estudiaba.

Asintió a sus palabras y se llevó el baso a los labios, esperaba que el chocolate que le había preparado le gustase, pero sobre todo que hiciera efecto rápido:

-¿Por qué?

Sabía a que se refería, podía hacerse el idiota, pero no servía de nada, lo mejor era hablar cuanto antes, y zanjar todo, la heriría, la arrojaría a los brazos del hermano de Ginny, después de todo la parte mala de su sueño se haría realidad:

-Es lo mejor, no entiendes lo peligroso que esto es, ni lo que puede causarme a mí.

-¿Y lo que puede causarme a mí no importa?

-Tienes al hermano de mi futura esposa, no creo que sufras demasiado, seguro sabrá como consolarte, lo demostró muy bien la otra noche.

No, no tenía que atacarla, ¿qué más le daba que este la hubiese abrazado y besado ante él?, debía hacerse a la maldita idea y ya, tenía que volver a Hogwarts, y lo mejor era que lo odiase:

-Eso es injusto, tú me dijiste que podía seguir con él, que no te importaba que…

-No era segundo plato de nadie, de todas formas, ¿esperaste de verdad que te eligiese a ti por encima de Gin?, era apuntar muy alto pequeña.

Lo miró claramente sorprendida por sus palabras:

-Veo que no importa demasiado lo que yo piense o sienta.

-¿Sentir?, por favor Hermione, ambos sabemos que era un juego, nada más. Algo pasajero para hacer todo más interesante.

Asintió a sus palabras y volvió a beber un poco más, era fuerte, al menos agradecía eso, pues no soportaría verla llorar y lo sabía de sobra.

-Comprendo, y si todo era un juego, ¿por qué no llevarlo a buen término?

-Los juegos terminan, y creo que este final es perfecto, ninguno ha perdido nada que pueda lamentar en un futuro.

-Quiero que termine con una noche contigo.

Dejó de sonreír en el acto y soltó el vaso sobre la mesita, con voz seria declaró:

-Eso no va a pasar Hermione, como te he dicho no quiero que tengas nada que reprocharme en un futuro.

-No quiero que te acuestes conmigo, no me entregaría a ti y menos después de todo esto, solo quiero que pases la noche conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La vio soltar el vaso y levantarse, enseguida la tuvo enfrente de él y cogió su mano y tiró de él, se maldijo al percatarse de que todo su cuerpo respondía a su solicitud, enseguida se encontraron ambos en la cama, primero se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras se tumbaba en la cama y lo obligaba a pasar su mano por su cintura y pegarse a su cuerpo:

-Solo quiero que duermas abrazándome, quiero sentir por una sola noche lo que sería estar entre tus brazos y dormir a tú lado.

Sin más se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos, se tensó al tenerla tan cerca, y dijo:

-Hermione, esto…

-Solo una noche, por una noche déjame creer que soy Ginny.

Sin más se quedó profundamente dormida, se quedó como idiota mirándola, durante toda la maldita noche la observó dormir y mientras lo hacía entendió dos cosas.

Una, la amaba, y dos, tenía que alejarse de ella, era una niña, por más que quisiera hacerse pasar por mujer, era una niña, y él solo se estaba aprovechando de ella.

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle su edad exacta, pero estando en séptimo solo podía tener dieciséis o incluso diecisiete años, él tenía ya veintitrés casi veinticuatro, y encima en breves sería profesor oficial, no podía seguir adelante, además, Ginny lo necesitaba a su lado.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y revisó los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa, sin duda la decisión que había tomado era la mejor, Sirius preguntaría, y sin duda encontraría la verdadera razón de todo eso, no obstante, seguro que recibiría su apoyo incondicional.

Su madre, no preguntaría, estaría feliz de tenerlo cerca, así que no había inconveniente en ningún lado. Situó la silla de manera en que pudiera verla dormir toda la noche y comenzó a escribir, un pergamino para su rector, otro para Albus Dumbledore, otro para su madre, y por último para Sirius.

Una hora antes de que ella despertara, recibió la confirmación del cambio, al ver que se había aceptado el mismo, se sintió furioso, más ni él mismo se entendía, arrugó el pergamino y lo voleó lejos, al mirarla de nuevo, comprendió que sería la última oportunidad que tendría y con cuidado se acostó de nuevo a su lado, y se aferró a ella, cerró los ojos y respiró su aroma.

Asegurándose de que dormía por completo, alzó un poco su rostro y sin dudar un segundo apresó sus labios y la besó, beso sin respuesta, pues al contrario que él, ella dormía plácidamente.

Tras besarla, se quedó mirando su rostro hasta que despertó, momento que maldijo, pues significaba el final:

-Tienes que levantarte, debes regresar a Hogwarts.

Lo miró a los ojos e intentó aparentar tranquilidad, sin embargo deseaba abrazarla contra él y no dejarla marchar, intentó reprimir sus pensamientos y añadió:

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien, gracias por concederme este deseo.

No dijo nada, tan solo retiró su mano y lentamente comenzó a levantarse, ella misma no tardó en incorporarse:

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No, no hace falta, no tengo apetito, será mejor que me marche ya.

Se puso los zapatos y seguidamente se puso en pie, recogió la chaqueta que traía el día anterior y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento:

-Hermione, espera.

Se giró para mirarlo a la vez que él se llevaba una mano hacía su muñeca, al ver lo que pretendía abrió los ojos al máximo entre sorprendida y asustada, para decirle:

-NO, No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas.

Se detuvo en seco y la miró sorprendido, retiró la mano de su muñeca y apretó con fuerza los puños:

-Sería mejor terminar con todo y ya.

-Y está hecho, pero no me la devuelvas, hazme creer que al menos merezco ser un grato recuerdo para ti.

-No me hagas esto.

Susurró al ver que por su rostro caían lágrimas, se contuvo de acercarse a ella y limpiar las mismas, y esta le hizo el favor de girarse y se despidió diciendo:

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

En cuanto ella salió corriendo de allí, él se acercó a la puerta y golpeó la misma con fuerza, ¿podía ser más miserable?, _Nos vemos en Hogwarts_, no, no se verían, nunca más la vería.

¿Qué haría al descubrir que nunca regresaría a Hogwarts mientras ella estuviese allí?

Tenía que olvidarla, debía conseguirlo, Ginny y él debían centrarse en la vida que empezaban juntos, y todo lo demás no importaba en absoluto.

Su recibimiento en Beauxbatons, no tuvo ni punto de comparación con el de Hogwarts, no obstante su madre lo recibió como si fuese el hijo pródigo que regresaba a casa tras un largo viaje.

Olvidar, eso era una simple palabra, algo tan sencillo de decir, ah, pero tan imposible de conseguir.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que la había visto, y hasta su madre se había percatado de que algo andaba mal, no, fatal:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Su madre se presentó en su habitación y se sentó en su cama, al ver su cara, supo que no iba a ser una charla muy grata:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso mismo quiero yo saber, ¿qué te está pasando Harry?, llevas dos meses que pareces más muerto que vivo, cualquiera diría que estás apunto de casarte.

Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué debía estar feliz por ello?

-No es nada, solo no me he encontrado bien últimamente, ya está.

-Sin duda, dos meses llevas como alma en pena, y es desde que dejaste Hogwarts, ¿quieres regresar?, ¿es eso?, sabes que Dumbledore está deseando tenerte de vuelta.

Sin duda, el viejo hombre no había dejado de mandarle pergaminos pidiendo una explicación a su desertización, él decía que le había cedido a dos semanas no a un traslado permanente.

No obstante le había contestado que la decisión estaba más que tomada, el único que no le acribillaba a preguntas era Sirius, más lo que le escribía no era para nada alentador.

A su mente vino de regreso uno de los párrafos de la última carta que había recibido de este:

"_Podría hacerme el indiferente, incluso callarlo, sin duda sería lo mejor, pero sé de sobra que no funciona así, que eres digno hijo de tus padres, y que pese a que me lo callase, lo averiguarías por otro medio, baste decir que estoy arto de personas vacías, estoy orgulloso de ti, de ver que tomaste el camino adecuado, pero a la par, me doy cuenta de que llegó a más de lo que nunca debiste permitir que llegase._

_Sin embargo, estos últimos días parece más viva, es hora de que tú también lo parezcas."_

Ella había estado igual a él, pero el hermano de Ginny parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo y la estaba recuperando, eso era lo importante, ¿qué importaba que él muriese a diario un poco más?, si en dos meses había conseguido recuperarse algo, quería decir que al final del curso estaría recuperada del todo.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, maldita sea, no es nada, ¿vale?, mañana seguro estaré mejor.

Su madre lo fulminó con la mirada, no obstante no añadió nada más, se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Tras ver que esta salía de allí se levantó y caminó hacía la mesa, dijo un hechizo hacía esta y abrió uno de los cajones, en este había un montón de pergaminos, todos ellos contaban con la misma firma, Neville Longbottom.

Sacó los mismos y los miró, caminó hasta estar en la cama de regreso y comenzó a repasarlos, el primero que recibió fechaba del primero de Enero:

"_Ya estoy en tu puesto, no puedo decir que me alegro de estar de regreso, pues sería injusto para ti._

_No te va a agradar lo que tengo para decirte, pero la señorita Granger me odia, creo que me culpa de tu huida para nada elegante. Entiendo que te gustase, es todo un carácter la chica. Sin duda indicada para domarte, pero imposible por otros asuntos._

_Haré lo que me pediste en la medida de lo posible, y todos los días te escribiré, tranquilo, nadie se enterara de nada de esto, puedes apostar a que has confiado en la persona indicada."_

Las siguientes cartas eran tal y como le había prometido día tras día, en una de ellas le hablaba del colgante que él mismo le había regalado, le informaba de que los fines de semana la encontraba siempre en alguna torre completamente sola y escuchando esa melodía.

Se había maldecido a sí mismo, pues debería haberle devuelto la esclava y a la vez pedirle el colgante, pero hacer eso, significaba el adiós definitivo, y sabía que aún no estaba preparado para ello.

Hacía unos días que Neville le había escrito diciéndole al igual que Sirius que ella parecía recuperarse, por lo que Sirius no le estaba mintiendo, y agradeció descubrir que pese al enfado que tuviera contra él, aun podía confiar en él.

Al pasar los pergaminos se encontró con uno que lo había destrozado leer.

"_Harry, no sé que pasó exactamente entre tú y esta chica, pero, ¿crees que esto es lo mejor en verdad?, hoy la encontré llorando casi sin aliento en una de las torres en mitad de la noche, ¿no podríais estar juntos cuando ella termine Hogwarts?, eso no sería un problema, no creo que nadie se opusiera._

_No obstante también está Ginny por medio ¿No?, no entiendo tú actitud respecto a todo esto, si vas a casarte con Ginny, ¿por qué me pediste que la cuidara a escondidas y que te informara de lo que le pudiese pasar?_

_Tienes que pensar bien lo que vas a hacer Harry, creo que te estás equivocando, y no solo es tú vida la que estás destrozando, sino cuatro en el proceso."_

Tras esa carta, se sintió un miserable, Neville tenía razón, no era solo su vida, sino cuatro, Ginny, Hermione, el hijo que Ginny esperaba y la suya propia, pero Neville no era consciente del embarazo de Ginny, ¿a qué otra vida se había referido este?

Se dejó caer en su cama y lentamente se quedó dormido rodeado de todos esos pergaminos que hablaban de ella.

Un sonido persistente en la ventana lo obligó a despertarse, miró hacía la misma y se encontró con que la lechuza de Ginny, se encontraba picoteando en la misma.

Cansado y sin recordar lo que había soñado, se levantó de la cama, dejando caer los pergaminos que había en la cama y abrió la ventana cuando la alcanzó.

La lechuza entró y se posó en la mesa para extenderle la patita, cogió el pergamino y recibió un picotazo de esta, enfadado retiró la mano rápidamente y la lechuzo se marchó de allí.

-Maldito pajarraco.

Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer el mismo:

"_Tienes que venir a Hogwarts, hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar."_

Miró el pergamino por delante y por detrás más no encontró ni una sola palabra más, extrañado frunció el ceño, ¿qué mosca le había picado?

¿A qué venía que le dijese que fuese a Hogwarts?

Tras meditarlo decidió que lo mejor era averiguarlo cuanto antes, se disculpó con su madre y con la directora, y se encaminó hacía Hogwarts por la red flu, apareció a las once en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, quien lo recibió con una media sonrisa:

-¿Al fin a decidido regresar señor Potter?

-No, ¿dónde está Ginny?, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

-Tuvo ciertos problemas y se encuentra en la enfermería, el señor Malfoy está acompañándola, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Se sorprendió al ver que este decidía acompañarlo, en el camino hacía la enfermería declaró:

-¿Qué le pasó?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con él bebe que espera la señorita Weasley, al parecer el padre, sí que se preocupa después de todo.

Lo miró de reojo sin llegar a comprender lo que este decía, ¿cuándo él no se había preocupado por él bebe?, es más, ¿cuándo se lo había contado Ginny a la gente?

-Nadie me dijo nada, es por eso que hay algunas cosas que no termino de encajar, ¿qué pinta usted en la ecuación muchacho?

Se detuvo en seco y miró al director:

-Es mí hijo señor, ¿qué es lo que no entiende?

El director lo miró por unos instantes y sonrió de medio lado:

-Comprendo, cuanto antes hable con la señorita Weasley mejor.

No habló nada más hasta llegar a la enfermería, el cuadro que se presentó ante él, lo molestó lo indecible, Draco se encontraba al lado de Ginny, le sostenía la mano y acariciaba su pelo con cuidado, a la par que escuchaban las palabras de Madame Pomfrey.

Sintió la mirada del director sobre él y frunció el ceño, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

-¿Ginny?

-Harry, al fin que llegas, ven, corre.

Ginny sonrió al verlo, pero Draco no, este lo fulminó con la mirada y parecía dispuesto a retarlo a duelo en cualquier momento, ¿arruinaba su vida y encima lo miraba mal?, ¿dónde había metido su varita exactamente?

-Veo que ambos se encuentran en perfecto estado señorita Weasley.

-Sí, así es, disculpe todo esto profesor Dumbledore.

Este negó y él al fin llegó a su lado y cogió su otra mano:

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tenemos que hablar Harry, he cometido demasiadas estupideces este último tiempo, y no es justo que tú…

-Ya, deja de hablar y de decir tonterías, ¿qué tal está la señorita?

-Verás Harry, tenías razón, no es una niña, es un niño.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny lo obligó a sonreír a él también, lo cierto es que él había deseado tener siempre una niña, pero por alguna razón, sabía que lo que Ginny iba a tener era un chico, pese a los deseos de Ginny, que decía que al menos quería concederle ese deseo.

-No importa, será igual de bien recibido.

-Puedes apostar por ello Harry.

Ahora no fue Ginny quien hablo, sino Draco, lo que lo obligó a mirar a este enfadado, desde que había aceptado todo aquello, Draco y él, no habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones.

-Querida Popy, lo mejor será dejar a los chicos solos.

-Pero Albus.

-Hazme caso, ¿has probado alguna vez mi té de limón?

No escuchó la respuesta de la mujer, pues se marcharon de allí dejándolos solos:

-Draco, por favor, déjame con Harry.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso.

Draco así lo hizo, y tanto él como ella se quedaron solos, le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado.

Ginny comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, su caída por el último tramo de escaleras, su pequeño mareo, y todo lo demás.

También comenzó a relatarle la actitud de Draco para con ella y otras cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Antes de darse cuenta Madame Ponfrey entró para decirles que podían ir a comer, no obstante él decidió que no deseaba ir al gran comedor.

Se dedicó a pasear por los pasillos y a pensar en todo lo que había estado hablando con Ginny, y todo solo lo llevaba a una sola conclusión, Ginny estaba apunto de romper su compromiso con él.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con ella, se dirigieron a la biblioteca, y cerca de una de las ventanas declaró:

-¿Estás segura?

Ginny lo miró unos instantes entre sorprendida y dudando para seguidamente suspirar y declarar:

-Lo estoy, es lo mejor.

-Gin, es dentro de un mes.

Consideraba que era muy poco tiempo para que luego ella o Draco cambiaran de maldita opinión.

-Lo sé.

Algo exasperado se giró a mirarla, no se fiaba de Draco era un cambiante, ¿y si luego la dejaba tirada frente a todo el mundo?

-Pero yo creo que…

-Sé lo que crees Harry, y también lo he estado pensando, pero…

Se sorprendió cuando rompió a llorar y se maldijo a sí mismo, ella deseaba creer en él, quería confiar ciegamente en Draco, después de todo no había dejado de amarlo:

-Lo siento, perdona, no quería esto, es solo que…está bien, será lo que tú quieres.

-Perdóname, perdóname Harry, no deseaba causarte problemas, no pensé que todo saldría así.

-No te preocupes, fue lo mejor, así que no…

Ginny dejó de llorar y ahora se separó de él, y enfadada declaró:

-No digas estupideces, ¿lo mejor?, ¿te has mirado a un maldito espejo?

Molesto por sus cambios de humor y más porque le recriminara algo que en cierto modo era culpa de ella declaró:

-Deja el tema de una maldita vez, ¿crees que es fácil?, no lo es, y lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero no todo tiene un final feliz, y lo mejor es dejar todo así.

-Harry, si llego a saber que…

-¿Te veo después de la cena?

La cortó antes de que siguiera hablando, si llegaba a saber ¿qué?, ¿qué se convertiría en un maldito amargado?, ¿Qué acabaría completamente solo y odiándose a cada día que pasase?, ¿Qué ella sí sería feliz pese a todo lo que él había tenido que abandonar por ayudarla?

Pareció comprender que era mejor no seguir insistiendo porque susurró:

-Sí, iré a verte.

Sin más Ginny se marchó, él se quedó unos segundos más y seguidamente se fue a la habitación de Sirius, esperaría a este, lo que menos quería era tropezarse ahora con Hermione, tenía que evitarlo, hasta el día siguiente que regresara a Beauxbatons, debía evitar volver a verla.

Su camino hacía el cuarto de Sirius se vio interrumpido por el director:

-¿Cuándo he de meterlo en plantilla de nuevo?

-¿Nunca?, ¿es que no se cansa de preguntar siempre lo mismo?

-Verá, mañana vendrán los que se ocupan de calificar a los profesores y en ese grupo hay un hombre en particular con el que es mejor no jugar, preciso una razón de peso para saber por qué admití su traslado.

Frunció el ceño, su madre ya le había hablado de ese sujeto, se suponía que pasado mañana le tocaba a Beauxbatons la revisión del profesorado en prácticas, según su madre le había dicho, el tipo era un enemigo declarado de su padre, no obstante, sabía jugar bien.

-Me ofrecieron un puesto en Beauxbatons, y quería conocer la escuela de antemano.

-¿Es eso cierto?

No contestó, ¿qué importaba?, caminó más rápido y cuando llegó al cuarto de Sirius se despidió del director y se encerró en el mismo.

Se dejó caer por la puerta hasta el suelo y se quedó mirando la esclava en su muñeca, debía deshacerse de ella, o quitársela al menos, eso sería lo idóneo, borrar todo definitivamente.

Al ver que Sirius tardaba en volver, se decidió por ir al cuarto de Neville y quedarse allí con él, dejó una nota para Sirius y tras cerrar la puerta se encontró con este en el pasillo.

-Vaya, al fin te encuentro, ¿qué tal todo?

-Podría decirse que bien, ¿has visto a Sirius?

-Tenía algunas cosas que hacer, ¿quieres que tomemos algo mientras regresa?

Aceptó la oferta de su amigo y juntos entraron en la habitación de este. Se sorprendió al descubrirse sumido en el silencio, no obstante era un silencio diferente al anterior, parecía un silencio comprendido, Neville lo acompañó todo el tiempo sin hablar y sin preguntar, evidentemente sabía que no tenía ganas de ello.

Sin estar muy seguro de la hora que era, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, Neville fue a abrir rápidamente y Sirius entró en la habitación sin saludar a este.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy por algo de comer.

Declaró Neville sin más, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, en cuanto Neville se marchó, Sirius se apoyó en la puerta y declaró:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Podría estar mejor.

-¿Por qué volviste?

-Ginny necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre algo.

-¿Algo?

Sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Tranquilo, no tiene que ver con ella, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Sirius no dijo nada más, tan solo asintió, se miró las manos y tras unos instantes declaró:

-Voy al baño un momento, ahora vuelvo.

No recibió respuesta por parte de este, y al mirarlo se percató de que parecía estar escuchando algo tras la puerta, seguramente Neville regresaba ya.

Fue al baño y tras lavarse las manos, salió del mismo y se sorprendió al ver a Sirius en la puerta mirar con el ceño fruncido hacía el suelo, desconcertado, caminó hasta donde estaba él y declaró:

-¿Sirius, que sucede?

El corazón se le detuvo en el acto, abrió los ojos al máximo, y se quedó congelado en el lugar, ¿qué significaba eso?, Hermione, se encontraba tirada en el suelo con una mano aun sobre la puerta del cuarto de Draco, con el cabello revuelto y llorando:

-¿Hermione?, ¿Pero qué…?

Recibió la mirada de Sirius reprochándole haberla llamado por su nombre, no obstante Ginny fue la siguiente en hablar:

-¿Hermione?

Cuando miró hacía esta no se sorprendió al ver a Draco tras ella, ambos se encontraban en la puerta del cuarto de esta:

-¿Ginny, Draco?, ¿qué significa esto?

Escuchó que preguntaba Sirius furioso al ver a la pareja, no obstante él, solo podía verla a ella, ¿tanto le importaba que Draco y Ginny estuviesen revolcándose? apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Draco, intentó por todos los medios controlarse, y dejó que este ayudara a Hermione a ponerse en pie y la condujo a la habitación de Ginny.

-Quiero una explicación ahora mismo.

La voz de Sirius lo obligó a dejar de mirar a Draco y Hermione y miró a Ginny molesto, esta tragó en seco y declaró:

-Espera Sirius, esto tiene una razón.

-Eso espero, porque no creo que pienses que me hace mucha gracia ver como le pones los cuernos a mi ahijado un mes antes de la maldita boda.

-Ya no soy el novio de esa boda.

Declaró molesto, seguidamente entró a la habitación de Neville y Ginny y Sirius lo siguieron:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Exigió Sirius molesto:

-Sirius, era el novio, porque Draco dejó a Ginny embarazada y no quería hacerse cargo del niño, debido a todo lo que estaba pasando, decidimos que era lo mejor, no obstante Draco ya ha pasado la faceta del miedo y parece haber aceptado la idea de su próxima paternidad.

Sirius lo miró por unos instantes y Ginny decidió que era mejor salir de allí, la miró de reojo y seguidamente achicó los ojos, ella entendió enseguida lo que eso significaba, y más le valía que consiguiera sacar al rubio de su campo de visión.

Escuchó como abría y cerraba la puerta de su propio cuarto, y como Sirius declaraba:

-Lo que quiere decir que volvemos a estar en las mismas, maldita sea, lo mejor es que regreses a Beauxbatons cuanto antes.

-Primero arreglaré un asunto aquí.

-No, tú no harás nada, vete antes de que…

-Desmayus.

Pronunció el hechizo antes ni de darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en hacerlo, Sirius cayó al suelo completamente desmayado y él lo pasó sin más y se dirigió al cuarto de Ginny, intentó abrir la puerta, pero al ver que no le era posible declaró:

-Ginny abre ahora mismo.

No recibió respuesta alguna del otro lado por lo que golpeó la misma con mayor fuerza y declaró.

-ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA.

Pese a sus gritos Ginny, lo ignoró y eso lo enfadó aun más:

-Bombarda.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, miró hacía los tres furioso y al ver a Draco protegiendo a Hermione, se enfureció aún más, así que era consciente de todo, Ginny se pegó más a Draco y escuchó como este decía.

-No sois justas.

-Tú, maldita rata rastrera, te lo advertí.

Ginny rápidamente negó y empezó a decir:

-Harry espera, no es…

-Apártate Gin, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

Ginny lo miró entre enfadada y asustada y añadió:

-¿Cómo que no?, Harry te digo que…

-TE QUITES, Maldita sea, apártate de ellos ya.

Su voz sonó en un susurro al final de la frase y se enfadó más al ver como Draco abrazaba a Ginny contra él, ¿cómo podía ser tan miserable?:

-Escúchame un momento Harry, por favor, ella me dijo que lo sabías, que eras consciente de que…

-¿Qué ella te dijo que yo lo sabía?

Esas palabras le sentaron como una patada en el estómago, Ginny rápidamente se separó de Draco:

-NO, Maldita sea Draco, cállate, no sabes lo que está pasando.

-¿Cómo que no?, quiere matarme por estar contigo.

-Te digo que no lo entiendes, Draco, no es por mí.

Tras esas palabras, Draco miró a Ginny desconcertado y seguidamente ambos miraron a Hermione, la sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de este y rápidamente mudo a alarma, se giró de nueva cuenta a mirarlo a él y declaró:

-No es posible.

-Harry, maldita sea contrólate, si Sirius regresa…

-Debe estar en los mil sueños.

Cortó sin darle importancia:

-¿Qué has hecho?

Escuchó que preguntaba sorprendida y asustada Ginny:

-Solo le apliqué un Desmayus nada más.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No, pero pronto mataré a alguien.

Miró tras ella en el preciso instante en que vio como este se montaba en una escoba:

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

-Ja, eso te lo has creído tú.

Sin más se marchó de allí, sin poder creérselo, corrió hacía la ventana:

-Maldito cobarde, ¿en serio lo quieres como padre de tu hijo?

Vio como esta fruncía el ceño y lo miraba:

-Mejor que alguien que no atiende a razones. Sirius, te matará por esto.

Dejó de mirar a Ginny y fijó sus ojos en Hermione, la cual al mirarla retrocedió unos pasos.

Ginny miró a uno y otro y tras suspirar se acercó a su armario cogió algunas prendas y declaró:

-Nos vemos mañana Harry y recuerda de quien es la verdadera culpa.

Al pasar por al lado de Hermione se detuvo y la miró:

-Lo siento, fui egoísta y solo pensé en mí.

Sin más le dedicó una medio sonrisa y salió de la habitación, tras unos instantes declaró molesto:

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo estos dos meses.

Lo miró furiosa:

-De igual modo que tú tampoco lo habrás perdido con ella.

Apretó los puños molesto e inquirió:

-Al menos sé que has estado bien. –sin más caminó hacía la puerta, en cuanto iba a abrirla escuchó que ella declaraba:

-Eres lo primero para mí.

Se detuvo en seco, ¿por qué le decía ahora lo que había grabado en el colgante? Al girarse para mirarla sin comprender, se fijó en que se encontraba llorando:

-No lo vi, hasta esta noche nunca supe de la inscripción, Ron me la leyó, él me pidió que te buscara, él me dijo que no te dejara ir. Cuando llegué a este cuarto y los hoy…

Se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ¿Qué el pelirrojo la había mandado a buscarlo?, ¿qué tornillo se le había aflojado al chico?

-Maldita sea, os había escuchado hablar en la biblioteca y pensé que estaríais juntos, por eso pensé que si Ron me hacía suya lo olvidaría.

Esas palabras lo enfurecieron en el acto, ¿hacerla suya?, ¿por qué diantres no se callaba?

-No obstante no fue así, al igual que el resto de intentos de estos dos meses, nada de nada ha servido para olvidarte. Para no pensar en ti, para aceptar que te casabas con ella y que yo solo había sido una diversión.

Nada me ha ayudado, por favor, te lo ruego, dame una última lección, enséñame a olvidarte, a no desear verte, a no querer sentirte, enséñame a no soñarte y añorarte a cada rato, a querer a alguien más, a poder aceptar sus besos sin pensarte, a vivir sin ti.

Esas palabras lo dejaron sin respiración, ¿se podía enseñar tal cosa?, si era el caso, ¿por qué nadie se había molestado en decirle como enseñarlo?, es más, ¿por qué nadie se lo había mostrado a él aun?

-Esto es una locura y debe terminarse para siempre.

Se acercó a ella a la par que desabrochaba la esclava y la soltaba, en cuanto llegó a su lado posó esta en su palma, se giró para evitar mirarla a la cara cuando reconociera el objeto, no obstante ella fue rápida y antes de alejarse ni cuatro pasos de ella, lo obligó a girarse y sin darle tiempo lo beso.

Intentó apartarla, pese a que su cuerpo y sus labios deseaban degustarla, más ella se aferró a él, cuando consiguió separarla un poco declaró:

-Detente, Hermione, lo siento, lamento todo esto, pero no más, no puede ser, no debe se…

-Solo una noche, dame eso, dame una única noche a tu lado y nunca más te buscaré, demuéstrame que te importo como dejaste escrito en el colgante, y me aferraré a esta noche para olvidarte.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

Y no lo sabía, con esa maldita noche lo estaba condenando, y nunca mejor dicho, sus palabras lo hicieron flaquear, lo que ella aprovechó para atrapar sus labios, se aferró a su túnica y se pegó a él.

Sabiendo que con eso se estaba condenando a un infierno, terminó de quitarse la túnica y sin dejar de besarla, cuando esta cayó al suelo, la pegó contra él y profundizó el beso.

Sintió las manos de ella en su rostro y se pegó más a él, la envolvió en sus brazos y la alzó un poco del suelo, quedando de cuclillas.

Sus manos tardaron poco en refugiarse bajo su camisa, a la par que comenzaba a subirla hacía arriba, se separaron un poco para poder quitarle la misma, ella llevó sus manos hasta su corbata y se deshizo del nudo, seguidamente volvieron a besarse y ella se centró en los botones de la camisa, a la par que él recorría su espalda, y la obligaba a pegarse a él, sus manos se enredaron en los tirantes de su sujetador.

Abandonó sus labios para centrarse en su cuello, ella misma consiguió terminar de abrir la camisa de él, y comenzó a bajar la misma desde sus hombros hacía abajo.

Sentir las manos de ella acariciar sus hombros y sentirla contra él, lo obligó a separarse de ella para mirarla a los ojos y mientras conseguía quitarle la camisa reposó su frente sobre la de ella, en cuanto la camisa tocó el suelo, la cogió de la cintura para acercarla a él:

-¿Estás segura de querer continuar?

Como única respuesta, llevó sus manos hacía su pantalón y mientras lo desabrochaba, besó sus labios y comenzó a tirar de él. Ambos caminaron sin separase hasta dar con el borde de la cama, la sujeto, y con sumo cuidado comenzó a recostarla sobre la misma.

Cuando sintió que quedaba completamente tumbada en esta, ella susurró contra sus labios:

-La puerta…

-Gin se ocupó de eso.

Sin más besó sus labios de nuevo y comenzó a repasar su cuerpo con sus manos, en menos tiempo del que creyó posible, se centró en desabrochar su sujetador, y seguidamente con lentitud, se deshizo del mismo.

En cuanto dejó sus pechos a la vista, se separó un poco de ella y la observó:

-No sabes lo que me estás haciendo.

Esa noche con ella, sería su mayor tortura en el futuro, más no sabía si maldecir o atesorar el momento, la tendría con él, más solo sería por una noche, pues después de eso, desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

Antes de que ella preguntara que significaban sus palabras, volvió a besarla, no tardó en acariciar su pecho y amoldarlo a su mano con suma delicadeza y cuidado, ella devoró su boca a la par que comenzaba a deshacerse del pantalón de él.

Escuchó como gruñía contra sus labios frustrada al percatarse de que el pantalón se había atascado y a él le pareció divertido, de un momento a otro se separó de ella y rio.

-No tiene ninguna gracia.

Escuchó que le decía, y tan solo sonrió a sus palabras:

-Pequeña, me encantas.

Sin más la volvió a besar a la par que la ayudaba a desvestirlo:

-Ahora es tú turno.

Se separó de ella, y se colocó de rodillas ante ella, sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro, comenzó a desabrochar la cremallera de la falda, seguidamente comenzó a bajarla, dejó de mirar su rostro, y repasó toda la piel que comenzaba a quedar expuesta, deseoso de comenzar a acariciarla y probarla cuanto antes.

Nerviosa sin duda por su mirada, ella, intentó cubrirse, no obstante, retuvo sus manos antes de conseguir su objetivo.

Negó ante su muda pregunta, y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, para seguidamente tumbarse sobre ella y una de sus manos quedaba sobre uno de sus muslos.

-Eres preciosa.

Susurró contra sus labios, y seguidamente su mano recorrió su muslo de arriba abajo y vuelta al principio, para después enredarse en la única prenda que le quedaba puesta.

Su mano acarició su vientre, y se separó de sus labios para susurrar contra su oído:

-Estás son las caricias que no sabrás si adorar o maldecir.

Su mano se abrió paso entre la fina prenda, y sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se tensaba, antes de que ella pudiera percatarse, llevó su otra mano hacía uno de sus pechos, y comenzó a acariciar el mismo.

La contempló morderse el labio inferior a la par que sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba ante sus caricias. Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, no obstante, rápidamente cambió su trayectoria, y dejó un reguero de besos por su garganta, su clavícula, hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, en el mismo instante en que sus labios rozaron uno de sus pezones, su otra mano comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente.

-¿Qué…?

La voz de ella sonaba cargada de sorpresa y con algo de miedo, por lo que tan solo susurró:

-Solo déjate llevar.

Seguidamente volvió a centrarse en recorrer sus pechos con sus labios y su lengua.

Al sentir que se tranquilizaba, decidió volver a agitarla, con uno de sus dedos se abrió paso en su interior, entre asustada y excitada se removió sin saber muy bien qué hacer o como actuar.

Al notar su nerviosismo abandonó su recorrido, para acercarse a sus labios y susurrar:

-Tranquila, solo céntrate en sentirme.

Fijó sus ojos en los de él, y volvió a entrar en ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, esta se arqueó para recibirlo mejor, y tuvo que controlarse para no apresar uno de sus pechos en ese preciso instante. Lentamente y haciéndola desesperar comenzó a entrar en ella y salir.

Todo su cuerpo parecía desear que intensificara sus caricias y él sabía que deseaba más, no obstante, prefirió deleitarse con sus movimientos y con sus expresiones, no pudo dejar de sonreír ante su actitud y declaró:

-Eres toda una tentación.

Sin poder controlarse más, en cuanto volvió a arquearse contra él, apresó uno de sus pechos, esa acción provocó que ella se aferrara con ambas manos a las sabanas y dejara escapar un gemido de placer de sus labios.

-¿Te gusta pequeña? -Fijó sus ojos achocolatados en él y sonrió de medio lado al ver el brillo de deseo en los mismos, por lo que añadió: -Pues aún no he terminado.

Introdujo un segundo dedo en ella a la par que con otro presionaba el punto exacto consiguiendo que ella aguantara la respiración por unos instantes y que cerrara los ojos perdida en sus sensaciones en cuanto escuchó que comenzaba a gemir de placer, sintió que perdería el control, más de un momento a otro, los gemidos dieron paso a una simple palabra:

-Harry.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba susurrar su nombre, y nunca antes le había gustado más que en ese momento, se acercó a ella y declaró:

-Eso es, llámame pequeña, di solo mí nombre.

Apresó sus labios, y volvió a intensificar sus caricias, sintió como se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, y sintió sus uñas clavarse en su espalda obligándolo a gruñir en mitad del beso.

Cuando se separó de sus labios ella susurró:

-Sigue, no…

Cortó sus palabras con otro beso y añadió:

-Eres mía pequeña, mía y de nadie más.

Detuvo sus caricias y tiró de la pequeña prenda que aun le quedaba con fuerza, sin más se pegó a ella, se colocó encima de ella y sintió como se aferraba aún más a él:

-Si quieres que me detenga dilo, por el contrario pequeña te haré mía, y si lo hago…

-Nadie más me tendrá, nadie podrá mirarme, tocarme o sentirme, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Sin más llevó su mano hasta la única prenda que le quedaba a él y comenzó a introducir su propia mano en el interior, en cuanto sus dedos acariciaron su erección cerró los ojos y gimió, sin dejar de acariciarlo, con su otra mano comenzó a bajar la última prenda:

-Hazlo Harry, hazme tuya y de nadie más.

Apresó sus labios con furia y la ayudó a deshacerse de la única prenda que les impedía formar parte de un todo, juntos.

En cuanto esta quedó relegada, la obligó a abrir las piernas y se situó entre medias:

-No habrá marcha a…

-Solo hazlo.

Cortó esta sin más, y se pegó a él, por lo que sin dudar lo hizo, todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó a la par que sintió una barrera que le impedía avanzar, al percatarse de lo que eso significaba, se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿cómo era posible que el hermano de Ginny no la hubiera tenido aún?, besó sus labios y tras conseguir derribar la barrera que nadie más había traspasado se detuvo.

Acarició su rostro y seguidamente la besó, ella respondió al mismo a la par que sentía que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no obstante, en cuanto las notó rápidamente las retiró mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Lo siento, debí advertirte que…

Ella negó a la par que abría los ojos y lo miraba:

-Lo sabía.

No pudo más que tragar en seco, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ciego?, seguidamente apresó sus labios.

Se maldijo por no haberle preguntado antes, sin duda todo eso era una locura, sintió que ella se movía contra él e intentó no responder, sí una locura, por muy exquisita que fuera, era una locura al fin y al cabo.

Esta movió un poco sus caderas ocasionando una pequeña presión que le sacó un gemido contra sus labios:

-Estas...—volvió a incitarlo a moverse y sintió que se tensaba, ella soltó una pequeña risita al verlo cerrar los ojos, y deseó maldecirla, tras tragar añadió: -Segura.

-Sí, quiero que sigas.

De nuevo sus bocas se encontraron a la par que daba inicio a una danza privada, lentamente ambos comenzaron a danzar juntos, no obstante no quiso quedarse quieto, y sus manos acariciaron cada rincón de su cuerpo, pues deseaba memorizarlo para poder recordarlo más adelante, cuando ya no la tuviera más.

Sus labios volvieron a explorar sus pechos a la par que sus manos daban el mismo tratamiento. De un momento a otro la danza se intensificó y tanto los gemidos de placer como la respiraciones de ambos se intensificaron, este jugó con ella torturándola bajando el ritmo, no obstante ella se percató de que si se movía un poco él parecía sufrir más que ella.

-Eres una…

-Alumna extraordinaria.

Declaró a la par que apresaba sus labios y juntos intensificaban por última vez el ritmo, se aferró a él en el momento en que sabía que estaba por perderse por completo en ella, sus cuerpos se pegaron uno al otro deseando fundirse en uno solo por la eternidad.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y todo desapareció excepto un leve sonido, una simple palabra que escapó de los labios de ella y acudió a su oído:

-Harry.

Enseguida notó que él mismo había dicho el nombre de ella en el momento en que ambos tocaban el cielo.

Cuando todo terminó para ambos, se encontró con ella fuertemente abrazada a él, lentamente depositó un beso en su cabeza y susurró:

-Ahora descansa pequeña, debes marcharte mañana temprano.

-No me lo recuerdes, solo déjame disfrutar de tu presencia.

Beso sus labios y seguidamente se refugió en su pecho y quedó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Como en la ocasión anterior, no fue capaz a dormir, se pasó toda la noche mirándola descansar, y procurando grabar para él hasta la última peca que componía su rostro.

¿Podría ser perdonado por lo que había hecho?

Sintió como ella se abrazaba más a él y la escuchó decir:

-Harry, Te amo.

Esas tres palabras, fue lo único que necesito para saber la respuesta, no, nunca podría recibir el perdón, porque era un maldito asaltacunas, y había mancillado a una menor, y lo peor es que le iba a romper el corazón.

¿Podía quedarse con ella?, ¿hacer lo que Neville le había aconsejado?, si esperaba hasta que terminara Hogwarts, ¿quién se opondría?

Con el pensamiento de decirle al día siguiente que si lo esperaría hasta terminar Hogwarts, se acercó a ella y susurró contra su oído:

-Yo también te amo, Hermione.

Cerró los ojos abandonándose al sueño, uno que desembocaría en pesadilla.

En cuanto la luz del sol le golpeó en la cara, abrió los ojos con cierta desgana, al percatarse de lo tarde que era, se incorporó en la cama, decidió que lo mejor era ponerse algo de ropa y seguidamente despertar a Hermione para que fuese a su cuarto a descansar.

Se puso la camisa y sus boxers, para seguidamente mirar a esta, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a la cama, se apoyó en la misma y se acercó a su rostro, estaba por decirle que se despertase, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improvisto, se giró rápidamente y se encontró con la profesora McGonagall en la puerta.

Se puso rápidamente en pie, y ella miró primero de él a la persona en la cama, primero pareció suponer que se trataba de Ginny, no obstante cuando se percató del color del cabello, abrió los ojos sorprendida:

-¿Qué significa esto?

Tragó en seco, e iba a hablar cuando alguien más entró en escena, un hombre que reconoció en el acto Tom Riddle, el tipo del que le habían dicho que debía cuidarse, no obstante y antes de que pudiera hablar McGonagall añadió:

-Profesor Potter, ¿cómo se atrevió?

-Esto es…

Intentó justificarse, no obstante, el brillo en los ojos del tipo al identificar quien era él, lo hizo sentir un escalofrío, antes de darse cuenta, estaba moviendo los labios, no obstante, no salió ni una sola palabra de los mismos.

Dio unos pasos para coger su varita, más unas cuerdas se enroscaron a su alrededor haciéndolo caer de rodillas, en ese instante fue en el que Hermione despertó.

Abrió los ojos, y cuando se incorporó en la cama, la sábana cayó por su cuerpo revelando su desnudez a los recién llegados, intentó decirle que se tapara, pues los ojos del indeseable la recorrieron a gusto, al verse imposibilitado de hablar, luchó para llamar su atención no obstante las palabras del tipo lo hicieron detenerse.

-No me lo puedo creer, así que esta es una clase extra en su colegio por lo que veo.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en él y el tipo sonrió y añadió:

-A la vista de lo obvio, el señor Potter, queda bajo arresto, será llevado a Azkaban hasta su vista.

-Eso deben decidirlo los padres de la…

Escuchó que decía McGonagall no obstante este la cortó:

-Se equivoca señora subdirectora, hace cosa de una semana se estableció que nadie más que yo puede decidir sobre estos asuntos. Y a la vista de la situación que hay ante nosotros, es evidente que ante ese despreciable sujeto y esta inocente muchacha, ha habido más que insinuaciones.

-No, un momento, él no me obligó a nada, Harry no…

Hermione intentó defenderlo y se sintió un miserable, nunca debió ceder, nunca debió tenerla:

-Pobre muchacha, es mejor que te cubras chica, tu profesora se ocupará de ti, yo ya tengo bastante con ocuparme de semejante despreciable.

Esta lo buscó con la mirada y al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, cogió la sábana y se cubrió para correr hasta él:

-No, tienen que escucharme, no es lo que creen, él no se aprovechó, él…

-Ya está bien señorita Granger, es más que evidente su inocencia en todo esto.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall lo obligó a mirar al lugar que ella miraba, se encontró con la sábana que había quedado sobre la cama, la cual tenía una mancha de sangre en la misma, demostrando que Hermione era virgen antes de estar con él.

-No habrá discusión entonces.

Escuchó que decía el indeseable:

-Ninguna, señor Riddle, el joven Potter queda bajo su custodia.

Las palabras de McGonagall tuvieron varios efectos, Riddle miró hacía él con una sonrisa triunfante en sus ojos y rostro, la profesora McGonagall apretó los puños y apartó la mirada de la sábana y de ellos, mientras que él luchó contra las cuerdas que lo apresaban, e intentó maldecir al tipo, más de sus labios no salió ni un solo sonido.

Impotente vio como las cuerdas se cerraban aún más sobre él:

-Pare, le hará daño, deténgase.

La voz de Hermione, lo hizo mirarla, como deseaba retroceder en el tiempo, ahorrarle todo eso.

-Será mejor que se vista señorita, imagino que su director y subdirectora querrán que esté presente cuando hablen con sus padres y les cuenten lo que este despreciable le hizo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, tanto Riddle como él desaparecieron de la estancia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en una especie de sótano, ante él estaba Riddle, el cual sonreía triunfante, se acercó hasta él y cogiéndolo del pelo, le enseñó una fotografía y declaró:

-Serás bueno ¿verdad chico?, no eres tú quien me interesa, pero sí serás quien me entregue lo que deseo.

¿La ves?, si te comportas, no sufrirá ningún daño.

Alejó la foto de él, y la clavó en un tablón que se encontraba frente a él, en este había otras fotografías no obstante él, solo podía ver la sonrisa que había dibujada en el rostro de Hermione.

-Pettigriw, muéstrale a nuestro invitado su estancia, y procura que no pierda de vista la foto de su amada, conviene que no la olvide.


	17. Novena Lección

_**Y este un extra por mí tardanza ;)**_

_**Novena Lección:**_

_**Separar, no es la solución.**_

En cuanto Harry desapareció de su campo de visión, la realidad de lo que eso significaba la golpeó de lleno, el significado de lo que pasó en la noche, tomaba ahora un significado completamente diferente.

Ella creía que al estar con él, sería la despedida y que al menos lo habría tenido con ella, nunca había creído realmente que pudiera terminar en Azkaban, ¿quién se lo habría creído?

Más cada palabra que había dicho, cada caricia que le había dado, cada beso, ahora entraban en categorías diferentes, pues él, si que debía saber que era verdad, que si los descubrían, ese podía ser su final.

Él lo había arriesgado todo por ella, y encima quedaría como si nada, porque era evidente que todos creían que Harry se había aprovechado de ella. En la mente de nadie entraba que era ella la que se lo había pedido, que él había intentado terminarlo todo y aun así ella no lo había dejado ir.

En el momento en que su mente comprendió eso, un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida?

La profesora McGonagall la miró completamente sorprendida por su estado, y para su sorpresa quien acudió a su llanto no fue otro más que el profesor Black:

-Minerva, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

El profesor Black, repasó toda la estancia con la mirada y al verla en el suelo llorando y aferrada a una simple sábana, se quedó paralizado:

-No, Minerva, ¿dónde está Harry?

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Black se enfrascaron en una fuerte discusión que llamó la atención del resto de los profesores, al percatarse de que algo pasaba, todos comenzaron a reunirse en la estancia, pero nadie parecía mirarla a ella.

Y lo agradeció pues solo deseaba desaparecer, retroceder en el tiempo, nunca haberlo conocido, nunca haber significado nada para él, ni él para ella.

-Tengo que avisar a James y Lily cuanto antes.

-Hola a todos, ¿qué hacéis en mi habitación?

Por increíble que le pareciera, escuchar esa voz significó para ella más de lo que nunca creyó que podía significar, miró hacía la recién llegada y la encontró acompañada de Draco, que la abrazaba desde atrás y sonreía feliz de tenerla con él.

En cuanto los ojos grises de este recayeron en ella, la sonrisa se borró en el acto y se separó de Ginny para correr a su lado:

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí tirada y …?

No continuó con la pregunta, miró al resto de profesores y palideció:

-Ginny, coge algo de ropa y sácala de aquí.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall sonaba fría y enfadada, pero no le dio ni la menor importancia, Ginny corrió a obedecer la orden, y enseguida se vio envuelta en los brazos de Draco que la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Seguidos de cerca por Ginny, los tres terminaron en otra habitación:

-Dime que no lo hicisteis, dime que no tienen a Harry.

Escucharla pronunciar su nombre la hizo romper a llorar de nuevo, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y declaró:

-Fue mi culpa, quiso irse, abandonarme de nuevo, y no lo dejé, lo besé lo incité a que estuviera conmigo, le pedí que me regalara una noche en sus brazos, nunca creí que todo eso sobre Azkaban fuese cierto.

Yo…

-Tú solo eres una maldita niña.

Sintió que la hermana de Ron le lanzaba la ropa y no se atrevió a mirarla:

-Ginny, tranquilízate, no todo es culpa de ella, Harry…

-Maldita sea Draco, Harry a estado viviendo un maldito infierno por culpa de ella, de esta cría que quiso jugar con todos.

-Eso no es cierto Ginny, estás siendo injusta, ella…

-Ha condenado a Harry al peor de los infiernos, ¿es que no lo ves Draco?, Harry está en Azkaban, ¿cuánto crees que tarden en dictaminar que no merece salir de allí nunca?

-Eso depende de los…

-Un tal Riddle, él fue quien nos descubrió junto con la profesora McGonagall, no dejó a Harry hablar, declaró que estaba más que claro quién era la inocente en todo esto y se lo llevó.

-¿Has dicho Riddle?

Preguntó alguien más desde la puerta, los tres miraron hacía la misma y se encontraron con el profesor Longbottom.

-¿Qué sucede Neville?

-¿Alguien ha avisado ya a los padres de Harry?

-El profesor Black iba a encargarse de ello, ¿qué pasa con Riddle?

-Ese hombre se la tiene jurada al padre de Harry, lo odia lo indecible, y no dudo que pagará todo lo que le tiene al padre con el hijo.

Sin más Longbottom se marchó de allí, dejándola peor de lo que ya estaba, y a Ginny y Draco sumidos en un silencio absoluto.

-Será mejor que te vistas, no creo que tarden demasiado en buscarte.

Sin decir nada más ella también abandono la estancia:

-Será mejor que vaya a comprobar como se encuentra.

Draco depositó un beso en su frente y se marchó de allí, cerró la puerta tras él, y ella miró a su alrededor, no reconocía ese cuarto, no obstante algo llamó su atención.

Se acercó a la mesita y distinguió algunas fotos mágica, enseguida sus ojos localizaron una en particular, en ella tendría la misma edad que ella en ese momento, sonreía alegre y en una mano tenía su escoba y en otra una copa de Quidditch, la mostraba a la gente con sumo orgullo.

Alargó la mano y cogió la foto, se dejó caer en la cama de la estancia y sin más se tiró en esta abrazando la foto contra ella:

-Lo siento, lo siento.

Decir que los siguientes días fueron tranquilos era mentir descaradamente, en cuanto sus padres se enteraron de lo sucedido no tardaron en ser llevados a Hogwarts, lo peor fue que llegaron a la par que los padres de Harry.

Todos se encontraron en el despacho del director, unos exigiendo información y otro recriminando el no haber sido avisados antes y el haber permitido que ese despreciable pusiera sus manos encima de su hija.

Varias veces intentó hablar, pero nadie la quiso escuchar, y tanto sus padres como los de Harry se enzarzaron en una fuerte discusión, tanto el director como la profesora McGonagall, intentaron hacer un llamamiento a la razón, no obstante ninguno hizo caso:

-Voy a conseguir que tu hijo se pudra en esa cárcel vuestra Lil.

Las palabras de su madre fueron lo que la hicieron reaccionar, rápidamente se puso en pie y antes de que la madre de Harry respondiera declaró:

-NO, No, mama, escúchame, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes, Harry no tiene la culpa, fui yo, yo lo incité, yo…

Su padre tardó segundos en cruzarle la cara y hacerla callar, a la par que su madre lloraba y la abrazaba para decir:

-Encima la ha hecho creer que es culpable de todo esto, maldito despreciable.

-No pienso consentir que vuelvas a hablar de mi hijo así Jane.

-Ya está bien. Así no vamos a conseguir nada, Lil, tranquilízate maldita sea, ahora tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer, hay que sacar a Harry de ese lugar.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

Sentenció su padre furioso, intentó liberarse del abrazo de su madre, pero esta no la dejó libre, ¿por qué no querían escucharla?, ¿por qué no la dejaban hablar?

-Lo mejor será dejar esto aquí de momento, señores Granger se les a preparado una habitación en Hogwarts, para que puedan estar con su hija mientras pasa todo esto.

Señores Potter, temo que deben marcharse de aquí, en cuanto tengamos más información se las haremos saber, yo que ustedes solicitaría permiso para poder ver al señor Potter.

Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, los padres de Harry abandonaron el despacho, no obstante los suyos no, y en cuento ellos salieron su padre declaró:

-Si ese desgraciado pone un pie fuera de una celda, juro que tomaré medidas contra esta escuela y usted, deposité mi confianza en ustedes ya que me aseguraron que ella estaría segura, y ahora uno de sus profesores se ha aprovechado de mi pequeña, tendré a un responsable o cargaré contra todos.

Sin más su padre se marchó de allí, deseaba que su madre también se fuera, quería hablar con el director, explicarle todo, más no fue así, intercambió una mirada con este, y al ver frío en los mismos comprendió que no serviría de nada hablar en esos momentos.

Según Iban pasando los días, todo fue a peor, los únicos que le dirigían la palabra, eran Draco, Ginny y Ron, este al enterarse de todo corrió a buscarla para ofrecerle su apoyo.

No obstante nada tenía sentido, nada importaba, pues él ya no estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz enfadada del profesor Black la obligó a girarse, se encontraba en una de las torres mirando fijamente el campo de Quidditch, recordando la vez que voló con él en una escoba, al ver sus grises ojos fijos en ella, apartó la mirada rápidamente, él la culpaba a ella y solo a ella.

-Miraba el campo de Quidditch.

-Seguro, y encima estarías disfrutando de la vista, después de todo tú si puedes.

No lo miró, y él caminó hasta ella y la obligó a girarse a mirarlo:

-¿Estás satisfecha ahora?, ¿esto es lo que buscabas?

Negó a sus preguntas y se soltó:

-No, yo no quería nada de esto, ¿crees que es fácil para mí?, solo de pensar lo que tiene que estar pasando en ese horrible lugar, solo de saber que es por mí…

-Sí solo por tú culpa, maldita sea, ¿no podías dejarlo tranquilo y ya?, ¿tan difícil era que te centraras en el pelirrojo y lo olvidaras?

-Es evidente que nunca ha estado enamorado, lo intenté, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no sirvió de nada, en cuanto lo volví a ver solo deseaba que me abrazara que…

-Por tus caprichos es que ahora él está como está.

-Ya basta, no quise esto, ¿es que no lo entiende?, yo lo quiero, yo…

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y no fue capaz a decir nada más, ¿por qué decírselo a ellos?, a nadie le importaba, solo a él, y él ya no estaba, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí y poder llorar en tranquilidad, cuando él la retuvo de un brazo.

Dispuesta a golpearlo o hechizarlo para que la soltara, se giró a mirarlo furiosa, no obstante este le tendía algo.

Desconcertada cogió lo que le daba y sin más la soltó y se marchó de allí.

Miró el sobre y tras unos segundos lo abrió, ¿qué podía ser?

En cuanto un trozo de pergamino cayó en sus manos, y leyó el mensaje, cayó de rodillas al suelo:

"_No te preocupes por nada, yo resolveré esto, quiero que corrobores mi historia, te pregunten lo que te pregunten afirma siempre. Conseguiré que quedes limpia de todo esto._

_Siento lo que estás pasando por mi culpa, pero todo terminará pronto."_

_Todo terminará pronto_, ¿qué significaba esa frase exactamente?, era sin duda la letra de Harry, lo que quería decir que el mensaje venía de su parte y no obstante, temía cada una de las palabras que había leído.

Aferró la nota contra ella y negó, no quería eso, no deseaba quedar limpia de nada, solo deseaba tenerlo cerca, a su lado, o tan solo poder verlo de lejos, saber que estaba a salvo y bien pese a no estar con ella.

Más lo había estropeado todo, su egoísmo había provocado todo eso.

-Vaya, veo que la otra parte se encuentra en pésimo estado, y eso no conviene que sea así.

Reconoció la voz, pese a que solo la había escuchado una vez en su vida, se puso en pie rápidamente y se encontró de cara con los ojos negros de Riddle, el cual sonreía divertido:

-¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí?

Este sonrió aun más y sacó de su túnica una fotografía, la hizo bailar en sus dedos y declaró:

-Verás pequeña, tengo un trato que proponerte.

-¿Un trato?

-Así es, verás, tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo, y ese chico tampoco, no obstante para cazar lo que deseo, os necesito a ambos, por ello harás lo que preciso.

Lo vio caminar por alrededor y se tensó, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?

-¿Quieres tener a tú amado cerca?, ¿Lo hechas de menos?

Hizo que la foto girara, para que ella pudiera verla y la respiración se le aceleró:

-Harry…

-Así es señorita Granger, esta foto es del señor Potter, puede ser suya, al igual que él y usted solo deberá hacer lo que yo le pida.

-¿Y sino accedo?

Este sonrió de medio lado y ante sus ojos la foto de Harry se prendió, ahogó un grito de sorpresa mientras este hacía más vistosa su sonrisa y se acercaba a ella:

-Creo que he hablado suficientemente claro, ¿cierto?

-Es usted un…

-Ahórreselo querida, me sé todos los adjetivos que desee dedicarme, verás, el chico a dicho que sí, ¿qué será por tú parte?

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?

-Muy fácil, ser una niña buena y corroborar la historia que se hará oficial, ¿hay algo más sencillo que eso?

-¿Por qué?

-Verás, cierta persona cometerá una estupidez, y preciso que lo haga, en cuanto eso suceda, todo terminará, y tú lo tendrás contigo, yo mismo me encargaré de que podáis ser felices juntos por los restos.

Sus últimas palabras las dijo con sorna y cierto asco, evidentemente no le agradaban, este le estaba pidiendo lo mismo que Harry le había pedido en la nota, eso quería decir que era cierto que había accedido a la petición de este.

Y si Riddle conseguía lo que deseaba, ellos podrían estar juntos, ¿qué le importaba a ella a quién quisiera este, si ella podía volver a abrazar a Harry?

-Te dejo de regalo la foto pequeña, nos veremos el día del interrogatorio, recuerda que has de ser una buena chica.

La foto que hacía unos instantes había estado envuelta en llamas, ahora parecía exactamente nueva, este desapareció de allí mientras ella solo podía ver la sonrisa de Harry en la foto, no era difícil, solo decir sí a todo, y después lo tendría con ella.

Los días pasaron, la gente no cejaba de señalarla y de hablar de ella con cierto desprecio y retintín, no obstante prefirió ignorarlos a todos, Ginny le había pedido ayuda con los preparativos de la boda, pese a que no deseaba ayudarla realmente, se pasó todo el tiempo con ella y Draco, aunque ellos la dejaban sola siempre que la veían perdida en sí misma.

Su madre, todas las noches la acosaba, y no había día que no intentara que ella reconociera que Harry había abusado de ella, y que nunca quiso estar con él.

Se encontraba en su cama, tumbada con la foto de este debajo de la almohada y con el colgante en sus manos, escuchando la melodía cuando una noche más ella volvió a entrar:

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña?, ¿te encuentras mejor esta noche?

¿Podría encontrarse mejor antes de volver a verlo?, no respondió, solo se centró en la melodía que impregnaba el lugar y en los recuerdos de cuando estaba bien con él y tranquila.

-Es un hermoso colgante, ¿quién te lo regaló?

Antes de que pudiera evitar que lo cogiera, su madre, se lo arrebató de las manos, se incorporó rápidamente para que se lo devolviera, no obstante su madre, que hasta ese momento sonreía, la miró enfadada:

-¿Es de ese indeseable?, y pensar que en una época creí que era un muchacho decente, como engañan las apariencias.

-Devuélvemelo mama.

-Ni hablar, esto servirá para mostrar que estuvo seduciéndote para tenerte.

-No, madre, no lo entiendes, no es lo que tú crees…

-Lo es, y pienso demostrarlo ante todo el mundo.

Sin más su madre se marchó de allí, furiosa intentó seguirla, no obstante se encontró con que la puerta estaba completamente atascada, golpeó la misma con fuerza pidiendo que le devolviera el colgante, más no sirvió de nada.

A raíz de eso, cayó más hondo en la soledad de su interior, y en la desesperación de no tenerlo cerca.

Durante cuatro días, no salió de su cuarto, ni de la cama, no hizo más que llorar, y dormir, más las pesadillas eran lo único que la acompañaban, perdida entre el mundo real y el de las pesadillas, creía ver a Madame Pomfrey asistirla e intentar ayudarla, no obstante no servía de nada.

-Ha llegado el momento de saber la versión de la chica.

Esa voz fue lo que la devolvió a la realidad, Riddle, ya había llegado el momento de las preguntas y eso implicaba que quedaba menos tiempo para que le devolviese a Harry.

Se levantó de la cama y acudió a su encuentro, este al verla solo sonrió de medio lado, sin duda recordaba el trato.

Hizo un pequeño asentimiento para que entendiera que cumpliría con su parte, y este tan solo sonrió aun más.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el interrogatorio sería en el despacho del director, y que aparte de ella, sus padres, el director, Riddle y los padres de Harry, no había nadie más:

-Estamos aquí para verificar la historia que el acusado Harry James Potter confesó hace dos días.

La otra implicada, Hermione Jane Granger, acude, aquí a testificar, en compañía de sus padres.

Nadie dijo nada, y al mirar a los padres de Harry se los encontró uno abrazado al otro y alejados de todos ellos, sin duda los considerarían a todos enemigos, no obstante, ella salvaría a Harry, gracias a sus palabras conseguiría que él quedase libre de todo.

Riddle comenzó con sus preguntas, y ella fue contestando una a una, como creía debía responder:

-La primera vez que el señor Potter la besó, fue a finales de su sexto año, según él mismo declaró, la besó por la fuerza.

Esas palabras la dejaron unos instantes parada, ese no era el primer beso que habían compartido, ¿era posible que realmente él no recordase su primer encuentro?

Si ese era el primer recuerdo que él guardaba sería también el primero de ella:

-Así es.

Riddle siguió preguntando sobre diferentes cosas, no obstante muchas de ellas eran completamente mentira, no obstante este siempre decía las mismas palabras, "según él mismo declaró", lo que quería decir que era la historia que Harry deseaba que se hiciera oficial:

-Según él declaró, se marchó de Hogwarts con la única intención de castigarla a usted, por que no se le había entregado.

Estuvo apunto de negar, no obstante este la miró fijamente:

-N…Sí, así es, quiso que estuviésemos juntos en casa de los Weasley, pero cuando me negué me dijo que entonces no tendría nada.

-Según comentó, llegó incluso a ofrecerle joyas.

¿Había Harry hablado realmente de eso?, cuando Riddle levantó su mirada hacía su madre, supo que no, eso era cosa de su madre, miró a esta horrorizada, cuando ella sacó de su bolso su colgante:

-Esta es la prueba de ello, el muy patán, gravó dos haches entrelazadas y una frase, Eres lo primero para mí, si será miserable, a saber cuantos objetos como ese tendrá para regalar a las jovencitas inocentes como mi hija.

Su madre entregó el colgante a Riddle y ella sintió la mirada de Lily Potter sobre ella, era evidente que tanto ella como su esposo acababan de descubrir quien le había regalado la esclava a Harry en Navidad.

-No, no es…

-Silencio, aquí solo puede hablar la señorita Granger y sus padres.

Lily Potter calló en el acto y se refugió en los brazos de su esposo, este solo fulminaba con la mirada a Riddle, el director no hablaba ni una sola palabra, solo miraba atentamente hacía todas partes y hacía ninguna en concreto, ¿qué pintaba este entonces ahí?

-Este declaró, que el día que regresó con el pretexto de verse con su ex-prometida la señorita Weasley, la buscó y tras mucho insistirle, la convenció para acompañarlo al cuarto de la susodicha.

¿Cómo podía alguien creer todo eso?

-Sí, efectivamente.

-Una vez allí, la encerró y sin dejarla resistirse o negarse la hizo suya.

¿Estaba loco?, ¿cómo podía decir que la había obligado a estar con él?, era todo tan irreal, maldito fuera, ¿cómo era posible que creyesen que Harry era capaz de eso?

No obstante y recordando el trato, susurró su respuesta afirmativa, pese a que ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo hubiesen escuchado.

O eso creyó, hasta que la madre de Harry declaró:

-Mentira, por todos los fundadores, Albus, sabes que miente, maldita sea, Albus…

-Silencio señora Potter, nunca debí admitir a vuestro hijo bajo este techo, debí percatarme que algo así pasaría:

-Albus…

-Se acabó, ¿hay alguna pregunta más?

-Solo una, señorita Granger, ¿era usted virgen cuando el profesor Potter la tomo?

Esa pregunta la hizo enrojecer, y por lo visto no necesitaron respuesta, más la obligaron a afirmar.

-Muy bien, el testimonio ha sido escuchado y ratificado, tanto por Tom Riddle, como por el jefe del Wizengamont, no creo equivocarme al afirmar que se les puede asegurar la estancia de por vida del joven Potter en Azkaban.

-NO.

El grito que escapó de los labios de Lily Potter era el mismo que ella deseaba dejar escapar, ¿jefe del Wizengamont?, ¿quién era?

-Así es, Yo Albus Dumbledore les aseguro que será esa la sentencia establecida.

Sorprendida miró a su director, ¿él?, ¿cómo se había olvidado de eso?, palideció en el acto al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer, se puso en pie, no obstante se mareó y tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza:

-No, esto no…

-Es evidente que la señorita Granger está aun algo mal debido a todo lo sucedido, sería mejor que fuese a descansar.

-Un momento, esto no es…

-Maldita seas, maldita seas, ojala que sufras la mitad de lo que mi hijo tendrá que pasar por tus embustes.

-Yo no, algo está mal, nadie me dijo que…

Lily Potter le cruzó la cara, y su madre corrió a su lado, se refugió en sus brazos, pese a que sabía que no podía contar realmente con ella.

Más todo su mundo estaba dando vueltas, Riddle le había dicho que, intentando aferrarse a esa idea, fijó sus ojos en este, no obstante, él la miró con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, después de mirarla a ella, fijó sus negros ojos en la pareja Potter, al mirarlos ella también, se percató de que Lily Potter se encontraba hundida, y de que James Potter intentaba consolarla pese a que él mismo parecía derrotado.

Cuando Riddle la volvió a mirar lo entendió todo, había sido tan estúpida de caer en su trampa, claro que precisaba de ellos, ¿cuál era la mejor manera de destrozar a un hombre?, atacar a lo más preciado que tuviera, ¿y qué era?

Para James Potter su único hijo.

Es decir, para hundir al padre, Riddle había cazado al hijo.

-No, usted me dijo, me juró, hicimos un trato, Harry estaría a salvo.

-Sin duda está fuera de sí, sería bueno que mandarás a tú enfermera a verla.

-Puede estar seguro de que lo haré, ahora ya puede marcharse Riddle, ya no tiene nada más que hacer aquí.

-Es cierto, mañana nos veremos para hacer oficial la sentencia en el Wizengamont.


	18. Novena Lección B

_**Nan: TÚ DECIDES SI DESEAS VER LA HISTORIA DE LOS POTTER ESCRITA O NO ;) ESPERO TU DECISIÓN AL RESPECTO.**_

_**Loquin: **Hola me alegro de que te guste la historia y el capítulo, espero disfrutes de esta actualización disculpa la demora, gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia, disfruta del fic y hasta la próxima buybuy ;)_

_**Novena lección:**_

_**Pagan justos por pecadores.**_

Así es como llegamos al momento presente, en el que me encuentro encerrado en una celda de Azkaban, perdido en mis recuerdos y sintiéndome el ser más despreciable del planeta, ¿cómo pude ser capaz de tocarla si quiera?

Levanto la vista y ante mí está la foto de ella, sonriendo feliz, ni siquiera sé por qué sonríe, miro el plato en el suelo y lo aparto asqueado, alguien como yo, no merece ni un simple bocado.

No llevo la cuenta de los días que llevo aquí encerrado, solo sé que he recibido la visita de tres personas, Riddle, el profesor Dumbledore en representación del Wizengamont, y alguien más.

No obstante siempre he contestado lo mismo a todas las preguntas que me han hecho, soy culpable, y no hay discusión posible, ni motivo, solo deseaba jugar con ella y me aproveché de ella.

La engatusé y no paré hasta acostarme con ella, me marché de Hogwarts para amenazarla a ella y demostrarle que sino se entregaba a mí podía olvidarla con suma facilidad.

Todo mentiras, pero que para el resto del mundo debían ser verdad, para todo el mundo él debía ser el culpable y ella la niña tonta que había sido engañada por un ser tan despreciable como él.

Ese era el trato, para que Riddle no actuara contra Hermione, él debía ser condenado, después de todo tendría que agradecerle a ese despreciable sujeto, pues así ella quedaría completamente limpia de culpa y sospechas.

Sabía en qué desembocaría todo eso, más lo prefería a que ella sufriera algún daño, no estaba muy seguro de qué esperaba conseguir Riddle con que lo encarcelaran de por vida, pero era evidente que su único deseo era tenerlo a él, y por salvar a Hermione, no le importaba.

No obstante aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho la mañana en que lo llevó allí, según recordaba, le había dicho que no era a él a quien deseaba, pero que sin duda sería quien le entregara el premio.

¿A quién quería tener Riddle?, por todo lo que había pasado, solo podía tenerlo a él, a nadie más, pues nadie más era culpable de todo eso. Nadie más había estado con Hermione, solo él.

Y nadie lo sabía con certeza, exceptuando Ginny.

Más seguro que no la quería a ella.

-Harry.

La voz de su madre lo trajo a la realidad, estaba enfrente de él, con el pelo recogido y un aspecto lamentable, ¿cómo es que la habían dejado visitarlo?

Apartó la mirada de ella avergonzado, estaba seguro de que su madre debía odiarlo en esos momentos más que a nadie en el mundo entero:

-Vengo de Hogwarts, la niña declaró.

Eso llamó su atención y la miró rápidamente, ¿habría Sirius entregado su nota a tiempo?, ahora sabría la respuesta:

-Harry, te vendió, esa niña dijo atrocidades de ti, mintió.

Un alivio inmenso lo recorrió, ella había hecho lo que le había pedido, ella estaba a salvo ahora.

-Es una despreciable embustera, ¿cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?, ahora, puedes apostar a que esto no quedará así, pensamos recurrir, tú padre está en el ministerio hablando con Kinsgley y el ministro, ellos sabrán qué hacer.

-No, no, escúchame, todo lo que ella dijo es cierto madre, no mintió, ella…

-¿Quieres hacerme creer que tú la violaste?, Harry, te conozco muy bien.

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado, ¿Qué él qué?, miró a su madre horrorizado ante sus palabras, ¿qué significaba eso?

Riddle no había dicho nada de violación, por eso, no solo podía caerle Azkaban sino algo peor, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

-¿Qué…?—tragó en seco con temor y después preguntó: -¿Qué dijo exactamente?

Su madre lo miró por unos instantes y declaró:

-Riddle le preguntó, que si la primera vez que os besasteis fue a final de su sexto año, que si tú la habías obligado. Ella declaró que era cierto. Seguidamente comenzó a preguntar, sobre si la habías acosado, también le pregunto si era cierto que tú la habías amenazado y que por eso te habías marchado de Hogwarts, le preguntó si cuando te volvió a ver, la llevaste al cuarto de Ginny y la tomaste por la fuerza, ella no negó nada, a todo dijo que sí.

Quise matarla Harry, en ese momento quise acabar con ella, por si fuera poco, mostró el regalo que por lo visto le hiciste y declaró que querías engatusarla y comprarla con joyas.

-¿El colgante?

Eso fue un golpe que no se esperaba, ¿cómo había podido ella hacer tal cosa?, de acuerdo que él mismo le había dicho que dijera sí a todo, pero entregar el colgante, él ni siquiera había mencionado la esclava, al recordar la misma retiró la manga y se encontró con que esta no estaba.

¿Dónde la había dejado?

-Fue ella, ¿verdad?

Ante esa pregunta miró a su madre sin entender, la vio meter una mano en su chaqueta y declarar:

-Ginny me la entregó, me dijo que querrías tenerla, tuve que esconderla bien para que no la encontraran y pudiera meterla, en cuanto vi las Haches entrelazadas en el colgante, lo supe. ¿Qué fue, un intercambio?

Su madre sacó la esclava del bolsillo y se la mostró, caminó hasta la puerta y estiró la mano para recibirla.

-Harry, ¿cómo pudiste encapricharte de una niña como esa?

-No la conoces, no es…

-Conozco suficiente de ella, no necesito más, es una maldita embustera y no te quiere.

-No sabes lo que dices, no es…

-No la defiendas, maldita sea, ¿por qué la defiendes?, ¿no entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras por su culpa? Harry, ¿cómo pudiste tener algo con ella?, sabías que era prohibido, que acabarías en Azkaban, eras consciente de lo que podía pasarte, ¿por qué arriesgarlo todo por esa maldi…?

-YA BASTA, ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?, dame la esclava y lárgate.

Su madre lo miró dolida, no obstante alargó la mano y dejó caer en la suya la esclava que Hermione le había regalado, en cuanto la tuvo, no dudó en colocársela y volvió a su rincón.

-¿Qué haces con una foto de ella?, no está permitido que…

Su madre se calló en el acto y sintió su mirada sobre él, al levantar la mirada ella parecía sumamente asustada:

-No, dime que no lo hiciste, Harry, ¿qué trato hiciste con Riddle?

Esas palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa miró a su madre extrañado y ella negó:

-Dime que no lo hiciste, dime que no le dijiste a ella que dijera todas esas mentiras. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?, Harry, Riddle ofrecerá que te den el beso los dementores.

Evidentemente no accederán, pero jugará a bajarte la condena, pero tú condena será siempre la misma, y sin duda encontrara la manera de acabar contigo aquí dentro.

-No me importa, lo único importante es que ella quedará libre de sospechas y que no arruinaran su futuro.

-¿Y arruinas tú el tuyo?, Harry esto es cosa de los dos, no puedes cargar con todo, y si de verdad te amase, ella no lo permitirá.

Vio como se ponía en pie y palideció, rápidamente se levantó:

-No, déjala, no la busques, no puedes ir a verla, ella ha de quedar fuera de todo esto.

-No pienso perderte sin luchar, por mucho que tú quieras condenarte, Riddle no me quitará lo que más amo por sus estúpidos celos.

Esa declaración lo dejó helado, ¿celos?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Venga ya, no me digas que no te dijo que solo te quería a ti para herir a otra persona.

-¿Herir?, no, me dijo que me quería para poder alcanzar a alguien más pero…

-Quiere a tú padre, siempre lo ha querido, porque él se casó conmigo.

-¿Por ti?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Harry, las normas de Hogwarts están por una razón, en el pasado ya hubo un profesor que se enamoró de una alumna.

Perdido y desconcertado la miró sin entender, ¿acaso Riddle había sido profesor de su madre?

-Llegó a Hogwarts en el mismo año que yo, solo que él como profesor y yo como alumna. Tenía once años, y como sabes venía de una familia Muggel, Severus y yo estábamos tan entusiasmados y temíamos tanto no encajar, que nos pasamos todo el verano estudiando para ser los mejores.

Hogwarts, solo cuenta con siete años de clase como bien sabes, por lo que los que estudian una carrera, no es como en Durstang, sino que a los 21 ya tienen el título de profesores.

Ese año, entraban dos profesores primerizos, al haber sido anteriormente alumnos, todo el mundo parecía conocerlos y quererlos, Dumbledore, estaba entusiasmado, eran sus alumnos favoritos en el pasado, y pasaron a ser más especiales al pertenecer al profesorado.

Confieso que yo era algo repelente, no voy a mentirte, me dedicaba a contradecir a uno de ellos todo el tiempo, no obstante me convertí en una de las mejores, y pese a nuestras disputas, estoy segura de que me convertí en su alumna favorita.

Me decía pelirroja del demonio.

Ella hizo una parada y eso lo dejó congelado en el lugar, él ya había escuchado antes esa expresión:

-Sirius, tú fuiste quien le hizo su primer año de profesor una tortura.

Su madre rompió a reír y asintió:

-Sí, culpable, bueno en cierto modo, porque más culpable era él por no haber sido mejor en preparar sus clases, estoy segura de que después de tenerme a mí se dedicó a repasar muy bien sus clases para no cometer errores.

Con él, entró tú padre. Además de guapo, era uno de los mejores profesores, todas morían por él, menos yo claro, y él me tenía entre ceja y ceja, sus clases se convirtieron en todo un reto, no conseguía encontrar ni una sola cosa que discutirle, y cada día me hacía superarme más a mí misma.

Los cuatro primeros años, fueron un tute impresionante, era pequeña y no me fijaba aún en chicos, mi única meta era ser la mejor y ya. En quinto año, la cosa comenzó a cambiar.

Sirius bromeaba conmigo como si fuésemos amigos de siempre, él contaba con veinticinco años y yo quince recién cumplidos.

Me encontré enamorada perdidamente de mi profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿De Sirius?

-O sí, de Sirius, ya ves que palo más grande, el pobre Sirius acudió a mí asustado.

Su padre acababa de llegar y miraba a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, más era una sonrisa carente de diversión.

-Sí, me confesé a Sirius, creí que él me correspondía, más me llevé un buen chasco, no obstante, amar no es un juego, y aunque no me quisiera me dedicaba a seguirlo y observarlo, y siempre maldecía al mejor amigo que me lo quitaba cuando estábamos en una animada charla sobre algún tema en concreto.

Llegó el último día de Hogwarts, y Sirius acabó con todas y cada una de mis esperanzas, lo encontré en el baile de fin de curso con Rousmerta, evidentemente lo odié, y abandoné el baile anegada en lágrimas, corría a todo lo que podía, huyendo de mi estupidez y de él, como iba llorando no veía bien donde pisaba, por lo que tropecé y entonces…

-Llegó su caballero andante antes de que se comiera el suelo, la muy granuja había pasado por mí lado y ni me había saludado, cuando me giré para recriminarle tal falta de respeto, noté que estaba llorando, miré al interior del gran comedor y enseguida entendí el motivo, me resistí lo indecible a ir tras ella, ¿qué me importaba a mí los desamores de una niñita?

No obstante ya me importaba, y ya no era una alumna más, dejó ese puesto gradualmente, por lo que sin entenderme a mí mismo fui tras ella, como te digo la cogí antes de que callera al suelo.

Al verme enrojeció avergonzada.

-Te equivocas, enrojecí de furia, solo quería golpearte y salir de allí, ¿qué venías a reírte de mí y a decirme que ya me lo habías advertido?, se pasó todo el año, diciéndome que era un amor infantil y que nunca llegaría a nada.

-Confieso que esa era mi intención, sabía que si la hacía rabiar dejaría de llorar en el acto, no obstante me miró. Y ese preciso instante se convirtió en el principio de mi fin.

-Recuerdo que quedó mudo, me dejó sorprendida, porque no abrió la boca, tan solo me abrazó y me dejó llorar contra su pecho.

-No podía hablar, sus ojos se habían clavado en mí a fuego, y recuerdo que solo podía pensar en que si siempre había tenido unos ojos tan hermosos.

-Me quedé con él hasta tarde, recuerdo que cuando lo dejé, solo podía pensar en que no era tan mala persona como yo me había creído.

En el verano de ese año, me lo pasé diciéndome a mí misma que amar a Sirius era una idiotez, y que debía fijarme en alguien más de mi edad y posición.

-Ahí cometió la estupidez más grande que ha cometido nunca, aún me pregunto como tuvo estómago para ello.

-Sev era muy guapo cuando íbamos a Hogwarts.

-¿Saliste con Snape?

-Todo su sexto año y mitad del séptimo.

-¿Cómo lo soportaste?

Preguntó a su padre, este se rascó la cabeza y declaró:

-No muy bien.

-Que se lo digan al pobre de Sev, que cuando menos se lo esperaba se encontraba con cubos de agua por encima, con chicles pegados en su pelo, con Peeves persiguiéndolo por los pasillos o con retenciones injustificadas.

-No siempre era cosa mía.

Declaró su padre algo molesto, no obstante no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo:

-En ese verano Sev me dijo que me amaba, y que él podía ayudarme a olvidar a Sirius, él era mi mejor amigo, y por lo tanto estaba al corriente de todo. Al comienzo del sexto año, entró un nuevo profesor a Hogwarts, Riddle.

-Maldito despreciable.

Escuchó que decía su padre por lo bajo.

-Este se dedicó a cortejarme durante todo el año, y a hacerme la vida imposible, para escapar, siempre buscaba a Sirius, después de todo seguía como idiota algo prendada de él, no obstante, quien siempre me servía de escudo acababa siendo James, él siempre aparecía en el momento indicado.

Lentamente, comencé a darme cuenta de que en realidad siempre que estaba en problemas, mi caballero andante aparecía, y no era Sirius, ni Sev, sino James, siempre James.

Al final de mi sexto año, me percaté de que me gustaba su sonrisa y su forma bromista de ser, más tenía algo sumamente claro.

Nunca vuelvas a enamorarte de un profesor.

Sev y yo pasamos un verano inolvidable, y así comenzó mi último año, yo diecisiete, tú padre veintisiete años. Noté que tanto Sirius como James se mantenían alejados de mí, ya no bromeaban ni me trataban como siempre.

Pensé que era lo mejor, así me centraría solo en Sev y ya.

No obstante, y pese a ello, Riddle no hizo lo mismo que tú padre y Sirius, sino que se dedicó a acosarme en los pasillos y a hacerme insinuaciones para nada inocentes. A mediados de curso, conseguí escapar de una encerrona de este, y me encontraba huyendo de él, cuando tropecé en el pasillo.

-Me derribó como si nada, y eso que era delgada y menuda. De nuevo venía con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando, pensé que era cosa de Snape, y desee ir a golpearlo, no obstante, cuando me miró no pude moverme y solo se me ocurrió decirle que tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mí vida.

-Me dejó completamente descolocada y confieso que mi corazón se paró en seco y comenzó a latir como nunca antes.

-La muy granuja, solo miró a mis labios, tuve que controlarme lo indecible, para no besarla allí mismo.

Sirius evidentemente ya sabía lo que me estaba pasando, y él fue quien me dijo que lo mejor era alejarnos de ella, llegué incluso a acudir a Dumbledore, eso fue lo que me salvó.

Él fue quien me ayudó.

-Pero Riddle nos vio en el suelo y creyó que había algo entre nosotros, y no le gustó nada. Una semana después de eso, tuve que dejar a Sev, pues solo tu padre ocupaba mi mente ya, evidentemente Sev se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

-Me pegó tal puñetazo que me dejó sangrando la nariz, fue la única ocasión en que lo consideré alguien digno.

-Mientras ellos dos arreglaban su respectiva hombría, Riddle prefirió demostrar la suya de otra forma.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Intentó propasarse con ella, pero el muy desgraciado, se escapó antes de que lo pudiera coger, y Dumbledore tenía las manos atadas, pues sin pruebas no podía hacer nada, el muy despreciable lo volvió a intentar una segunda vez, no obstante en esa ocasión no pudo escapar de mí.

-Pero después de tremenda paliza que le dio, porque aquí al machito se le olvidó que era mago y tenía una buena varita, McGonagall, apareció en el corredor, al ver mi estado y a tu padre medio desvestido, con el pelo revuelto la respiración agitada y ni rastro de Riddle.

-McGonagall pensó que yo era quien quería abusar de ella.

-No.

-Sí, pasé tres noches en Azkaban hasta que Dumbledore pudo aclarar todo, en cuanto salí solo pensé en una cosa.

-En encontrarme, Sirius había cuidado de mí mientras yo me recuperaba del último ataque de Riddle, y bueno cuando vi a tu padre, tú fuiste el resultado de ese rencuentro.

Su madre había enrojecido y su padre rompió a reír, parecía absurdo que estuviesen hablando de eso ahí, en prisión, después de que él hubiese cometido el mismo error que sus padres en el pasado.

-Rousmerta lo sabía.

-En realidad todo el mundo lo sabe, no obstante, Rousmerta conoce una versión diferente y distorsionada, ella cree que tú padre me sedujo desde muy niña, Riddle hizo muy bien su trabajo a la hora de calumniar a tú padre.

-¿Cómo es que Riddle ahora trabaja en el ministerio?

-Dumbledore no ha conseguido probar todo lo que ese despreciable ha hecho hasta ahora, y a mí se me ha escapado incontables veces.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Kinsgley?

-Que solo tenemos una oportunidad, mañana cuando se reúna el Wizengamont, si demostramos que la chica mintió en su declaración, tendremos una posibilidad.

-Pero no demostraréis nada, porque yo me declararé culpable y alegaré que la enamoré y que por eso está mintiendo por mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, Harry, Riddle solo quiere herirnos a nosotros, no pienso permitir que tú pagues por esto.

-Y yo no quiero que ella sufra ningún daño, vosotros mejor que nadie deberíais entenderlo.

Sin más se dejó caer en su esquina y se quedó mirando la esclava, mientras cerraba los ojos y rememoraba los mejores momentos vividos con ella.

Escuchó a sus padres despedirse de él y jurarle que lo sacarían de ahí a como diera lugar, y también escuchó como se marchaban y como más gente pasaba por delante de su celda.

No obstante, recibió una visita que no esperaba y que lo dejó sumamente extrañado:

-¿Cómo la conociste?

Miró hacía la entrada y al ver de quién se trataba se puso rápidamente en pie:

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me digas cuando la conociste y como.

Tras unos instantes, pensó que quizás él sí merecía saber la verdad, por ello comenzó con su relato.


	19. Décima Lección

_**Décima Lección:**_

_**La verdad es la mejor arma.**_

Cuando su madre la llevó a su cuarto intentó abrazarla de nuevo, no obstante la alejó de ella, la empujó lejos y declaró:

-Te odio, te odio, te odio, ¿cómo pudiste entregar el colgante?, ¿cómo pudiste decirle de él a Riddle?

-Hermione, ya está bien, tienes que entender que esto no es sano para ti, vas a acabar mal.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? –miró a su madre furiosa y añadió: -Ya todo me da igual, sin Harry a mi lado lo demás se puede ir al infierno y tú la primera, nunca te perdonaré esto, ¿me oyes?, nunca, mañana si de verdad sentencian a Harry será la última vez que me veas.

Su madre caminó hasta ella y furiosa le cruzó la cara para declarar:

-¿Yo soy la culpable?, hija, te violó, ¿es que no te das cuenta de la verdad?, tú misma acabas de declarar que…

-MENTÍ, Mentí, ese despreciable de Riddle me dijo que si decía todas esas cosas me devolvería a Harry, y lo creí…-rompió a llorar y cayó al suelo delante de su madre de rodillas, se llevó ambas manos al rostro: -Me escribió diciendo que estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que Riddle me preguntara, que él se encargaría de todo, que procuraría que yo saliese como inocente.

Mama, él se ha sacrificado por mí, fue él el que intentó alejarse de mí, quien terminó con todo esto, no obstante cuando regresó la otra noche a Hogwarts, le pedí que me diera un recuerdo al que aferrarme para poder olvidarlo.

No quería, decía que eso sería aprovecharse de mí, aun así insistí, fui yo madre, yo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Escuchó que ella le preguntaba:

-Mi primer beso con él no fue en mi sexto año, mama, Harry y yo nos besamos por primera vez la noche en que nos conocimos.

-¿Desde principios de tu sexto año es que estáis en esto?

Levantó su mirada y miró a su madre seguidamente declaró:

-Lo conocí la misma noche que tú, a mis catorce años, mama, el verano en que conociste a Harry, yo estuve unas horas con él, después de romperle la nariz al primo de Harry, ese día empezó todo entre nosotros.

Cuando empezó mi sexto año, Harry entró como profesor aquí, intenté acercarme a él, pero él no me reconoció, nuestra relación fue tirante siempre, al final del sexto año, lo busqué, discutimos y no sé como acabamos besándonos, nos volvimos a separar y al comienzo de mi séptimo año hubo una fiesta, yo fui y me emborraché, de esa ya no podía controlarme a mí misma, deseaba besarlo y lo busqué, peleé con él lo incité, y al final respondió a mis provocaciones, de esa ya me había enamorado de él.

Creo que desde la primera vez que me besó ya estaba enamorada de él, tuvimos unas cuantas discusiones, él se pasó todo el tiempo intentando evitarme, incluso estuvo fuera de Hogwarts por dos semanas, y cuando regresó fue que al final decidimos intentarlo, él siempre me respetó, y tras pasar los días que pasamos en casa de los Weasley todo terminó, después de anunciar su compromiso con Ginny acabó todo, él nunca se sobrepasó, pese a que lo intenté, y no una o dos veces.

Acabó por dejar su puesto en Hogwarts y abandonarme, y ahora prefirió ser el villano de todo esto solo por salvarme a mí.

Y yo he caído en el juego, lo he vendido, mama, acabo de condenar a la persona que amo a un infierno.

Su madre solo la miraba sin ser capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y sin estar muy segura de que estaba pasando exactamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, ¿por qué no esperasteis a que terminases el colegio?, maldita sea Hermione, ya no eres una niña, tendrías que ser capaz de pensar por ti misma y sobre todo de soportar las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Y los soportaré, no volveré a verlo, pero tienes que impedir que esa sentencia se lleve a cabo, tienes que hacer algo, convence a papa, me consta que si yo y mis propios padres determinan que la condena es injusta esto puede quedar en nada.

Su madre la miró por largo rato y declaró:

-¿Jurarías no volver a verlo nunca más si tu padre y yo accedemos a intervenir?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y la miró fijamente, sin pensar se acercó a su madre:

-Lo que sea, lo que sea, pero impide que Harry acabe en Azkaban, ayúdalo, ayuda a Lily a sacar a Harry de allí.

Su madre no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo suspiró y dio un paso hacía atrás, la vio acercarse a la puerta y cuando la abrió preguntó:

-¿Lo harás?, ¿lo ayudarás?

-Primero hablaré con él, eres mi hija Hermione, y he de estar segura de que no cometeré una locura, o una injusticia.

Sin más se marchó de allí, se quedó llorando tirada en el suelo y abrazada a sí misma, poco a poco el agotamiento se apoderó de ella y se sumió en un infierno cargado de pesadillas.

Así fue como la encontraron sus padres cuando regresaron a verla, su madre se apresuró a acercarse a ella por si no estaba bien y su padre la cargó hasta la cama. Estaban desesperados por que ella no regresaba del mundo de los sueños, cuando alguien más entró a hablar con sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche cargada de miedo y pesar, su madre acarició su melena y declaró:

-Albus vino anoche para decirnos que debemos presentarnos en el ministerio en su compañía hoy a las once de la mañana.

Miró el reloj de la mesita las nueve y media, suspiró y se sentó en la cama, miró alrededor y al ver que su padre no estaba en la habitación susurró:

-¿Lo viste?

Su madre negó, y estaba por romper a llorar al darse cuenta de que no había servido de nada sus palabras con ella cuando esta declaró:

-Tú padre me dijo que él se encargaría, él, regreso anoche tras varias horas, Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste no decirnos nada de todo esto?, el muy idiota cree que haciendo esto quedarás limpia de todo y nadie podrá señalarte por ningún lado.

-Entonces ¿nos crees?, ¿has hablado con sus padres y con Dumbledore?

Su madre la miró tristemente:

-Sí, cariño, hablamos con Dumbledore, pero él nos dijo que el delito seguía presente, pues él es tu profesor y era consciente de las normas.

-¿Y sus padres?

Su madre negó y añadió:

-Lily y James no quieren ni vernos, nos odian como nunca he visto a alguien odiar a otra persona, cariño con esto hemos arruinado tres vidas de tres personas a las que amamos, ¿cómo te dejaste engañar?, ¿cómo ambos creísteis que esto era lo mejor?

Negó y ese momento fue el escogido por su padre para avisarlas que debían ir a la audiencia cuanto antes.

Tras ducharse, vestirse y arreglarse lo mejor que fue capaz salió de Hogwarts por la chimenea en dirección al ministerio de magia, al llegar al lugar donde Harry sería juzgado se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada y que fuera de la sala esperaban, James y Lily Potter en compañía de Draco, Ginny y la señora Malfoy.

En cuanto la vieron Ginny la fulminó con la mirada:

-Te lo dejé, te ayudé en toda esta farsa y tú pagas todo su amor y sufrimiento entregándolo y mintiendo, pero esto no quedará así, conseguiré hacerme escuchar, quedarás como lo que realmente eres, una maldita niñata calienta…

-GINNY, Amor, ya está bien, esto no es culpa de ella, sé que estás dolida, y que no es fácil ver a Harry así, pero él era consciente de todo esto, si está en esta situación es por que él quiso.

Ginny y Draco se fundieron en una discusión apartados, pero ella ya no escuchó más de nada de lo que estos decían, pues sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lily Potter, ella la miraba como si realmente no la viera, parecía completamente perdida y sus ojos estaban hinchados sin duda de pasarse mucho tiempo llorando.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento y Dumbledore fue el primero en entrar, seguido de los Potter, Ginny, Draco y Narcisa, la cual se acercó a ellos, le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y declaró:

-Me temo que no puedo alabar tu actuación pequeña, aunque ya no lo eres tanto, has entrado en el mundo de los adultos, aunque haya sido hace poco, deberías comenzar a responder por tus actos.

Sin más les dio los buenos días a sus padres y terminó por sentarse cerca de los Potter.

La entrada del resto del Wizengamont, se llevó a cabo, y tras esto, entró en el lugar siendo esposado por otra puerta Harry, cuando lo vio entrar su corazón dio un brinco a la par que todo su rostro se lleno de lágrimas:

-Harry.

No hizo falta mas para que este levantara la vista y fijara sus verdes ojos en ella, por sorprendente que pareciera él la había oído y localizado en la enorme sala, y aun más sorprendente fue la media sonrisa que este le dedico, su corazón se rompió en ese mismo instante, se acercó lo más que pudo a las gradas pero su madre la detuvo.

-No puedes acercarte, hija.

Tras sentarlo en la silla del centro, él siguió con su mirada fija en ella:

-Maldita sea, ¿acaso no va a mirarnos ni una maldita vez?

-Amor, ¿crees que piensa en nosotros en este momento?

La voz de los Potter la obligó a mirar a estos, miraban a Harry deseando poder verlo de frente, volvió a mirarlo y seguidamente miró hacía sus padres de regreso, cuando miró a este de reojo, pudo ver que él había seguido su mirada.

Lo miró unos instantes, y al mirar de nuevo a los Potter se encontró con que Lily miraba hacía su hijo y le hacía señas intentando decirle que todo estaría bien, mas sus ojos demostraban otra cosa, por su parte James Potter la miraba a ella, cuando sus ojos se encontraron este hizo un gesto con su cabeza, evidentemente se había percatado de que Harry los había mirado gracias a ella.

Apartó la mirada de ellos y se centró en él, estaba horrible, con el cabello revuelto, las ropas algo sucias y sus ojos sin su brillo habitual.

¿Qué le había hecho?, el juicio dio comienzo y ella se perdió en él y en su mente, su madre la sostenía por los hombros y su padre apretaba los puños y miraba todo seriamente.

Ella no podía dejar de escuchar los suspiros de Lily Potter cerca de ella.

-¿Admite entonces que se aprovechó de una menor y que además era su alumna?

Vio como Harry asentía y sintió un peso encima de ella, algo la golpeó de lleno, esa frase estaba mal, esa pregunta era negativa, miró a su madre y alarmada declaró:

-Mama, es mentira, ¿no lo ves?, esa pregunta está mal formulada, están mintiendo en su testimonio, porque la pregunta es mentira ya de por sí.

-¿De qué estás hablando cariñó?

Exasperada dijo:

-Madre, en el mundo mágico a los diecisiete ya eres mayor de edad, además, por si alegaran que en el mundo muggle la cosa no es así, madre yo ya tengo dieciocho años.

Ya no soy una menor de edad, Harry no se ha aprovechado de una menor de edad.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Escuchó que decía Lily Potter y un brillo iluminó sus ojos verdes, la voz de Dumbledore retumbó en la estancia:

-Señor Potter, ¿Admite usted que era consciente de las normas de Hogwarts que establecen que un profesor no puede tener relación alguna con una alumna?

Una vez más él declaró afirmativamente, no obstante Albus Dumbledore declaró:

-Repetiré la pregunta para que todo quede bien claro, Señor Potter, ¿admite ser consciente de las normas de Hogwarts que establecen que ningún "_profesor del centro_" puede tener relación alguna con una alumna?

Miró a Harry, y seguidamente a Dumbledore, este lo miraba por encima de sus gafas y parecía sumamente serio, a su lado Riddle se había puesto en pie tras revisar algo en los papeles que miraba, y se había acercado a Dumbledore.

Harry rompió a reír llamando así la atención de todo el mundo sobre él y declaró:

-Sí señor, era consciente de las normas, es por ello que abandoné Hogwarts dos meses atrás dejando así mi puesto de profesor en ese colegio.

Los Potter se levantaron rápidamente y se acercaron a las gradas, Lily parecía haber recuperado el color y miraba fijamente de su hijo a todos los que debían juzgarlo.

-Eso no importa, este joven se atrevió a abusar de una menor, además, cuando empezó todo esto sí que era su alumna.

-Discrepo.

Quien habló ahora fue su madre, la cual se puso rápidamente en pie y se acercó más para que todo el mundo la viera:

-Mi hija y el señor Potter, se conocieron hace muchos años, cuando mi niña tenía catorce y el señor Potter no había ni empezado sus prácticas como profesor, además de conocerse en nuestro mundo, ninguno era consciente de que pertenecían al mismo mundo.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Escuchó que decía una bruja de las presentes, rápidamente se puso en pie dispuesta a contar todo lo referente a su primer encuentro, temiendo que él no lo recordase, cuando Harry comenzó a hablar.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio menos Riddle que miraba a Harry furioso, cuando terminó de hablar, se llamó a sí misma idiota por creer de verdad que él no recordaba esa primera vez.

-Un encuentro realmente increíble, pero nos estamos olvidando de que este sujeto se atrevió a abusar de una muchacha.

-Es mentira, eso es mentira, yo, yo mentí, dije todo eso porque usted me dijo que debía declarar afirmativamente a todo lo que me preguntara, que así salvaría a Harry de todo esto, usted me aseguró que nos dejaría ser felices, que solo le interesaba conseguir al padre de Harry.

Sus palabras resonaron en toda la sala, no obstante Riddle no pareció inmutarse y tan solo añadió:

-Señorita Granger, pese a que ahora se retracte de su declaración y de la que el mismo señor Potter a dado, sí que abusaron de usted, pues era virgen y menor de edad cuando el señor Potter la tomo.

Fue su turno se sonreír y declaró bien alto:

-Mentira de nuevo, señor Riddle, revise bien sus notas y sobre todo abra bien sus orejas para entender lo que voy a decirle, nací el 19 de Septiembre de hace dieciocho años, es por ello que yo entre a Hogwarts cuando cumplí doce años y no once como el resto de mis compañeros.

¿Sabe hacer la cuenta o necesita que le ayude?

Riddle palideció, mientras que el resto de personas sí que parecían estar haciendo las cuentas pertinentes, al mirar hacía Dumbledore lo descubrió con una media sonrisa brillando en sus labios y con que la miraba con sus ojos azules, los cuales brillaban de alegría y orgullo.

Cuando miró hacía Harry este sonreía también:

-A la vista de estos nuevos datos aportados y de todo lo aquí dicho, pido un pequeño aplazamiento para discutir entre todos nosotros sobre unos asuntos importantes.

Media hora creo que será suficiente.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y todos entendieron que debían abandonar la sala, miró una última vez a Harry y este la miró de regreso, le dedicó una media sonrisa que él le devolvió y sin más se marcharon de allí.

Harry se quedó sentado en la silla.

Fuera de la sala, sus padres se apartaron un poco y al ver salir a los Potter su madre se acercó hasta Lily y declaró:

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Lily la miró por unos instantes y negó, James miró a su esposa y declaró:

-Lil amor, Jane creerá que no deseas hablarle nunca más.

-Es que es lo que debería hacer, he estado apunto de perder a mi único hijo, y ella estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

-Lil, sé que es tu hijo, pero ella es mi hija, contéstame a algo, ¿en mi lugar cómo habrías actuado?

-Habría hechizado a tú hijo y lo habría dejado impotente de por vida.

Su madre rompió a reír en compañía de Narcisa Malfoy y declaró:

-Perfecto, enséñame el hechizo y la próxima vez se lo aplico a tu hijo, ¿satisfecha?

Lily miró a su madre y tras unos instantes le dedicó una sonrisa moderada y su madre la abrazó con fuerza:

-Lo siento Lil, de verdad que lo siento, nunca pensé que tu hijo y mi hija se enamorarían, y cuando ella misma afirmó todas esas cosas, me cegué, me olvidé por completo que siendo hijo tuyo nunca podría ser así, pero, entiéndeme querida, era mi pequeña muñequita que creció sin darme cuenta.

La media hora pasó cargada de nervios y cuando las puertas se abrieron para darles paso, todos volvieron a ocupar sus respectivos sitios:

-¿Qué demonios hace?, así va a conseguir que lo metan de nuevo en Azkaban.

Escuchó que decía Lily, rápidamente miró hacía Harry y lo vio partiéndose de risa e intentando recuperarse, ¿qué había pasado en esa media hora?, cuando Dumbledore carraspeó para llamar a silencio, Harry intentó contener la risa, pero le fue imposible:

-Señor Potter quiero comer el día de hoy si es posible.

-Sí, si, lo siento, ya me paro.

Se sentó bien pero su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro:

-¿Dónde esta Riddle?

Escuchó que preguntaba James, miró al lado de Dumbledore y descubrió con asombro que este no estaba allí.

-Bien, a la vista de todo lo acontecido antes y de los nuevos datos aportados, ofrezco anular la condena del joven Potter por violación a una menor, pues la misma a declarado que estaba de acuerdo con lo sucedido y que ya no era menor.

Casi todas las manos de los presentes se levantaron poco a poco, Lily comenzó a sonreír a la par que la misma sonrisa aparecía en sus propios labios:

-También pido anular la expulsión del programa del señor Potter, pues en cierto modo no ha violado ninguna norma, ya que fue trasladado dos meses antes al colegio Beauxbatons y su novia pertenecía a Hogwarts.

Varias manos se alzaron, por los pelos fueron más de la mitad, las sonrisas de ella y de Lily se congelaron temiendo que la tercera acusación no fuera revocada.

-Y por último, pido que se anule la sanción de que quede preso en Azkaban.

Todas las manos se impulsaron hacía arriba, y tanto Lily como ella saltaron de sus asientos y gritaron un fuerte si.

Lily se abrazó a James con todas sus fuerzas, Ginny apresó los labios de Malfoy a la par que declaraba:

-Sí Draco, nos casamos.

-Sin más que decir queda en libertad señor Potter, le serán entregadas todas sus pertenencias y podrá reincorporarse a sus prácticas y exámenes en una semana. Enhorabuena.

En cuanto vio que Harry podía al fin moverse, no pensó en nada, saltó de las gradas, ingresando en el centro de la sala y sin esperar a que todos se marchasen o a que él la mirase, se tiró a sus brazos, antes de pensar en nada, hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde hacía días, apresó sus labios y lo besó.

Enseguida sintió las manos de él abrazarla con fuerza y responder al beso, toda ella se sintió feliz, al fin podrían estar juntos, al fin lo tendría solo para ella sin necesidad de ocultarse, escucharon una llamada de atención y terminaron el beso, al mirar hacía Dumbledore este declaró:

-Sin duda la felicidad es mucha, pero les aconsejo que la demuestren en otro lugar y de forma más comedida. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Harry rompió a reír y cogiéndola de la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo:

-Sabes que ya nada ni nadie me separará de ti ¿verdad?

-¿Y tú que si te vas te buscaré para matarte?

-Estoy conforme.

Él besó sus labios pero esta vez con cuidado y de forma sumamente dulce.

Lo tuvo que soltar para dejarlo acercarse a sus padres y a Draco y Ginny, sus padres se reunieron con ella:

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa?

Le reprochó su padre algo molesto, ella solo sonrió de medio lado:

-George querido, mejor que te acostumbres.

-Acostumbrarme, dile a Lily que quiero esa poción o hechizo que dijo, y tú invita a Potter a tomar algo en casa un día de estos.

Miró a su padre frunciendo el ceño:

-No pienso permitir que lo castres papa.

-Eso lo veremos.

Gruñó su padre molesto, no pudo evitar sonreír y se dispuso a ver de nuevo hacía donde estaba Harry, este la miró en ese preciso instante, y ella solo pudo sonreírle deseando poder trasmitirle con la misma lo mucho que lo amaba y lo dispuesta que estaba a estar siempre a su lado y que nadie más la tocara en lo venidero si no era él.

_**Fin.**_


	20. Décima Lección B

_**Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia, a los que habéis comentado y aquellos que habéis decidido darle algo de publicidad.**_

_**Muchas gracias a esos lectores silenciosos y espero veros en mis otras historias si es que os ha gustado esta como para seguir aguantándome, nos vemos en otra historia o eso espero, buybuy y de nuevo gracias a todos ;) **_

_**Décima lección:**_

_**Decir la verdad, siempre suele ayudar:**_

El día había llegado, miró fijamente la fotografía colgada en el corcho y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, se acercó más a los barrotes e intentó grabar su imagen para siempre, seguramente una vez estuviese dentro, Riddle le arrebataría hasta el más leve indicio de esperanza.

Sus padres no estaban para nada de acuerdo con lo que iba a llevar a cabo pero sabía que era lo mejor, no pensaba permitir ni que sus padres hicieran lo que Riddle quería, ni que a Hermione le sucediese algo.

-Señor Potter ¿está listo?

La voz de Dumbledore lo sobresaltó, miró hacía él y declaró:

-Lamento todo esto profesor, nunca quise que…

-Las escusas que desee darme serán bien recibidas cuando todo esto termine.

-Quizás sea la última vez que lo vea.

-Se equivoca, estaré en su juicio y si eso no es suficiente, me encargaré yo mismo de traerlo de regreso a Azkaban.

Asintió a sus palabras, sin duda Dumbledore estaba sumamente decepcionado de él:

-¿Sabe?, me hubiese gustado que solicitara mi ayuda, sin embargo ni siquiera parece haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

Sonrió de medio lado:

-Creí que podía sobrellevarlo, que podría evitar que nada pasara, pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en mitad de camino a la perdición, me había enamorado perdidamente de ella y ya no había vuelta atrás, aun así, debe saber que intenté detenerlo por todos los medios. Nunca quise llevar esto tan lejos, solo deseaba que ella terminase Hogwarts para buscarla y no dejarla ir, pensase la gente lo que pensase.

-Entonces ciertamente ama a la señorita Granger.

-¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?

Sonrió de medio lado y miró de nueva cuenta la foto, Dumbledore siguió su mirada y tras unos instantes caminó hasta el corcho y quitando la misma de ahí la miró unos instantes:

-Sabe que no puede tener esto.

-Soy consciente de ello, pero Riddle me la puso ahí para recordarme lo que podía perder definitivamente.

Dumbledore no habló, se acercó a él y a través de los barrotes le tendió la foto, asombrado alargó su mano para coger la misma, pero Dumbledore no la soltó, lo miró y este tenía sus ojos fijos en los de él, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo:

-Muchacho, hoy has de ser claro y conciso, no dudes ni un solo instante y sobre todo no mientas.

Asintió a sus palabras, pero aun así Dumbledore no dejó que apartara sus ojos de los de él, ni terminó de soltar la foto:

-Da igual lo que pasase entre ustedes, no mientas, y sobre todo escucha bien las preguntas, no dudes en responderlas de forma clara, muchacho, hoy te lo juegas todo, tú futuro y podría decir que el de toda tú familia.

Escucha muy bien antes de responder, no tendrás otra oportunidad, una vez des tu respuesta será la que cuente, ¿está claro?

-Sí señor, prestaré atención y no mentiré.

-Sé perfectamente lo que ha sucedido con Riddle y lo que este te ha obligado a declarar bajo la amenaza de que a ella podría pasarle algo, pero puedes estar seguro que ella no sufrirá ningún daño, esa muchacha esta bajo mi protección.

Un alivio infinito invadió todo su ser, asintió a sus palabras:

-Gracias, de verdad muchísimas…

-Ahórrate eso también para después.

Soltó la foto y se alejó antes de perderse completamente de vista añadió:

-Guarda bien esa fotografía, no queremos que alguien más te la vea y te la quiten para siempre, diré a todo el mundo que yo te la quité porque veía una aberración que tuvieras algo de la joven de la que te aprovechaste.

Iba a decir algo, pero Dumbledore se marchó de allí sin dejarlo hablar. Rápidamente hizo lo que le había dicho y ocultó la fotografía entre sus ropas dispuesto a no perderla por nada del mundo.

Cerca de las diez lo sacaron de la celda, eran dos reconocidos aurores compañeros de su padre, Alastor Moddy y Kinsgley, ambos lo saludaron cortésmente, pero mientras Alastor lo miraba enfadado, Kinsgley, intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarlo.

Al llegar a la sala de juicio comenzó a sentirse nervioso y todo el miedo lo recorrió:

-Harry.

Como si su nombre hubiese sido gritado en plena sala, levantó la vista rápidamente y enseguida la localizó, se encontraba con sus padres, miró de reojo al señor Granger y lo descubrió mirando seriamente al frente, Hermione lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y él no deseaba verla así, por lo que le dedicó una media sonrisa.

No obstante no pareció servir demasiado para tranquilizarla, pudo ver como ella miraba hacía uno de sus lados, pero prefirió no mirar, deseaba pasarse todo el maldito juicio viéndola a ella, después de todo quizás fuese la última vez que la vería.

Quizás no, seguramente así fuera.

Pero ella al regresar su mirada a él, lo instó a mirar hacía el mismo lugar que ella, sin muchas ganas siguió su mirada, se encontró con los ojos hinchados y rojos de su madre, se sintió un miserable al ver lo que le había hecho pasar a ella.

También por eso se merecía todo aquello.

Pudo distinguir como su padre daba gracias a Hermione con un gesto de su cabeza y volvió a mirar a esta. ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrase en semejante estado?

-Bien, ha llegado el momento de comenzar. Caso R-3454, el Wizengamont decidirá hoy el futuro del señor Potter y la condena que se le implantará por los delitos de los que se le acusa.

Hoy escucharemos todo lo recabado hasta el momento por el miembro de leyes mágicas Tom Riddle.

También se escuchará la declaración que ofreció la señorita Granger ante el señor Riddle y el jefe del Wizengamont, y por último se le efectuarán unas cuantas preguntas al acusado.

La voz de Dumbledore lo sacó por unos instantes de mirar a Hermione y seguidamente el juicio comenzó.

Escuchó intentando por todos los medios ignorar las miradas de todos los presentes que claramente lo miraban como si fuera un maldito cerdo depravado, no podía culparlos, era precisamente así como él mismo se veía.

No obstante no podía dejar de admitir que todo aquello tenía que ser especialmente duro para su madre.

La ronda de preguntas comenzó y sintiendo que ya no había más que condena en los rostros de todos los presentes entendió que poco importaba lo que él dijera a partir de ese momento.

Comenzó a contestar mecánicamente afirmativamente a todo, cada pregunta era como un cuchillo que le clavaba más y más a la silla en la que estaba sentado:

-¿Admite entonces que se aprovechó de una menor y que además era su alumna?

-Así es.

Y era verdad, porque Hermione era menor aún, y además era su alumna, le gustase o no, lo hubiese provocado ella o no, él se había aprovechado de ella.

Él sabía que nada de eso debía pasar, y sin embargo la había hecho suya.

-Señor Potter, ¿Admite usted que era consciente de las normas de Hogwarts que establecen que un profesor no puede tener relación alguna con una alumna?

-Sí, admito que las conocía.

El tono de voz de Dumbledore esa pasada vez había sido algo más fuerte, pero ni punto de comparación a la siguiente vez, lo que le obligó a mirarlo fijamente:

-Repetiré la pregunta para que todo quede bien claro, Señor Potter, ¿admite ser consciente de las normas de Hogwarts que establecen que ningún "_profesor del centro_" puede tener relación alguna con una alumna?

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore lo estaban fulminando y evidentemente le estaba recordando lo que le había dicho en la celda, que debía escuchar claramente la pregunta, pero no comprendía, pues él había sido completamente sincero.

Repasó mentalmente la pregunta una vez más _"¿admite ser consciente de las normas de Hogwarts que establecen que ningún "profesor del centro""_ se detuvo en seco en ese punto, profesor del centro, las normas decían claramente que ningún profesor del centro podía tener nada con una alumna suya, pero él aun no era profesor, y si por si eso no fuese suficiente, él, había pedido su traslado de colegio, era profesor en prácticas sí, pero no era profesor de Hermione, ya no.

Rompió a reír al darse cuenta de eso, si bien no lo libraría de toda culpa, al menos era un paso en su favor, se detuvo y mirando a este declaró:

-Sí señor, era consciente de las normas, es por ello que abandoné Hogwarts dos meses atrás dejando así mi puesto de profesor en ese colegio.

Enseguida notó la aprobación en el rostro de Dumbledore y pudo ver a Riddle a su lado molesto y como decía:

-Eso no importa, este joven se atrevió a abusar de una menor, además, cuando empezó todo esto sí que era su alumna.

-Discrepo.

La voz de la señora Granger lo sorprendió, miró hacía esta sin poder creerse que se hubiese levantado para hablar en su favor:

-Mi hija y el señor Potter, se conocieron hace muchos años, cuando mi niña tenía catorce y el señor Potter no había ni empezado sus prácticas como profesor, además de conocerse en nuestro mundo, ninguno era consciente de que pertenecían al mismo mundo.

Se quedó unos instantes parado, ¿cómo lo había sabido ella?, ¿se lo habría dicho su esposo?, él mismo se lo había contado al señor Granger, y pese a que le dijo que si salía de esa tendría una buena charla con él, no estaba muy seguro de que la señora Granger pudiese si quiera dirigirle una mínima mirada.

Su madre había dejado en claro que ella lo odiaba y lo creía culpable cien por cien.

-¿Es eso cierto?

La voz de una bruja que se encontraba tras Dumbledore lo obligó a salir de su asombro, miró primero a Dumbledore y descubrió que este hacía un pequeño asentimiento, cogiendo algo de aire comenzó a relatar la primera vez que había visto a Hermione.

No escatimo en detalles, lo que consiguió que algunas personas se movieran algo incómodas en sus asientos, pero no le importó, Dumbledore le había pedido sinceridad y la daría.

Cuando concluyó recibió la mirada completamente irritada y molesta de Riddle, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, vio el brillo en sus ojos y supo que en ese momento diría algo que lo dejaría kao.

-Un encuentro realmente increíble, pero nos estamos olvidando de que este sujeto se atrevió a abusar de una muchacha.

No podía desmentir eso, aunque él no diría que había abusado, casi sonaba como si la hubiese violado intencionadamente. Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Hermione resonó en el lugar:

-Es mentira, eso es mentira, yo, yo mentí, dije todo eso porque usted me dijo que debía declarar afirmativamente a todo lo que me preguntara, que así salvaría a Harry de todo esto, usted me aseguró que nos dejaría ser felices, que solo le interesaba conseguir al padre de Harry.

Harry notó que varias personas miraban a Riddle, esas palabras no les había gustado para nada:

-Señorita Granger, pese a que ahora se retracte de su declaración y de la que el mismo señor Potter a dado, sí que abusaron de usted, pues era virgen y menor de edad cuando el señor Potter la tomo.

Y ahí estaba el golpe certero y final, la edad de Hermione, la barrera que no había forma de salvar:

-Mentira de nuevo, señor Riddle, revise bien sus notas y sobre todo abra bien sus orejas para entender lo que voy a decirle, nací el 19 de Septiembre de hace dieciocho años, es por ello que yo entre a Hogwarts cuando cumplí doce años y no once como el resto de mis compañeros.

¿Sabe hacer la cuenta o necesita que le ayude?

Eso fue un golpe directo, pero no solo para Riddle sino para él también, la miró sorprendido y seguidamente miró a Dumbledore, este sonreía como si le acabasen de entregar la victoria en bandeja, al ver su clara sorpresa Dumbledore frunció el ceño y de repente recordó una de las preguntas que le había hecho: "¿_Admite entonces que se aprovechó de una menor y que además era su alumna?"_, se maldijo a si mismo, la respuesta a esa pregunta no era sí, sino un rotundo no, ni Hermione era su alumna y ahora mismo acababa de descubrir que tampoco era menor de edad.

Levantó de nuevo la vista y al ver el semblante de Riddle no pudo evitarlo y sonrió de medio lado, que se chupase esa:

-A la vista de estos nuevos datos aportados y de todo lo aquí dicho, pido un pequeño aplazamiento para discutir entre todos nosotros sobre unos asuntos importantes.

Media hora creo que será suficiente.

Eso lo descolocó un poco, vio como todos sus familiares y amigos se marchaban de allí, al ver que Hermione lo miraba la miró de regreso, le sonrió correspondiendo a la sonrisa que ella le regalaba, si todo terminaba bien, lo primero que haría, tras disculparse con las personas debidas, sería hacerla saber que sería suya para siempre.

En un momento de lucidez se percató de que Sirius no estaba presente, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿por qué no había ido a apoyarlo?, ¿tal era su enfado con él que ahora no podía ni verlo?

Un pequeño alboroto en la parte superior llamó su atención y cuando quiso darse cuenta descubrió que Dumbledore tenía en su poder las cartas que Neville y él habían intercambiado durante esos dos meses, Riddle rebatía cada una de ellas, no obstante no parecía servirle de nada.

De repente Dumbledore dijo algo con un tono sumamente amenazador y Riddle lo fulminó con la mirada, este iba a decir algo más, cuando Dumbledore declaró en voz alta:

-¿Acaso es cierto lo que dijo la señorita Granger y precisa que le abra bien las orejas para que entienda lo que le digo?

Las risas de algunos brujos y brujas se escucharon en el lugar y hasta él mismo rompió a reír, Riddle furioso desapareció de allí por una puerta que había tras ellos, y Dumbledore declaró:

-Espero que haya ido a lavarse los oídos, y que para mañana los tenga bastante bien, pues le interesará saber el resultado de este juicio, estoy muy seguro, y sobre todo la parte que le concierne a él.

Siguió riéndose deseando que sus padres o incluso Hermione hubiesen podido ver la cara de Riddle antes de marcharse de allí. Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando así entrar de nuevo a todos, él aún seguía riéndose, lo peor era porque se había imaginado la cara de Sirius y su reacción ante esas palabras.

-Señor Potter quiero comer el día de hoy si es posible.

-Sí, si, lo siento, ya me paro.

Se sentó bien pero su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro:

-Bien, a la vista de todo lo acontecido antes y de los nuevos datos aportados, ofrezco anular la condena del joven Potter por violación a una menor, pues la misma a declarado que estaba de acuerdo con lo sucedido y que ya no era menor.

Casi todas las manos de los presentes se levantaron poco a poco, pero aún no cantaba victoria quedaban dos más:

-También pido anular la expulsión del programa del señor Potter, pues en cierto modo no ha violado ninguna norma, ya que fue trasladado dos meses antes al colegio Beauxbatons y su novia pertenecía a Hogwarts.

Intentó mantenerse firme y cerró los ojos temeroso de la siguiente votación, no deseaba ver el resultado.

-Y por último, pido que se anule la sanción de que quede preso en Azkaban.

-SI

Un grito casi ensordecedor se hizo presente, las dos voces que lo habían gritado lo hicieron abrir los ojos y mirar en su dirección su madre y Hermione estaban de pie y ambas sonreían felices, vio a su padre abrazar a su madre y que este le sonreía, pudo ver a Draco y Ginny, y a todos los demás:

-Sin más que decir queda en libertad señor Potter, le serán entregadas todas sus pertenencias y podrá reincorporarse a sus prácticas y exámenes en una semana. Enhorabuena.

Sintió que sus manos dejaban de estar apresadas y en cuanto sintió que sus pies eran liberados también, se dispuso a levantarse para ir a coger a Hermione entre sus brazos cuanto antes, más no fue capaz ni a incorporarse cuando sintió que se tiraban a sus brazos, y no tardó en distinguir quien era, al sentir sus labios cargados de anhelo contra los suyos.

La abrazó contra él y no dudo en devolverle el beso, sí, ahora ya nada podría separarla de él.

Estaba tan centrado en asegurarse que ella comprendía que ya no la dejaría ir que se sintió enfadado cuando escuchó el típico sonido de Dumbledore llamándoles la atención, se separó de ella de mala gana y lo miró a la vez que ella:

-Sin duda la felicidad es mucha, pero les aconsejo que la demuestren en otro lugar y de forma más comedida. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

No pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír, se sentía sumamente feliz, al ver que ella también sonreía, dejó de reír y cogiendo su barbilla la obligó a mirarlo fijamente, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron declaró:

-Sabes que ya nada ni nadie me separará de ti ¿verdad?

-¿Y tú que si te vas te buscaré para matarte?

-Estoy conforme.

Besó sus labios pero esta vez con cuidado y de forma sumamente dulce.

Tuvo que separarse de ella, para ir con sus padres y abrazar a los mismos, cuando Ginny y Draco llegaron a él lo recibieron con un abrazo en conjunto, y Ginny le susurró en el oído:

-Si después de todo esto, no la tienes contigo te juro que yo misma te lanzo una maldición.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Ginny y separándose de Draco la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo:

-Gracias pro todo Gin. –se separó de ella y llevando su mano hasta su vientre le dijo: -¿Y que tal va mi ahijado?

-¿Quién decidió eso?

Escuchó que decía Draco cogiendo ahora a Ginny desde atrás y pegándola a él, sonrió ante su actitud y dijo con media sonrisa:

-No creo que necesite más permiso que el de la madre, y si ya soy el padrino de bodas, no creo que importe demasiado que sea el padrino de quien viene en camino.

-Primero tendrás que ponerte presentable, con ese aspecto no pienso dejarte que digas por ahí que eres el padrino del siguiente Malfoy.

Sin poder contenerse rompió a reír, miró de nueva cuenta a Hermione y esta tan solo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa cargada de promesas, promesas que él pensaba cumplirle y que esperaba ella cumpliera a su vez.

_F**in:**_

_**Pues bien este es el fin del fic, solo me queda deciros que vosotros decidís si queréis un Epílogo o no.**_

8


	21. Epílogo

_**A la vista de lo mucho que lo han solicitado, aquí os traigo el epilogo, espero lo disfrutéis nos vemos en otro fics;)**_

_**Epilogo:**_

Sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo y saber que no será la última vez, sino que será una de muchas más, me hizo sonreír.

Abrí mis ojos y los fijé en los verdes que me miraban nublados por el deseo:

-¿Qué me enseñarás esta noche profesor?

Susurró contra sus labios, mientras él sonreía y la hacía incorporarse lo suficiente para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él:

-A tomar el control.

Susurró a su vez, a la par que la besaba con amor mezclado con un deseo desenfrenado.

Ella rió divertida ante sus palabras y se separó lo justo para decir:

-Pero eso hace años que lo sé.

Él enarcó una ceja:

-¿Seguro?

Preguntó de forma incrédula, por toda respuesta, llevó sus manos a la corbata de este y lentamente se deshizo de ella, apresó con sus dientes el labio inferior de este y seguidamente lo besó de forma hambrienta.

Él respondió con la misma intensidad, y ella cogió sus manos sin dejar de besarlo, lo incitó con su lengua a preocuparse por domar el beso y movió su cuerpo contra el de él.

Cuando lo escuchó gemir de placer sonrió.

Se separó lo justo de él para acercarse a su oído:

-Quiero darte tu regalo.

-¿Regalo?

Lo escuchó preguntar, y ella tan solo se separó de él y se puso en pie, él gruño en forma de respuesta e iba a cogerla, cuando se percató de que esta le había atado ambas manos con la corbata a la pata de la cama.

-¿Qué?

Ella sonrió para sí y llevó una de sus manos hasta la horquilla que tenía en su cabello para quitarla y dejar así su cabello suelto, este cayó por sus hombros desnudos:

-No sabía que regalarte, y luego pensé que el mejor regalo era yo misma, pero ¿cómo hacer que desesperaras para tener tú regalo?

-Estás de broma.

Sonrió ampliamente y negó:

-He deseado mucho poder volver a estar contigo, pero ya no quiero un profesor, ahora quiero pasar mi examen final, y para ello, te demostraré todo lo que he aprendido.

¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo esta noche?

Dejaremos atrás todo, pero sobre todo esa faceta de profesor alumna.

Lentamente se llevó una mano a la cremallera del vestido que portaba, una que Harry le había dicho que deseaba quitarle él mismo:

-La gracia de los regalos es desenvolverlos uno mismo.

Soltó una risa divertida al verlo enfurruñado:

-Créeme, no lamentarás ese hecho.

-Te lo digo en serio pequeña, quiero ser yo quien te quite ese vestido blanco.

Negó divertida:

-Lo siento profesor, pero no acataré sus órdenes, además, estoy obedeciendo otra que me dio en la tarde, le mostraré lo que estuve haciendo en las tardes con Ginny.

Nunca pensé que sería una profesora tan buena.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, sin duda se estaba preguntando qué demonios le había enseñado esta.

En cuanto lo vio enarcar una ceja sonrió pícaramente, sonrisa que él imitó.

-Sabes que cuando me suelte no podrás escapar.

-Todo sea que puedas soltarte.

Se giró para quedar de espaldas a él y dio unos pasos hacía la minicadena, una vez prendió la misma y la música impregnó el lugar, miró por encima de su hombro, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry sonrió:

-Un striptease, ¿en serio?

Preguntó este sin llegar a creerse lo que estaba viendo.

No le respondió con palabras, simplemente comenzó a moverse lentamente de espaldas a él, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música y recordando todo lo que Ginny le había dicho.

Recordando que debía mover las caderas, que sus manos una vez liberada de su vestido no debían quedarse quietas, recordando que debía desvestir a Harry y torturarlo, llevarlo al límite de sus posibilidades.

Enloquecerlo.

Había esperado cinco meses para poder estar con él así, esa había sido la única condición que su padre había puesto para dejar a Harry estar con ella, que este demostrara que no la quería solo por diversión.

Harry había contestado a esa provocación por parte de su padre con un anillo de boda, y una fecha para la misma, su padre se había sentido conforme, pero le había pedido que hasta después de la boda no volviera a estar con ella.

Le había odiado lo indecible, a él y a su padre, y ahora haría sufrir a Harry, y al día siguiente a su padre.

Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar y tras el maldito juicio, no estaba para nada contenta con la decisión de ellos, más después de que Sirius hubiese salido herido al coger a Riddle escapando del ministerio, menos mal que no había sido nada grave y sobre todo que este había conseguido cogerlo y ahora se encontraba en un hotel muy a su medida llamado Azkaban.

Sonrió traviesamente y se giró, el vestido de novia se encontraba ya a sus pies, agradeció a Luna el conjunto de seda azul que le había regalado para ese día.

Luna, era una compañera de Hogwarts, una que había cazado a su ex-novio y mejor amigo, Lavender había resultado no ser el gran amor de su pelirrojo amigo, y cuando la encontró con Seamus en términos para nada calificados como tolerables, había aparecido Luna.

Quien resultó ser la media naranja de Ron, se compenetraban a las mil maravillas, ella cocinaba, él devoraba, él hacía chistes malos, ella los reía, ella decía cualquier barbaridad, él preguntaba y la creía, él hacía cualquier insinuación y ella la respondía acertadamente y a veces con escenas demasiado subidas de tono, algo que había supuesto más de un problema para Ron.

Pues su novia no era de cortarse mucho.

Vamos, que ambos eran lo que el otro necesitaba.

-Recuérdame que mate a Ginny cuando la vuelva a ver.

Sonrió triunfante al escuchar la voz ronca de su ahora esposo, el cual la miraba fijamente mientras se movía al sonido de la música para él y comenzaba a deshacerse lentamente de las medias y las ligas.

Una de ellos se la tiró a él mientras recordaba, que Ginny y Draco habían decidido irse unos días, Ginny no se había equivocado al decir que Harry desearía vengarse de ella.

Esos dos después de su boda habían faltado del mundo durante un mes entero, en el que se habían perdido y decidido que no querían saber nada de nadie, ni una sola carta ni llamada durante todo el mes.

Algo que trajo de cabeza a Harry y a todos los Weasley, después de todo ella estaba embarazada.

Pero a su regreso, y tras muchas broncas, ambos había ocupado sus puestos como padrinos de bodas.

Habían sido ellos, porque había habido una gran disputa entre sus padres y los de Harry y ambos habían terminado decidiendo que querían que el matrimonio ocupara esos puestos por la salud de sus respectivos padres.

Pues había descubierto a su madre intentando hacerse con algunos artilugios de los hermanos de Ron para darle a los padres de Harry para que no pudieran asistir a la boda y así ser ellos los que ocuparan los puestos privilegiados.

Ni siquiera ofreciendo que su padre fuera el padrino y la madre de Harry la madrina habían accedido.

-Hermione.

Lo escuchó decir, y ella negó mientras bajaba lentamente los tirantes de su sujetador sin terminar de bajarlo, lentamente se agachó hasta estar a su altura y y gateando se acercó a él, este la miraba fijamente:

-Ahora es tu turno de no tener nada encima.

Harry se esperaba que para quitarle la camisa lo soltara, más no se imaginó que tanto la camisa como la chaqueta serían desvanecidas con la varita, gruñó al darse cuenta de que pensaba torturarlo más.

La vio comenzar a quitarle los zapatos y calcetines, para después posar ambas manos sobre sus piernas y comenzar a subir las mismas.

Gruñó cuando esta acarició su entrepierna con ambas manos y comenzó a pelearse con el cierre del pantalón.

Una vez desabrochado el mismo tiró de estos y con una lentitud que lo desesperó esta se los quitó, la miró para percatarse de que lo miraba fijamente:

-Veo que estás bastante listo.

-Suéltame y te demostraré hasta qué punto.

Gruño entre dientes, ella rió traviesamente y gateando se acercó hasta él, lo besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca y provocándolo, sintió las manos de ella sobre su pecho y peleó para soltar sus propias manos sin conseguirlo, cuando sintió como ella dejaba sus labios y comenzaba a besar su pecho se mordió el labio inferior, en serio, ¿por qué mierda Hermione lo estaba torturando así?

-Hermione en serio esto no es. …-gimió al sentir la lengua de su ahora esposa jugando con uno de sus pezones, siseo al sentir sus dientes: -Pequeña no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-O sí, sí que lo sé.

La escuchó decir mientras sentía como sus manos se introducían en el interior de su bóxer negro de seda, y comenzaba a retirarlo, en cuanto estuvo fuera y se sintió libro de la presión se centró en deshacerse de la maldita corbata, odiaría siempre a su madre por no haberle permitido al señor Granger cortar la misma como era tradición.

Ahora entendía las razones del padre de Hermione.

Ella se alejó de él y cuando la vio moverse para él nuevamente se quedó quieto, no sabía cuántas canciones tenía el maldito cd, pero como fueran demasiadas volearía el cacharro por la ventana.

Cuando Hermione dejó a la vista sus pechos deseó poder probarlos del mismo modo que cuando la había tenido por primera vez entre sus manos.

O incluso podría enseñarle algunas cosas que la enloquecerían, pero primero debía conseguir deshacer ese maldito nudo.

Cuando su pequeña comenzó a acariciar sus muslos un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero ni punto de comparación a cuando miró sus ojos y comprendió lo que pretendía hacer.

Sintió sus finos y pequeños dedos acariciar su erección y cerró los ojos cuando una oleada de placer lo recorrió, ella cerró su mano sobre la misma y comenzó a jugar con él.

No supo cómo, quizás había sido cosa de magia involuntaria, o que tras tanto luchar había conseguido aflojar el nudo, el caso es que consiguió soltarse y lo primero que hizo fue coger a su esposa de la nuca y con un gemido de placer apresó su boca.

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, no le dio tiempo a que reaccionara, ahora iba a saber lo que había provocado.

Consiguió que ella lo soltara y de un rápido movimiento la volvió a tener sobre él. Sin considerar que la prenda era nueva y pertenecía a un conjunto se deshizo de la única que cubría a su esposa y una de sus manos viajó certeza hasta su interior.

La sintió estremecerse y separó sus labios de los de ella:

-Pequeña, te voy a demostrar todo lo que aún no sabes.

Lentamente la tumbó en el suelo, esa noche la tomaría allí mismo, quizás después la pasaría a la cama, o incluso le mostraría las posibilidades de la enorme bañera que había en el baño.

Acarició su intimidad con exquisita lentitud, viendo como ella comenzaba a desesperarse y cuando la vio estremecerse se detuvo, recibió una mirada de reproche por su parte y sonrió:

-Voy a devorarte lentamente pequeña.

Sus besos comenzaron por debajo de su pecho, y comenzó a descender, llevó uno de sus dedos a su zona más sensible mientras seguía descendiendo con sus besos, la sintió revolverse bajo sus labios y sonrió, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

En cuanto deposito el primer beso cerca de donde sus dedos estaban proporcionando tanto placer, sintió como se detenía en seco, desde su posición miró a su esposa a los ojos, esta lo miraba sonrojada y sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba con mayor fuerza.

-¿Qué vas a…?

-Tomar el postre.

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, su lengua se abrió paso al interior de ella y sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en un gemido lleno de sorpresa y placer.

Entre su lengua y sus dedos la llevó a perder la cordura, cuando esta estalló y cayó rendida con la respiración entrecortada se reunió con ella y apresó sus labios, esta le devolvió el beso sin dudar un segundo:

-No te relajes pequeña, que aún no hemos terminado.

Lentamente comenzó a besar sus pechos y a disfrutarlos, succionó uno mientras sus dedos pellizcaron el otro, no le dio tregua alguna, y en cuanto comprobó que ella estaba lista, se percató de que él mismo no podría aguantar mucho más, por lo que la cogió entre sus brazos y sentándola a horcajadas sobre él apresó sus labios y entró en ella.

Hermione lo recibió sin mayor problema y lentamente la incitó a moverse, cuando ella comprendió lo que deseaba no tardó en tomar el control de la situación.

-Eso es pequeña, así.

Susurró al ver como ella subía y bajaba, ella se aferró a sus hombros y lo besó en el momento en que ambos llegaban juntos a lo más alto.

Cuando descendieron, entre besos, ambos susurraron las mismas palabras:

-Te amo.

Tras recuperarse Harry la abrazó contra él y le susurró al oído:

-¿Lista para la siguiente lección?

Hermione se aferró a él y rompió a reír, sin duda parecía que él tenía muchas cosas que deseaba mostrarle, besó a este en los labios:

-Algún día seré yo la maestra.

-Pero para eso deberás hacer muchos, muchos ejercicios.

En cuanto cayeron en la cama, Hermione descubrió que ni mucho menos le molestaría que le pusiera deberes a diario.

_**Fin.**_

Bien, pues aquí tenéis el epílogo que tanto queríais, realmente hasta ahora no había sido capaz a escribirlo, lo lamento espero que os guste, nos vemos en otros fics buybuy y hasta la próxima.


End file.
